


Entre deux mondes

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 99,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: Oliver, encore hanté par Al Sah-Him, se retrouve par accident sur la Terre de Kara. Pour retourner chez lui, il va devoir affronter de nouveaux ennemis et forger de nouvelles amitiés.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : L'histoire se situe juste à la fin de la saison 3, alors qu'Oliver et Felicity quittent Star City pour vivre comme un couple normal. Ici, Oliver est plus affecté par son passage chez la Ligue des Assassins que dans la série, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Il n'a pas encore rencontré Kara, et Barry découvre à peine le concept du multivers (début de la saison 2). Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture :)

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le visage endormi de Felicity à quelques centimètres du sien. Il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le nez et la glissa derrière son oreille. Se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés était une chance qu’il savourait chaque jour. Les rayons du soleil traversaient le rideau fin de leur chambre et il décida de se lever et de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et sortit à pas de loup.

Après être passé par la salle de bains, il prépara le café et la pâte pour les pancakes qu’il cuirait dès qu’elle se réveillerait. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et s’appuya sur la rambarde de leur petite terrasse qui donnait sur les bois. Le sifflement des oiseaux et le bruissement des arbres emplissaient l’air frais du matin. Ils avaient loué le chalet pour la semaine et ils partiraient ensuite pour une destination qu’ils n’avaient pas encore choisie. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’ils avaient quitté Starling et le sentiment de liberté et de sérénité par rapport au choix qu’il avait fait ne l’avait pas quitté. Il avait laissé derrière lui une vie de violence et de douleur et n’avait aucun regret.

Il gardait des séquelles de son séjour forcé chez la Ligue, mais être avec Felicity l’aidait. Il supportait mal qu’elle le prenne dans ses bras, il se sentait vulnérable et enfermé et elle évitait de le faire depuis qu’il l’avait repoussée. Des dizaines de marques blanches presque invisibles couraient sur son corps, seul vestige des coups de poignard ou d’épée qu’il avait reçus durant son « entrainement » pour devenir Al Sah-Him et qu’ils avaient à chaque fois guéris avec l’eau du puits de Lazare. Felicity les avait embrassées une à une et lui avait affirmé que ces marques étaient aussi belles que les autres qui recouvraient son corps meurtri.

Il continuait à s’entraîner, ça faisait partie de son ADN maintenant et Felicity adorait le regarder, mais il ne le faisait plus dans le but de survivre ses prochains combats. Il ne savait pas s’il voudrait un jour redevenir Arrow. Théa, Laurel et Dig avaient repris le flambeau et sa ville était en sécurité grâce à eux. S’ils l’appelaient à l’aide, il ignorait comment il répondrait mais s’ils étaient en danger, il n’hésiterait pas longtemps. Une chose était sûre. Il profiterait de chacun des moments passés avec sa petite-amie en toute tranquillité.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà aimé quelqu’un autant qu’il aimait Felicity. Son cœur battait pour elle et à chaque fois qu’il l’avait dans ses bras, il se sentait entier, son âme fracturée par les épreuves s’emplissait de bonheur. Il aurait voulu que ça dure des années, qu’ils restent ensemble et isolés du monde pour toujours. Mais cinq jours plus tôt, la bulle dans laquelle ils vivaient avait éclaté.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, du temps où il avait été enfermé dans un cachot par la Ligue. Ce n’était pas la première fois, ses nuits en étaient emplies, mais cette fois, lorsqu’il avait repris conscience, ses mains étaient autour du cou de la femme qu’il aimait. L’image de son visage terrifié était gravée à jamais dans son esprit. Il l’avait immédiatement relâchée, avait murmuré des excuses et allait sortir lorsqu’elle l’avait attrapé par le bras, l’obligeant à rester dans le lit. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas partir et de discuter de ce qu’il s’était passé le lendemain matin, car à ce moment elle avait besoin qu’il la prenne dans ses bras et qu’ils se rallongent sous les couvertures. Il n’avait rien pu lui refuser.

Au petit matin, il avait préparé ses valises, prêt à quitter Felicity, mais elle l’avait convaincu du contraire, certaine qu’ils pourraient faire face ensemble à cette nouvelle difficulté. Il avait voulu dormir sur le canapé, ce qu’elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait essayé de le réveiller alors qu’il faisait un cauchemar et que dès qu’elle l’avait touché, il avait réagi d’instinct. Elle promit de ne plus le faire et de sortir du lit la prochaine fois jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme.

Cela avait fonctionné, il ne l’avait plus attaquée. Mais autre chose le troublait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il était violent à cause d’un cauchemar, il n’était pas vraiment conscient et ses instincts le dirigeaient. Le problème, c’était qu’il avait failli de nouveau la blesser alors qu’il était maître de ses esprits.

Il était en train de lire sur le canapé alors que Felicity s’affairait dans la cuisine derrière lui pour préparer un thé, lorsqu’un bruit sourd avait retenti. En un instant, il avait envoyé la seule arme qu’il avait, son livre, dans sa direction. Elle l’avait reçu sur le bras et avait plaisanté sur le fait que c’était plutôt à lui de lire des livres mais il n’avait pas ri. Pendant une seconde, il l’avait vue comme une ennemie. La personne qui avait toujours été sa lumière s’était transformée en menace.

Depuis, elle faisait attention à ne pas le surprendre, elle faisait toujours du bruit quand elle se déplaçait et elle lui répétait qu’elle l’aimait. Encore et encore.

Oliver baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient la rambarde de la terrasse. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses gestes, il avait attaqué Felicity. Il ne s’expliquait pas sa réaction et il craignait que ça se produise à nouveau. Mais l’idée même de la quitter lui était insupportable.

Une main se posa à l’arrière de son cou et il attrapa le bras de son assaillant pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Elle atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd et il l’étrangla d’une main, l’autre se levant pour lui mettre un coup de poing si elle cherchait à le tuer. Elle s’était introduite _chez lui_ , elle l’avait attaqué _dans son repaire_. Elle n’en sortirait pas vivante. Deux mains se refermèrent sur son bras, essayant de le déloger et un murmure lui échappa.

-Oliver…

-Oliver Queen est mort, gronda-t-il. Je suis Al Sah-Him.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et n’avait plus assez d’air pour se défendre, ses mains tombèrent au sol. Son adversaire était vaincu. Une voix dans son esprit lui hurlait de s’arrêter mais il ne l’écoutait pas. La menace devait disparaître. Il chercha les yeux de son ennemie, voulant voir ses supplications silencieuses, sa peur et ses regrets de l’avoir attaqué, avant de la finir. Il n’y vit que de l’amour.

Felicity.

Il la relâcha et recula jusqu’à toucher le mur dans son dos.

Il avait attaqué Felicity.

Elle porta la main à la gorge et prit de grandes inspirations, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Il restait figé, incapable du moindre geste, du moindre son.

-Oliver, dit-elle dans un murmure. Tu vas bien ?

Il avait envie de hurler. Son cœur saignait et il voulait l’arracher de sa poitrine tant il avait mal. Il avait failli tuer son âme sœur. Sa lumière. Son amour. Il ne l’avait pas reconnue. Son esprit brisé l’avait prise pour une menace. Il avait blessé Felicity. Il devrait l’aider, s’assurer qu’elle allait bien mais l’idée même de la toucher après ce qu’il avait fait le révulsait. Elle se leva et s’approcha de lui et il leva la main pour l’arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne l’écouta pas. Déterminée, elle prit sa main entre les siennes et lui assura qu’elle allait bien. Elle lui demanda de lui parler, de lui dire quelque chose, elle avait besoin de savoir qu’il était bien là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s’inquiéter pour lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Il porta la main à la bouche, surpris par sa réaction, mais il n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter. Ses barrières avaient éclaté et il se laissa glisser au sol, de lourds sanglots lui déchirant le corps. Felicity le suivit et déposa un baiser sur sa main qu’elle tenait toujours entre les siennes.

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, dit-elle. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Il cacha son visage dans ses genoux et elle lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre. Son cœur saigna un peu plus. Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à une personne si pure ? Elle le réconfortait alors qu’il venait de la plaquer au sol et de l’étrangler. Il devait arrêter ça.

Ses sanglots se tarirent et il essuya ses larmes. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il croisa le regard larmoyant de Felicity qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Il dégagea sa main des siennes et elle afficha un air blessé mais il devait rester fort. Il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

-Je pars, dit-il d’un ton sans appel.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se retourna et lui prit le poignet d’une force punitive.

-Lâche-moi.

Elle s’exécuta et il regarda sa propre main comme si elle l’avait trahie. C’était comme si elle avait agi de son propre chef. Il n’avait pas voulu lui faire encore plus de mal. Il la libéra de son emprise et s’excusa.

-Oliver, ne pars pas, dit-elle d’une voix déterminée. On doit discuter.

Aucune discussion n’effacerait ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ce qu’il avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

…

Ils prirent place à la table de la cuisine, l’un en face de l’autre, Oliver ne voulait pas être trop proche et risquer qu’elle le touche. Il n’osait plus croiser son regard et fixait ses mains jointes sur la table. Elle appliquait un sachet de petits pois tout droit sorti du congélateur sur son cou endolori. C’était lui qui lui avait fait ça. Il serra les dents et elle soupira.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir pris par surprise, dit-elle.

Un couteau s’enfonça dans son cœur déjà malmené et il serra les poings.

-Ne t’excuse pas pour ce que je viens de te faire, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Oliver regarde-moi s’il te plaît.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir son inquiétude et son amour pour lui alors qu’il venait de la blesser. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de parler d’un ton doux :

-Ce n’était pas vraiment toi. C’était Al Sah-Him. Quand tu étais lui, tu ne faisais pas que prétendre n’est-ce pas ? Ils ont réussi à créer cette personnalité en toi.

Il s’était battu. Il avait tout fait pour se rappeler qui il était et pourquoi il rejoignait la Ligue. Pour sa famille. Mais à force de tortures et de drogues, ils avaient brisé son esprit pour créer un assassin sans merci. Il avait tué pour Ra’s. Il était devenu Al Sah-Him.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

-Tu as dit… le mantra qu’ils te faisaient répéter. C’est lui qui m’a attaquée, pas toi.

-Peu importe. Je suis un danger pour toi. Je… je ne te reconnaissais pas. Tu étais une ennemie que je devais éliminer.

Elle posa la main sur les siennes et il se dégagea comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas après ce qu’il avait fait. Il ne ferait que la blesser.

-Tu as repris le contrôle et tu t’es arrêté.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ça se répète. La prochaine fois, je ne m’arrêterai peut-être pas.

Felicity posa le sac congelé sur la table et se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes.

-D’accord. Je vais partir. C’est moi qui ai causé cette crise.

Il allait protester, ce n’était en rien de sa faute, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu vas rester ici et guérir ton esprit et ton corps. Quand tu seras prêt à vivre avec quelqu’un, je serai là.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ne lut que de l’amour, aucun jugement, aucune haine, aucune peur. Isolé, il travaillerait à discipliner son esprit et enfouir Al Sah-Him au plus profond de lui pour qu’il ne reprenne jamais le contrôle de ses actions. Se séparer de Felicity serait un supplice, mais la situation le dépassait largement et il ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle s’il la mettait en danger. Il resterait dans ce chalet pour l’instant, là où il avait partagé des moments inoubliables avec la femme de sa vie. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et un poids se leva de son cœur malmené. Il allait trouver une solution pour lui revenir.

…

Oliver s’était complètement isolé dans leur chalet en montagne. Chaque jour, il pratiquait les techniques de méditation que lui avait enseignées Tatsu. Il se rendait aussi rarement que possible en ville pour ses courses et il évitait les heures de pointe. Depuis le départ de Felicity, le monstre en lui était resté enfoui et Oliver faisait tout pour qu’il ne refasse pas surface.

Ses amis et Théa lui manquaient mais leur absence était supportable, il avait vécu cinq ans sans aucun contact avec son ancienne vie et plus récemment, plusieurs mois sans nouvelles d’eux lorsqu’il était à Nanda Parbat. Il discutait tous les jours avec Felicity qui avait pris la place de Ray à Palmer Tech et qui travaillait de nouveau avec Team Arrow. Il communiquait par texto avec Théa presque tous les jours et discutait souvent avec Laurel. Le silence de Dig, de son frère d’armes, lui pesait, mais il le comprenait. Il avait trahi sa confiance et il n’avait rien fait pour se racheter, à part offrir ses excuses.

Oliver savait que la situation devenait difficile à Star City mais il avait confiance en son équipe pour s’occuper de sa ville. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner ni reprendre le combat. Pas encore. Le monstre en lui n’attendait que ça.

Il aurait dû s’écouter. Au lieu de ça, il avait cédé lorsque Théa et Laurel s’étaient déplacées pour le supplier de les aider. Il n’avait pas su leur dire non et elles n’avaient pas écouté lorsqu’il avait dit qu’il n’était pas prêt. Pour leur défense, elles n’avaient aucune idée de la raison de son isolation et du départ de Felicity.

Dig l’avait accueilli avec vitriol et chacune de ses paroles lui plantait un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Felicity lui avait adressé des regards inquiets, elle seule avait une idée du monstre qui sommeillait en lui, mais il avait pensé qu’il était prêt et qu’il saurait rester maître de ses actes. Il s’était assez caché, il était temps qu’il retrouve sa vie. Enfiler le costume d’Arrow avait été comme retrouver une part de lui-même qu’il avait laissée de côté trop longtemps. Il s’était de nouveau senti entier.

Ils étaient partis en simple mission de reconnaissance mais ils se firent repérer. Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille contre la quinzaine de fantômes présents. Leur leader s’était volatilisé en un clin d’œil et Oliver se concentra sur sa tâche. Mettre au sol tous ses assaillants pour les interroger ensuite. Dès les premiers coups échangés, son objectif changea. Une seule pensée envahit son esprit. Survivre.

Ses attaques se firent plus vicieuses et calculées pour créer un maximum de dégâts chez l’adversaire. D’une main, il donnait des coups avec son arc, et de l’autre, il tenait fermement une flèche qu’il utilisait pour transpercer le corps de chacun des hommes qui osait l’approcher. L’un d’eux était à terre et continuait à se débattre, il lui planta sa flèche dans le cou et s’empara d’une autre qu’il enfonça dans les entrailles d’un homme qui s’était jeté sur lui. Il la ressortit alors qu’il hurlait à l’agonie et se concentra sur sa cible suivante.

Des ordres résonnaient dans le hangar désaffecté sans qu’il ne cherche à comprendre leur sens. Il n’avait à répondre à personne. Son unique objectif était de survivre et de tuer toute menace. Un coup de bâton lui fit perdre prise de son arme et il contra avec un coup de poing dans l’estomac de la femme qui l’avait attaqué. Elle tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Ollie, stop ! hurla une autre femme en costume rouge.

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi elle pensait pouvoir le commander. Tout le hangar s’était fait silencieux. Ses ennemis étaient au sol. Il était victorieux. Ses alliés, dont il venait de se rappeler l’existence, étaient encore debout. Sauf celle qu’il avait mis au sol, mais elle respirait encore. Celle qui avait parlé retira son masque et s’approcha de quelques pas.

-Oliver ? S’il te plaît, calme-toi.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et la reconnut enfin.

-Théa, murmura-t-il.

Le soulagement s’inscrivit sur son visage et elle lui prit la main.

-On doit partir. La police n’est pas loin.

Dig aida Laurel à se relever alors qu’Oliver se retenait de vomir. Il n’avait pas reconnu sa famille de cœur et avait blessé Laurel. Il suivit sa sœur qui le conduisait vers leur van et s’assit à l’arrière, serrant son arc entre ses doigts ensanglantés comme si sa vie en dépendait. Théa lui tenait toujours la main et ne dit aucun mot durant le trajet. Dig conduisait et Laurel était sur le siège passager. Sa respiration qui était redevenue normale était une musique à ses oreilles.

De retour dans l’Arrow Cave, Felicity lui tendit avec un regard inquiet une serviette humide pour qu’il essuie un peu le sang qui le recouvrait. Laurel s’était assise sur une chaise et semblait s’être remise du coup qu’il lui avait donné. Dig avait les bras croisés et attendait clairement qu’il s’explique, le regard noir. Théa se mordait les lèvres, secouée par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Le costume d’Oliver était couvert de sang et ses manches gouttaient presque au sol. Il utilisa la serviette pour s’essuyer les mains et éponger le plus gros, mais il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Avant ça, même s’il n’en avait aucune envie, il devait faire face à ses coéquipiers. Il leur devait des excuses.

-Laurel, je suis désolé.

-De m’avoir attaquée ou d’avoir mutilé tous ces gens ?

Elle était directe, comme toujours. Et elle avait raison.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda doucement Théa.

-Je n’aurais pas dû retourner sur le terrain. Je vais repartir, vous n’avez pas besoin de moi.

-Tu n’expliques rien et tu fuis tes problèmes, comme toujours, s’emporta Dig.

Oliver serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas leur expliquer. Ils le détestaient déjà assez.

-On est inquiets, dit Laurel d’une voix plus posée. On ne t’a jamais vu comme ça. Tu as… massacré ces hommes.

-Dis leur, Oliver.

C’était Felicity. La seule qui savait et qui le regardait avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux. S’il ne disait rien, elle le ferait à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser porter ce fardeau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa un soupir.

-Quand je suis dans des situations stressantes ou quand on me surprend, je… je réagis par instinct. Je perds le sens des réalités et tout ce qui m’approche est une menace.

-Depuis quand ? demanda Laurel. Ça fait des années que tu te mets dans des situations dangereuses. Qu’est-ce qui a changé ?

-La Ligue, répondit Felicity.

Il tressaillit malgré lui.

-Ils ont utilisé le combattant en lui pour en faire leur meilleur assassin.

-Mais… tu faisais semblant, dit Théa. Tu n’es pas devenu Al Sah-Him.

Tout son corps se tendit. Entendre ce nom lui était insupportable, il réveillait des souvenirs qu’il voulait garder enfouis au plus profond de son être. Les coups. La faim. Le désespoir.

Il prit la parole pour se tirer de ses pensées.

-Je n’en suis pas sorti indemne. Je vous promets que… je fais de mon mieux pour oublier, pour le sortir de ma tête. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à retourner sur le terrain. Vous avez vu ce que j’ai fait malgré moi.

-Tu passes quoi, deux mois avec la Ligue et tu prétends que tu n’es plus maître de tes actes ?

Le ton de Dig était moqueur et Oliver, qui s’était contenu jusque-là, laissa aller sa colère. Il en avait marre d’être sans cesse jugé par celui qu’il considérait comme son frère.

-Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ces deux mois ! gronda-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que j’avais des cours d’épée avec Ra’s le matin, d’histoire de la Ligue l’après-midi ?

Le silence des membres de son équipe valait confirmation. Ils pensaient qu’il avait simplement été formé, ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’il avait vécu. S’il leur expliquait ce qu’il s’était passé, peut-être qu’ils comprendraient pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne leur donnerait aucun détail, seulement le nécessaire pour qu’ils le laissent tranquille sans le détester. Il reprit plus posément, les regardant chacun dans les yeux :

-Chaque jour, chaque heure, était une torture. Les trois premières semaines, j’étais enchaîné dans un cachot. J’ai été affamé, drogué et battu jusqu’à ce qu’ils me croient quand je disais que j’étais Al Sah-Him. J’ai réussi à duper Ra’s, et lui a réussi à me briser.

Un silence choqué lui répondit. Laurel avait porté une main à sa bouche et Dig ne le regardait plus avec autant de colère. Théa avait les larmes aux yeux et Felicity se triturait les mains, se retenant d’en dire plus. Elle avait vu son corps et les marques que la Ligue lui avait laissées. Elle avait vu la flèche dans son dos qui le marquait à jamais comme l’un des leurs, comme Al Sah-Him, cet être qu’il détestait et redoutait.

Théa s’approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Felicity allait protester, elle savait qu’il ne le supportait pas, mais il lui adressa un regard rassurant. Pour sa petite sœur, il était prêt à tout. Il lui retourna son étreinte, surpris qu’elle veuille le toucher après les horreurs qu’il venait de commettre devant elle. Très vite, l’étau de ses bras lui devint insupportable. Il se sentait pris au piège et devait se libérer. Il la repoussa aussi délicatement que possible, ne manquant pas l’éclair de détresse dans ses yeux. 

-Il ne t’a pas brisé, dit-elle. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Il grava ses mots dans son cœur, même s’il n’y croyait pas vraiment.

-Je dois partir, dit-il.

Laurel s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, un air déterminé dans le regard.

-Prends le temps de guérir et reviens quand tu es prêt.

Il acquiesça et s’excusa à nouveau de l’avoir blessée. Elle balaya ses excuses d’un geste de la main et lui assura que c’était oublié, elle avait l’habitude de recevoir des bleus de sa part avec tous leurs entraînements.

Oliver s’éclipsa pour prendre une douche et effacer les traces de son combat. Quand il serait présentable, il s’excuserait à nouveau auprès de Dig, il n’était pas prêt à abandonner leur amitié, même s’il faisait tout pour le repousser et lui montrer combien il lui en voulait. Il ferait à nouveau ses adieux à Felicity. Il savait qu’elle avait espéré que son retour soit définitif, qu’il ait réussi à trouver une solution pour calmer son esprit tourmenté. Elle avait compris que ce n’était pas le cas et elle continuerait à l’attendre et à le soutenir comme elle l’avait promis.

Cette expérience avait appris une chose à Oliver. Cela ne servait à rien de vivre comme un reclus. Il ne contrôlerait pas le monstre en lui en l’enfouissant au plus profond de son âme. S’il voulait un jour retrouver sa vie, il allait devoir le dompter. Et pour ce faire, il avait besoin de quelqu’un capable de l’arrêter quand il perdrait le contrôle. Il allait devoir faire appel à Barry Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Concernant Supergirl, l’histoire se situe au début de la saison 2, Mon-El n’est pas encore là, mais Winn travaille au DEO et James est la tête de CatCo.

**Chapitre 2**

Kara survolait National City et scannait ses alentours avec ses sens surdéveloppés, à l’affût du moindre trouble. Il n’y avait aucune affaire en cours au DEO et elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée sur son canapé. La ville était calme, elle avait empêché un accident de voiture avec un cycliste et avait dispersé une bagarre de rue, et c’était tout.

Elle sentit un léger changement dans l’air et une sorte de tourbillon bleu apparut dans le ciel. Elle s’approcha prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre, supposant qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de technologie extraterrestre. Il disparut aussi vite qu’il était apparu mais il avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui qui chutait vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. C’était un homme, comprit-elle le cœur battant. Et il allait s’écraser à terre. Elle se rua sur lui, prête à le rattraper. Alors qu’elle allait l’atteindre, il _tira une flèche avec un arc_. Elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il y avait une sorte de corde attachée à la flèche qui s’était enfoncée sur le mur d’un immeuble. Il l’utilisa comme une liane et en lança une autre pour se déplacer et ralentir sa chute. Il atterrit gracieusement au sol et observa ses alentours, prêt au combat. Kara se posa à quelques mètres de lui et il fit un pas en arrière, sur la défensive. Ses traits étaient cachés par un masque et une capuche et il portait une sorte de tenue de combat, avec des fléchettes et des armes à volonté.

Elle allait s’avancer vers lui mais il la devança et s’enfuit en courant vers la première ruelle venue. Il arrivait à se fondre dans l’ombre et elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait réussi à le suivre sans sa vision à rayons X. Elle hésitait à utiliser sa vitesse, il avait eu l’air choqué en la voyant atterrir et elle ne voulait pas l’effrayer encore plus. Elle le suivait pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, si quelqu’un lui voulait du mal et si elle pouvait l’aider. Elle n’avait aucune intention de le mettre mal à l’aise ni de l’arrêter de force.

Kara revit cette dernière affirmation lorsqu’au détour d’une rue, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un arc armé. Elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation même si elle ne risquait rien. La pointe de sa flèche était verte, ça semblait être le thème de son costume, mais elle ne contenait aucune kryptonite, elle en ressentirait les effets sinon.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-il d’une voix grave, modifiée électroniquement, qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

-Je t’ai vu tomber du ciel. Littéralement. Je voulais te sauver avant que tu ne t’écrases au sol.

-Je suis Arrow, je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Charmant. Elle voulait lui sauver la vie et elle se retrouvait dans un interrogatoire.

-Je suis curieuse. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que quelqu’un apparaît au milieu du ciel habillé en robin des bois des temps modernes. National City est sous ma protection et je ne sais pas encore si tu es une menace.

Il baissa légèrement son arc. Il devait être très musclé pour réussir à le maintenir tendu si longtemps. Elle utilisa sa vision à rayons X pour voir son visage, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Pas encore. Dans quelques heures elle consulterait les dossiers du DEO pour essayer de découvrir son identité.

-Je n’ai rien fait de mal et je ne suis pas en danger. Tu peux me laisser tranquille.

Il avait raison. S’il voulait se promener en costume, rien ne l’en empêchait, et tant qu’il n’utilisait pas ses armes pour blesser quelqu’un, il avait le droit d’en porter.

-Si tu arrêtes de me menacer avec ta flèche. Je suis Supergirl, tu sais que rien ne peut me blesser.

Il répéta son nom d’un air ébahi et rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Il réagissait comme s’il ne l’avait jamais entendu, ce qui était impossible. Elle avait fait la une depuis des mois partout sur Terre. Peut-être que c’était ça, qu’il venait d’une autre planète. Elle le scanna rapidement et physiologiquement, il s’agissait bien d’un humain.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

-Si, dit-il d’un ton narquois. Tu es Supergirl.

Sur ce, il lança une flèche câblée qu’il utilisa pour monter sur le toit de l’immeuble à leur droite. Il était impressionnant. Elle le laissa partir, sachant qu’elle n’obtiendrait aucune autre réponse ce soir. Elle avait l’étrange sentiment qu’elle le recroiserait bientôt.

…

Il allait tuer Barry.

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu’il forçait la fenêtre d’une maison. Sans lui et sa vie impossible, Oliver ne se serait jamais retrouvé _dans un autre univers_. Ils étaient en plein combat avec le double de Cisco lorsqu’il l’avait envoyé à travers un portail bleu et qu’il s’était retrouvé en chute libre. Il s’était vite rattrapé et avait à peine eu le temps de se demander s’il était toujours dans son monde lorsqu’une femme _qui pouvait voler_ l’avait pris en chasse. Il lui avait donné son alias pour voir sa réaction et elle ne l’avait pas reconnu, il avait bien quitté son univers.

Après s’être assuré qu’elle ne le suivait plus, il était revenu sur ses pas et s’était installé sur le toit le plus haut pour observer le ciel. Si ses amis avaient un moyen direct de le retrouver, ils apparaitraient au même endroit que lui. Au bout de quelques heures, il s’était fait une raison. Il était coincé dans cet univers pour une période indéterminée jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent un moyen de le localiser. Il allait devoir laisser une trace de son passage ici pour qu’ils le retrouvent lorsqu’ils viendraient dans ce monde. Il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils allaient le rechercher. Il ne voulait pas être à la place de Barry lorsqu’il annoncerait à Felicity qu’il avait perdu Oliver dans un autre univers.

Entrer par effraction dans une maison sans avoir eu le temps de la surveiller avant était très risqué, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d’argent pour s’acheter des vêtements civils, de la nourriture et des flèches s’il devait rester ici longtemps. Il n’avait aucun moyen d’en gagner légalement sans identité et il ne connaissait pas les criminels à contacter pour s’en créer une de zéro. Et ils ne le feraient pas gratuitement. À la place, il avait trouvé le quartier huppé de la ville où habitaient les personnes très riches et avait surveillé une maison en espérant voir les propriétaires sortir. Des agents de sécurité patrouillaient la rue et il avait su les éviter.

Un couple était finalement parti et il s’introduisait chez eux par l’une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. S’il y avait un système d’alarme, il ne se déclencherait pas grâce à une technologie de brouillage de signal que Felicity avait ajouté à son costume. Il lui suffisait de l’activer pour bloquer toute alarme, ce qui était très pratique lorsqu’il s’introduisait dans des lieux sécurisés. Il espérait simplement qu’il fonctionnerait dans ce monde.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre parentale et fouilla dans les tiroirs de leur commode. Avec un sourire satisfait, il tomba sur la collection de montres de luxe qu’ils possédaient. Il en prit trois, sachant qu’il en tirerait largement assez d’argent pour tenir plusieurs semaines, même en commandant du matériel pour ses activités nocturnes. Elles étaient toutes rangées dans leur boîte et il était sûr qu’il trouverait le certificat d’authenticité qui les accompagnait et qui lui permettrait de les revendre facilement et légalement.

Il allait le vérifier lorsqu’il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu’un venait d’entrer et il devait partir sans attendre. Il disparut par la fenêtre sans un bruit, son butin en poche. Il n’avait laissé aucune trace de son passage et les propriétaires ne remarqueront certainement pas la disparition de quelques montres, ils en avaient des dizaines. L’un d’eux devait être un collectionneur.

C’était un problème de résolu. Il allait maintenant devoir trouver une base d’opération où il pourrait s’installer. Il devait aussi enquêter sur Supergirl qui n’allait certainement pas accepter la concurrence. Il ferait dès ce soir son apparition en tant qu’Arrow pour que les journaux en parlent rapidement. Il devait faire la une et être vu par autant de personnes que possible et non agir dans l’ombre. C’était le seul moyen qu’il avait pour que ses amis de la Terre 1 sachent qu’il avait atterri ici.

…

Kara était au DEO lorsqu’elle apprit la nouvelle. Elle venait d’enfermer deux aliens qui avaient abusé de leurs pouvoirs de contrôle sur les humains pour leur faire vider leurs comptes bancaires et leur voler leurs économies. Elle était dans la salle de contrôle, discutant des détails de l’affaire avec Alex et J’onn, lorsque Winn attira leur attention :

-Regardez-ça, vous n’allez pas y croire.

Il mit en route une vidéo sur l’écran central, c’était la chaîne des informations locales où on voyait un immeuble en flammes.

-Donne-moi l’adresse, j’y vais, dit Kara, prête à s’envoler.

-Non, c’était il y a une heure, le feu est éteint.

Elle n’avait pas été là, trop occupée à combattre les aliens. Il devait y avoir des blessés et des victimes, vu l’intensité des flammes. Elle comprit l’excitation de Winn lorsque le journaliste reprit la parole :

-L’incendie aurait pu faire des dizaines de victimes sans l’intervention de ce nouveau héros.

À ses côtés s’afficha l’image d’un homme qu’elle reconnut immédiatement. L’archer de la veille. Il était dans les airs, accroché à un câble, sur le point d’entrer par l’une des fenêtres.

-Il s’est introduit dans le bâtiment en flammes et a créé un passage pour que les résidents arrivent à sortir. Il a sauvé des personnes qui étaient coincées sous les débris et les a mises en sécurité.

Une autre image apparut du justicier qui déposait une femme au sol. Sa capuche était rabattue sur son visage et il était impossible de distinguer ses traits, on ne voyait que sa silhouette mise en évidence par les flammes dans son dos.

Le journaliste continuait de parler mais Kara n’écoutait plus. L’homme qu’elle avait rencontré et qui l’avait menacée d’une flèche était un héros. Il venait de sauver des vies au péril de la sienne. Il ne portait aucune protection, aucun masque pour se protéger de la fumée et des flammes.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Alex.

Winn fit signe qu’il n’en savait rien.

-Agent Schott, dit J’onn, rassemblez toutes les vidéos et photos qui ont été prises et tentez de trouver si son visage apparait sur certaines d’entre elles pour qu’on détermine son identité.

-Pourquoi vous le traitez comme un suspect ? demanda Kara. Il n’a rien fait de mal.

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu’un homme déguisé joue au héros et mette en péril la vie de ces gens ? demanda Alex.

-Il les a sauvés, par mis en danger, répliqua-t-elle.

-Il a créé un passage à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment en feu, que des civils ont emprunté en lui faisant confiance, alors qu’il n’a aucun entraînement, il ne sait pas comment un feu se propage, des débris auraient pu leur tomber dessus, il aurait pu causer leur mort, expliqua J’onn.

Elle voyait la logique dans son raisonnement, il aurait pu faire des dégâts en voulant aider.

-Je ne veux pas l’arrêter, simplement savoir qui il est pour qu’on puisse déterminer si on peut lui faire confiance ou si ce genre d’action met les civils en danger.

Kara hocha la tête et reprit :

-C’est l’homme que j’ai vu tomber du ciel hier. Celui avec un arc et des flèches.

-C’est ce que je pensais, dit Alex. Tu as vu son visage non ?

-Oui, mais je ne l’ai pas reconnu et je n’ai rien trouvé dans les fichiers du DEO.

-La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu ne le laisses pas partir, dit-elle. Tu l’amènes ici.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme se fasse arrêter pour avoir sauvé des vies. Il avait été menaçant envers elle mais seulement pour se protéger, elle ne pensait pas que c’était un criminel.

-Non.

Alex la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Winn était d’accord avec Kara et J’onn restait imperturbable comme toujours.

-Le DEO s’occupe des menaces extraterrestres. C’est un humain et il n’a commis aucun crime.

-Supergirl a raison, dit J’onn. On interviendra que s’il commet un crime contre des aliens. Sinon, c’est à la police de se charger de lui. Agent Schott, cherchez quand même son identité.

Lorsque Kara se retrouva seule avec Winn, elle lui glissa à l’oreille :

-Si tu découvres qui il est, tu me le dis en premier ?

Il accepta, il ne voulait pas non plus que le DEO s’en prenne à son nouveau héros.

-Quel nom on devrait lui donner ? Robin des bois est dépassé. Peut-être simplement l’Archer.

-Il m’a dit son nom. Arrow.

-Cool !

-Ne le dis à personne, ajouta-t-elle, je garde le scoop pour CatCo.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées, lui assura-t-il. Tu as vu son costume de près ? Tu crois qu’il était ignifuge ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu Winn si excité. Elle échangea des théories avec son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce que le devoir l’appelle, une bijouterie se faisait braquer. Facile.

**…**

Sauver des gens d’un bâtiment en feu n’avait pas du tout fait partie de son plan. Durant la soirée, alors qu’il explorait la ville à la recherche des quartiers les plus propices au crime, Oliver avait senti une odeur de fumée qui l’y avait mené et il n’avait pas hésité lorsqu’il avait entendu les cris de détresse des résidents. Il avait prévu de faire une entrée remarquée dans la ville et c’était réussi. Des gens l’avaient filmé sur leur téléphone et il avait fait la une des journaux télévisés.

Par contre, il n’avait pas pu donner son alias, la situation avait été trop urgente pour discuter avec les personnes qu’il avait sauvées et il avait à peine évacué tout le monde lorsque les pompiers et la police étaient arrivés. Il avait inhalé beaucoup de fumée et il s’était brûlé les mains à travers ses gants qui l’avaient tout de même bien protégé. Il n’avait pas voulu les confronter juste pour leur donner son nom, il le ferait le lendemain. L’important était d’avoir fait parler de lui pour que ses amis sachent qu’il était là, et si son nom n’apparaissait que quelques jours plus tard, ce n’était pas un problème.

Il fut donc surpris de voir à la une des journaux le lendemain qu’ils l’appelaient déjà Arrow. C’était une trop belle coïncidence pour en être une. Dans son monde, ils l’avaient appelé pendant des mois le justicier ou la capuche ou Robin des bois, c’était lui qui avait construit Arrow. La seule personne ici qui le connaissait était Supergirl.

Il était passé à la bibliothèque pour visiter le coin actualités et en avait beaucoup appris à son sujet. C’était une extraterrestre qui combattait les crimes et les autres menaces non terriennes. C’était pour ça qu’elle était indestructible, pouvait voler et lançait des rayons lasers avec ses yeux. Il était heureux qu’elle ne l’ait pas considéré pas comme un ennemi, malgré la flèche qu’il avait été sur le point de lui planter dans le cœur.

Donc Supergirl avait su passer le mot concernant son alias. C’était plus pratique pour lui, il n’aurait pas à combattre un autre surnom que la presse aurait inventé. En plus, c’était une piste à suivre pour découvrir si elle avait une identité secrète parmi les humains. Il éplucha donc les articles du jour le concernant et découvrit que dans les versions papier, les seuls à l’identifier en tant qu’Arrow étaient CatCo. Elle devait avoir un contact là-bas, ou y travailler. Connaître son identité secrète pourrait lui permettre de se défendre si elle s’en prenait à lui. C’était donc sa nouvelle priorité.

…

**_Note :_ ** _Alors qu’est-ce que vous avez pensé de leur rencontre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Un petit chapitre pour découvrir les pensées de Felicity. On retourne sur la Terre 38 dans le prochain :)

**Chapitre 3**

Oliver avait disparu depuis six jours.

Felicity s’assit sur son canapé et s’emmitoufla dans son plaid favori, son téléphone à portée de main. La télévision était allumée mais elle y prêtait à peine attention, perdue dans ses pensées. L’absence d’Oliver lui pesait. Depuis l’appel de Barry lui annonçant la nouvelle, un poids s’était installé sur son cœur et il ne se lèverait que lorsqu’il serait sain et sauf à ses côtés.

Elle s’était rendue deux jours à Central City pour les aider dans leurs recherches, mais elle avait vite été frustrée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Oliver était perdu sur une autre Terre, il en existait une infinité et ils n’avaient aucune idée du lieu où il avait été envoyé. En plus, ils ne savaient pas encore comment créer un portail pour passer d’un univers à l’autre. Elle ne connaissait rien sur la théorie du multivers et ne pouvait pas participer à leurs recherches scientifiques pour en créer un. Elle s’était sentie inutile et était revenue à Star City pour se perdre dans son travail à Palmer Tech et soutenir la Team Arrow. S’ils pouvaient encore l’appeler comme ça, se dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Oliver n’était plus là depuis longtemps.

Team Flash l’avait aussi encouragée à rentrer chez elle en lui assurant qu’ils faisaient tout pour le retrouver et que s’ils avaient besoin d’elle, ils n’hésiteraient pas à l’appeler. Elle avait été dure envers Barry et s’en était ensuite excusée et il lui avait promis qu’il ne lui en voulait pas et qu’il comprenait. Quand elle était arrivée, elle lui avait dit que c’était de sa faute. Il avait été sensé aider Oliver et le protéger de lui-même et à la place, il l’avait entraîné dans ses combats contre des méta-humains et il en avait payé le prix. Il n’était pas revenu.

Felicity avait déversé sa colère et sa peine contre lui parce que c’était plus facile que de voir la réalité en face. La seule coupable, c’était elle.

Deux mois plus tôt, alors qu’ils habitaient dans un petit chalet où elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie, elle avait vraiment pensé faire le bon choix en l’y laissant seul. Elle aurait préféré rester, mais c’était elle qui causait ses sortes de crises où il devenait Al Sah-Him. Il lui avait dit qu’il n’avait plus fait son apparition depuis son départ et ça l’avait rassurée sur son choix.

Elle avait eu tort. Dès qu’il avait dû combattre à nouveau, il avait perdu le contrôle et avait massacré cinq hommes. Oliver n’avait pas besoin d’être seul mais d’être aidé. Il avait cherché cette aide auprès de Barry. Pas elle. Parce qu’elle l’avait abandonné.

Felicity serra un peu plus le plaid autour d’elle et laissa ses larmes couler. Les yeux fermés, elle imagina que c’était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras, mais sa chaleur, son odeur, ses mots lui manquaient. Un sanglot lui échappa et elle porta la main à la bouche pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voudrait pas qu’elle se mette dans cet état mais qu’elle garde confiance. Comme Théa lui avait rappelé, il leur revenait toujours.

Sa disparition les avait tous beaucoup affectés même s’ils étaient habitués à son absence. Cette fois, ils ne savaient pas où il était ni s’il était encore en vie. Mais elle ne perdrait pas espoir comme la fois où il avait combattu Ra’s, elle n’accepterait l’inévitable qu’avec une preuve concrète.

Son téléphone bipa et elle l’attrapa en une seconde, le cœur battant.

C’était Lyla qui l’invitait à dîner le lendemain soir. Elle voulait tous les distraire et leur remonter le moral. Felicity ne répondit pas, elle y réfléchirait. Elle avait espéré que ce soit Barry même si elle savait que c’était encore trop tôt, créer un portail vers un autre univers n’était pas tâche facile. Ils savaient que c’était possible parce que des méta-humains de la Terre 2 apparaissaient à Central City pour attaquer Flash et apparemment, le double de Cisco avait le pouvoir de créer ces portails inter-univers. C’était en le combattant qu’Oliver avait été poussé à travers l’un d’eux. Et le Cisco maléfique avait été tué par Zoom parce qu’il avait prévu de le trahir, donc Team Flash devait se débrouiller seule pour trouver une solution. Elle avait mal à la tête rien que d’y penser.

Son cœur se serra en imaginant Oliver dans un autre monde, sans ressources, sans identité, avec seulement son costume d’Arrow sur lui. Il saurait s’adapter, mais combien de temps resterait-il en sécurité ? Il avait le don de s’attirer des ennuis.

Felicity baissa les yeux sur son téléphone et quitta la messagerie pour ouvrir les photos. Elle s’arrêta sur sa favorite avec un petit sourire. Oliver et elle étaient allongés dans leur lit, elle venait de se réveiller et l’avait trouvé adorable endormi, elle avait donc pris une photo pour toujours se souvenir de son visage apaisé. Il avait ouvert les yeux et l’avait traitée de paparazzi avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains pour un selfie improvisé. Si elle le prenait en photo au réveil, elle devait subir le même traitement que lui. Elle avait protesté mais avait tout de même souri avec lui lorsqu’il avait levé la main pour les photographier.

C’était un moment simple qu’elle chérissait, et malgré leur séparation physique, elle avait été sûre qu’ils en créeraient d’autres, lorsqu’il aurait guéri ses blessures et serait prêt à vivre avec elle. Depuis qu’il avait disparu, elle était rongée par le regret. De ne pas avoir fait plus pour l’aider. D’avoir pris pour acquis ce qui ne l’était pas. D’avoir accepté la séparation trop facilement. De ne pas s’être battue pour rester à ses côtés.

Ils étaient toujours restés en contact et durant son isolation, il avait été confiant car Al Sah-Him n’était plus apparu. Il sentait encore sa présence, ses instincts de tueur en lui et il n’avait pas été prêt à reprendre le combat ni à la mettre de nouveau en danger en habitant avec elle. Sa venue à Star City avait été un fiasco et leur avait prouvé que s’isoler ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes, qu’il devait au contraire y faire face. Demander l’aide de Barry avait été une évidence, il était le seul à avoir la capacité d’arrêter Oliver lorsqu’il perdait le contrôle. Il avait l’avantage grâce à sa vitesse, et à chaque fois qu’Al Sah-Him apparaissait alors qu’il se battait, Barry l’amenait dans un endroit isolé pour qu’il reprenne ses esprits.

Felicity avait voulu aller avec lui à Central City mais il avait refusé, il se voyait toujours comme un danger pour elle. Elle avait respecté son choix mais depuis sa disparition elle s’en voulait horriblement et questionnait chacune des décisions qu’elle avait prises. Ils discutaient plusieurs fois par jour et il lui parlait de ses progrès et de ses échecs. Après des débuts difficiles, il arrivait à se contrôler pendant ses combats et pensait bientôt revenir à Star City où Team Arrow avait du mal à faire face à Darkh et son armée.

Elle ferma son téléphone, ne supportant plus de voir leurs visages souriants. À ce moment, ils n’avaient pas encore conscience des démons qui rongeaient Oliver et ils avaient été plus heureux que jamais. Elle avait vu qu’il avait perdu quelque chose chez la Ligue, une partie de lui qu’il ne récupèrerait pas. Il ne souriait plus aussi librement, il n’acceptait plus les compliments, il refusait de parler de ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle n’avait pas besoin de le lui demander, les nouvelles marques qui couvraient son corps parlaient pour lui. Elle avait été prête à faire face à tout, mais le quitter pour lui laisser le temps de guérir en paix, sans s’inquiéter pour elle, avait été la décision la plus difficile à prendre et à tenir.

Felicity essuya ses larmes et reposa le téléphone à côté d’elle. Elle devait rester forte, avoir confiance en lui pour qu’il lui revienne. Il lui avait promis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaque soir de la semaine après son acte héroïque, Arrow était apparu pour arrêter toutes sortes de crimes. Il avait empêché plusieurs agressions et livré à la police des cambrioleurs et un homme recherché dans une affaire de meurtre.

Tôt ce matin, il avait arrêté tout un groupe de braqueurs qui avaient pénétré une banque du centre-ville. Lorsque Kara était arrivée sur place, tous les criminels étaient attachés et certains évanouis, les otages étaient sains et saufs et Arrow avait disparu.

Le DEO avait pu récupérer les caméras de surveillance de la banque car deux des agresseurs étaient des extraterrestres. Winn avait déjà visionné les vidéos et coupé les passages importants pour les montrer à Alex, J’onn et Kara. Pour la première fois, ils allaient voir ce dont Arrow était capable et d’après son meilleur ami, c’était impressionnant.

Elle vit sur l’écran les braqueurs masqués s’introduire dans la banque par la porte du personnel et prendre en otage chaque personne qu’ils rencontraient. Ils firent le tour des locaux et les rassemblèrent à l’accueil. C’étaient tous des membres du personnel de la banque qui étaient présents avant l’ouverture. Deux braqueurs restèrent pour surveiller les douze otages en les menaçant de leurs armes. Trois autres se rendirent dans la salle des coffres avec un manager pour qu’il leur ouvre les portes sous la menace de tuer ses collègues. Ils communiquaient entre eux par radio.

Arrow était apparu de nulle part, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment il était entré et ressorti. Un des braqueurs surveillant les otages s’écroula au sol, une fléchette plantée dans le cou. L’autre n’eut pas le temps de lever son arme qu’Arrow lui tomba dessus et l’assomma d’un coup de poing. Il les attacha avant de jeter leurs armes loin d’eux. Il libéra ensuite les otages et leur ordonna de se mettre à couvert derrière les comptoirs et de ne ressortir que quand il leur dirait que l’endroit était sécurisé. Il avait été rapide et efficace dans ses mouvements et ses ordres. Ils l’avaient tous décrit comme une présence rassurante et puissante en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance.

Arrow disparut du champ des caméras, vraisemblablement pour se rendre dans la salle des coffres. Les braqueurs étaient sur le qui-vive, ils avaient essayé de joindre leurs complices par radio et c’était Arrow qui avait répondu. Leurs armes étaient braquées sur la porte qui était restée ouverte et l’un d’eux avait un pistolet sur la tempe du manager. Kara ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète pour le justicier, elle savait qu’il s’en était sorti et avait arrêté tout le monde, mais il s’était retrouvé dans une situation impossible. Peut-être qu’il était blessé.

Les lumières s’éteignirent soudain et ils tirèrent à l’aveuglette vers l’entrée. Arrow profita d’une accalmie pour tirer une flèche dans l’homme qui menaçait l’otage. Il s’écroula au sol et le manager se recroquevilla dans un coin au fond de la salle.

À côté d’elle, Alex serra les poings mais Kara ne s’attarda pas sur sa réaction, trop prise par le film qui se déroulait devant elle.

Les braqueurs encore debout continuaient de tirer vers la porte. Arrow apparut au sol de l’entrée et réussit à atteindre un deuxième homme d’une flèche à la jambe. Il profita de leur surprise pour se jeter sur eux et les désarmer avant de les combattre au corps à corps. Celui qui était blessé se retrouva vite au sol et l’autre le rejoignit après un combat acharné. Il les attacha et jeta leurs armes dans le couloir avant de s’accroupir devant l’otage en état de choc.

Il lui avait parlé trop bas pour qu’ils puissent l’entendre via les caméras de surveillance, mais quand il tendit la main à l’homme, il la prit sans hésitation. Ils rejoignirent les autres otages et il leur assura qu’ils étaient en sécurité avant de lancer une flèche vers le plafond et de disparaître comme il était arrivé, sans qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de le remercier.

Winn avait raison. Arrow était impressionnant.

Il savait utiliser la surprise à son avantage et il maîtrisait différents arts martiaux qu’Alex lista et auxquels elle ne fit pas attention, elle ne cherchait pas à l’analyser. Il avait une maîtrise totale de son arme archaïque et avait réussi à mettre hors d’état de nuire cinq criminels armés jusqu’aux dents. Le voir réaliser cet exploit en direct la laissait sans voix.

Kara était tout de même déchirée. Elle était admirative de son talent, mais elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui et de ses méthodes. La plupart des criminels qu’il confrontait finissaient à l’hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas cautionner une telle chose. Avec ses flèches, il risquait à chaque fois de les tuer.

-Winn, on a des images du visage d’Arrow ? demanda J’onn.

Apparemment il avait déjà décidé de le traiter comme un criminel.

-Non, sa capuche le couvre totalement, sous tous les angles qu’on a.

-De toute façon il porte un masque, ça ne servirait à rien, dit Kara.

-On peut essayer de l’identifier même avec une image partielle, rétorqua Alex.

-Vous voulez vraiment l’arrêter ? demanda Winn. Ce gars aide la police à arrêter des criminels, à mon avis il faudrait plutôt le remercier.

-Tu as vu ses méthodes ? s’emporta Alex. Il est dangereux. L’otage qui était seul avec trois braqueurs aurait pu mourir dès qu’ils se sont rendu compte que leurs complices n’étaient plus là. Il a mis sa vie en danger en voulant jouer au héros.

Kara était d’accord sur ce point. Arrow n’avait eu aucun moyen de prédire la réaction des braqueurs. Winn voulait répliquer mais J’onn le fit taire d’un regard.

-Continuez à chercher comment il est entré et sorti du bâtiment, ordonna-t-il. Je veux aussi savoir où il s’est procuré ses armes, ce n’est pas tous les jours que quelqu’un achète un arc et des flèches.

Winn acquiesça et se mit au travail. Alex regardait Kara comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’elle défende le justicier, mais elle n’en ferait rien. Elle n’était pas d’accord pour le considérer comme un criminel mais elle comprenait qu’il était important de découvrir qui il était et quelles étaient ses motivations. Il risquait à tout moment de tuer quelqu’un alors qu’il essayait d’arrêter un crime. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer.

-Supergirl, dit J’onn, si jamais tu arrives à le localiser, je veux que tu l’amènes immédiatement ici.

Elle hocha la tête et décolla, sa cape flottant derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et voler l’aidait toujours à voir les choses plus clairement.

…

Kara flottait au-dessus de la ville et pour une fois, elle ne profitait pas du paysage et avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu’elle entendait. Parmi le brouhaha, elle espérait trouver le son caractéristique d’une flèche tirée. Elle voulait trouver Arrow.

Cela faisait deux jours que J’onn lui avait ordonné de le ramener au DEO et elle n’était toujours pas convaincue que c’était la chose à faire, mais elle était déterminée à le trouver et à discuter avec lui pour connaître ses motivations et lui faire comprendre que ses méthodes laissaient à désirer.

Kara trouva enfin ce qu’elle cherchait et suivit ses sens pour le rejoindre. Elle s’arrêta sur le toit surplombant la ruelle où il venait de tirer une flèche. Un homme était au sol, une flèche plantée dans la cuisse, et hurlait des insanités. Arrow le prit par le col et lui mit un coup de poing qui l’assomma. Il le jeta par terre sans cérémonie et il atterrit dans un craquement écœurant. Il avait dû lui briser des os, mais il respirait encore. Elle allait le sermonner sur son usage disproportionné de la violence. Il avait blessé sa cible et s’était ensuite acharné sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ses gestes.

Elle s’arrêta au bord du toit lorsqu’elle vit une troisième figure adossée contre le mur. C’était une femme clairement terrorisée, sa chemise était déchirée et elle avait des égratignures sur une joue et sur ses mains, comme si elle avait été maintenue de force contre le mur. Arrow s’approchait d’elle et s’il lui faisait du mal, il allait en entendre parler. Mais son arc était baissé et il avait une main levée en signe d’apaisement.

-C’est terminé, dit-il d’un ton rassurant. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

-Il allait… Il…

-Je sais, dit-il doucement. Mais ce n’est pas arrivé. Il ne peut plus rien te faire.

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

-Tu m’as sauvée…

Elle chancela et il la retint par le coude. Elle se dégagea et se colla contre le mur, la respiration saccadée.

-Désolée, désolée, je… je ne sais pas qu’est-ce qui m’a pris, je…

-Hey, tout va bien, la réconforta-t-il. Je suis désolé, j’ai réagi d’instinct. Je te promets de ne pas te toucher, d’accord ? Tu veux bien essayer de t’asseoir ? Pour ne pas tomber. Tu es sous le choc.

Kara s’était figée, les larmes aux yeux. L’homme au sol avait tenté d’abuser d’elle. Elle comprenait la rage du justicier et la violence dont il avait fait preuve, elle aussi voulait le frapper pour le mal qu’il avait fait à cette fille. Arrow l’avait sauvée de l’horreur, alors que Supergirl avait été trop occupée à le pourchasser. Il avait été là.

Il s’assit à côté d’elle sans la toucher mais elle tremblait toujours. Kara hésitait à les rejoindre pour essayer de la calmer, supposant qu’une présence féminine et rassurante pourrait l’aider. Elle ne fit pas un geste en voyant qu’Arrow avait la situation en main. Il l’aida à retrouver une respiration normale en les comptant avec elle.

-J’ai tellement peur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je sais, mais tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit-elle sans pour autant faire un geste pour se relever.

-Non, répondit-il. Tu vas aller à l’hôpital où on va prendre soin de toi. Ils vont panser tes coupures et te guider pour la suite, d’accord ?

Elle acquiesça, clairement en état de choc.

-Je devrais appeler une ambulance, je ne pense pas pouvoir me relever.

-Pas besoin, j’ai encore mieux, dit-il avec un éclair de malice dans la voix. Supergirl rends toi utile et conduis-la à l’hôpital.

Son cœur s’emballa. Il savait qu’elle était là. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres d’eux et la jeune fille sursauta. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il avait senti sa présence sur le toit, l’important pour l’instant, c’était la victime. Kara glissa un regard vers l’ordure au sol, dont le sang s’écoulait en continu de sa cuisse.

-N’y pense même pas, dit Arrow dans un grondement.

La fille le regarda sans comprendre mais Kara avait bien reçu le message. La victime d’abord. L’agresseur après, quelles que soient ses blessures. Pour une fois, elle était d’accord.

-Je peux vous porter jusqu’à l’hôpital ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Avant d’accepter, la fille échangea un regard avec Arrow qui acquiesça. Kara s’accroupit à côté d’elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s’arrêta net lorsqu’à sa surprise, elle prit la main gantée d’Arrow dans la sienne.

-Merci, dit-elle. Merci.

-Prends soin de toi, répondit-il de sa voix rauque.

Kara l’amena ensuite à l’hôpital, consciente qu’Arrow pouvait très bien en profiter pour quitter la scène. Étonnamment, lorsqu’elle y retourna, il n’avait pas bougé. Il lui fit un signe de tête vers l’homme au sol pour qu’elle s’en occupe aussi.

-Comment tu as su que j’étais là ? demanda-t-elle dès son retour.

Il était toujours assis au sol, dos au mur, contemplant son arc qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi, tu essayais d’être discrète ?

Son ton était légèrement sarcastique et elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu’il réponde à sa question.

-Dans ce cas, ne porte pas un costume aussi visible. Quand tu te poses, ralentis un peu avant pour que tes talons ne résonnent pas sur le sol. Quand tu voles, tu fais un bruit caractéristique, peut-être à cause de la cape, je ne sais pas.

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui donnait des conseils pour qu’elle soit plus discrète.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle n’avait aucune envie de l’amener au DEO. Il venait de sauver une innocente. Sans lui, cette fille aurait vécu un cauchemar.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un allié.

Elle soupira de frustration. Il se leva pour lui faire face et elle croisa un regard déterminé.

-Je ne cherche pas à te remplacer ou à te faire de l’ombre. Je veux juste aider la ville, à ma manière.

-Par la violence, dit-elle. En mettant les criminels à l’hôpital.

-Je fais ce qu’il faut pour les arrêter.

-C’est le travail de la police.

-Tu peux parler, contra-t-il, moqueur. Tu sais comme moi que ce n’est pas suffisant. J’ai la capacité, comme toi, d’arrêter les criminels. Je n’ai aucune intention de rester les bras croisés alors que je peux aider.

Il avait raison, elle le comprenait. Elle savait aussi que pour arrêter les criminels, il fallait faire usage de la force. Les ordres de J’onn résonnaient dans son esprit mais elle était prête à désobéir. Cet homme, quelle que soit son identité, aussi douteuses que soient ses méthodes, aidait les gens. Il avait été là quand elle avait été occupée autre part. Il n’avait jamais cherché à la combattre, et les seules personnes qu’il avait blessé étaient des criminels. Il faisait plus de bien que de mal.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle. Le problème, c’est qu’à chaque fois que tu tires l’une de tes flèches, tu prends le risque de tuer quelqu’un. Même si tu estimes qu’ils le méritent, ce n’est pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

Il serra le poing sur son arc et se rapprocha d’elle pour s’arrêter à quelques centimètres.

-Je n’ai tué personne depuis que je suis là. J’ai une maîtrise totale de mes armes et je sais où tirer pour blesser mes adversaires et non les tuer.

-Tu ne peux pas prédire…

-Si. À chaque fois que je tire une flèche, je sais où elle va se planter, dit-il avec une intensité qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

-Si jamais quelqu’un meurt, criminel ou non, tu auras affaire à moi.

Le coin de ses lèvres s’étira en un léger sourire.

-Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas en prison ce soir ? demanda-t-il d’un ton léger.

-Si la police t’attrape, je ne pourrai rien pour toi.

Il recula de quelques pas et lança une flèche câblée vers le haut du mur adjacent.

-Je sais les semer. C’est toi que je devais convaincre.

Sur ce, il s’élança vers le toit. Kara resta immobile, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l’avait convaincue. Il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour aider la ville, il ne causait pas de destruction, il n’avait de vendetta envers personne. Il maîtrisait ses armes comme elle maîtrisait ses pouvoirs et il utilisait ses capacités au service des autres. Il avait tout d’un héros, même si les forces de l’ordre ne le voyaient pas encore.

…

Oliver était las. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il était coincé dans ce nouveau monde et il en avait assez d’attendre d’être retrouvé. Au début, il avait eu l’esprit occupé à se familiariser avec National City, à créer son alter ego et à mettre en place son opération, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire arrêter. Tout était maintenant organisé et la routine commençait à le frustrer.

Il passait ses nerfs sur son corps, en s’entraînant pendant des heures dans son usine désaffectée. Il s’était d’abord installé dans une maison de garde-chasse abandonnée dans les bois en bordure de la ville. Il avait déménagé en découvrant cette usine plus proche des quartiers où il opérait et où il avait assez de place pour s’entraîner.

Il utilisait maintenant la cabane comme un leurre à chaque fois que Supergirl le suivait. Malgré leur entente, elle était apparemment curieuse d’en apprendre plus sur lui, mais elle n’avait jamais envoyé de police sur les lieux. Il n’avait pas été difficile de la convaincre, comme Barry, elle voyait le bien partout et il avait su répondre à ses craintes. Il évitait de se rendre là où elle opérait le plus et restait dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville où les crimes étaient plus fréquents. Il ne pensait de toute façon pas avoir la capacité d’arrêter des extraterrestres. Et il y en avait beaucoup sur cette Terre.

Cinq jours après son arrivée, il avait percé le mystère de l’identité de Supergirl. Ça ne lui avait pris autant de temps que parce qu’il avait été occupé à d’autres tâches. En suivant la piste du journal, il s’était rendu à CatCo, supposant qu’elle y travaillait. Si elle y avait simplement un contact, peut-être qu’elle le rencontrait ici. Deux jours plus tard, il avait vu son visage, caché derrière des lunettes. Il avait mis deux jours de plus pour découvrir son nom mais il avait maintenant le moyen de la faire chanter si elle se retournait contre lui.

Supergirl opérait aussi souvent avec des agents qui se proclamaient du FBI mais dont les manières lui faisaient penser à ARGUS. Les rares fois où il s’était retrouvé sur le même crime que Supergirl, il faisait promptement demi-tour, mais une fois, ils l’avaient repéré et avaient essayé de le suivre. Il avait réussi à les semer mais il avait remarqué qu’ils étaient mieux formés que la police. Il faisait donc tout pour les éviter et ne leur donner aucun moyen de prédire où il attaquerait ensuite.

Il arrêta sa série de tractions et alla prendre une douche dans celles qui avaient dû servir aux employés. La nuit allait tomber et il était temps d’enfiler son costume et de patrouiller dans les rues. Il attendrait ses amis aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait. Il continuerait à faire parler d’Arrow et de ses exploits pour qu’ils le retrouvent. C’était sa nouvelle mission, même si ses journées étaient longues. Il dormait peu car il faisait toujours des cauchemars qui l’empêchaient de se reposer.

Il continuait de blâmer Barry pour l’avoir coincé ici, mais il ne regrettait pas le temps qu’il avait passé avec lui. Il avait réussi à maîtriser le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Barry avait pu à chaque fois l’empêcher de faire des dégâts lorsqu’il perdait le contrôle et peu à peu, il s’était habitué à se retrouver sur le terrain, en combat, sans qu’il n’apparaisse. Le problème c’était qu’il le sentait encore, prêt à prendre le contrôle dès qu’il baisserait sa garde. À chaque fois qu’il confrontait des criminels, il combattait l’instinct de tous les tuer. Il avait réussi jusque maintenant et il espérait que ça durerait car ici, il n’y avait personne pour l’arrêter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre vendredi :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessé et seul, Oliver n’a qu’une personne vers qui se tourner : Supergirl. Reste à savoir si elle va l’aider ou le livrer aux autorités…

Kara mangeait une glace en regardant la télévision lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte. Elle n’attendait personne, mais il n’était pas rare qu’Alex lui rende visite à l’improviste. Grâce à sa vision à rayons X, elle se rendit compte que ce n’était pas du tout sa sœur et se rua sur la porte pour l’ouvrir en grand. Arrow était là, se soutenant contre le mur, une main pressée contre son flanc gauche. L’odeur du sang la fit presque reculer.

-Supergirl…

Elle entendait pour la première fois sa vraie voix et elle était empreinte de douleur. Elle se rendit compte de deux choses. Il connaissait son identité et il avait utilisé cette information pour lui demander de l’aide. Elle avait compris sa supplication silencieuse dans le seul mot qu’il avait prononcé. Elle s’avança pour le soutenir et l’aider à rentrer chez elle, mais il tressaillit et sa respiration se bloqua, comme s’il s’attendait à recevoir un coup. Elle se retint de le toucher et lui fit signe d’entrer.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et dût y déceler ce qu’il cherchait car il finit par hocher la tête, décidant de lui accorder sa confiance. Il avança en boitant légèrement et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

Sa figure imposante semblait presque irréelle au milieu de son salon. Lui qui se fondait toujours dans l’ombre faisait tache dans son séjour coloré. Il n’avait pas son arc ni son carquois mais elle savait que même désarmé, Arrow était un adversaire de taille. Il se retourna vers elle.

-La salle de bains ? demanda-t-il.

Kara l’y conduisit en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Il avait eu peur d’elle dans le couloir et elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir alors qu’il était blessé. Il s’assit sur la cuvette des toilettes dans un grognement de douleur. Elle sortit la trousse de premiers secours et la déposa sur le comptoir à côté du lavabo.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce, ne voulant pas qu’il croie qu’elle voulait le virer.

Elle voulait juste essayer de comprendre la situation.

-J’ai été blessé à l’arme blanche sur le flanc et dans le dos. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre pour la suturer.

Elle le regarda d’un air ébahi. Il était prêt à recoudre sa propre plaie.

-Je n’ai jamais fait ça. Je vais appeler ma sœur, elle est médecin, elle saura quoi faire.

Une main se referma sur son poignet.

-Non. Je te guiderai. S’il te plaît.

Elle flancha. Arrow lui avait toujours semblé très fort, presque surpuissant. Mais sous la lumière brute de sa salle de bains, elle le voyait pour la première fois pour l’homme qu’il était. Elle lui promit de n’appeler personne et de suivre ses instructions.

-Il me faudrait de l’antiseptique, du coton, des bandages et du fil et une aiguille.

Il la relâcha et elle fouilla dans la trousse de premiers secours. Il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait, Alex l’avait bien équipée en cas d’urgence. Elle disposa le tout sur le comptoir et poussa la trousse plus loin pour avoir plus de place. Lorsqu’elle reporta son attention sur Arrow, il avait enlevé ses gants et ouvert sa veste. Il allait soulever le t-shirt noir qu’il portait en dessous mais elle l’arrêta.

-Tu peux retirer ta veste. Ce sera plus pratique pour les sutures.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il en portant la main à sa capuche et en couvrant plus ses traits.

-Tu sais que j’ai une vision à rayons X ? J’ai déjà vu ton visage plusieurs fois. Ça ne m’aide pas à découvrir ton identité.

Les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent en un micro sourire.

-Je savais que tu devais tricher. Je sais me fondre dans l’ombre et évader toute filature. Il semblait que quoi que je fasse, tu arrivais toujours à me suivre.

-Tu savais que je te suivais ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu crois que je t’amenais à chaque fois au même endroit dans la forêt ?

-C’est là que tu habites.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et cacha son visage dans sa main. Kara allait se féliciter d’avoir réussi à faire rire le justicier, mais elle se rembrunit en entendant son gémissement de douleur. Il avait une plaie ouverte, il était temps de s’en occuper. Arrow dut se faire la même réflexion car après une hésitation, il baissa sa capuche et retira son masque qu’il déposa à côté de ses gants. Il se révélait à Kara et elle se promit de ne jamais trahir sa confiance.

Elle lui tendit une tablette d’antidouleurs et un verre d’eau qu’il refusa.

-Je n’ai pas d’anesthésiant, prends-les, je t’assure que ce n’est pas empoisonné.

-Non.

Son ton était sans appel mais Kara n’était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Surtout quand elle savait qu’elle avait raison.

-Je ne vais pas te _recoudre la peau_ alors que tu es complètement conscient, sans rien pour atténuer la douleur.

Il croisa son regard et il dut comprendre qu’elle ne flancherait pas.

-Tu as raison, dit-il d’un air défait. Je n’aurais pas dû venir.

Il allait se lever mais elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant en place. Ses muscles se tendirent sous ses doigts mais elle savait qu’elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle contrôlait sa force. Elle le fixa des yeux pour qu’il voie toute la sincérité de ses mots.

-Je vais t’aider. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux rien pour soulager la douleur.

-Je dois rester alerte, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vais partir dès que tu auras fini et je ne peux pas sauter de toit en toit si je n’ai pas toutes mes facultés.

Il leva la main pour lui prendre le coude.

-Supergirl, je te promets que je ne vais pas hurler ni me débattre. Je connais cette douleur et ce n’est vraiment pas si horrible que tu sembles le penser.

Ses yeux et son ton reflétaient sa sincérité. Elle décida d’accepter ses conditions, si l’alternative était de le laisser se soigner seul.

-Tu peux m’appeler Kara, finit-elle par dire en le relâchant.

-Oliver.

Il lui livrait une nouvelle partie de lui et elle en était honorée. Elle devait avouer que c’était vraiment plaisant de mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage marqué par les épreuves qui lui était devenu familier.

-Promets-moi que dès que tu seras en sécurité, tu prendras des antidouleurs.

-C’est promis.

Elle l’aida à retirer sa veste qu’elle accrocha derrière la porte. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il avait relevé son t-shirt pour dévoiler sa blessure. Il avait une entaille qui semblait profonde, de la longueur de sa main, qui courait du bas de son omoplate gauche au milieu de son flanc. Toute la zone était recouverte de sang mais la plaie même ne saignait plus, il avait assez fait pression dessus, et sa veste serrée avait dû l’aider.

Kara prit un gant propre qu’elle imbiba d’eau tiède pour nettoyer le sang. Oliver tenait son t-shirt relevé et la laissait faire. Alors qu’elle passait le gant sur sa peau aussi délicatement que possible, elle sentit une irrégularité sous ses doigts. Le sang qu’elle effaçait laissait apparaitre des marques. Des cicatrices. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle continua sa tâche, la main tremblante. Elles étaient anciennes, elles avaient plus de trois semaines en tout cas. Le bas de son dos semblait avoir été brûlé. Les larmes menaçaient de couler devant tant de douleur, mais elle les retint, elle ne savait pas comment il les prendrait.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? murmura-t-elle.

-J’ai survécu, répondit-il sombrement, le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

Il relâcha son t-shirt qui retomba sur sa plaie et s’empara de l’antiseptique dans un sifflement de douleur. Kara posa la main sur la sienne pour l’arrêter.

-Je m’en occupe.

Elle reprit position à genoux à côté de lui et passa de l’antiseptique sur sa plaie avec du coton. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et sa main droite s’agrippa au rebord du comptoir, mais il ne laissa pas échapper un son. Sa respiration s’était accélérée et elle savait qu’elle devait faire vite pour limiter la douleur.

Elle allait lui demander quelle était l’étape suivante, mais il était déjà en train de préparer le fil et l’aiguille. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle en serait capable. Nettoyer une plaie était une chose. La suturer, en sachant qu’il ressentirait tout, en était une autre. Oliver ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, presque routiniers. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ça l’était. Vu les cicatrices qu’il avait, et elle était sûre de n’en avoir vu qu’une partie, il avait l’habitude d’être blessé et de se soigner.

Kara n’avait jamais à se soucier de ce genre de chose. Elle n’était que rarement blessée physiquement, et quand c’était le cas, elle avait toute l’équipe médicale du DEO pour prendre soin d’elle. Lui pansait ses blessures seul. Elles ne disparaissaient pas et laissaient des marques indélébiles sur sa peau. Elle prit l’ampleur du prix qu’il payait en arrêtant des criminels. Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était pourquoi. Elle était là, sa ville n’avait pas besoin d’un autre justicier. Et ses cicatrices étaient plus vieilles que trois semaines, donc il faisait ça depuis plus longtemps. Mais le DEO n’avait rien trouvé sur lui avant cette date. Il était apparu de nulle part.

-Je vais m’occuper de la partie que je peux atteindre, pour te montrer comment faire. Il te restera trois ou quatre points, tu penses y arriver ?

Donc il s’était rendu compte de sa réticence. Il n’était pas complètement blasé après tout et avait conscience de la difficulté de ce qu’il lui demandait de faire. Cela lui donna le courage qu’il lui manquait.

-Explique-moi tous tes gestes.

Ce qu’il fit. Au premier coup d’aiguille, elle sursauta plus fort que lui. Elle observa ses gestes précis même s’ils lui donnaient la nausée. Lorsqu’il se débattit avec un point, elle posa sa main sur la sienne sans hésitation et il la laissa faire. Elle prit l’aiguille et imita ses gestes en essayant de faire abstraction de la respiration laborieuse d’Oliver et de son corps tremblant sous ses doigts.

Elle suivit ses directives pour le point final et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle reposa l’aiguille. Elle se rinça les mains du sang qui les recouvrait et avec une lingette propre, essuya doucement la plaie. Alors qu’elle appliquait un bandage pour la protéger, elle osa poser la question qui résonnait dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es la seule alliée que j’ai.

Son cœur se serra. Il était vraiment isolé et n’avait personne sur qui compter. Il la considérait elle comme la personne à qui demander de l’aide pour guérir une blessure, alors qu’ils ne s’étaient vraiment parlé que deux fois. Bien sûr, ils s’étaient mutuellement suivis et il avait découvert son identité, mais rien ne les liait vraiment, à part leur besoin à tous les deux de protéger la ville.

-Aucun de tes amis ou de ta famille ne connaît ton secret ?

Il rabaissa son pull imbibé de sang et elle ne lui demanda pas de le retirer pour en mettre un autre propre. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle voie le reste de ses cicatrices et elle respecterait son intimité et n’y jettera pas un œil à rayons X. Sans croiser son regard, il se releva pour se laver les mains au lavabo.

-Je n’ai personne ici.

-Ici ? D’où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

Ou alors, il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? Ils ne te manquent pas ?

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et une expression de mélancolie s’inscrivit sur le reflet de son visage. Kara regretta ses paroles. Bien sûr qu’ils devaient lui manquer.

-Je suis trop dangereux pour être avec eux.

Éponge en main, il se mit à essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur ses toilettes. Le sujet était clos.

Kara restait figée. Il avait quitté les siens car son choix de vie les mettait en danger. Elle était dans le même cas que lui, elle savait qu’à chaque fois que des criminels la poursuivaient, ils risquaient de s’en prendre à sa famille. Mais elle n’avait jamais envisagé de les quitter. Son identité était secrète pour cette raison.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu’il n’était pas dangereux, qu’il avait le droit d’être avec les gens qu’il aimait, et même qu’il n’avait pas besoin de défendre sa ville, elle pouvait s’en charger et porter ce fardeau seule. Mais elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait une telle marque d’affection et elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir. En plus, avec sa blessure, elle risquait de lui faire mal.

Pour mieux faire passer son message, elle posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, mais elle n’eut le temps de rien dire. Il s’était retourné et lui avait agrippé le poignet d’une force punitive. Si elle avait été humaine, des bleus se formeraient. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’une détermination sans faille, comme si aucun sentiment ne l’habitait. Elle tressaillit malgré elle. Elle pouvait se dégager de sa poigne en un clin d’œil, mais elle était figée par le choc. C’était comme si Oliver avait laissé place à quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-Oliver ? murmura-t-elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il cligna des yeux. Il se rendit compte de leur position et la relâcha comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Il eut un air effrayé avant de remettre le masque de froideur qu’elle l’avait toujours vu porter lorsqu’il attaquait des criminels.

-Ne me prends plus par surprise, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Kara comprit alors que le danger pour sa famille n’était pas ses activités nocturnes. C’était lui-même. Il devait être complètement dévoué à sa famille pour réussir à faire le sacrifice de ne plus les voir. Pour admettre qu’il était trop dangereux et qu’il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Il devait être horriblement seul et isolé. Son cœur saignait pour cet homme qui avait tellement souffert dans sa vie qu’il ne se permettait pas de rester avec ceux qu’il aimait.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, réalisa-t-elle. C’est pour ça que tu es venu ce soir ?

-Je suis venu parce que je ne pouvais pas suturer ma plaie seul.

Il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard et frottait maintenant le bord du lavabo.

-Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit sa veste et lui demanda de rentrer chez lui pour qu’il se repose. Il insista pour l’aider à nettoyer et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre l’éponge des mains et d’effacer toute trace de sang de la salle de bains en quelques secondes. Il la regarda d’un air ébahi, le coin de ses lèvres étiré en un léger sourire. Il remit sa veste avec une grimace.

-Tu vas réussir à retourner chez toi ? Tu peux passer la nuit ici, il y a assez de place.

Elle ne lui proposa pas de le ramener. Il lui avait fait croire qu’il vivait dans une cabane dans la forêt pendant des semaines, il n’accepterait pas de lui indiquer le chemin vers son vrai repère.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai vécu pire.

Ce n’était pas vraiment rassurant mais elle n’insista pas. Il lui prit la main et lui adressa un regard chaleureux.

-Merci Kara. Pour tout.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, consciente de l’importance de ses mots. Elle allait lui assurer à nouveau qu’elle serait toujours prête à l’aider, mais il se figea et releva la tête vers la porte.

-Il y a quelqu’un, dit-il.

Elle fit volte-face et vit Alex arriver devant sa porte d’entrée. Malgré ses sens surdéveloppés, elle ne l’avait pas remarquée. Elle avait passé sa vie à essayer de faire abstraction de tous les bruits et images qui l’entouraient. Il semblait qu’Oliver avait au contraire affiné ses sens pour être toujours conscient de son environnement. Elle était impressionnée.

-C’est ma sœur. Je vais la faire partir et tu pourras y aller.

Il hocha la tête avant de lui lâcher la main et elle regretta tout de suite sa chaleur. Il glissa ses gants dans sa poche, ne voulant pas les remettre alors qu’ils devaient être imbibés de sang aussi. Alex toqua et l’appela.

Kara ferma la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle et jeta un œil sur le salon pour s’assurer que rien ne révélait la présence de son invité. Il y avait une petite tache sur le sol, là où il s’était tenu près de la table, qui était certainement du sang. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, il y en avait peut-être dans le couloir. Elle allait essuyer la tache à vitesse rapide lorsque sa porte s’ouvrit à la volée. Alex entra, arme en main. Kara se corrigea. Il y avait définitivement du sang sur le pas de sa porte.

-Tu sais que les balles ne m’atteignent pas ?

Alex baissa son arme et observa tous les recoins de son appartement. Il allait être difficile de la faire partir.

-Tu vas bien ? C’est quoi ce sang ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle décida de jouer l’ignorante.

-Du sang ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De la tache à tes pieds que tu allais essuyer avec le chiffon que tu viens de cacher dans ton dos.

-Oh ça ? C’est pas du sang. C’est du…vin, du vin rouge. J’en ai renversé un peu à l’entrée je crois. Tu veux pas sortir pour acheter de la glace ? J’en ai plus, j’ai fini le dernier pot tout à l’heure.

Alex plissa les yeux, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu’elle venait de dire.

-Tu parles du pot qui est à moitié plein de glace fondue sur ta table ?

-Oui, tu vois, il faut que j’en rachète. Tu m’accompagnes ? J’allais justement sortir.

-Tu allais sortir en pyjama ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée. Kara, dis-moi ce qu’il se passe.

Elle n’était vraiment pas douée pour raconter des mensonges. Pour sa défense, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se préparer une histoire, et il était difficile d’expliquer des _taches de sang_. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’inventer autre chose, un bruit résonna de la salle de bains et Alex releva tout de suite son arme.

-Qui est là ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Voyant que Kara ne voulait pas répondre, Alex se jeta sur la porte pour l’ouvrir à la volée. Il n’y avait personne, le bruit qu’elles avaient entendu était la fenêtre qui claquait. Kara eut un pincement au cœur à l’idée qu’il soit déjà parti, mais elle était également soulagée. Personne n’allait se faire tirer dessus ce soir. Elle revit cette affirmation lorsqu’Alex se retourna vers elle, arme toujours au poing et lui demanda d’une voix sans appel :

-Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe et pourquoi ton lavabo est plein de chiffons ensanglantés.

Kara poussa un soupir, elle était prise au piège. Sa sœur allait être en colère en apprenant qu’elle avait aidé Arrow au lieu de le livrer aux autorités.

Elle remarqua avec un petit sourire que la tablette d’antidouleurs avait disparu du comptoir. Il l’avait prise avec lui.

…

Kara avait eu raison, Alex avait été _furieuse_. Surtout lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’Oliver connaissait son identité. Elle s’était bien gardée de lui donner son prénom qu’il lui avait confié. Sa sœur avait pris des échantillons du sang qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer, mais comme à chaque fois, ils n’avaient trouvé aucune correspondance. Elle repéra sa silhouette sur les caméras de surveillance à proximité avant qu’il ne disparaisse complètement des radars. Kara était sûre qu’il avait atteint son repère. Alex espérait qu’il se soit vidé de son sang en route.

Pendant quatre jours, personne ne vit Arrow. Il avait disparu de la circulation. Kara s’obligeait à ne pas s’inquiéter et à le voir comme un signe positif. Il laissait le temps à sa blessure de guérir. De fait, lorsqu’il réapparut, il était plus puissant que jamais. Elle ne chercha plus à le suivre pour découvrir sa cachette. Elle voulait gagner sa confiance et qu’il la lui montre de lui-même, un jour. Elle avait compris qu’il était un allié de taille et que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il serait là pour elle, comme elle avait été là pour lui.

Il intervint une fois sur l’une de ses missions à elle et avait été d’une aide précieuse pour arrêter l’alien en faute. Il avait sauvé la vie d’un homme avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la nature. Ou plutôt dans l’ombre de la ruelle la plus proche. À sa grande déception, il n’avait jamais réitéré l’expérience. Elle avait appris quelques jours plus tard que des agents du DEO avaient profité de cette opportunité pour le suivre pendant deux longues heures avant qu’il n’arrive à les semer. Ça avait été au tour de Kara d’être furieuse contre sa sœur. Elle l’adorait, mais elle lui en voulait de ne pas réussir à considérer Oliver comme autre chose qu’un criminel.

…

Oliver était dans son repaire, assis devant son ordinateur, consultant toutes les informations qu’il avait rassemblées sur le Black Circle, une organisation qui distribuait de la drogue dans toute la ville. Felicity lui avait appris quelques trucs et il avait sous les yeux le casier judiciaire des personnes qu’il avait identifiées comme hauts placés dans cette organisation.

Soudain, il sentit un changement dans l’air, des corps en mouvement, des pas rapides, une présence dans son dos. D’un mouvement fluide, il se leva et lança le couteau qu’il gardait dans sa manche vers la silhouette qu’il avait aperçue du coin de l’œil. Un corps s’écroula et l’homme qui le suivait n’eut pas le temps de lever son arme, Oliver était déjà sur lui et lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l’envoya au sol. Il ne se releva pas.

L’autre avait reçu son couteau en pleine poitrine, mais il était encore en vie grâce à son gilet pare-balles et levait son arme vers lui d’une main tremblante. Il parlait mais Oliver ne l’écoutait pas. Il n’avait d’ordres à recevoir de personne. Certainement pas dans son repaire. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui prit l’arme des mains et lui tira dessus, en visant bien la tête cette fois. L’homme s’évanouit mais il n’était pas mort, aucune balle n’était sortie. Leurs armes n’étaient pas létales. Ils voulaient le capturer vivant. Aucune chance.

Il lâcha son arme sans cérémonie, elle ne lui servirait à rien, et reprit le couteau qu’il avait planté dans son ennemi. Il n’avait pas le temps de le finir, d’autres fouillaient le reste de l’usine et il devait trouver une arme digne de ce nom. Son arc était dans la pièce d’à côté, mais il savait faire avec les moyens du bord. Il eut le temps de briser sa chaise avant que la fenêtre n’explose, laissant entrer deux hommes armés.

Ils lui ordonnèrent de s’arrêter, il était encerclé, mais il n’écoutait pas. Il les éliminerait un à un jusqu’à ce qu’ils le tuent ou qu’il s’enfuie. Sa seule chance de survivre était donc d’agir rapidement, avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de presser la détente de leur arme indigne. Il fonça sur eux en évitant leurs tirs et brandit son pied de chaise comme une épée.

Al Sah-Him ne se laisserait jamais prendre vivant.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara était hors d’elle. Elle venait d’apprendre que l’équipe d’Alex avait lancé l’assaut sur le repaire d’Arrow. Ils l’avaient trouvé grâce à une puce GPS qu’ils avaient réussi à accrocher sur son costume lors de leur dernier face à face. Elle aurait voulu être présente pour pouvoir gérer Oliver, il n’allait pas se laisser faire et il risquait de finir blessé. Le DEO utilisait des armes non létales pour les arrestations mais lui ne savait pas ça, s’il se retrouvait face à une arme, il risquait de se défendre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Rien ne pouvait la préparer à la scène qui l’attendait. Oliver étranglait un agent avec son bras, prêt à lui planter un couteau dans le ventre, et l’utilisait comme bouclier devant lui. Cinq agents, dont Alex, le tenaient en joue avec leurs armes mais n’osaient pas tirer. S’ils manquaient leur cible, Oliver risquait de causer la mort de leur coéquipier. À ses pieds, un agent était empalé avec ce qui ressemblait à un pied de chaise. Derrière lui gisaient deux corps qu’elle espérait simplement évanouis.

Elle atterrit à côté d’Alex dans un cri :

-Oliver, stop !

Il posa un regard d’acier sur elle mais il ne sembla pas la reconnaître. Il augmenta la pression sur le cou de l’homme qui peinait à respirer et essayait de se dégager des deux mains, en vain.

-Oliver Queen est mort, gronda-t-il. Je suis Al Sah-Him.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu’il essayait de dire mais décida qu’il était temps d’agir et qu’il n’était pas en état de discuter. En un clin d’œil, Kara lui bloqua les bras dans le dos et lui intima d’abandonner le combat. Son otage s’écroula au sol et porta les mains à son cou. Oliver se débattit de toutes ses forces mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre elle.

Dans un craquement écœurant, son épaule gauche se disloqua. Il ne hurla pas alors que la douleur devait être insupportable mais il poussa un grognement animal et continua à essayer de se défaire de sa poigne de fer. Les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, Kara lui demanda à nouveau de se calmer, elle lui assura qu’il n’était pas en danger, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne l’écoutait pas. Soudain, il sembla perdre tout contrôle de ses muscles et s’écroula au sol. Elle le rattrapa et vit Alex avec son arme pointée sur lui.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? cria-t-elle. Tu lui as tiré dessus ? Tu…

-Un anesthésiant. Il est endormi.

…

Kara avait directement transporté Oliver à l’infirmerie du DEO et ordonné qu’ils le soignent. Elle avait ignoré sa sœur qui avait voulu le menotter avant, alors qu’il avait un bras blessé et qu’il était évanoui. Elle lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de s’envoler. Dès que les médecins lui avaient remis l’épaule en place, il avait été enfermé dans une des cellules du DEO, malgré les réticences de Kara.

Pendant quelques secondes, alors qu’elle transportait son corps évanoui dans ses bras, elle avait hésité à l’amener dans un endroit sûr, loin du DEO et des agents qui allaient l’interroger. Elle aurait pu le cacher, l’aider à guérir et peut-être le convaincre de quitter la ville ou de cesser ses activités nocturnes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça la rendrait complice d’un criminel recherché. Ils sauraient qu’elle connaissait sa localisation et elle devrait elle aussi se cacher. Elle perdrait le soutien du DEO, ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle l’y avait donc amené à contre cœur, mais bien déterminée à aider le justicier à en ressortir un homme libre.

Kara, J’onn et Alex étaient devant les écrans de surveillance de la cellule où Oliver était encore endormi. Alex voulait l’interroger dès son réveil pour connaître enfin son identité et ses motivations, pour pouvoir l’enfermer pendant de nombreuses années. Kara voulait d’abord lui parler, le laisser se remettre de la blessure qu’elle lui avait infligée, et refusait de le considérer comme un criminel.

-Tu as vu ce qu’il a fait ! s’énerva Alex. Un de nos hommes est entre la vie et la mort et trois autres sont gravement blessés. Il nous a attaqués au lieu de nous laisser l’arrêter. S’il n’avait rien à se reprocher, il se serait laissé faire.

-C’est vous qui l’avez attaqué chez lui ! rétorqua Kara. Bien sûr qu’il s’est défendu ! J’aurais fait la même chose si des hommes s’introduisaient chez moi et me menaçaient.

-S’il est un saint comme tu le crois, pourquoi il ne s’est pas calmé quand il t’a reconnue ? Il sait que tu es une alliée pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, admit-elle. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un criminel.

-Alex a raison, intervint J’onn. Il n’aurait pas dû attaquer en comprenant que nous représentons le gouvernement. Que vous le voyiez comme un héros ou comme un criminel, ça ne change pas le fait qu’il a mis à l’hôpital quatre de mes agents. Il est temps de l’interroger et de découvrir qui il est.

Les poings serrés, Kara fixait l’écran des yeux. Oliver était allongé et même dans son sommeil, il ne semblait pas détendu, elle voyait le guerrier féroce qu’il était. Elle voyait aussi l’homme fatigué, celui qui était venu chez elle alors qu’il était vulnérable, parce qu’il n’avait personne d’autre vers qui se tourner. L’homme qui avait quitté sa famille de peur de leur faire du mal. Il ne méritait pas de finir en prison, alors que tout ce qui lui était reproché, il l’avait fait pour protéger National City.

Mais J’onn et Alex avaient raison, quoi qu’elle en dise, il avait attaqué des agents. Elle ne l’avait pas reconnu quand elle était arrivée, et lui ne l’avait vue que comme une menace. Il s’était défendu comme un animal pris au piège.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut et ils portèrent tous leur attention sur l’écran. Ils entendaient sa respiration saccadée alors qu’il s’asseyait et observait ses alentours. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang qui les recouvrait. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la petite salle d’eau à disposition dans sa cellule. Ils entendirent l’eau couler mais n’avaient plus d’image.

-Je vais lui lire ses droits, dit Alex. Ensuite je l’amènerai en salle d’interrogatoire pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu’on veut.

-Non, dit Kara d’un ton sans appel. Je vais lui parler, seule. Je vais lui expliquer la situation et voir s’il est en état de répondre à tes questions.

Alex allait protester mais J’onn intervint en levant une main pour les calmer.

-Alex, si tu vas lui parler, il va se refermer comme une huitre et il ne dira pas un mot. Kara, vas-y, et essaie de le convaincre de coopérer. Je ne veux pas qu’il essaie de s’enfuir et qu’on se retrouve dans la même situation que ce matin avec des agents blessés.

Elle acquiesça et jeta un coup d’œil sur l’écran. Oliver sortait de la salle d’eau en massant son épaule endolorie. Il s’était débarrassé de ses habits tachés de sang et portait l’uniforme gris des prisonniers. Elle espérait qu’il ne la déteste pas après ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle lui expliquerait que c’était un accident, elle n’avait jamais voulu le blesser. Il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée et posa la main dessus. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi avant de s’asseoir au sol, dos au mur, tout contre la vitre, le regard rivé vers l’une des fenêtres d’où filtrait la lumière du jour.

Kara n’avait plus une seconde à perdre, il était temps de lui parler.

…

Kara ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre en passant la porte. Il serait certainement en colère d’avoir été capturé. Ou il ne voudrait pas lui parler étant donné qu’elle l’avait blessé. Ou peut-être qu’il chercherait à se justifier ou à discuter pour qu’elle l’aide à sortir de prison.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il reste dans la même position, sans même lui accorder un regard. Elle coupa le système de surveillance avant de s’asseoir en tailleur devant lui, sans lui bloquer la vue sur les fenêtres. Il avait le bras gauche en écharpe et il avait un air tellement perdu qu’elle ne voyait plus aucune trace du combattant en lui. Comme s’il avait abandonné toute bataille et s’était résigné à son sort.

-Est-ce que j’ai tué quelqu’un ?

Sa voix était tremblante et Kara répondit de suite, ne voulant pas prolonger ses interrogations, mais sachant qu’elle n’avait pas que des bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

-Non. Mais quatre agents sont gravement blessés. L’un d’eux est entre la vie et la mort.

Il se couvrit le visage de la main droite. Il avait l’air dévasté. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais une baie vitrée ultra sécurisée les séparait. Elle n’avait que ses mots pour lui montrer son soutien. Lorsqu’il rabaissa la main, il avait les yeux rougis, mais aucune larme ne coulait. Il gardait tout en lui.

-Tu devrais partir, dit-il. Je vais finir par te faire du mal.

Il voulait la protéger de lui.

-Je n’ai pas peur de toi, lui assura-t-elle.

Oliver lui adressa un regard empli de tristesse et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

-Moi si, murmura-t-il.

Son cœur se brisa pour lui. Elle voulait le réconforter, lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu’elle allait tout régler et qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge devant tant de détresse de la part d’un homme si fort. Elle ne savait pas quel était le problème et ne pouvait donc pas le résoudre. Il fit une grimace de douleur en bougeant un peu son bras gauche.

-Je suis désolée pour ton épaule, dit-elle.

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je te remercie de m’avoir arrêté. Ça allait finir en bain de sang.

Kara crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Il la remerciait de l’avoir _blessé_. Elle voulait le secouer pour le faire réagir, à cause d’elle son bras serait en écharpe pendant plusieurs jours et il ne pourrait pas s’entraîner ni se battre pendant des semaines.

-Tu ne peux pas me _remercier_ de…

-C’est oublié, l’interrompit-il.

Elle ne chercha pas à insister même si elle n’était pas d’accord. Elle avait une question importante à lui poser avant qu’ils ne soient interrompus. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ses réactions lorsqu’il s’était fait arrêter car rien n’excusait les blessures qu’il avait infligées aux agents du DEO.

-Tu peux m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu te battre comme ça.

Il baissa les yeux et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre doucement.

-Depuis que j’ai appris à me battre, j’ai toujours tout maîtrisé. Mes mouvements, mes réflexes, chacun de mes gestes était parfaitement contrôlé. Il y a quelques mois… il s’est passé quelque chose et depuis… dans certaines situations, je perds le contrôle. De ma force, de mon corps, de mes pensées. Je n’ai plus de morale ni de limite. La seule pensée qui m’habite c’est de survivre.

Kara n’osa pas lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle était déjà surprise qu’il lui en dise autant, mais elle se rappela qu’il n’avait personne d’autre à qui se confier. Elle comprenait maintenant sa réaction démesurée, son incapacité à se calmer alors qu’elle l’avait tenu d’une poigne de fer.

-Les agents t’ont pris en embuscade et tu as réagi par instinct, tu ne pensais qu’à t’en sortir, compléta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, ils s’étaient introduits chez moi, là où je me sentais le plus en sécurité.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. À ta place aussi je me serais défendue.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aurais blessé autant de personnes sur ton chemin.

-Non, je me serais certainement enfuie en volant, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère malgré la situation.

-Mais je n’ai pas de pouvoirs comme vous. Toi et Barry, vous aurez toujours la possibilité de fuir les autorités.

Elle se demanda de qui il parlait, elle ne connaissait personne du nom de Barry qui avait des pouvoirs comme elle. Mais Arrow semblait être apparu de nulle part pour protéger la ville, peut-être que d’autres agissaient dans l’ombre sans se faire remarquer comme elle et son cousin.

-Tu ne m’en veux pas de t’avoir amené ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tu m’avais averti que tu ne pourrais rien faire pour moi si je me faisais arrêter. Je ne sais pas quelle est ta place dans cette organisation, mais ne les laisse pas avoir trop de pouvoir sur toi. Reste maître de tes décisions.

Il avait le don de lui donner des conseils à chaque occasion. C’était sa façon de lui montrer qu’il tenait à elle. Elle lui assura qu’elle travaillait librement pour le DEO et qu’elle avait confiance en eux. Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les fenêtres qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière du jour.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Je vais être enfermé ici jusqu’au procès, ou il y a une enquête d’abord ? Ou pas de procès du tout ? Est-ce que… vous avez la peine de mort ?

Kara écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne savait rien de sa situation et il s’attendait vraisemblablement au pire. Mais la peine de mort était depuis longtemps abolie, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’inquiétait de ça.

-Non, non, rien de tout ça. Ils vont t’interroger pour comprendre qui tu es et ce qu’il s’est passé. Comme tu as attaqué des agents, les charges risquent d’être lourdes. S’il le faut, tu passeras en procès. Mais Oliver, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ait une porte de sortie, dit-il.

-Il va falloir que tu leur dises la vérité sur ton identité et pourquoi tu combats les criminels comme tu le fais.

-C’est le problème. Ils ne me croiront jamais.

-Oliver.

Elle attendit que son regard se plonge dans le sien pour lui montrer toute sa conviction.

-Je te croirai.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi elle le ferait. Pourquoi elle était là. Elle répondit par une évidence.

-Parce que tu es mon ami.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un petit sourire et elle lui en offrit un resplendissant. Elle allait faire le maximum pour convaincre sa sœur et le DEO qu’il n’était pas une menace mais un allié.

…

Lorsqu’Alex entra, Oliver se releva pour lui faire face. Il avait remis un masque d’indifférence en place et elle ne décelait plus aucune incertitude ni vulnérabilité dans sa posture. Kara se rendit compte de combien il se dévoilait à elle et lui faisait confiance. Alex lui lut sèchement ses droits et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte vitrée. Oliver lui présenta ses poignets sans protester, malgré son bras en écharpe. Kara était furieuse qu’ils le menottent alors qu’il était blessé et elle adressa un regard noir à sa sœur qui l’ignora.

Elle conduisit le prisonnier en salle d’interrogatoire et Kara se rua dans le centre de commande, espérant y trouver Winn. Son meilleur ami était à son poste et elle le rejoignit.

-Alors vous en êtes où ? demanda-t-il. Vous l’avez fait parler ? Je peux le rencontrer ? Tu sais que j’ai toujours voulu le voir, vous ne pouvez pas m’empêcher de lui rendre visite, si ?

Elle interrompit son flot de paroles, elle savait que Winn serait un allié, il admirait Arrow, l’humain qui arrivait aux mêmes exploits que Supergirl. Elle était ici pour une mission qu’elle devait réaliser au plus vite. Elle le prit par les épaules pour lui faire comprendre l’urgence de la situation.

-Est-ce que tu sais quel scientifique pourrait connaître la théorie du multivers ?

-Je connais, dit-il.

-Tu saurais l’expliquer ? Prouver que ça existe ?

-L’expliquer, oui, le prouver, non. C’est une théorie, il n’y a aucune preuve.

Elle le prit par le bras sans le laisser finir et l’entraîna à sa suite vers la salle d’interrogatoire. Ils n’auraient pas l’autorisation d’y entrer, mais ils seraient aux premières loges de l’autre côté du miroir. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, J’onn était déjà là et Alex s’apprêtait à sortir.

-Ne fais rien pour foutre en l’air cet interrogatoire, la menaça-t-elle.

Kara leva les mains en signe de paix et la laissa passer. Elle rejoignit J’onn qui se tenait face au miroir, les bras croisés. Son attention se porta sur Oliver, assis en face d’eux, une main menottée à la table, l’autre toujours en écharpe. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait calme. Lorsqu’Alex entra, il se redressa et afficha un air déterminé. Il ne donnait aucune impression d’être pris au piège et semblait être maître de la situation.

L’heure de vérité était arrivée, il allait devoir s’expliquer, dévoiler qui il était et pourquoi il attaquait les criminels. Kara aurait aimé obtenir ces réponses autrement, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle était curieuse. Alex s’assit en face d’Oliver et lui posa sa première question.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m’appelle Oliver Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une review, je voulais éclaircir quelques points sur l’histoire. Kara n’a pas rencontré Barry, elle ne connaît pas le multivers ni la Terre 1. La Team Flash découvre à peine le concept du multivers et ne sait pas encore comment passer d’une Terre à l’autre (début de la saison 2). Si vous avez des questions ou si des choses ne sont pas claires n’hésitez pas à me le demander :)

L’agent conduisit Oliver dans une salle d’interrogatoire. Elle était petite et éclairée d’une lampe au plafond et il se sentit tout de suite mal à l’aise. Cela lui rappelait trop le cachot où il avait été enfermé et torturé à Nanda Parbat. Au moins, la cellule où il était avant avait une vue sur les fenêtres et était très bien éclairée. Ici, il était déjà sur les nerfs alors que l’interrogatoire n’avait même pas commencé. Il espérait que l’agent le laisserait seul quelques minutes pour qu’il puisse utiliser ses techniques de méditation et se calmer un peu l’esprit.

Elle recula la chaise de la table et lui fit signe de s’asseoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle semblait le détester de tout son être. Déjà avant son arrestation, il l’avait remarquée parmi ses poursuivants. Elle était celle qui n’abandonnait jamais, la plus déterminée à retrouver sa trace et à l’arrêter. Il l’avait toujours semée mais il l’avait repérée comme la personne qui voulait le plus sa peau.

Maintenant, il supposait qu’elle avait une bonne raison de le haïr. Il avait blessé ses coéquipiers devant elle.

-Les mains sur la table, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se tenait à ses côtés et il leva la tête pour lui adresser un regard d’acier. Il pouvait supporter la douleur de son bras blessé, mais les prochaines heures allaient être éprouvantes et s’il pouvait s’épargner cette souffrance, il le ferait.

-Je suis blessé, répondit-il.

-Et moi je dois vous garder menotté et vous attacher les poignets à la barre là, dit-elle froidement. C’est le sort réservé aux prisonniers extrêmement dangereux. Pas d’exceptions. Mains sur la table.

Il maintint son regard, énervé. Elle voulait juste avoir le plaisir de le faire souffrir. Être dans cette salle lui rappelait assez de mauvais souvenirs, il n’avait pas à y ajouter une douleur constante pour faire plaisir à cette agent qui le détestait depuis toujours pour une raison inconnue.

-On sait tous les deux que si je voulais partir, ces menottes ne me retiendraient pas, dit-il d’un ton sombre.

-Et vous savez que vous n’arriverez pas à passer cette porte, contra-t-elle. Supergirl vous arrêtera.

-Vous croyez ça ? demanda-t-il d’un ton narquois.

Le doute s’installa sur son visage. Avoir Supergirl de son côté était un vrai avantage. Il n’avait pas l’intention de fuir pour l’instant, il était dans leur base et avait peu de chance d’en sortir. Ce n’était pas le moment. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

Elle lui prit brusquement les poignets et les abattit sur la table. Une langue de feu lui traversa le bras jusqu’à l’épaule et il grogna de douleur.

Une voix autoritaire retentit dans la salle, pleine de sous-entendus.

-Agent Danvers !

Elle soupira et avec un dernier regard meurtrier, libéra le poignet de son bras blessé pour accrocher la menotte à la barre. Il le ramena contre sa poitrine avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Vous avez de la chance que nous n’utilisons pas vos méthodes.

Elle parlait de ses techniques d’interrogation mais il y prêta à peine attention. Les pièces du puzzle venaient de se mettre en place. Danvers. Comme Kara. L’agent devait être de sa famille. Certainement sa sœur vu son âge. Elle le détestait parce qu’elle le voyait comme une menace pour Supergirl car il connaissait son identité. Il aurait réagi de la même manière pour Théa. Il comprenait enfin la haine qu’elle lui vouait et pourrait essayer de calmer ses inquiétudes.

L’agent était sortie de la pièce après l’ordre de son supérieur. Il connaissait cette tactique, de laisser le suspect seul avec ses pensées avant de l’interroger. Sauf qu’il n’allait pas se poser des questions sur ce qu’il allait dire ou cacher, ni sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il allait dire la vérité, aussi invraisemblable qu’elle était. S’ils ne le croyaient pas, ce qui était très probable, ils le renverraient dans sa cellule et il aurait droit à un procès ou s’enfuirait à la première occasion. S’ils le croyaient, ils essaieraient peut-être de l’aider à retourner chez lui.

Il profita donc des quelques minutes qu’il avait pour fermer les yeux et utiliser une technique de méditation que lui avait enseignée Tatsu.

…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Danvers sans préambule après avoir pris place en face de lui.

-Je m’appelle Oliver Queen.

Elle leva les sourcils comme si elle ne le croyait pas et il se demanda comment il la convaincrait de la suite s’il n’arrivait déjà pas à la convaincre de son identité.

-Il y a quelques heures, vous avez dit, et je cite, « Oliver Queen est mort ».

Il se rappela alors avoir prononcé ces paroles lorsque Kara avait essayé de l’arrêter. C’était sorti comme un réflexe, une habitude ancrée en lui, il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Oliver Queen n’existait plus lorsqu’il était… cet assassin sans merci.

-Je ne réfléchissais pas clairement à ce moment, mais je vous assure que c’est mon nom.

-Il n’est dans aucune base de données. Tout comme votre ADN et vos empreintes.

-Je peux l’expliquer.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

-Je connais déjà la réponse. Oliver Queen est une identité que vous utilisez parmi tant d’autres. Une image que vous avez créée pour tromper les gens qui vous approchent. La vérité, c’est que vous êtes un membre de la Ligue des Assassins.

-Non.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pour la Ligue. C’était impossible.

-Vous l’avez dit vous-même, continua-t-elle. Vous êtes Al Sah-Him.

Il serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas ce nom qu’on lui avait attribué.

-Stop, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne dit rien pour lui laisser le temps de parler. Ils l’avaient pris au dépourvu. Il n’avait aucune intention de mentionner la Ligue, il ne savait même pas qu’elle existait ici.

-Je suis Oliver Queen. Oubliez Al Sah-Him.

Prononcer ce nom lui laissa un goût âcre dans la bouche. Il sentait la terre sableuse du sol de son cachot sous ses doigts et pendant un horrible instant, ils se revit allongé, le visage à même le sol, dans cette obscurité sans fin qui lui faisait ressentir les blessures de son corps de manière décuplée. Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva de nouveau sous la lumière crue de la salle d’interrogation.

-La Ligue n’a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

-C’est pourtant eux qui vous ont formé, insista-t-elle.

-C’est faux.

Son ton était sans appel mais elle n’en tint pas compte et enchaîna ses questions, espérant le faire avouer.

-Vous êtes un de leurs membres.

-Non.

-Vous les avez quittés alors ?

-Vous ne savez rien, répondit-il entre ses dents.

-Je sais que votre style de combat est similaire au leur. Je vous ai vu mettre au sol mes coéquipiers avec les techniques qu’ils enseignent. Vous portez les mêmes vêtements qu’eux et vous n’utilisez pas d’arme à feu. Vous avez dit être Al Sah-Him. Vous êtes un assassin.

-Non ! rugit-il en frappant la table du poing.

Il n’était pas des leurs et ne l’avait jamais été. Il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits et se forcer à refouler les souvenirs qui l’assaillaient.

L’agent restait silencieuse et attendait qu’il reprenne la parole. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres comme si elle pensait l’avoir enfin piégé. Comme si elle l’avait acculé et qu’il avait révélé sa vraie nature en se laissant aller à la rage. Il détestait avoir perdu son calme mais cela ne prouvait rien, elle n’avait fait que l’accuser sans preuve et il n’avait rien confirmé. Il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

-Je ne répondrai plus à rien concernant la Ligue, dit-il d’un ton posé. Vous pouvez me questionner sur mes activités en tant qu’Arrow ou sur mon identité, mais c’est tout.

Elle l’étudia quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

-Donc vous avouez être le justicier qui chasse les criminels de National City avec un arc et des flèches ?

-Oui. Vous avez tout mon matériel comme preuve.

-Donc _M. Queen_ , dites-moi, pourquoi cette identité n’existe pas ?

-Parce que je viens d’un autre univers.

C’était dit. Il espérait que Kara avait tenu promesse et trouvé un expert qui pourrait expliquer le concept. Danvers le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de rire.

-Je suis sérieux. Je suis arrivé sur cette Terre il y a un peu plus d’un mois, c’est pour ça que vous ne trouvez rien sur moi avant cette date. Supergirl m’a vu lorsque j’ai traversé le portail, elle pourra le confirmer.

-Elle vous a vu arriver de nulle part, elle ne confirmera rien du tout. Arrêtez de jouer et dites-moi la vérité.

-Quelle raison j’aurais de vous dire un mensonge pareil ? Je sais que c’est complètement fou. Mais je n’ai aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi, j’ai décidé de continuer à être Arrow pour que mes alliés me retrouvent. Mais ça fait cinq semaines et je pense que je suis coincé ici pour un moment.

-Oui, je t’ai coincé, et tu vas rester ici à perpétuité.

Il soupira. Il savait qu’elle ne le croirait pas et il parlait surtout pour que Kara l’écoute. Elle ne devait pas être loin et il voulait lui donner des réponses à ses questions. Il aurait tout de même préféré que l’agent qui l’interroge ne veuille pas sa peau, même si il comprenait son instinct protecteur envers sa sœur et sa colère pour ses coéquipiers.

Son supérieur l’appela de nouveau via le microphone et elle quitta la salle sans un mot. Oliver fixa son poignet menotté à la table. Il était tenté de se libérer et de s’enfuir, il pourrait se terrer quelque part et ne jamais plus entendre parler de la Ligue. Mais s’il se cachait, il n’aurait plus aucune chance de rentrer chez lui. Même si ses amis retrouvaient sa trace ici, ils ne sauraient pas où le trouver et lui n’en saurait rien. Et il ne pouvait imaginer finir sa vie ici, sans plus jamais voir Théa ni Felicity.

Il devait continuer à se battre, traverser cette épreuve, pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa famille.

…

Alex entra dans la salle adjacente à celle où se trouvait leur suspect. Elle fut surprise d’y trouver Winn qui était censé être à son poste à répertorier les armes qu’ils avaient trouvées chez Queen, si c’était bien son nom. Kara lui adressa un regard noir de fureur, elle ne pensait pas l’avoir déjà vue aussi en colère contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance de s’expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que c’est un assassin, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle savait que Kara voyait toujours le bien chez les autres, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ignorer ce qui se trouvait juste devant elle. L’homme qu’ils avaient arrêté n’était pas innocent.

-Tu n’as aucune preuve, tu ne fais que l’accuser parce que tu le détestes.

-Il se bat comme eux. Ils utilisent aussi des armes archaïques et se couvrent avec une veste à capuche. Il a un nom à consonance arabe et une identité cachée. Il est l’un des leurs ou l’a été, même s’il refuse de l’admettre.

-Il a dit qu’il n’en était pas un et je le crois. Et il n’a jamais tué personne !

Cela restait à prouver. La manière dont il se battait montrait une aisance hors du commun. Il était vrai qu’Arrow n’avait jamais tué de criminel, même s’il les laissait blessés ou évanouis. Mais à peine quelques heures auparavant, alors qu’il combattait ses confrères et elle-même, il avait porté des coups qui auraient pu être fatals. Thomas était encore en salle d’opération où on essayait de lui retirer le pied de chaise qu’il lui avait enfoncé sous la clavicule.

-Tu ne vois pas qu’il t’utilise ? rétorqua-t-elle.

C’était ce qui l’énervait le plus. Queen avait réussi à convaincre Kara qu’il méritait son amitié et sa loyauté alors qu’il n’avait rien fait pour les gagner. Il profitait de son lien avec elle pour raconter des mensonges et essayer de s’épargner la prison.

-Calmez-vous ! intervint J’onn. Alex a raison, il a tous les signes d’un membre de la Ligue des assassins. Mais nous n’avons aucune preuve et il n’y a jamais eu de mort sur ses scènes de crime. Le sujet est clos pour l’instant.

-Pourquoi tu m’as appelée ? demanda Alex. Il commençait à parler et à s’emmêler dans ses mensonges.

Kara allait répliquer mais J’onn lui lança un regard qui la fit taire.

-Parce que ce qu’il raconte n’est pas complètement fou, répondit Winn.

Alex se retourna vers lui si brusquement qu’il fit un pas en arrière. Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Il parle de la théorie du multivers, expliqua-t-il. Ça n’a jamais été prouvé, mais théoriquement, il peut exister une multitude d’univers parallèles qui évoluent en même temps mais à une fréquence différente. Par contre je ne sais pas comment il a pu passer d’un univers à l’autre.

-Il a passé un portail et ce n’était clairement pas prévu, il s’est retrouvé en plein ciel, dit Kara. Il portait son costume d’Arrow, ce qui veut dire qu’il était en combat.

-Il combattait quelqu’un avec le pouvoir de lui faire traverser des dimensions ? proposa Winn.

-Ou qui a la technologie pour le faire.

Alex restait bouche bée. Ils croyaient à son histoire de monde parallèle. Elle se retourna vers J’onn espérant y trouver du soutien, mais il semblait prendre l’idée en considération, comme si ce n’était pas complètement dément.

-Vous n’allez quand même pas le croire ! s’emporta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi il inventerait une chose pareille ? rétorqua Kara. S’il mentait, il aurait dit quelque chose de plus plausible.

-Parce qu’il sait qu’il a ton soutien quoi qu’il arrive et veut nous le prouver.

Kara la regarda comme si elle avait dit une énormité. Elle n’arrivait pas à voir Queen pour le psychopathe qu’il était. Il la manipulait pour mieux l’utiliser à ses dépens.

-Tu dois arrêter de le voir comme un criminel sans cœur qui en a après moi. C’est un homme qui a sauvé des vies, arrêté des criminels, pas forcément avec les bonnes méthodes, mais avec la volonté de faire tout son possible pour y arriver. Il n’a rien à vous prouver ! Il ne sait même pas qui est le DEO, il s’attendait même à avoir la peine de mort pour ce qu’il a fait tout à l’heure !

Alex avait rarement vu sa sœur aussi passionnée. Elle avait peut-être jugé Queen trop vite, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il avait gravement blessé des agents, qu’il prenait la justice entre ses mains et qu’il connaissait l’identité de Supergirl. Il restait un danger, même si comme Kara le pensait, il n’était pas un psychopathe.

-Il ne connaissait pas cette loi universelle parce qu’il n’est pas dans son monde, réalisa Winn.

Kara l’ignora et s’approcha d’Alex.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance ni de mettre ta vie entre ses mains, juste de le laisser s’expliquer. D’arrêter de l’attaquer et d’écouter ce qu’il a à dire.

Elle avait raison. S’il ne connaissait pas l’identité de sa sœur, elle n’aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Mais c’était un criminel avec le pouvoir de détruire la vie de Kara. Avec son interrogatoire, elle avait voulu lui montrer combien il était dangereux. Elle n’avait fait qu’énerver encore plus sa sœur.

-D’accord. Mais il va devoir s’expliquer sur sa réaction quand on a voulu l’arrêter. Si tu n’étais pas arrivée à ce moment, il allait tous nous tuer.

-Je sais.

Winn reprit son raisonnement sur la théorie selon laquelle Queen viendrait d’un autre univers et Alex leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de bonne volonté pour remonter dans l’estime de sa sœur. Elle n’avait pas à y croire et ils se rendraient compte d’eux-mêmes de combien c’était insensé.

-On a aucun antécédent sur lui, il est complètement absent de toutes les bases de données parce qu’il n’existe pas ici.

-Ça explique aussi pourquoi il ne m’a pas reconnue lors de notre première rencontre.

-Et pourquoi il opère toujours seul, ajouta Winn.

Kara se mordit la lèvre, elle cachait quelque chose.

-Admettons qu’il vienne d’un autre monde, dit Alex. Comment il a fait pour avoir tout ce matériel ? Il doit avoir quelqu’un qui le finance, un complice.

-Retourne l’interroger, dit J’onn. Je veux savoir comment il faisait pour savoir où les crimes allaient avoir lieu, s’il a des complices financiers ou autres et pourquoi il vous a attaqués quand vous l’avez arrêté. Et plus d’accusations sans preuve concrète.

-Oui chef, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle retourna dans la salle d’interrogation avec un peu moins de haine envers Queen mais tout aussi déterminée à lui faire payer pour les crimes qu’il avait commis.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver sursauta lorsque l’agent rentra dans la salle. Il ignorait combien de temps s’était écoulé mais il se sentait plus calme que lorsqu’elle était partie, plus serein. Quoi qu’il arrive, il avait un plan de secours, il n’avait rien à perdre dans ce monde, même s’ils arrivaient à l’enfermer en prison, ses amis de sa Terre finiraient par le retrouver.

Danvers s’assit en face de lui et reprit son interrogatoire comme s’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus.

-Supposons que vous avez dit la vérité et que vous venez d’un autre univers.

Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder au-dessus de l’épaule de l’agent et de faire un petit sourire vers son reflet. Kara était là et avait su convaincre ses supérieurs ou ses collègues. Danvers serra les poings, elle devait penser qu’il profitait de sa sœur. Il devait trouver un moyen de la convaincre du contraire, il était sûr qu’après ça, elle ne serait plus si hostile.

-Comment vous-êtes-vous procuré tout votre matériel ?

-Je l’ai acheté.

Il vit le piège se refermer alors qu’il prononçait ces paroles.

-Avec quel argent ?

Il allait devoir avouer qu’en plus du reste, il avait également volé.

-Je n’ai aucune ressource et pas d’identité, je ne pouvais pas travailler. Je me suis introduit chez des gens très riches et j’ai volé des objets de valeur que j’ai revendus.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

-Vous avez volé des gens pour pouvoir à votre tour arrêter des criminels.

Elle jubilait. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû le faire, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix.

-Quand mes amis me retrouvent, je rembourserai tout ce que j’ai pris.

-En bon samaritain, dit-elle avec dédain.

-Vous vouliez savoir comment j’ai tout financé, vous avez votre réponse.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit :

-Des complices ?

-Non.

-Il n’y a personne au bout de l’oreillette qu’on a trouvée dans votre costume ?

-J’ai des alliés sur ma Terre mais personne ici. J’opère seul.

Danvers lui adressa un regard blasé et pinça les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Elle ne devait pas vraiment croire à son histoire de monde parallèle et il la comprenait.

-Comment savez-vous à l’avance où les crimes vont avoir lieu ?

-J’ai mis sur écoute la ligne d’appel entre les receveurs des appels d’urgence et la police. Quand un crime a lieu que je peux arrêter, je fonce.

Danvers semblait impressionnée.

-Comment vous faites pour arriver rapidement, avant la police ? Vous devez prendre le temps de mettre votre costume et vous n’avez pas de moyen de transport.

Ce qu’elle savait à force de l’avoir filé.

-Je suis déjà en costume, prêt à intervenir. Tous les soirs je patrouille les rues, j’ai repéré les quartiers où les crimes sont plus fréquents.

Elle essayait de le cacher, mais il était évident qu’elle était surprise. Elle ne devait pas s’attendre à ça, peut-être qu’elle croyait qu’il avait un complice qui le conduisait ou un contact dans la police ou même chez les criminels.

-Vous n’apparaissez jamais sur les caméras de surveillance. Et un justicier masqué ne passe pas inaperçu dans la foule.

-Il n’y a pas de caméra sur les toits, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il le regretta instantanément et ferma les yeux pour faire passer la douleur. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu’elle le regardait avec indifférence. Il ne s’était pas attendu à de la compassion, mais au contraire à ce qu’elle soit satisfaite qu’il souffre. Elle ne le détestait plus autant, ce qui était un bon point, se dit-il.

-Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas. Vous prétendez être un héros qui sauve les innocents et punit les criminels. Vous dites regretter d’avoir volé et nous n’avons à ce jour aucune preuve que vous ayez tué quelqu’un. Pourtant, vous nous avez attaqués comme un malade quand on est venu vous arrêter. Pourquoi ?

C’était la question qu’il redoutait. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que son esprit avait été brisé par la Ligue. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer qu’il avait perdu tout sens des réalités. Une version diluée de la vérité devra faire l’affaire.

-J’étais chez moi, le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité, où je n’ai pas à être sur mes gardes. Des hommes armés s’y sont introduits et m’ont menacé de leurs armes. Je me suis défendu.

-Je peux comprendre votre surprise, mais on s’est annoncé…

-Non, l’interrompit-il. J’ai entendu du mouvement dans mon dos et j’ai lancé mon couteau dans leur direction.

Danvers le fixa comme s’il avait dit une énormité qu’elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Vous entendez quelqu’un dans votre dos et votre première réaction est de leur lancer un couteau dessus.

Il détourna le regard et n’ajouta rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était tellement brisé mentalement qu’il analysait tout comme une menace. Qu’après des semaines de tortures, survivre était parfois la seule pensée qu’il avait à l’esprit. La survie des autres n’avait pas d’importance dans ces moments.

-D’accord, reprit-elle. Admettons que vous ayez été surpris par les premiers agents. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ?

-Tout s’est passé en quelques secondes. J’ai mis au sol un autre agent puis deux sont entrés par la fenêtre. Je crois qu’ils m’ont ordonné quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, j’essayais de trouver une faille pour les arrêter.

-Et vous l’avez trouvée.

Il acquiesça.

-J’ai…

Il revit l’agent hurler alors qu’il lui enfonçait son arme de fortune dans la poitrine, le sang jaillir pour s’inscrire indélébilement sur ses mains, l’autre agent se jeter sur lui trop tard.

-Enfoncé un pied de chaise dans la poitrine de mon collègue, compléta Alex.

-Ensuite vous êtes arrivée avec d’autres assaillants. Vous étiez trop nombreux et j’ai dû prendre en otage celui avec qui je me battais.

-À ce moment on s’était annoncés en tant que FBI.

-Le reste est plutôt flou. Je me rappelle que vous parliez mais je n’écoutais pas, je cherchais un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

Il avait été pris au piège et prêt à tuer autant d’agents que possible, même s’il finissait par mourir. Al Sah-Him ne se rendait pas.

-Ensuite Supergirl est arrivée et m’a bloqué les bras dans le dos. Je ne pouvais pas être capturé par l’ennemi, je me suis débattu et j’ai fini par me disloquer l’épaule. Après ça, je n’ai plus aucun souvenir.

-Attendez, revenez en arrière, vous avez qualifié Supergirl d’ennemie ?

Il leva la main pour se la passer sur le visage mais elle fut retenue par les menottes. Le tintement du métal lui rappela celui des chaînes qui l’avaient retenu dans son cachot à Nanda Parbat. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser cette image avant de reprendre :

-Je n’étais plus dans mon état normal. J’étais en hypervigilance, quiconque autour de moi était un ennemi qui voulait ma peau. Je ne l’ai pas reconnue, tout comme je ne vous ai pas entendue vous présenter. Ma seule pensée était de survivre à l’attaque.

C’était dit. Il avait mis les mots sur ce qu’il avait vécu et il savait qu’elle ne le prendrait pas bien.

-Donc votre excuse pour avoir blessé quatre agents est que vous n’étiez plus vous-même, c’est ça ?

-Non. Je les ai attaqués parce qu’ils se sont introduits chez moi sans s’annoncer.

-On verra ce que le jury pense de cette excuse pendant votre procès.

Donc il y aurait un procès. Ça pouvait être une bonne chose, s’il le rendait aussi public que possible, ses amis sauraient où le trouver en arrivant dans ce monde.

Danvers se leva et pointa une télécommande vers le système de surveillance pour l’éteindre. Oliver se demandait à quoi elle jouait, si elle allait chercher à le blesser ou à le menacer sans témoins. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais il ne comprenait pas ses actions, il croyait qu’elle ne le haïssait plus autant qu’au début.

Elle revint à la table et resta debout, les mains posées à plat dessus, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Comment avez-vous découvert l’identité de Supergirl ?

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il ne révèlerait rien.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Et vous ne devriez pas en parler, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Elle frappa la table du plat de la main.

-Comment avez-vous découvert son identité ? répéta-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe.

-En parler ici mettrait son secret en danger. Vous avez peut-être coupé le système d’enregistrement, mais les agences comme celle-ci ont des micros partout et vous travaillez peut-être avec d’autres extraterrestres qui peuvent entendre aussi clairement qu’elle, je n’en sais rien.

Sa colère était retombée et elle sembla réaliser son erreur.

-Je peux vous dire que personne d’autre ne pourra suivre le même raisonnement que moi, son secret est très bien caché.

Danvers le regardait étrangement. Il avait peut-être enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait rien contre Kara, qu’il n’était pas une menace pour elle. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser cette discussion pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces en coopérant et en lui donnant les informations qu’elle voulait, mais il ne l’avait pas fait pour protéger Kara.

-Si vous utilisez cette information contre elle, vous aurez affaire à moi, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et n’ajouta rien. Elle sortit après avoir remis la caméra en route et il fixa la table des yeux. L’interrogatoire était certainement terminé et ils allaient débattre de son sort. Il espérait qu’ils feraient vite ou qu’ils le reconduiraient à sa cellule en attendant. Il n’aimait pas être dans cette salle, et après avoir révélé tant de choses sur lui, il se sentait mentalement vulnérable.

D’un geste machinal, il leva la main gauche pour se masser les tympans mais elle fut à nouveau retenue par les menottes. Le son le ramena dans son cachot infernal et il lâcha un gémissement. Les multiples lacérations sur son dos et son torse l’élançaient et le sang coulait sur son corps jusqu’à ses pieds alors qu’on lui ordonnait de rester debout et de répondre à une seule question, encore et encore. _Quel est ton nom ? Al Sah-Him_. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur la table métallique. Il prit une inspiration tremblante. Il n’était plus là-bas et il n’y retournerait jamais.

…

Kara n’avait pas été surprise de la loyauté dont Oliver avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle avait répété la conversation à J’onn et Winn qui avaient tous les deux été impressionnés par sa volonté de garder son secret. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui car il la considérait comme son égale et non comme une ennemie.

Alex les avait rejoints et ils devaient maintenant discuter de son sort. Elle allait tout faire pour lui éviter la prison et elle essaierait même de les convaincre de le laisser reprendre ses activités nocturnes. Oliver était un héros, comme elle, et il était insensé de le punir pour avoir sauvé des gens.

-Bon travail Alex, dit J’onn.

-Il a répondu à toutes nos questions, mais je ne sais pas si on peut le croire.

-Son histoire tient la route, contra Kara. Il n’y a aucune zone d’ombre, aucune contradiction.

-Sauf le fait qu’il dit venir d’un autre monde, répliqua sa sœur. Le fait qu’il prétend ne pas avoir compris qu’on était du FBI alors que c’est inscrit en immense sur nos vestes et que je lui ai annoncé dès mon arrivée.

-Il dit avoir été pris par surprise et je peux le comprendre pour le premier agent qu’il a attaqué, dit J’onn. Mais ensuite il aurait dû se rendre compte de la situation.

Kara ne voulait pas briser la confiance d’Oliver et elle ne leur répéterait pas ce qu’il lui avait confié quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle devait intervenir pour essayer de leur faire comprendre qu’il n’avait plus été maître de ses actes.

-Il a expliqué qu’une fois qu’il a commencé à attaquer, il s’est perdu dans le combat et chaque nouvelle personne est devenue un ennemi. Même moi. Il ne m’a pas reconnue quand je suis arrivée. Pourtant, il sait que je suis une alliée.

-Donc tu dis que c’est un malade mental, dit Alex.

-Non. Je dis qu’il a peut-être agi comme ces soldats qui rentrent de guerre et qui perdent parfois le sens des réalités.

-Le syndrome de stress post-traumatique, dit Winn.

-Ce n’est pas un soldat.

-Mais il opère comme eux, dit J’onn. Il met sa vie en danger tous les soirs et se bat parfois au corps à corps avec des criminels. Il a peut-être déjà été blessé.

Kara se retint d’en dire plus en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle avait vu certaines de ses cicatrices, il était clair qu’il ne revenait pas toujours indemne de ses missions.

-Il n’a pas à aller en prison, dit-elle. Il a simplement besoin d’aide.

Elle s’attendait à ce que sa sœur réplique qu’il était un manipulateur et qu’elle s’était fait avoir par ses mensonges mais elle n’en fit rien, elle devait commencer à voir l’homme et plus le criminel.

Ils restèrent silencieux après sa déclaration, réfléchissant à la situation et à tout ce qu’Oliver avait dit. Elle jeta un œil sur son ami et il était toujours assis, le regard rivé sur ses menottes, comme s’il hésitait à s’en débarrasser.

-Je pense que tu as raison sur son état mental, finit par dire Alex.

Elle n’ajouta rien, elle avait dû remarquer quelque chose pendant son interrogatoire.

-C’est possible, dit J’onn. On lui assignera un psychologue pour l’évaluer. Reste à savoir pourquoi il a inventé cette histoire de monde parallèle.

Alex eut un air triomphant, réalisant qu’elle n’était pas la seule à ne pas y croire.

-Il couvre peut-être un complice qui l’a aidé à le financer et qui aurait effacé toute information à son sujet.

Kara considéra cette option pendant quelques secondes avant de la rejeter. S’il avait eu un complice, il ne serait jamais venu dans son appartement quand il avait été blessé. Non, il opérait seul. En plus, il lui avait promis de dire la vérité.

-Non, dit-elle d’un ton sans appel. Il ne ment pas et il n’a pas de complices. Il est seul ici.

-Tu n’as aucun moyen de le prouver, dit Alex.

Winn finit par intervenir :

-Il est impossible de prouver la théorie du multivers. Mais on a un moyen de vérifier s’il dit la vérité. J’onn pourrait lire son esprit.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais ses amis semblaient la considérer.

-On saura ce qu’il pense, dit Alex.

-Ce serait violer son intimité, les interrompit Kara. On ne le fait avec aucun autre prisonnier et J’onn, je suis sûre qu’il y a des règles sur l’usage de ce pouvoir, tu ne peux pas juste lire les pensées de tout le monde.

-Je devrais lui demander son accord si je cherchais dans son passé ou des événements précis. Mais ce n’est pas le cas, on doit juste savoir s’il dit la vérité. S’il est convaincu de venir d’un autre monde. Si c’est vraiment le cas, on essaiera de l’aider. Sinon, on le poursuivra pénalement pour toutes les infractions qu’il a commises.

C’était apparemment le seul moyen de les convaincre. Le fait qu’elle était amie avec lui ne leur était pas suffisant, ils voulaient des preuves.

-Mais pour connaître la vérité tu vas chercher un souvenir non ?

-Non, je vais simplement ressentir son état d’esprit actuel, ses émotions, s’il veut nous duper et profiter de toi comme Alex le pensait, s’il cherche à protéger un complice, ou s’il est vraiment perdu dans ce monde. On connaît tous les deux ce sentiment.

C’était vrai, Oliver était aussi seul que lorsqu’elle était arrivée sur Terre. Mais elle avait vite trouvé une famille qui l’avait aidée dans toutes ses épreuves. Elle pourrait avoir ce rôle pour lui. Finalement, J’onn allait simplement étudier ses sentiments et non fouiller dans ses souvenirs, ce qui était moins problématique.

Il se plaça devant la vitre, en face d’Oliver, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. À peine une seconde plus tard, il s’écroula presque au sol et Alex le rattrapa par le coude.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? cria-t-elle.

Ils braquèrent tous le regard vers Oliver mais il n’avait pas bougé, il regardait toujours ses menottes d’un air las.

-Rien, répondit J’onn. C’est juste que… j’ai été assailli par ses émotions.

Il regardait leur prisonnier comme s’il n’était pas réel et qu’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Je n’ai jamais ressenti autant de douleur.

Kara crut qu’on lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine figure. Oliver souffrait à cause de la blessure qu’elle lui avait infligée. Elle allait sortir pour lui amener des antidouleurs tout de suite mais une main la retint.

-Pas physiquement, ajouta J’onn. Émotionnellement. J’ai été pris par surprise mais je sais passer outre.

Il se reconcentra sur sa tâche mais Alex continua à le soutenir par le bras. L’effort était visible, de la sueur coulait sur ses tempes et son visage était marqué par la concentration. Kara reporta son attention sur Oliver et malgré les traces de fatigue de la journée, il ne semblait pas être en souffrance ou nerveux.

Elle se rappela alors la façon qu’il avait de cacher ses émotions sous un masque de froideur et d’indifférence. Il était évident qu’il ne laisserait pas ses interrogateurs se rendre compte des difficultés qu’il avait à leur faire face. Elle avait vu son vrai visage lorsqu’elle l’avait rejoint dans sa cellule, il avait été dévasté et prêt à accepter le sort qui lui était réservé. Il l’avait tout de suite caché quand Alex était arrivée, mais il continuait à souffrir sous son masque. Laisser J’onn lire ses émotions lui semblait maintenant très invasif et contraire à ses principes. Mais c’était trop tard.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il resta immobile quelques instants avant de chasser les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, conscients de la gravité du moment.

-Il dit la vérité.

Alex le fit tourner vers elle et le prit par les bras.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Il ne laisse rien paraître mais il ressent beaucoup de culpabilité et de haine envers lui-même pour ce qu’il a fait aux agents. Je n’ai décelé aucune mauvaise intention envers Kara et il ne s’inquiète pas de son sort. Au contraire il est résigné à accepter de se retrouver en prison.

Kara savait déjà tout ça, mais lire dans son esprit n’avait pas été vain. Alex et J’onn ne douteraient plus de ses dires.

-Vous êtes d’accord pour l’aider ? demanda-t-elle. Il n’a pas à aller en prison.

-On va en discuter, répondit Alex.

J’onn jeta un œil sur leur prisonnier qui s’était levé pour s’asseoir sur la table, leur tournant le dos.

-Il faut le sortir de cette salle, dit-il. Être là lui donne des flashbacks vers une sorte de cachot où il a été enfermé.

Kara écarquilla les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle savait ce que c’était, lorsqu’elle se retrouvait enfermée dans de petits espaces, elle avait parfois des flashbacks du temps qu’elle avait passé à errer dans la zone fantôme. Enfermée, impuissante et seule.

-Pendant l’interrogatoire, dit Alex, son regard se perdait parfois dans le vide et il ne semblait plus être vraiment là.

Kara n’attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rua dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Oliver sursauta et se releva de suite, se tordant presque le bras en voulant voir qui était entré. Elle allait s’excuser mais il la devança avec un petit sourire.

-Tu viens pour m’escorter dans ma cellule ?

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait continuer à fonctionner normalement alors qu’il revivait des flashbacks vers un temps où il avait été enfermé _dans un cachot_. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas ça, il n’apprécierait pas de savoir qu’elle avait laissé quelqu’un lire dans son esprit pour connaître la vérité.

-Oui, les discussions vont durer et tu n’as pas besoin de rester ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, Oliver découvre le sort qui lui est réservé… Et Winn rencontre une de ses idoles :)


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit avait été longue. Après les événements de la journée, Oliver avait été épuisé et s’était endormi facilement mais les cauchemars l’avaient assailli et il s’était réveillé plusieurs fois en sueur. Il s’était levé aux premières lueurs du jour et avait fait des pompes sur un bras pour libérer son trop plein d’énergie. Son épaule gauche l’élançait mais rester inactif lui était insupportable. Il s’était ensuite lavé dans la petite douche rudimentaire de la salle d’eau attenante à sa cellule. S’il devait rester enfermé ici, il saurait s’y habituer, ce n’était vraiment pas des conditions difficiles.

Un agent lui apporta un plateau de nourriture sans lui dire un mot, mis à part l’ordre de se tenir debout au fond de sa cellule le temps de l’ouverture de la porte. Il y avait des antidouleurs avec un mot de Kara l’obligeant à les prendre. Il les avala, s’il devait à nouveau subir un interrogatoire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distrait par la douleur. Après avoir mangé, il s’assit contre la porte vitrée, le regard rivé vers les fenêtres. Voir la lumière du jour l’aidait à ne pas sombrer dans ses souvenirs.

Oliver ne se posait pas trop de questions sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Il attendait de voir leur décision et il formulerait ensuite un plan selon la situation.

Dans l’après-midi, un agent le menotta et le conduisit dans une nouvelle salle. Il y avait des fenêtres dans celle-ci et pas de miroir sans teint. La table n’avait aucune barre où l’attacher et l’agent lui fit signe de s’asseoir avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui sans la verrouiller. Ils ne le traitaient plus comme un prisonnier à risque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme à la stature imposante et au visage sévère entra accompagné de l’agent Danvers et ils prirent place en face de lui. Il se présenta comme le directeur du DEO et lui demanda s’il était sûr qu’il ne voulait toujours pas d’avocat. Il déclina à nouveau, cela ne lui servirait à rien, il ne croirait jamais à son histoire de monde parallèle et il ne saurait pas mieux le conseiller que lui-même.

Danvers ne lui adressait plus ses regards meurtriers, il avait réussi à la convaincre qu’il n’était pas une menace pour sa sœur, ce qui était un bon point. Tout ce qu’il voyait jusque-là annonçait de bons augures pour son futur. Ce retournement de situation par rapport à son traitement de la veille était pour le moins surprenant, mais il ne le questionnerait pas. Il avait apparemment su les convaincre.

-Je me suis entretenu avec mes agents, y compris ceux que vous avez blessés hier.

Le soulagement lui coupa presque le souffle. Ils étaient tous vivants.

-Votre situation est unique et nous n’avons pas encore prévenu les autorités compétentes de l’arrestation d’Arrow.

Il savait lire entre les lignes du discours des agences ultrasecrètes comme celle-ci. Ils n’étaient pas censés arrêter quelqu’un comme lui. Danvers avait dû être trop zélée et l’avait arrêté sans autorisation. Ce qui, encore une fois, jouait en sa faveur. Il ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

-Si vous acceptez les conditions que je vais vous présenter, sans exception, nous n’engagerons pas de poursuites contre vous.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

-Nous n’allons pas vous enfermer, mais vous mettre sous surveillance rapprochée.

Il allait demander plus de détails mais Danvers le devança :

-Sous la tutelle de Supergirl.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Elle sera responsable de vous et vous devrez respecter chacune des règles qu’elle vous donnera. Au moindre écart, nous vous livrerons à la justice.

Ils lui accordaient sa liberté mais conserveraient leur contrôle sur lui.

-D’autres conditions ? demanda-t-il.

Il n’accepterait rien tant qu’il n’aurait pas tous les détails.

-Nous allons vous assigner un psychologue qui définira votre état mental et vous devrez suivre tous les conseils qu’il vous donnera pour que vous ne réagissiez plus comme vous l’avez fait lorsqu’on est venu vous arrêter.

Un psy. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n’en avait jamais consulté. Certaines choses de son passé devaient rester secrètes, il ne pouvait pas avouer avoir tué et torturé et il n’était pas assez naïf pour croire que ce n’était pas là la racine du problème. Ne pas en parler rendrait la thérapie complètement inutile.

-Autre chose ?

Il ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu’il pensait de leurs conditions. Il voulait avoir toutes les cartes en main pour ensuite faire des demandes ou simplement refuser leur proposition.

-Vous devez cesser toute activité en tant qu’Arrow. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous voir blesser ou tuer quelqu’un, quelles que soient vos intentions.

Il serra les dents. Ils lui retiraient le seul moyen qu’il avait de prévenir ses amis de sa présence dans ce monde. Il ne savait pas s’il avait fait assez de bruit pour qu’ils retrouvent sa trace ici. S’il disparaissait d’un coup, ils craindraient le pire et n’auraient aucun moyen de savoir que c’était le DEO qui l’avait arrêté. L’agence même était secrète et ils n’auraient aucune piste à suivre.

Danvers dut remarquer sa frustration car elle reprit la parole :

-Après votre attaque sur nos agents, vous ne pouvez pas penser qu’on vous laisserait retourner sur le terrain.

-Je refuse vos conditions.

Son ton était final et un silence choqué lui répondit. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa situation et respecter leurs conditions signifiait rester coincé sur cette Terre.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Danvers.

-Vous réalisez que ça signifie vous livrer aux autorités, subir un procès et très certainement finir en prison pour vos activités en tant qu’Arrow ?

Il acquiesça.

-Vous ne pouvez pas juste refuser cette offre ! s’emporta Danvers.

La veille, elle avait été prête à le mettre en prison à perpétuité. Elle l’avait accusé d’assassin et avait tout fait pour qu’il avoue. Aujourd’hui elle s’offusquait qu’il accepte la prison. Ça n’avait aucun sens.

-Si, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit-il simplement.

-Supergirl a tout fait pour vous obtenir ces termes. Elle vous a défendu, elle s’est proposée pour garder un œil sur vous et vous épargner la prison. Elle a discuté avec les agents blessés pour leur faire comprendre votre situation, pour qu’ils n’engagent pas de poursuites contre vous et pour leur assurer que vous n’êtes pas un danger. Et vous jetez tous ses efforts par la fenêtre, sans même considérer l’offre !

Il baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur ses menottes. Il savait que c’était grâce à Kara qu’il avait cette offre et il lui en était reconnaissant. Le problème était qu’ils n’avaient pas pris en compte le fait qu’il venait d’un autre monde et que son unique objectif était d’y retourner. Il décida de leur expliquer son point de vue, peut-être que Danvers ne le jugerait plus aussi durement.

-Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je viens d’un autre monde. Le seul espoir que j’ai d’y retourner c’est que mes alliés me retrouvent. Ça n’arrivera pas si je suis caché ici. Par contre, si mon procès fait la une, même si je finis en prison, ils sauront où je suis.

La réponse qu’il reçut lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc.

-Nous vous croyons, dit le directeur. Un de nos agents scientifiques a déjà pour mission de chercher un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Vous me croyez ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Si nous vous permettons de continuer à être Arrow, pouvez-vous nous assurer que vous n’entrerez pas dans cette sorte d’état second où vous êtes prêt à tuer ?

Ils avaient compris qu’il n’avait plus été lui-même, qu’il avait perdu le contrôle lors de l’attaque. Ils étaient prêts à lui offrir l’aide dont il avait besoin par le biais d’un psychologue, ce qu’il ne pourrait jamais obtenir sur sa Terre. Ils étaient bien plus investis dans son bien-être qu’il n’y paraissait. C’était déstabilisant, il n’avait jamais connu de structure gouvernementale qui s’attardait sur le sort de ceux qu’ils arrêtaient. Supergirl devait en être responsable.

La question était de savoir si lui-même était prêt à recevoir une telle aide. Cela faisait des mois qu’il essayait de s’en sortir seul et malgré des améliorations nettes, Al Sah-Him était toujours là, prêt à surgir à tout moment.

-Non, admit-il d’un ton défait.

-Alors je ne peux pas retirer cette condition.

-Vous pourriez vous allier à Supergirl pour certaines missions, proposa Danvers. Ça ne manquera pas de faire la une et elle pourra vous surveiller et vous arrêter si nécessaire.

C’était une bonne idée. Il était étonnant que ce soit elle qui la propose.

-Si elle est d’accord, dit-il.

-Vous plaisantez, elle sera extatique à l’idée.

Oliver ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il connaissait à peine Kara, mais elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Barry. Ces deux-là s’entendraient à merveille.

-Ce sera soumis à l’appréciation du psychologue. S’il déconseille toute apparition en tant qu’Arrow pour des raisons de sécurité, vous devrez ranger votre costume. Acceptez-vous cette offre ?

-Le psychologue, il ne vous fera aucun rapport sur ce que je lui dis, il sera tenu au secret le plus absolu ?

-Oui, confirma le directeur. Il nous tiendra seulement au courant si vous ne suivez pas sa thérapie et ses conseils ou s’il vous juge trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté.

C’était normal.

-Vous allez me laisser retourner chez moi ? demanda Oliver.

-Dans l’usine désaffectée où on vous a traqué ? Aucune chance, répondit Danvers.

-Je ne peux pas juste louer un appartement. Je n’ai aucune ressource ici, aucune identité.

-Supergirl se charge de tout, répondit le directeur.

Il lui devait beaucoup. Il se promit d’essayer de ne pas la décevoir et de lui rendre la pareille à la première occasion. Le directeur lui fit signer l’accord avec les modifications apportées concernant son rôle en tant qu’Arrow. Danvers lui retira ses menottes en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger son bras gauche toujours en écharpe. Ils quittèrent la salle en lui disant que l’agent Schott allait venir pour discuter avec lui de la théorie du multivers.

Assis sur sa chaise, un coude posé sur la table, les yeux fermés, Oliver savourait le retour de sa liberté. Il était toujours lié par cet accord et se retrouverait à la case départ en cas de faux pas, mais il n’était plus prisonnier pour l’instant.

Quelqu’un entra et il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut étonné de voir un homme plutôt jeune, il s’attendait à quelqu’un comme Stein, l’archétype du scientifique qui connaissait toutes les théories possibles. L’agent s’avança d’un pas hésitant en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, comme s’il avait peur de l’approcher. C’était compréhensible, il avait mis à l’hôpital quatre de ses collègues et à peine quelques minutes auparavant, il avait des menottes aux poignets.

-Bonjour. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Tu es… Je rencontre Arrow. Enchanté, Oliver. Queen ! Monsieur Queen.

Oliver ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’agent n’était pas effrayé mais impressionné.

-Tu peux m’appeler Oliver, apparemment on va passer beaucoup d’heures ensemble.

-Winn. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Tu es encore plus impressionnant en vrai.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie en étant adulé par les foules. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça arrive ici et encore moins pour ses actions en tant qu’Arrow. À Starling, il avait toujours été craint plutôt qu’admiré. Winn dut remarquer son inconfort car il s’approcha et s’assit en face de lui.

-Désolé, je suis juste très honoré de te rencontrer. Tu n’es pas mon idole, personne ne pourra surpasser Superman, mais tu es extraordinaire. Tu n’as aucun pouvoir et tu arrives à arrêter les criminels et sauver des vies, c’est juste incroyable. Désolé, je recommence. On est là pour discuter du multivers. Qui existe. Parce que tu viens d’un autre univers. Ce qui est génial.

C’était apparemment dans sa nature d’être exubérant. Oliver devait avouer qu’après des semaines seul et des heures d’interrogatoire, il était une vraie bouffée d’air frais.

-Mes amis l’appellent la Terre 1. C’est un métahumain de la Terre 2 qui m’a envoyé ici.

-Un métahumain ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh, des hommes qui ont été améliorés ? Avec des pouvoirs ?

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi enthousiaste. Sauf peut-être Cisco. Les prochaines heures s’annonçaient intéressantes.

…

Kara avait passé une longue journée. Après avoir discuté du sort d’Oliver avec Alex, J’onn et les agents blessés, elle était retournée chez elle en faisant promettre à sa sœur de faire signer l’accord qu’elle avait négocié pour Oliver le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait ensuite préparé son appartement, surtout la chambre qu’elle réservait à ses invités et qui serait dédiée à son nouvel ami. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à retourner au DEO, un immeuble avait pris feu et elle avait évacué tout le monde et aidé les pompiers à l’éteindre. Elle avait pris une douche pour se débarrasser de l’odeur de fumée mais elle avait encore l’impression d’en être imprégnée.

De retour au DEO, elle retrouva Oliver en pleine discussion avec Winn. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait aussi détendu. Il se leva lorsqu’elle entra et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Merci Supergirl. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui rappela qu’il pouvait l’appeler Kara. Il eut l’air surpris et se retourna à moitié vers Winn.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est mon ami, il connaît mon identité.

-D’accord, répondit-il avec hésitation. Ce n’est quand même pas prudent d’utiliser ton prénom dans une agence comme celle-ci.

-Je serai plus prudente, répondit-elle pour le rassurer. Mais la plupart des personnes avec qui je travaille sont comme de ma famille.

Il hocha la tête et demanda si elle savait où il était censé aller maintenant, s’il resterait dans sa cellule ou pas. Kara s’offusqua directement.

-Non, tu ne seras plus enfermé ! Ils ne t’ont pas expliqué ? Tu vas habiter chez moi, si tu es d’accord bien sûr, c’est l’idéal pour que je puisse garder un œil sur toi. Même si j’ai confiance en toi, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter. Mais c’était le meilleur moyen pour convaincre les autres que tu ne serais pas un danger.

Il la fixait sans dire un mot, complètement immobile. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant ses paroles maladroites. Elle avait dû le vexer.

-Tu m’offres ma liberté et un endroit où vivre, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Kara lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit la main.

-C’est déjà fait. La seule chose que je te demande, c’est de te rétablir. Physiquement et mentalement.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers Winn qui n’avait prêté aucune attention à leur discussion, totalement concentré sur un tas de papiers remplis de son écriture. Il se penchait déjà sur le problème de ramener Oliver chez lui.

-Winn, tu as encore besoin de moi ?

-Non, je peux déjà travailler avec toutes les infos que tu m’as données. Mais attends-toi à une visite de ma part dans la semaine.

Oliver lui serra la main et Kara se rappela de l’admiration qu’avait Winn pour Arrow en le voyant complètement ému par ce simple geste.

Ils sortirent de la salle et Oliver lui demanda s’ils pouvaient passer par son repaire pour récupérer quelques affaires. Le DEO avait pris tout ce qui était armes mais il avait besoin de ses vêtements.

-Bien sûr, on fera un saut là-bas avant d’aller chez moi.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale du DEO et tous les agents présents adressèrent des regards méfiants envers Oliver. Il ne s’en formalisa pas et continua à la suivre jusqu’au balcon.

-C’est une très belle vue, dit-il, mais pourquoi tu m’as amené ici ?

-Parce qu’on y va en volant ! répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige, je t’ai vu sauter de toit en toit. Allez, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Elle lui tendit la main et attendit qu’il la prenne. Elle ne le forcerait pas et trouverait une solution s’il n’acceptait pas, mais c’était le moyen le plus simple. Elle n’avait pas de permis et y aller à pied ou en bus serait une perte de temps.

-Je te promets de ne pas te faire tomber.

Il lui prit la main d’un air hésitant et elle fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules avant de le tenir par la taille, comme deux amis qui se promèneraient dans la rue. Sauf qu’ils seraient dans le ciel. Elle ne lui commettrait pas l’affront de le porter comme une demoiselle en détresse.

En voyant son air émerveillé alors qu’ils survolaient la ville, elle ne regretta pas d’avoir insisté pour ce vol.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le chapitre 10 ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent jusqu’ici, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :)

Voler avec Kara avait été une expérience magique. Oliver avait été appréhensif à l’idée de se faire porter au-dessus de la ville, d’accorder sa confiance totale à une presque inconnue et il s’était attendu à craindre de tomber à chaque moment. Mais la prise de Kara autour de sa taille était ferme et il n’avait pas eu l’impression de glisser sous ses doigts. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pour profiter de la vue, elle avait raison, il n’avait pas du tout le vertige. Il s’était senti léger, comme s’il avait laissé tous ses soucis sur la terre ferme.

Ils atterrirent en douceur devant l’usine désaffectée qui avait été son chez lui sur cette Terre.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C’était… indescriptible.

Ils entrèrent et Oliver remplit un sac en papier des quelques vêtements civils qu’il s’était achetés et nota avec un pincement au cœur que son costume d’Arrow avait disparu. Il fit le tour de sa base pour vérifier que les agents n’avaient pas laissé d’arme, mais ils avaient bien tout emporté. Son téléphone et son ordinateur avaient aussi disparu, ainsi que son argent. Il s’arrêta finalement devant le petit frigo qu’il avait trouvé dans ce qui avait dû être une cuisine pour les employés à l’étage. Il emporta la nourriture qu’il contenait avant de rejoindre Supergirl qui l’avait observé depuis l’entrée. Elle ne souriait plus.

-C’est tout ce que tu as ?

-Oui, je suis prêt à repartir.

-Non je veux dire… Tu n’as rien d’autre ? Je ne sais pas, un livre favori, des photos de ta famille ou…

-Je n’ai rien ici Kara, l’interrompit-il. Je suis arrivé avec mon costume, mon arc et mes flèches. Ce que j’ai entre les mains, je les ai obtenus parce que j’ai volé.

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle le juge pour avoir fait ça, qu’elle lui explique qu’il aurait dû trouver une autre solution, mais elle le surprit encore une fois.

-Je sais, j’ai assisté à ton interrogatoire. Mais je ne m’étais pas rendue compte de ce que ça signifiait. Tu as du te débrouiller dans un monde que tu ne connaissais pas et tu as vécu avec le minimum. Je ne vois même pas de lit ici, il n’y a que ces deux couvertures dans le coin là-bas. Je… je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies du vivre comme ça.

Son cœur se serra à ces paroles. Il n’avait jamais rencontré personne qui s’inquiétait autant pour les autres. Pour lui. Kara avait un cœur en or et il se promit de tout faire pour le préserver.

-J’ai vécu plusieurs années sur une île déserte, dit-il d’un ton léger pour la rassurer. Crois-moi, tout ça, c’était plus que suffisant.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant sa surprise. Elle ne savait pas pour l’île. Personne ici ne savait.

-Comment ça sur une île déserte ? J’ai l’étrange sentiment que tu ne parles pas d’une île tropicale.

-Désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi, d’où je viens, tout le monde est au courant. Il y a huit ans, le bateau de mon père a coulé et j’ai échoué sur une île sans rien. J’ai pu retourner chez moi cinq ans plus tard.

Il ne voulait pas en dire plus, il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il en parlerait à quelqu’un de ce monde. Mais Kara avait le don de le mettre à l’aise, de baisser ses défenses et il avait l’impression de parler à une amie qu’il connaissait depuis longtemps alors que ce n’était pas du tout le cas.

Il se retrouva soudain pris dans un étau et tous ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à le libérer. Kara l’avait pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies du vivre ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il s’obligea à garder une respiration calme, elle voulait juste lui offrir son soutien. Il savait aussi qu’il n’avait aucune chance de se libérer et que s’il tentait quoi que ce soit, elle s’en voudrait d’avoir dépassé ses limites alors que ce n’était pas de sa faute. C’était lui qui était brisé.

Il lui rendit son étreinte d’un bras, un peu maladroitement car il portait toujours ses deux sacs et il avait l’autre en écharpe. Heureusement, cela la fit réagir et elle le relâcha.

-Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en les lui prenant des mains, tu n’es pas en état de porter quoi que ce soit.

Il n’ajouta rien cette fois, s’il disait qu’il avait vécu pire qu’une épaule démise, elle allait encore se sentir mal pour lui. Ils repartirent en volant en direction de son appartement.

-Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi ! annonça-t-elle lorsqu’ils atterrirent.

Ils étaient entrés par l’une des fenêtres, qui étaient immenses et recouvraient presque tout le mur. Il ne se sentirait jamais enfermé entre quatre murs ici. Le grand salon était accueillant et très coloré, représentatif du tempérament de Kara.

-C’est parfait.

Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre qui était simplement décorée, avec un lit double et une armoire qui pour l’instant contenait encore ses manteaux d’hiver. Elle lui promit de les débarrasser rapidement et il lui rappela qu’il n’avait que quelques vêtements et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’espace de rangement.

-Tu es sous ma responsabilité maintenant, dit-elle. Demain on va faire les magasins et tu auras une garde-robe complète.

Il l’arrêta de suite. C’était déjà beaucoup qu’elle lui permette de vivre dans son appartement. Elle n’allait pas aussi l’habiller et le blanchir. Il avait assez profité de sa bonté.

-Non, tu ne vas pas dépenser de l’argent pour moi. J’ai ce qu’il faut.

-Ce n’est pas un problème.

-Ça l’est pour moi. Je m’en suis sorti jusque-là et je ne peux pas en accepter plus de ta part.

-Oliver, c’est juste quelques vêtements. J’ai un bon salaire, je peux te les offrir.

-Est-ce que c’est un ordre ? finit-il par demander.

Elle se figea et le regarda comme s’il avait dit une énormité. Mais c’était une demande logique. Si elle le lui imposait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je suis sous ta tutelle. Si c’est une condition pour que je reste libre, alors je n’argumenterai pas. Sinon, je décline poliment ton offre.

Kara s’avança et lui prit le bras, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle semblait aimer le contact avec les gens et il ne savait pas s’il le supporterait longtemps. Mais elle voulait avoir son attention et elle l’avait.

-Je ne t’obligerai jamais à rien. Les seules règles sont que tu n’attaques personne. Tu ne disparais pas. Tu prends soin de toi et tu essaies de guérir tes blessures dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C’est tout.

-Je ne suis pas confiné dans cet appartement ?

-Non, répondit-elle fermement. Tu peux aller et venir et faire ce que tu veux.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire.

Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa mettre les mots sur ce qu’il ressentait.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu as vu ce dont je suis capable. Ces agents sont encore en vie seulement parce que je n’étais pas armé quand ils sont venus. Ils seraient tous morts sinon. Y compris ta sœur. Je les aurais tous tués.

Sa prise se raffermit sur son bras et elle lui adressa un regard déterminé.

-Tu parles avec des hypothèses. Le seul fait que tu me dises tout ça me prouve que tu n’es pas un criminel. Et je t’ai déjà dit que je t’aidais parce que tu es mon ami. Tu es un héros. Ne le dénie pas, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies dans les quartiers pauvres de National City. Tu étais là où je n’étais pas. Alors merci.

Il savait que ses actions quand il était Arrow faisaient de lui un héros. Ce qu’il craignait, c’était Al Sah-Him. Celui qui avait été façonné par le pire assassin que la Terre ait connu. Celui qui faisait surface lorsqu’il perdait le contrôle, lorsque la situation le dépassait, lorsqu’il était surpris. Celui qu’il avait tout fait pour enfouir au plus profond de lui-même mais qui continuait à apparaître malgré lui.

Il hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait vraiment lui expliquer mais il allait vivre avec elle et elle finirait par s’en rendre compte.

Elle lui lâcha le bras et l’invita au salon où elle lui servit un thé. Le canapé était vraiment confortable et même s’il était dos aux fenêtres, il ne se sentait pas enfermé, le soleil éclairait chacun des recoins de l’appartement. Kara s’assit à ses côtés et il reprit :

-Je dois te prévenir. J’ai essayé de vivre avec quelqu’un, dans mon monde. Ça n’a pas duré. Je la voyais comme une menace. Si elle me surprenait ou m’approchait par derrière, je réagissais d’instinct et je l’attaquais.

-Elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça et elle lui prit la main.

-Je risque… de t’attaquer aussi.

-Oliver, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

-C’est une des règles. Je ne dois attaquer personne. J’essaie de te dire que dans ces moments, je ne me contrôle pas. Je ne suis plus moi-même.

-Tu es Al Sah-Him, compléta-t-elle.

Ces mots firent l’effet d’un couteau qu’on lui plantait dans le cœur et il recula sous leur force. Il retira la main de la sienne et s’éloigna de quelques centimètres.

-Désolée ! Désolée, j’ai juste supposé. C’est ce que tu as dit quand je suis venue t’arrêter.

-S’il te plaît, dit-il doucement, ne prononce pas ce nom.

Elle hocha la tête et lui assura qu’elle ne le ferait plus.

-Tu as raison. Je suis _lui_. Je fais tout pour le repousser au plus profond de moi pour qu’il n’apparaisse plus.

-Je t’aiderai.

Personne ne pouvait l’aider. C’était à lui de combattre ce démon qu’il avait créé pour défaire Ra’s.

-Je crois que tu as passé des mois à essayer de l’enfouir en toi. À la première occasion venue, il prend le contrôle. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de l’ignorer et l’étudier, le comprendre, et peut-être réussir à le contenir quand il apparaît.

-Tu crois que je devrais lui donner du pouvoir ? Après tout le mal qu’il a fait ? Que j’ai fait.

-C’est une possibilité à explorer. Mais parles-en avec ton psychologue d’abord. C’est juste une idée, je ne voudrais pas causer encore plus de problèmes.

Il n’avait pas encore décidé de ce qu’il dirait à ce psychologue. Il avait accepté la thérapie, mais il n’avait aucune obligation d’y mettre du sien. Mais s’il pouvait l’aider à se débarrasser d’Al Sah-Him, ou à le gérer comme le disait Kara, c’était peut-être une bonne idée de lui parler du problème, d’avoir un avis extérieur au sien.

-D’accord.

-Si jamais tu m’attaques, je ne me défendrai pas. Ça sera à toi de sortir de ta crise, d’accord ?

Il accepta et elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle continuait de le surprendre à tout voir du côté positif et à continuer à essayer de l’aider, malgré tous ses problèmes.

…

Le lendemain matin, Kara s’était réveillée à l’aube et était sortie pour veiller sur sa ville. Elle avait empêché un accident de voiture et arrêté un braquage. Deux heures plus tard, croissants en main, elle avait retrouvé Oliver en train de se battre avec sa cafetière. Après lui avoir montré comment elle fonctionnait, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble.

Elle s’était ensuite préparée pour le travail, à vitesse rapide, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Elle était presque déçue, elle s’attendait à de la surprise, de l’émerveillement ou même juste un sourcil relevé. Mais rien.

Il lui avait souhaité une bonne journée et elle était partie en lui laissant un double des clés. Il était étrange que quelqu’un vive dans son appartement alors qu’elle n’y était plus. Elle avait déjà invité des amis, ou sa mère adoptive, mais ils passaient en général tout leur temps ensemble. C’était pour l’instant une expérience positive, déjeuner avec de la compagnie avait été très agréable.

Elle quitta CatCo à dix-huit heures et rentra chez elle pour manger avant de se rendre à son deuxième travail. Les lumières de son appartement étaient allumées et elle se demanda ce qu’Oliver avait fait de sa journée. Lorsqu’elle entra, elle fut assaillie par des effluves délicieuses. Il était dans la cuisine, devant une casserole fumante, et il se retourna vers elle, spatule en main.

-J’espère que tu as faim, dit-il pour l’accueillir.

Elle était au paradis.

-Tu as préparé à manger ? demanda-t-elle, complètement excitée.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un petit sourire.

-Oui. J’avais du temps devant moi et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Tu es un ange, dit-elle en déposant ses affaires.

Il avait l’air choqué de son compliment mais elle fit mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte et se promit de lui en faire aussi souvent que possible. Il devait arrêter de se voir comme une personne horrible.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as préparé ? Ça sent divinement bon.

-Des pâtes sauce napolitaine, j’ai fait avec ce que j’ai trouvé dans tes placards.

-J’espère qu’il y en a assez pour cinq personnes.

-Tu as des invités ?

-Non mais je mange trois fois plus que les humains.

-Je m’en doutais, j’en ai fait plus exprès, au cas où.

C’était étrange qu’il devine ça. Tout le monde était toujours surpris par la quantité de nourriture qu’elle pouvait ingérer.

-Et garde de la place pour le dessert, dit-il en remuant les pâtes.

-Le dessert ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les octaves.

-J’ai fait une mousse au chocolat, elle est dans le frigo.

-On peut commencer par le dessert ?

-Non, les pâtes sont prêtes, dit-il en amenant la casserole sur la table.

Elle le suivit avec une pointe de déception et le laissa les servir. Elle le remercia d’avoir pris le temps de préparer tout ça et il lui assura qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon et qu’il adorait cuisiner. Le repas était délicieux et elle lui demanda s’il était chef dans sa double vie.

-Non, c’est juste quelque chose que j’aime faire.

Elle s’obligea à dévorer son assiette à une vitesse normale, savourant chacune de ses bouchées. Lui prenait son temps pour manger et ne sembla pas surpris de la voir se resservir.

-Comment tu as su que je mangeais plus que la normale ? C’est pas quelque chose de connu à propos de Supergirl.

-J’ai un ami qui peut être aussi rapide que toi, même plus. Il brûle tellement d’énergie qu’il doit manger dix mille calories par jour.

Son cœur s’emballa.

-Un kryptonien ?

-Non, il n’y a pas d’aliens sur ma Terre. Mais après une expérience scientifique ratée, des personnes sont devenues des méta-humains. Ils ont des pouvoirs. Et Barry est ultra rapide.

-Tu comptes sur lui pour te retrouver ?

-Oui, il travaille avec une équipe de scientifiques et ils connaissent l’existence d’autres Terres. Ils m’ont vu passer un portail et ils sauront trouver un moyen d’en créer d’autres.

-Ça fait plus d’un mois que tu es là. Tu es sûr qu’ils te cherchent toujours ?

-Oui. Felicity et Théa ne les laisseront jamais abandonner.

Ils passèrent le repas à discuter et elle en apprit plus sur sa vie dans son monde. Alors qu’il lui parlait de ses amis et de sa famille, elle le voyait plus apaisé que jamais. Il n’était pas seul là-bas et il avait confiance en eux pour le retrouver, il n’avait aucun doute dessus.

Étant donné qu’il était ici pour une durée indéterminée et qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de travailler sans identité, il finit par accepter qu’elle lui donne un peu d’argent chaque mois, pour qu’il achète de la nourriture et des vêtements. Comme il cuisinait, ce serait à lui de les nourrir et elle aurait cette corvée en moins. Il lui promit également de tout lui rembourser dès qu’il aurait le moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Accueillir Oliver chez elle et dans sa vie ne lui causait aucun problème, au contraire, elle gagnait un cuisinier (et des desserts maison). Elle dut partir pour une urgence au DEO avant de pouvoir goûter à sa mousse au chocolat, mais quand elle rentra, le dessert l’attendait dans le frigo, avec seulement une part en moins. Elle le dégusta avec un grand sourire.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Kara déposa Oliver au DEO pour sa première séance de thérapie et le confia au Directeur J’onzz avant de voler pour CatCo. Son arrivée n’était pas passée inaperçue et il était à nouveau au centre des regards des agents. Certains avaient l’air de le craindre, d’autres étaient vraiment haineux et quelques-uns le regardaient avec fascination. Être au centre de l’attention n’était pas nouveau pour lui et il les ignora facilement. Il repéra Winn parmi eux qui lui adressa un grand sourire et il le salua d’un hochement de tête.

-Votre rendez-vous est à dix heures, vous avez un peu plus d’une heure devant vous pour discuter avec M. Schott de ses progrès sur le multivers, si vous voulez.

-Supergirl m’a dit que vous aviez une salle de sport équipée. Je pourrais y aller pour faire un peu d’exercice avant mon rendez-vous ? Winn n’a pas besoin de moi, je ne suis pas scientifique et je n’y comprends rien.

Après un moment d’hésitation, le directeur accepta. Il le conduisit au niveau -1 et lui ouvrit l’accès avec son badge. La salle était grande, remplie de diverses machines, et quelques agents étaient déjà dessus. Ils lui accordèrent à peine un regard avant de l’ignorer. Apparemment, le fait qu’il n’ait pas été jeté en prison pour avoir blessé leurs collègues ne leur plaisait pas mais ça n’inquiétait pas Oliver. S’ils essayaient de l’attaquer ou de l’intimider, il saurait se défendre.

-Je vous enverrai un agent dix minutes avant votre rendez-vous pour qu’il vous y emmène.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il enfila rapidement le survêtement qu’il avait amené et s’installa sur un tapis de course. Il ne pouvait pas faire d’exercices de musculation pour le haut de son corps à cause de son épaule en écharpe. Courir lui permettait tout autant de se vider l’esprit et de réfléchir de manière apaisée, ce dont il avait besoin après la nuit agitée qu’il avait passée.

Il n’avait pas encore décidé de ce qu’il allait dire au psychologue. Kara lui avait conseillé de parler d’Al Sah-Him, de ses pertes de contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, mais il n’était pas sûr d’en être capable. Expliquer ce qu’il ressentait à quelqu’un qu’il considérait comme son alliée avait déjà été difficile. En discuter en détail avec un parfait inconnu, envers qui il n’avait aucune confiance, semblait impossible. Revisiter Nanda Parbat et ce qu’il avait subi là-bas lui était insupportable.

Mais il était prêt à essayer. Il voulait guérir. Il voulait se débarrasser de ces réflexes meurtriers qui faisaient surface dès qu’il se sentait en danger. Il avait réussi à les enfouir, à les maîtriser même lorsqu’il était sur le terrain, mais ils étaient toujours là, prêts à émerger à tout moment lorsqu’il baissait la garde.

Oliver courait à en perdre haleine, ses muscles étaient fatigués par l’effort, son bras gauche était en feu et pourtant, il avait l’esprit plus clair que cette nuit, quand il se retournait entre ses draps, inquiet de sa rencontre avec le psychologue. S’il avait les moyens de l’aider, même simplement des conseils à lui donner, il les prendrait. Et pour cela, il parlerait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il mettrait des mots sur ce qu’il avait vécu. Le psy était tenu par le secret professionnel, et même s’il en parlait, personne ici ne connaissait Oliver Queen. Seul le DEO était au courant de son existence et si ses secrets s’ébruitaient, il s’enfuirait. Il trouverait une autre solution pour alerter ses amis de sa présence ici.

Sa décision prise, il ralentit le tapis à une course plus légère. Il lui restait un quart d’heure avant de devoir partir, il avait largement le temps de prendre une douche pour être présentable. Un agent entra dans la salle et eut l’air surpris en le voyant. Il s’approcha de lui et tout son corps se tendit, prêt à l’attaque, mais il fit mine de rien et continua sa course.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez courir là-dessus ? demanda-t-il.

Il s’attendait à se faire incendier pour avoir attaqué des agents, pas pour utiliser du matériel du DEO. Maintenant qu’il y regardait de plus près, l’homme n’avait pas l’air de le détester.

-J’ai l’accord du directeur.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je veux dire, vous avez l’épaule en écharpe, vous ne devriez pas vous fatiguer comme ça.

Oliver stoppa la machine et descendit du tapis, en sueur. Avec une serviette, il s’essuya le visage, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Cet agent s’inquiétait pour sa santé. Si c’était Kara, il aurait compris, mais là c’était un étranger qui ne savait rien de lui mis à part le fait qu’il avait attaqué ses collègues.

-J’ai terminé, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir de bouteille d’eau, mais il pourrait en demander en sortant avec l’agent qui l’accompagnerait. Il se dirigea vers les douches lorsqu’une main se posa sur son bras pour l’arrêter. Il se retourna en un éclair et attrapa le poignet de l’agent qui l’avait abordé. Il essaya de se défaire de sa poigne, mais il n’avait aucune chance, ses doigts se refermaient comme un étau dessus, prêts à le briser. Il protestait mais Oliver n’écoutait pas ses paroles, savourant la panique de l’homme qui était sous son emprise.

-Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il.

Il relâcha l’agent et reprit son chemin, l’esprit agité. Il continuait à réagir comme une proie prise au piège alors qu’il se savait hors de danger. Comme lorsqu’il habitait avec Felicity. Comme si les derniers mois n’avaient servi à rien. Une fois sous la douche, il résista à l’envie de se coucher en boule à même le sol et de ne plus bouger et se tint bien droit sous le jet d’eau, effaçant la sueur qui le recouvrait et les larmes silencieuses qu’il ne pouvait contenir. Il était fatigué de se battre en vain contre lui-même.

Lorsqu’il sortit, il vérifia qu’il était bien présentable pour son rendez-vous et que son état mental ne se reflétait pas sur son visage. Satisfait, il rejoignit l’agent qui venait d’arriver. Ils passèrent par la cuisine où il engloutit une bouteille d’eau et ils se rendirent ensuite au bureau du psychologue. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean noir avant d’ouvrir la porte. Il était temps de faire face à ses démons.

La pièce était spacieuse et les rayons du soleil entraient par une grande baie vitrée. Une femme aux cheveux bruns était assise à son bureau et consultait des papiers. Elle se leva dès son arrivée et lui serra la main en se présentant comme le docteur Bryson. Elle l’invita à s’asseoir sur le canapé et prit place sur une chaise en face de lui. Cahier et stylo sur ses genoux, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-M. Queen, avant de commencer, je voudrais vous rappeler que tout ce que nous dirons ici restera entre nous. J’ai uniquement l’obligation de prévenir le DEO si je vous estime un danger imminent pour vous-même ou pour votre entourage. Si vous ne suivez pas mes conseils ou si vous ne prenez pas la thérapie au sérieux, je devrais également les mettre au courant.

Il hocha la tête, il savait déjà tout ça, mais c’était tout de même rassurant qu’elle le lui confirme. Elle lui semblait honnête et directe, ce qu’il appréciait.

-Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

-Je suivrai la thérapie, c’est une chance que je n’aurai pas deux fois. Par contre, je ne prendrai aucun médicament.

-Même s’ils pourraient vous aider ? Même occasionnellement, en cas de crise par exemple ?

-En aucun cas, répondit-il.

Il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant à une drogue ni en subir les effets secondaires alors qu’il était Arrow. Il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de perdre encore plus de contrôle sur son corps et ses réactions.

-Très bien, dit-elle en le notant dans son cahier. Mais si j’estime qu’ils sont indispensables, nous en rediscuterons.

Il acquiesça.

-J’ai très peu d’informations vous concernant et l’agent Danvers m’a dit que vous m’expliquerez vous-même exactement quel est le problème.

C’était le moment. Il devait expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Comment il avait créé un nouveau monstre en lui-même, pire qu’Arrow. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla.

…

C’était sa troisième séance de thérapie en une semaine et il devait avouer que partager ses expériences l’aidait à les mettre derrière lui et à se détacher de leur souvenir. Ils abordaient principalement ce qu’il avait vécu chez la Ligue, son but étant de se débarrasser d’Al Sah-Him. Dr Bryson avait été plus que surprise par ce double qui vivait en lui, même si elle avait essayé de le cacher. Elle ne lui avait encore donné aucune consigne le concernant, se contentant de l’écouter, de poser quelques questions, réservant son diagnostic pour plus tard, quand elle aurait plus d’informations.

-Est-ce qu’il y a eu un moment précis où vous avez senti Oliver Queen disparaître et Al Sah-Him le remplacer ?

Un frisson le parcourut. Ce moment était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair. Dans le noir de son cachot, il avait à nouveau succombé aux plaies qu’ils lui avaient infligées. Il ignorait si c’était pour s’épargner plus de douleur ou parce qu’il avait perdu trop de sang, mais il s’était évanoui. Lorsqu’il avait repris conscience, il reprenait une grande bouffée d’air en sortant de l’eau du puit de Lazare. Il reprenait vie, ses plaies disparaissaient et son esprit se fracturait. Il s’était senti complètement éloigné de son corps, à chaque fois qu’il était plongé dans ces eaux maudites, il en ressortait plus faible mentalement, ses souvenirs à portée de main mais inatteignables.

Un des assassins avait appelé son nom _Oliver !_ C’était leur test, le moyen de savoir s’il y répondait toujours. Pour la première fois, il n’avait pas instinctivement réagi. Ce nom n’avait eu aucune signification pour lui. Il était Al Sah-Him. Plus tard, de retour dans son cachot, l’horreur l’avait pris à la gorge. Il se perdait vraiment, il n’avait pas la force de résister au lavage de cerveau que lui faisait subir Ra’s al Ghul. Il allait devenir un assassin sans pitié, sans famille, sans lien, ayant pour seul objectif de servir son maître.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il avait un plan, avec Malcolm, il allait sauver sa ville et sa famille. Allongé à même le sol, ses poignets attachés par une longue chaîne, ses muscles et sa peau pulsant de douleur malgré les plaies qui venaient de disparaître, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible. Il abandonna la bataille. Il accueillit l’assassin en lui et enfouit dans un recoin de son esprit ce qu’il restait d’Oliver Queen. Il faisait le choix de devenir Al Sah-Him dans l’espoir de pouvoir se retrouver une fois la mission terminée.

Il se redressa et s’assit, le dos rigide malgré ses muscles qui hurlaient de douleur. Il accepterait chaque coup que son maître déciderait de lui donner. Il respecterait chacun de ses ordres, sans les analyser, sans chercher à savoir ce qui était bien ou mal. Il était Al Sah-Him et son unique objectif était de servir Ra’s al Ghul.

Un bruit sourd lui fit relever la tête, les sens en alerte. La psy venait de poser son stylo sur son calepin et lui adressait un regard inquiet. Il serra et desserra les poings, cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre prise sur la réalité. Il s’y était cru. Il s’y croyait encore, le sol de son cachot lui écorchant la peau, l’obscurité infinie l’enfermant dans son esprit malmené, le corps tremblant de blessures fantômes.

-Vous êtes au DEO, dit doucement Dr Bryson. En sécurité. Personne ici ne vous fera de mal.

Il s’accrocha à sa voix. Elle était réelle. Ses bourreaux n’existaient plus que dans son esprit.

-Oliver, décrivez-moi une chose que vous voyez ici.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu’il ne trouve sa voix pour répondre.

-Vous.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme s’il avait donné une bonne réponse.

-Suivez ma voix mais ne vous concentrez pas que sur moi. Regardez, écoutez, ressentez ce qu’il se passe autour de vous. Qu’est-ce que vous entendez ?

-Des pas dans le couloir.

Elle eut l’air surprise mais ne commenta pas.

-Décrivez-moi où vous êtes, en utilisant vos sens.

Il s’exécuta et au fil de ses paroles, il s’ancrait de nouveau dans le présent, repoussant le souvenir de Nanda Parbat. Il n’y était plus. Il n’y retournerait jamais.

-Merci, finit-il par dire. Désolé. Je dois partir.

Il se leva, les mains encore tremblantes, incapable de rester immobile une seconde de plus.

-Attendez, dit-elle d’une voix calme sans bouger de son siège.

Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il l’aurait certainement prise pour une menace si elle avait cherché à lui attraper le bras ou si elle s’était levée brusquement.

-Dites-moi d’abord où vous allez et si vous voulez que je vous accompagne.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul dans cet état mental. Il ferma les yeux pour vraiment analyser ce qu’il ressentait. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte, il était prêt à faire face à un assaut et se sentait trop exposé dans ce bureau. Il devait partir, et il n’y avait qu’un endroit sur cette Terre qui lui apporterait la sécurité dont il avait besoin.

-Chez Supergirl. Je vais prendre un taxi, j’y serai dans un quart d’heure.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide pour y aller, il n’était pas sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Il lui tendit la main pour la saluer et pour qu’elle voie qu’il s’était remis de son flashback, même s’il était encore bouleversé et sur les nerfs. Elle la serra après une hésitation, choisissant de lui faire confiance pour déterminer s’il avait besoin d’aide ou non. S’il prouvait le contraire, il n’aurait pas de deuxième chance.

-Je vous appelle un taxi.

Il la remercia et sortit, traversant les couloirs d’un pas rapide, surveillant chacun des agents qu’il rencontrait sur son passage, prêt à contrer toute attaque. Il entendit quelqu’un courir dans son dos et se colla contre le mur alors qu’une main allait l’attraper par derrière. En position défensive, prêt à donner un coup de poing à son assaillant, il se figea. C’était le directeur.

Il leva lentement les mains comme s’il cherchait à apaiser une bête effrayée et lui adressa un regard compatissant qu’il détesta. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Oliver décida de faire comme si de rien n’était et se redressa, la tête haute, en lui demandant ce qu’il voulait.

-Savoir s’il y a un problème ?

Il avait dû le voir presque courir dans les couloirs et craindre qu’il cherche à s’enfuir. Il était vrai qu’il avait quitté sa séance de thérapie plus tôt que prévu.

-Je vais chez Supergirl. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, parlez avec la psy.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et reprit sa route d’un pas rapide. Il voulait juste se retrouver seul.

…

Kara était inquiète. Cela faisait huit jours qu’elle habitait avec Oliver et à chaque fois qu’elle rentrait du travail, le dîner l’attendait et ils mangeaient ensemble. Ce soir, l’appartement était silencieux, la cuisine abandonnée et Oliver absent. Elle alluma la lumière et déposa ses affaires, se demandant ce qu’il se passait. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble le matin avant qu’elle ne le dépose au DEO pour sa séance de thérapie et n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis, mais ce n’était pas étonnant, ils ne restaient pas en contact tout le temps. Elle s’avança à pas de loup et tendit l’oreille. Elle distingua sa respiration en provenance de sa chambre. Donc il était là, il dormait peut-être et ne s’était pas rendu compte de l’heure.

Elle hésita à toquer, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller s’il était fatigué. Grâce à sa vision à rayons X, elle le découvrit assis par terre contre le mur, les genoux relevés et le visage caché dans ses bras. Son cœur se serra et elle toqua doucement à la porte.

-Oliver, tu vas bien ?

Il ne releva pas la tête et murmura :

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Kara voulait entrer pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait et essayer de le réconforter, mais il lui avait demandé le contraire. S’il avait besoin de temps seul, elle le respecterait. Elle se prépara rapidement des pâtes, en laissa de côté pour lui et mangea devant la télévision. Ça avait été sa routine depuis des années mais pour la première fois, elle se sentait seule. Elle était inquiète pour son ami et se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pour le mettre dans cet état.

Elle envoya un message à Alex pour savoir s’il s’était passé quelque chose au DEO avec Oliver, et elle lui répondit qu’il avait suivi sa thérapie et était parti précipitamment après. Alex lui demanda s’il y avait un problème et elle répondit que non, qu’il n’était simplement pas dans son assiette. Lui dire qu’il s’était enfermé dans sa chambre lui semblait trop personnel pour être partagé avec sa sœur qui ne le considérait même pas encore comme un allié.

Il revenait de sa troisième séance de thérapie, peut-être qu’ils avaient abordé des sujets difficiles qui avaient réveillé de mauvais souvenirs et ravivé des expériences douloureuses. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu. Raviver la blessure causée par la destruction de Krypton la laissait toujours dans un état émotionnel vulnérable.

Avant de partir pour le DEO, elle décida d’essayer de le convaincre de manger un peu. Elle doutait qu’il l’ait fait à midi, s’il était mal depuis sa thérapie. Elle toqua et ouvrit la porte lorsqu’il ne la rejeta pas. La lampe au plafond et sa veilleuse étaient allumée alors que le soleil n’était pas encore couché. Il craignait de se retrouver dans le noir. Oliver n’avait pas bougé, la tête toujours cachée entre ses bras, et elle s’assit à côté de lui sans le toucher.

-Est-ce que tu veux en discuter ?

-Non, murmura-t-il.

Kara posa une main hésitante sur son dos et il tressaillit mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle dessina des cercles rassurants, espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu sous ses doigts et elle reprit doucement la parole :

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose. J’ai préparé des pâtes.

Il releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rougis d’avoir pleuré et une détresse et une lassitude dans le regard qui l’emplirent de peine. Elle voulait savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais il ne voulait pas parler et elle n’insisterait pas. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. Il la suivit au salon et elle alluma toutes les lampes sur son passage, avant de lui chauffer une assiette alors qu’il s’emmitouflait dans un plaid sur son canapé comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Elle le rejoignit et il mangea sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur la télé qui diffusait les informations locales.

Lorsqu’il reposa son assiette, Kara lui demanda s’il avait besoin d’autre chose et il fit signe que non. Elle se sentait inutile, ne sachant pas comment lui remonter le moral. Son téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter Oliver. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras et répondit. C’était Alex. Ils avaient besoin d’elle au DEO.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Elle se leva à contre cœur, regrettant de le laisser seul alors qu’il n’était vraiment pas bien. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix, elle devait partir. Elle espérait réussir à se concentrer sur ses missions et retrouver son ami à son retour.

-Merci Kara, entendit-elle alors qu’elle décollait.

…

Le lendemain, Kara se réveilla à l’aube, comme à son habitude. Sa première pensée fut pour Oliver qu’elle n’avait pas vu à son retour de mission car il s’était déjà couché. Elle tendit l’oreille pour entendre sa respiration régulière qui l’avait bercée pour s’endormir, mais elle ne réussit pas à la trouver. Elle se redressa, les sens en alerte, et scanna l’appartement des yeux. Il n’était pas là.

Son cœur s’emballa. Oliver était parti.

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et enfila son costume de Supergirl, prête à fouiller la ville pour le retrouver. Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit avec soulagement que ses affaires étaient toujours là. Il n’était pas parti loin, peut-être qu’il était juste sorti prendre l’air ou acheter des viennoiseries. Mais il avait été tellement mal la veille qu’il avait peut-être décidé de s’enfuir, ou pire, de commettre l’irréparable. Elle n’osa pas s’attarder sur la possibilité que ses amis l’aient retrouvé et qu’il ait disparu à jamais sans lui dire adieu.

Quoi qu’il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place. S’il était à la boulangerie du coin de la rue, elle serait fixée et se serait fait peur pour rien. S’il était à bord d’un taxi, d’un bus ou d’un train pour quitter la ville, elle l’arrêterait pour discuter et le faire changer d’avis. S’il était au bord d’un pont, prêt à sauter, elle serait là pour le sauver. Elle sortit et fouilla le quartier sans le trouver. Le cœur battant, elle élargit son champ de recherche sans trouver aucune trace de lui.

La ville était encore endormie, il y avait très peu de passants et d’établissements ouverts, et Oliver n’avait pas de connaissances à part elle et les agents du DEO. Elle ne voulait pas encore les prévenir pour ne pas causer une chasse à l’homme, mais elle le ferait s’il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle visita toutes les gares, scanna tous les trains et bus sortant de National City, en vain. Au bout d’une heure, elle avait fait le tour de la ville et les gens commençaient à sortir, rendant sa recherche plus compliquée.

Kara pensa soudain à visiter l’usine désaffectée où il avait habité. Ce fut une nouvelle impasse. Elle ne savait plus où chercher et revint sur ses pas en scannant la ville. Il y avait une petite chance qu’il soit retourné chez eux. À quelques mètres de son appartement, elle distingua une silhouette à l’intérieur. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était là.

Elle se posa en douceur sur le pas de la fenêtre et allait se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se stoppa net. Il avait été en train de faire des pompes et s’était relevé en la voyant, l’air inquiet. Il était torse nu, son t-shirt trempé de sueur posé sur le bras du canapé. Tout le haut de son corps était couvert de cicatrices.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-il, alerte.

Elle lui avait déjà demandé ce qu’il lui été arrivé et il avait évité de répondre. Elle savait qu’il avait vécu des horreurs dans son passé, mais elle ne s’en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant. Il avait reçu des balles et des coups de couteau. Une horrible cicatrice dont elle ne saurait deviner l’origine lui déformait le pectoral droit. Si elle ne se trompait pas, les traces d’une mâchoire de requin couvraient son flanc gauche. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu survivre à tout ça. Il n’était qu’humain.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Il avait l’air confus et répondit doucement :

-Oui. Désolé pour hier. La séance de thérapie a été… difficile. Elle a remué des souvenirs que j’aurais préféré garder enfouis.

Elle hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle était trop bouleversée, à la fois soulagée de l’avoir retrouvé, de savoir qu’il allait bien, horrifiée devant les traces que son corps portait, désolée de n’avoir pas su le réconforter la veille. Il s’avança lentement et lui prit les mains.

-Kara ?

Un sanglot lui échappa et elle l’enlaça. Son cœur se serra encore plus lorsqu’elle sentit des cicatrices sous ses doigts. Pour la première fois, il ne se tendit pas sous son étreinte et il lui rendit la pareille, ses mains traçant des cercles rassurants dans son dos.

-Tu vas bien ? répéta-t-elle dans son cou.

-Oui.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes et elle finit par le relâcher doucement. Il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui avaient coulé et elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Merci. Je suis désolée, j’étais tellement inquiète ce matin, quand j’ai vu que tu allais bien, ça m’a bouleversée.

-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Quelqu’un me menace ? Ou menace Arrow ?

-Tu avais disparu, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis sorti pour courir, ça m’aide à me vider l’esprit. J’en avais besoin après la journée d’hier.

Elle lâcha un petit rire triste. Elle s’était fait des idées pour rien.

-Je suis désolée, c’était stupide.

-Ne t’excuse pas de t’être inquiétée pour moi, l’interrompit-il. La prochaine fois je te laisserai un mot.

-Tu accepterais que je t’offre un téléphone ? Je pourrais te contacter facilement.

-J’en ai déjà un mais le DEO l’a pris. Je pourrais peut-être le récupérer.

Elle acquiesça et il retourna vers le canapé pour le remettre en place, il avait dû le bouger pour faire ses exercices. Cela lui donna une vue parfaite sur son dos qui était encore plus marqué que son torse. En plus des marques de brûlure qu’il avait sur tout le bas du dos, il avait des traces de lacération entre les omoplates et une marque rosée en forme de flèche. Le soleil l’éclairait et elle distingua des marques blanches presque invisibles, comme si tout son dos avait été flagellé ou tailladé.

Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les chassa de la main avant qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il croie qu’elle avait pitié de lui ou qu’elle le voyait comme faible ou brisé. Au contraire, ses cicatrices étaient des preuves de son courage. Peu de gens se relèveraient après avoir vécu autant d’horreurs.

-Il y a autre chose, murmura-t-il.

Elle n’avait pas dû être si discrète que ça. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et comprit enfin.

-Tu ne les avais jamais vues.

Kara secoua la tête. Il se rapprocha d’elle et lui prit la main pour la poser près de son cœur, sur l’une des cicatrices de son torse. Ses battements retentissaient sous ses doigts en une mélodie rassurante.

-Je vais bien maintenant. J’ai survécu. Ce sont des marques de mon passé qui ne me définissent pas et que j’ai acceptées.

-Des preuves de ta force et de ton courage, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu n’aurais pas dû vivre tout ça.

-Je n’ai pas eu le choix.

Elle laissa sa main quelques secondes de plus contre son cœur avant de la retirer.

-Merci de me faire confiance, dit-elle finalement.

Il ne laissait pas tout le monde voir ses cicatrices, il se sentait assez à l’aise chez elle pour ne pas se cacher.

-Je croyais vraiment que tu les avais déjà vues, quand je suis venu pour ma blessure, tu m’avais demandé ce qu’il m’était arrivé.

-J’ai vu celles autour de ta coupure.

-Et tu n’as jamais utilisé ta vision suprême pour voir le reste ? demanda-t-il avec une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

-Non, je sais respecter l’intimité des gens Oliver, dit-elle d’un ton faussement offensé.

-Je vais prendre une douche, je te fais confiance pour ne pas me reluquer.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire et s’empara d’un coussin à vitesse rapide pour lui lancer dessus. Il le rattrapa avec un sourire.

-Hey, c’est de la triche !

-Ça t’apprendra de taquiner une kryptonienne !

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite et s’enferma dans la salle de bains. Kara se rappela alors qu’elle aurait dû le réprimander car elle l’avait surpris en train de _faire des pompes_ alors que son épaule n’était pas encore guérie. Le médecin lui avait déconseillé tout effort pendant au moins deux à trois semaines. Bien sûr, il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, comme s’il se préoccupait peu de sa santé physique. La boule au ventre, elle comprit que c’était certainement le cas. Son corps avait été tellement maltraité qu’il considérait toute blessure comme insignifiante, comme quelque chose qui passerait avec le temps, qu’il en prenne soin ou non. Elle se promit de faire attention pour lui.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver avait passé les deux dernières heures à préparer le repas du soir, ils attendaient des invités. Quand Kara lui avait annoncé qu’elle prévoyait une soirée entre amis, il lui avait promis de leur laisser l’appartement et de rentrer tard pour ne pas les gêner. Avec une petite claque sur le bras, elle lui avait dit qu’il était obligé d’être présent étant donné que c’était lui qui allait cuisiner. Il était donc devant les fourneaux, avec un tablier à fleurs que Kara l’avait obligé de porter pour qu’il ne salisse pas sa chemise blanche, lorsqu’on sonna à la porte.

Kara se précipita pour l’ouvrir et revint avec sa sœur. La brune le salua avec un petit sourire en coin, certainement dû à son accoutrement, et il fit mine de rien.

-Queen.

-Danvers, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils s’étaient à peine parlé depuis son interrogatoire, s’étant croisés seulement quelques fois au DEO. Il ignorait ce qu’elle pensait de lui, si elle était toujours convaincue qu’il se servait de Kara ou si elle avait cru à son histoire. Il lui accordait qu’elle était difficile à croire.

-On va passer la soirée ensemble, tout le monde s’appelle par son prénom, décréta Kara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle servit un verre de vin rouge à sa sœur avant de repasser dans le coin cuisine. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et se retourna l’air scandalisé vers Oliver :

-On a plus de glace ! Je vais en chercher, aucune soirée n’est complète sans glace.

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu. Danvers s’assit à table à quelques pas de lui et lui adressa un regard blasé.

-Elle veut qu’on devienne meilleurs amis, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Il reposa la spatule qu’il avait utilisée pour mélanger ses patates qui finissaient de cuire et répondit :

-Je sais, on n’a pas besoin de glace, on a préparé le dessert ensemble.

Elle releva la tête avec la même expression que Kara quand il lui parlait de gâteaux.

-Une charlotte aux fraises. Et non, personne ne goûte au dessert avant le repas.

Elle fit la moue avant de lui adresser un regard étrange.

-Tu es sûr d’être Arrow ? Je ne l’aurais jamais imaginé avec le tablier à fleurs de ma sœur en train de parler dessert.

-Ce soir je ne suis pas Arrow. Je suis juste Oliver.

Elle hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Et moi je suis juste Alex. Pas d’agent en dehors de mes horaires de travail.

Il acquiesça avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir le rôti du four. Il l’imbiba bien de sauce avant de le remettre au chaud. Il serait prêt à l’heure. Alex n’avait pas bougé et son verre était à moitié vide. Il s’en servit un et la rejoignit à la table.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir traité si durement au début de l’interrogatoire.

Il s’en rappelait bien, elle avait tout fait pour lui faire avouer qu’il était un assassin et avant ça, elle avait maltraité son bras blessé.

-C’est oublié, dit-il. Je sais que tu voulais juste protéger ta sœur, je comprends.

-Tu ne lui as jamais dit que je t’avais malmené physiquement. Elle ne me l’aurait pas pardonné si facilement.

-Ce n’était rien. J’ai une petite sœur, j’aurais fait bien pire si je soupçonnais quelqu’un de lui vouloir du mal ou de l’utiliser.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Non, lui dit-il honnêtement. Mais je reste sur mes gardes.

-De même, dit-elle simplement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu’à ce que Kara revienne, des pots de glace plein les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

…

Le dîner se passa très bien. Oliver avait été mal à l’aise à l’arrivée de J’onn, mais au fil de la soirée, il s’était habitué à avoir le directeur du DEO à table, qui agissait comme un père envers Kara et Alex. Winn avait eu le don de détendre encore plus l’atmosphère et avec Kara, d’inclure Oliver dans tous les sujets de conversation. Il avait rencontré James qui travaillait à CatCo et qui était le plus éloigné de ses missions en tant que Supergirl mais qui était d’un soutien sans faille pour elle. Il s’était dit honoré de le rencontrer après avoir entendu beaucoup d’histoires à son sujet.

Ils avaient évité de parler de son arrestation et avaient posé des questions sur son monde et sa deuxième vie. Ils avaient tous été surpris d’apprendre qu’il avait été milliardaire toute sa vie, avant de finir presque à la rue. Il ne leur avait pas donné de détails, juste assez pour qu’ils comprennent que c’était en partie à cause de ses activités en tant qu’Arrow.

Ils avaient tous félicité son repas et surtout son dessert. Kara faisait la moue car elle ne pouvait pas en manger autant que d’habitude, mais il la consola en lui rappelant qu’elle était la seule à en profiter presque au quotidien. Alex réussit à mettre de côté une part à emporter pour laquelle elle avait dû se battre avec Kara. L’ambiance était à la bonne humeur lorsque James posa une question qui le mit d’emblée mal à l’aise :

-Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à devenir Arrow ? Ça n’a pas dû être facile d’apprendre à te battre comme ça.

-C’est compliqué, dit-il en détournant le regard.

C’était vrai, il ne pouvait pas résumer les cinq années d’enfer qui l’avaient conduit à devenir le justicier. Il ne voulait pas non plus leur dire qu’il avait créé cette identité pour séparer le monstre en lui d’Oliver Queen. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils sachent qu’il était un tueur, un tortureur, un membre de la mafia russe. Un assassin.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et seules ses années de self-control lui permirent de ne pas sursauter. C’était Kara. Elle lui adressait un regard inquiet.

-C’est impossible à expliquer à des personnes qui ne savent rien de moi, finit-il par dire.

-Tu n’as pas à nous expliquer, le rassura son amie.

Mais il était clair qu’ils étaient tous curieux.

-Une version abrégée ? demanda Winn avant de recevoir une tape d’Alex.

Il semblait qu’il avait une nouvelle alliée.

-J’ai passé cinq ans à me former, loin de ma famille et de ma ville.

-Cinq ans, répéta James, stupéfait.

Il savait que Kara allait faire le lien avec ses années sur l’île et elle n’y manqua pas. La prise sur sa main se resserra en signe de soutien.

-Mon père m’avait demandé avant de mourir de réparer les torts de notre famille à Starling. C’est ce que j’ai fait en rentrant, je me suis occupé des criminels de la haute société, ceux qui corrompent la justice pour éviter la prison.

-Ta famille était de la mafia ? demanda Winn avant de recevoir une nouvelle tape d’Alex. Aïe !

Kara lui avait apparemment donné un coup de pied sous la table. Oliver ne put retenir un sourire devant leurs manières.

-Non, mais ils ont été entrainés dans l’entreprise terroriste d’un homme fou.

Un froid s’installa sur la table après sa déclaration, ils étaient tous surpris.

-Et tu l’as arrêté, compléta Winn.

-Non, j’ai échoué. Cinq cent trois personnes sont mortes.

Et il venait d’offrir une armée d’assassins au responsable. Il se leva de table en s’excusant et s’enferma dans la salle de bains. Les mains tremblantes, il se passa de l’eau froide sur le visage. Il avait donné tout ce pouvoir à Malcolm parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix, mais il avait eu l’intention de le surveiller et de l’empêcher de commettre des atrocités, ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire car il était coincé ici. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses états d’âme, il devait se ressaisir, la soirée était presque terminée et il pourrait se morfondre dans son lit dans peu de temps.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bains, Alex et Kara débarrassaient la table et J’onn servait une collation à tout le monde. Oliver rejoignit les filles dans le coin cuisine pour les aider à ranger et Kara lui prit doucement le bras :

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu as fait ton maximum.

-Ce n’était pas assez.

-On ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir, dit Alex. Parfois, quels que soient nos efforts, on est pris de court.

Il hocha la tête et commença à faire la vaisselle pour s’occuper les mains et l’esprit. Il ne voulait pas en parler, elles ne connaissaient que des bribes de ce qu’il s’était passé et quoi qu’elles en disent, il avait une part de responsabilité dans le tremblement de terre qui avait détruit une partie des Glades. Tout comme il était responsable de l’armée de Slade qui avait causé des dizaines de morts et des centaines de blessés.

Elles comprirent qu’il ne voulait plus discuter du sujet et Kara l’aida en silence à finir la vaisselle. Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent la table, leurs invités échangeaient des histoires sur les débuts de Supergirl dans la bonne humeur. La soirée se termina sans incident et Oliver en apprit plus sur son amie extraterrestre.

Une fois seuls, après avoir tout rangé, Kara se servit un grand bol de glace et le rejoignit sur le canapé en lui tendant une cuillère.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, tes amis sont très sympas quand ils ne cherchent pas à m’arrêter, dit-il pour la taquiner.

Kara lui donna un coup de coude joueur et il se servit dans sa glace avant qu’elle ne dévore tout. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose et il lui adressa un regard pour qu’elle lui demande ce qu’elle voulait.

-Est-ce qu’il y a des sujets de ton passé que tu voudrais qu’on évite d’aborder ?

Il soupira. Son premier instinct était de dire de tout éviter. Mais ce n’était pas vrai, il était prêt à discuter de Théa, Felicity, même Dig. Leur absence lui pesait et parler d’eux lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Parler d’Arrow était différent. Ils ne le voyaient que comme le héros qui combattait les criminels de rue ou les braqueurs de banque. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu’il avait fait avant et c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais eu à expliquer. D’abord parce qu’il ne dévoilait que rarement son secret. Et ensuite parce que tout le monde était au courant de ses exploits et de ses échecs. Il lui suffisait de mentionner l’île, le tremblement de terre ou Slade, et son interlocuteur savait directement de quoi il parlait.

-Désolé d’avoir réagi comme ça, finit-il par dire. Mes débuts en tant qu’Arrow n’étaient pas que synonymes de douleur et de perte. Il y avait des bons moments, mais j’ai tendance à les oublier.

-Ne t’excuse pas. Je veux juste éviter de te mettre dans une position où tu as l’impression que tu es obligé de parler. Si je leur dis de ne pas parler d’Arrow, ils ne le feront plus.

-Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Winn ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes.

-Je l’obligerai.

-Non, ce n’est pas la peine.

C’était à lui d’essayer de s’ouvrir un peu plus et d’éviter de parler de ce qui était douloureux.

-Comme tu veux. Mais j’insiste, si un sujet doit être évité, tu me le dis. Et ne t’oblige jamais à parler de quelque chose si tu n’es pas prêt. D’accord ?

Il acquiesça et reprit de la glace. Le bol était déjà à moitié vide. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il y avait un sujet qu’il ne voulait aborder sous aucune condition.

-Il y a quelque chose.

Elle posa sa cuillère et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toute son attention.

-La Ligue des assassins. Et Al Sah-Him, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Ils ne t’en reparleront plus, promit-elle.

Il la remercia et elle n’ajouta rien sur le sujet.

-Et toi, finit-il par demander entre deux bouchées de glace, est-ce qu’il y a des sujets que je dois éviter ?

-Pas vraiment. Avant, parler de Krypton était un vrai supplice. Ça ravivait la douleur d’avoir tout perdu. Maintenant, j’aime en discuter avec les gens qui connaissent mon secret. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai de continuer à la faire vivre et qu’elle ne tombe pas dans l’oubli.

Il ne pouvait imaginer la perte qu’elle avait vécue. Sa planète entière détruite. Sa famille et ses amis disparus. Se retrouver dans un monde complètement différent du sien, sans aucun repère, sans aucun vestige de sa vie passée. Lui était coincé dans un autre monde mais il savait que ce n’était pas permanent, il retournerait sur sa Terre et retrouverait sa vie. Elle n’avait pas cet espoir.

Malgré ça, elle était la personne la plus radieuse qu’il ait jamais rencontrée.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas te noyer dans le chagrin ?

-Il y a des jours plus difficiles que d’autres. Mais je suis entourée de personnes qui sont là pour moi et qui me soutiennent en toute circonstance. Je peux me confier à eux et ils m’aident à surmonter les épreuves.

Elle essayait clairement de faire passer un message. C’est en accordant sa confiance aux autres et en parlant qu’on arrive à se défaire du passé et à le surmonter. Mais parler de ce qui lui était arrivé et de ce qu’il avait fait lui était impossible.

Il reposa sa cuillère dans le bol vide qu’elle mit sur la table avant de mettre une main sur son genou.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler.

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il y avait des secrets qu’il n’était pas prêt à révéler, comme le fait qu’il était un tueur. Si elle le découvrait, elle ne l’accepterait pas et elle le virerait de chez elle et de sa vie. Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-C’est réciproque, finit-il par dire. Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais si tu as besoin d’un ami, je suis là.

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires éclatants et passa un bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle. C’était plus supportable que d’être pris dans ses bras et il se laissa aller à son étreinte.


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu’Oliver habitait avec Kara et même s’il appréciait la kryptonienne, il commençait à se sentir comme un lion en cage dans son appartement. Il ne restait pas inactif, malgré son épaule blessée, il s’exerçait tous les jours pour ne pas perdre sa forme et il aimait passer du temps en cuisine et partager ses repas avec sa nouvelle amie. Il avait exploré la ville, quartier après quartier et il la connaissait désormais par cœur.  

Trois fois par semaine, il avait rendez-vous chez la psy et il devait avouer que ça l’aidait. Parler de son passé était difficile mais à chaque fois qu’il révélait un secret à Bryson et qu’elle l’écoutait simplement, sans le juger, sans s’enfuir en courant devant ses horreurs, sans chercher non plus à l’excuser, il sentait un poids se soulever de sa poitrine. Ils parlaient surtout de son temps auprès de la Ligue, des choses qu’on lui avait faites mais aussi de ce qu’on l’avait obligé à faire et de son ressenti dessus. Il avait tué des personnes en leur nom, parce qu’il voulait en protéger d’autres. Rien n’excusait de tels actes.

Al Sah-Him était une personnalité qu’il avait créée pour se détacher de ces actes, pour garder en sécurité celui qu’il était, Oliver Queen. Le supprimer allait être difficile. La psy avait été de l’avis de Kara, il devait arrêter de l’enfouir en lui pour apprendre à le maîtriser. Ce n’était pas en cachant le monstre qu’on s’en débarrassait, mais en l’affrontant.

Le problème, c’était qu’Oliver n’avait aucune envie de lâcher le monstre sur quiconque. Al Sah-Him avait pour seul but de tuer pour survivre, et il ne distinguait pas les amis des ennemis. Il attaquait avant d’analyser et il faisait en sorte de causer le plus de dégâts possibles à ses adversaires.

Docteur Bryson n’avait pas de solution miracle à lui proposer, mais elle lui avait demandé d’arrêter de le considérer comme une deuxième personnalité, car il n’en était pas une. Oliver était toujours conscient, il se rappelait de tout ce qu’il faisait, il ne souffrait pas d’un trouble de la personnalité multiple, c’était toujours lui, Oliver, qui était maître de ses actes. Al Sah-Him n’était qu’une manifestation de son trauma, une manière que son esprit avait trouvée pour expliquer ses pertes de contrôle en situation de stress. Il avait du mal à accepter cette idée, mais il travaillait dessus.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il lui avait parlé de son besoin de retourner sur le terrain et d’arrêter de vivre caché dans l’appartement de Supergirl. Il ne supportait plus la routine qui s’était installée et avait l’impression de se laisser mourir à attendre l’arrivée de ses amis. Après réflexion, elle avait donné son accord au DEO avec la même condition qu’Alex. Comme il ne pouvait pas assurer à cent pourcent qu’Al Sah-Him n’apparaîtrait pas, il devrait être accompagné de Supergirl.

Bien sûr, Kara avait été extatique à l’idée qu’ils travaillent ensemble. Il avait dû la rassurer que son épaule allait mieux, même si les médecins conseillaient du repos pendant quelques semaines, il ne sentait presque plus de douleur.

Après avoir dîné, ils s’envolèrent jusqu’au DEO où on lui donna accès à son costume et à ses armes. Alors qu’il se changeait, il avait eu l’impression de retrouver une partie de lui qu’il avait été obligé de laisser de côté. Avec ses flèches dans son dos et son arc en main, il se sentait enfin entier. Il retourna vers le centre de commande, tous les agents se retournant sur son passage, certains impressionnés, d’autres méfiants ou sur la défensive. Malgré ses allers-retours réguliers au DEO, ils le considéraient encore comme une menace. Kara lui adressa un grand sourire en le voyant arriver et Alex hocha la tête pour le saluer. Winn avait un air béat et J’onn garda son air imperturbable comme de coutume.

Voir Kara en costume était aussi impressionnant. La transformation était totale, elle se cachait bien sous ses airs de fille normale, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours de surveillance de CatCo avant de repérer leur ressemblance. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance et de confiance qu’elle cachait au quotidien. Pas pour la première fois, il se dit qu’il était chanceux de l’avoir pour alliée.

-Prêts ? demanda J’onn.

-Oui, on reste en contact, répondit Kara.

Ils prirent leur position désormais habituelle, lui un bras sur ses épaules, elle un bras à la taille, et ils décolèrent. Ils avaient décidé qu’il patrouillerait les rues comme il avait eu l’habitude de le faire. Supergirl surveillerait d’autres quartiers, comme elle pouvait couvrir plus de terrain que lui grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Ils étaient munis d’oreillettes et de micros pour communiquer et il devrait l’avertir dès qu’il partirait à l’attaque pour qu’elle garde un œil sur lui. Il ne devrait en aucun cas engager l’adversaire sans son feu vert. Si Supergirl devait partir en mission contre un alien, elle l’amènerait avec elle pour qu’ils combattent ensemble.

Elle le déposa sur un toit et après une accolade, elle lui recommanda d’être prudent avant de s’envoler. Oliver se fondit dans l’ombre et s’approcha du rebord, écoutant les bruits de la rue en contrebas. Il avait pris l’habitude d’économiser ses flèches, mais Winn lui avait rempli son carquois et assuré qu’il en aurait autant pour ses prochaines missions. Il n’avait pas ajouté de nouvelles créations, seulement copié celles qu’il avait trouvées. Oliver allait passer du temps avec lui pour lui expliquer exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il passa de toit en toit, à l’affût du moindre signe de trouble dans les ruelles isolées des quartiers à risque qu’il avait repéré depuis longtemps. La nuit était calme et il profitait pleinement de cette liberté retrouvée, utilisant ses flèches grappin et effectuant des sauts vertigineux pour se réhabituer aux sensations et se refamiliariser avec son propre corps. Il avait vécu la même chose lorsqu’il avait rejoint Barry quelques mois plus tôt, après avoir abandonné Arrow pendant des semaines, et retrouver ces sensations et ses repères était euphorique. Barry l’avait évidemment traité de frimeur en le voyant utiliser ses compétences au maximum sans réel but.

Il sourit au souvenir de son ami et se redemanda comment il gérait sa disparition. Il savait qu’il n’abandonnerait pas les recherches et espérait qu’il ne se tuait pas à la tâche. Le connaissant, il n’arrêterait pas tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas retrouvé. Heureusement qu’il avait son équipe et Iris pour le tempérer.

Barry était devenu comme un frère pour lui. Il l’avait vu au plus bas alors qu’il n’avait aucun contrôle sur Al Sah-Him et déversait toute sa rage sur les criminels. À chaque fois qu’il avait perdu prise sur la réalité, Barry l’avait amené en supervitesse dans un endroit isolé et sécurisé, ce qui n’avait fait qu’enrager encore plus le monstre en lui. Au début, il passait des heures dans cet état second, à frapper les murs ou à attendre son heure patiemment en restant immobile, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie dès qu’elle apparaîtrait. Mais à force, il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment prisonnier et que son seul moyen de sortie était de se calmer. Au fil du temps, Oliver avait réussi à revenir à lui rapidement une fois éloigné de la menace.

Il avait semblé que la seule solution pour se débarrasser d’Al Sah-Him était d’abandonner Arrow et ses combats. Et il avait été sur le point de le faire, de se résigner à vivre isolé, loin de tous ceux qu’il aimait, mais Barry l’avait convaincu du contraire. Alors il avait continué à se battre.

Au fil de ses combats, il avait repéré le moment où Al Sah-Him prenait prise sur lui et il arrivait maintenant à le repousser à chaque fois. La clé était de ne jamais considérer la menace comme trop importante pour pouvoir y survivre. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand on se retrouvait devant une arme pointée sur soi, mais cela faisait des années qu’Oliver vivait avec le danger.

Peu à peu, il avait maîtrisé ses instincts sur le terrain et il avait intégré la Team Flash pour les aider sur certaines missions. Barry gardait toujours un œil sur lui mais il n’avait plus eu à intervenir. Il avait été sur le point de retourner à Star City quand il avait atterri dans cet autre monde.

Un monde où il s’était fait une amie précieuse et où il avait une vraie chance de se débarrasser totalement d’Al Sah-Him.

Finalement, il devrait peut-être remercier Barry et sa vie impossible.

-Une alarme vient de se déclencher au musée des Beaux-Arts, dit Winn à son oreille. Les caméras de surveillance sont coupées, j’essaie de les remettre en ligne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kara apparut à ses côtés et ils s’envolèrent. Cette fois, elle utilisa sa super vitesse et il ne vit rien du paysage, perdu dans une sorte de flou où il ne voyait que des lumières passer. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas s’étourdir et les rouvrit dès qu’il posa pied à terre.

-J’ai les images. Trois hommes armés sont en train de voler un Monet. Ils sont au deuxième étage.

-Des aliens ? demanda Kara.

Si c’était le cas, elle s’en occuperait. Sinon, ce serait la première mission d’Oliver.

-Rien ne l’indique.

Oliver prit la tête des opérations.

-Je vais entrer par une fenêtre, Winn me guidera à l’intérieur.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu’elle allait tout surveiller et pourrait être présente en un clin d’œil. Même si elle pouvait s’occuper des voleurs facilement, le but de ce soir était de voir s’il pouvait combattre sans libérer Al Sah-Him. Elle était là pour garder un œil sur lui et s’assurer qu’il ne blesserait pas trop leurs adversaires, non l’inverse. Elle hocha la tête et porta son attention sur le bâtiment à leurs pieds.

-Je les vois, ils viennent de décrocher le tableau.

Arc en main, il glissa le long du mur et s’introduisit dans le musée. Ces gars n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait.

…

Le retour d’Arrow avait fait la une. Oliver était satisfait de sa première nuit sur le terrain, après le cambriolage du musée, il avait arrêté deux agressions. Supergirl s’était faite discrète et la presse ne savait pas encore qu’ils travaillaient ensemble. C’était positif, ça signifiait qu’ils feraient de nouveau la une quand ils l’apprendraient.

Une autre bonne surprise était qu’il n’avait pas eu à réprimer de pulsion meurtrière, il avait réussi à se maîtriser et cela signifiait qu’il avait fait un pas de plus vers la guérison. Il n’avait pas perdu tous les progrès qu’il avait faits ces derniers mois.

Il se rendit dans la salle où Winn lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui parler d’une idée qu’il avait eue concernant son retour sur sa Terre. Aucun autre agent du DEO n’était au courant qu’il venait d’un autre univers, ils étaient assez méfiants envers lui comme ça.

Il était étrange pour Oliver de travailler avec l’appui d’une agence gouvernementale. À Star City, il avait toujours été poursuivi par les autorités et il ne pensait pas que ça changerait un jour. Il restait encore très méfiant envers le DEO, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation qu’avec ARGUS, mais ici, ils ne cherchaient pas à le contrôler, il choisissait ses missions et ses méthodes.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle, Winn le salua avec un grand sourire et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il était assis devant un ordinateur et s’il ne se trompait pas, les anciens appareils de communications de son costume étaient posés à côté de lui. Winn était comme Kara, il portait son cœur sur sa main et ne cachait pas ses émotions. Même s’il continuait à admirer Oliver, il n’était plus aussi troublé et excité qu’au début, et depuis le repas chez Kara, ils étaient devenus amis. Il était la personne avec qui il avait le plus parlé de son monde et ils avaient beaucoup discuté pour trouver une solution et le ramener chez lui. Malheureusement, aucun des scientifiques qu’il avait contacté n’avait su lui donner de réponse sur le multivers. Malgré ça, il n’abandonnait pas et Oliver lui en était reconnaissant.

-L’autre jour, quand je me suis rendu compte que tes appareils de communication ne fonctionnaient pas sur nos ondes, j’ai eu une idée. Je ne t’en ai pas parlé tout de suite, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir, mais je crois que j’ai réussi. On ne sera pas sûr à cent pourcent que ça passe, mais c’est un début.

Oliver leva la main pour l’arrêter, se retenant de sourire devant ce flot de paroles. Le cœur battant, l’espoir ravivé, il lui demanda qu’est-ce qu’il avait réussi à faire.

-Je te passe les détails scientifiques, dit-il. Tu vas pouvoir envoyer un message sur ta Terre.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un message. Il allait pouvoir dire à sa famille qu’il allait bien et qu’il les attendait. Leur envoyer un signe de vie alors que l’inquiétude devait les ronger depuis des semaines. Il s’était habitué à ce nouveau monde, il avait créé des liens d’amitié forts avec Kara et il s’était fait une place ici, il n’avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait foi en ses amis de sa Terre, il savait qu’ils trouveraient une solution pour le ramener et même dans ses jours sombres, il ne perdait pas cette certitude. Mais de leur côté, garder espoir devait être difficile. Tout ce qu’ils savaient, c’était qu’il avait été envoyé à travers un portail par un Cisco malfaisant et qu’il aurait pu mourir sur le coup, s’il avait atterri dans l’espace ou au fond de l’océan, dans un monde mort ou inhabité.

Grâce à Winn, il allait pouvoir les rassurer.

Dans un geste rare, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci.

Winn lui rendit son étreinte et lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il lui adressait un sourire chaleureux. Oliver leva un doigt menaçant et prit un air sérieux.

-Ne le dis pas à Kara. Elle va être jalouse.

Il rit et promit que ça resterait entre eux. Ils revinrent sur le sujet du message qu’il allait pouvoir envoyer à sa famille, il détectait déjà une faille.

-Est-ce que c’est sécurisé ?

-J’utilise les ondes et la fréquence de tes appareils de communication et je suppose que votre ligne était sécurisée. Personne de ce monde ne pourra lire le message, mais je ne peux pas garantir que si quelqu’un cherche des communications inter-univers, il ne tombera pas dessus. Il existe peut-être des mondes où le multivers n’est pas une théorie, où ils voyagent et s’envoient des messages tous les jours. Tout est possible.

-Donc le message doit être crypté. Et je ne dois pas indiquer que je suis Arrow, sinon ceux qui m’ont envoyé ici sauront que j’ai survécu et que je cherche à rentrer.

-Ils connaissent ton identité ? demanda Winn.

-Non. Je dirai que je suis Oliver, ça devrait suffire. Si mes amis le reçoivent sur nos lignes de communication, ils comprendront que c’est moi.

Winn hocha la tête et ils se mirent à préparer le message. Il devait leur assurer qu’il allait bien, donner des indices sur cette Terre pour qu’ils le retrouvent plus facilement et leur dire qu’il n’avait pas de moyen de retour mais qu’il les attendait. Tout ça sans dévoiler son identité ni donner trop d’informations sur sa nouvelle vie au cas où ses ennemis tomberaient sur le message. Il ne mettrait pas Kara ni sa famille dans le sillage de Zoom et de son armée de méta-humains.

Après un quart d’heure de brainstorming, il était satisfait du message qu’il avait créé mais Winn n’était pas de cet avis.

-Oliver, tu devrais dire plus de choses. Le message va tourner en boucle, tu peux même parler une heure si tu veux. Ça c’est vraiment trop court et tu ne donnes pas assez d’informations…

Il soupira de frustration et lança un regard noir à son ami qui s’interrompit. Son message était très bien. Court et direct, avec toutes les informations nécessaires, sans mettre personne en danger.

-Tu as un micro ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ses protestations.

Winn n’ajouta rien et lui tendit le matériel nécessaire. Son message enregistré, il lui assura qu’il l’enverrait dès que tous ses réglages seraient terminés.

Oliver repartit le cœur léger, sachant que sa famille serait bientôt rassurée sur son sort. Ce poids qu’il portait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Felicity, Théa et même Barry s’était levé de ses épaules. Ils allaient avoir la confirmation qu’il était vivant.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver et Kara passaient leur deuxième soirée à patrouiller les rues, essayant de trouver leur rythme. Via son oreillette, il entendait parfois Supergirl se battre et dans ces moments, il n’avait pas le droit d’attaquer qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si le choix se présentait à lui. Ils devraient en discuter, et vite. Surtout qu’il était maintenant rassuré sur le fait qu’il gardait le contrôle même en cas d’attaque.

Il parcourait le quartier de toit en toit, à l’affût du moindre trouble, lorsqu’il entendit un cri. Sans attendre, il se rua dans cette direction en restant dans l’ombre.

-Il se passe quelque chose vers la rue Thompson.

-J’arrive, dit Kara.

Les bruits d’une dispute raisonnaient à ses pieds et il baissa les yeux. Un homme était acculé contre le mur, encerclé par quatre figures menaçantes. C’était un règlement de comptes. L’homme parlait pour se défendre mais il ne devait pas avoir de bons arguments car il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage. Oliver sentit Kara dans son dos et murmura qu’il s’en occupait avant de sauter.

Il atterrit derrière les assaillants qui se retournèrent vers lui. Il les menaçait déjà de son arc.

-Laissez-le tranquille, gronda-t-il de sa voix modifiée.

-Arrow ! l’accueillit le chef du groupe d’un ton railleur. Le bruit courait que tu avais disparu.

Il le reconnaissait, c’était Ricardo, un des hauts placés du Black Circle, le gang qui revendait de la drogue dans toute la ville. S’il la jouait fine, il pourrait le conduire au cerveau de l’opération qui se faisait appeler le Dragon.

-Dégagez d’ici si vous ne voulez pas finir à l’hôpital.

-Tu vois, William ici, dit-il en tapotant l’épaule du jeune homme qui tressaillit, il me doit de l’argent. Beaucoup d’argent. Alors je vais lui briser quelques doigts pour qu’il n’oublie pas à qui il a affaire.

Il fit signe à ses hommes d’attaquer Arrow et sa flèche se planta dans la cuisse de l’un d’eux. Avec quelques coups de poing et d’arc bien placés, ses trois adversaires finirent au sol alors que Ricardo s’enfuyait en courant. Oliver décocha une flèche qui lui égratigna l’épaule avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans un cri au coin de la rue. Un sourire satisfait s’inscrivit sur son visage. Il avait utilisé une des flèches traqueuses fournies par Winn, il pourrait le suivre à la trace jusqu’au Dragon.

Le dénommé William le regardait d’un air terrifié, le visage amoché par les coups qu’il avait reçus avant son arrivée.

-Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Tu devrais les rembourser. Je ne serai pas là la prochaine fois qu’ils te demanderont des comptes.

-Je peux pas, murmura-t-il.

Oliver allait répondre qu’il n’avait pas le choix, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique d’un corps qui tombait. Il se retourna dans un grondement et fit signe à William de ne pas bouger avant de se lancer dans la direction où Ricardo s’était enfui. Ce qu’il découvrit fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Supergirl se tenait debout à côté de son corps étendu, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? gronda-t-il.

L’air incrédule, elle s’approcha de lui et répondit :

-Il a réussi à s’enfuir, je t’ai aidé à l’arrêter.

-Je t’ai dit que je m’en occupais, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il voulait lui crier dessus, déverser sa rage contre son idiotie, mais il se retint. Ce n’était pas le moment. Ils avaient quitté la ruelle et il y avait des gens au bout de cette rue qui les regardaient l’air ébahi. Et l’homme qu’il avait laissé derrière lui avait besoin d’aide. Il serra le poing, prit une grande inspiration et parla d’un ton posé.

-Appelle la police et retourne à la base. Je m’occupe de la victime et je te rejoins là-bas.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui tourna le dos et revint sur ses pas. William quittait la ruelle en boitant et se figea en le voyant. Il posa une main sur le mur pour se maintenir debout et Oliver s’arrêta à quelques pas.

-Reste ici, une ambulance va arriver. Dis ce qu’il s’est passé à la police.

-Je peux pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

-Je bosse pour eux. Je suis un de leurs vendeurs. L’autre jour je me suis débarrassé de la marchandise pour pas me faire chopper par les flics. Ricardo veut que je lui rembourse.

Oliver soupira. Il n’avait pas de solution miracle à proposer à William. Il travaillait à démanteler le réseau depuis qu’il en avait entendu parler mais il n’avait pas encore réussi à découvrir leur planque ni l’identité du cerveau derrière l’opération.

-Je peux y aller ou je vais finir comme eux ? demanda-t-il.

Oliver ne pouvait pas l’empêcher de partir, il était lui aussi une victime du Black Circle. Il avait retardé l’inévitable, mais s’il ne remboursait pas rapidement ses dettes, il se ferait de nouveau agresser et Arrow ne serait peut-être pas là pour le sauver.

-Va-t’en. Reste dans le quartier.

Il aurait plus de chances d’intervenir. Le jeune hocha la tête et partit en claudiquant. Les hommes au sol commençaient à reprendre conscience et Oliver leur mit son poing dans la figure pour faire bonne mesure. Les bras droits de Ricardo ne s’en sortiraient pas aussi facilement. Il attendit que les voitures de police arrivent avant de quitter la scène. Il se rendit ensuite au DEO en passant de toit en toit, profitant du temps qu’il avait pour calmer un peu sa colère et préparer ce qu’il allait dire à Kara.

…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu’il atterrit sur le balcon du DEO. Les ignorant tous, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bureau où étaient réunis Supergirl, Alex et J’onn et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Tu veux dire arrêté le criminel que tu as laissé s’échapper ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Tu n’es pas censée intervenir sur mes opérations, dit-il sèchement. Tu es là uniquement pour m’arrêter si je perds le contrôle !

L’admettre était difficile mais les personnes présentes connaissaient toutes le problème. Kara resta bouche bée, elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

-Je peux aussi t’aider si je vois que tu es en difficulté ou que la situation t’échappe. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire si tu as besoin de moi, expliqua-t-elle doucement, essayant de calmer la situation.

Mais Oliver était loin d’être prêt à se calmer. À cause d’elle, il avait perdu Ricardo, et par extension, le Dragon. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, sans respecter les règles qu’ils avaient établies et elle avait mis son opération à l’eau.

-Je n’avais pas besoin de ton aide, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il allait en dire plus mais Alex l’interrompit.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Après tout ce qu’elle a fait pour toi, tu n’en as aucun droit. Quoi, ça fait mal à ton orgueil d’admettre que tu as été dépassé et que sans Supergirl ce criminel se serait enfui ?

Oliver vit rouge. La colère qu’il avait essayé de maîtriser lui enflamma les sens et il ne retint pas ses mots.

-Tu crois vraiment qu’il aurait pu partir si je voulais l’arrêter ? Sans l’intervention de Supergirl, dit-il d’un ton venimeux, il m’aurait mené droit vers son patron, le Dragon, le chef du Black Circle. J’aurais pu préparer une attaque sur son repaire et arrêter sa distribution de drogue qui empoisonne toute la ville.

Il se tourna vers Kara et la pointa d’un doigt accusateur.

-À partir de ce soir, tu es responsable de chaque personne qui devient accroc à cette drogue à cause de ce réseau.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, dit J’onn.

-Je ne savais pas, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

-Ce n’est pas de sa faute, s’insurgea Alex. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner tes intentions, c’était à toi de communiquer.

-Non. C’était à elle de me faire confiance.

Le silence lui répondit.

C’était ce qui le blessait le plus. Malgré tous les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, elle n’avait pas eu confiance en lui quand cela importait. Il ne pouvait pas être sur le terrain avec quelqu’un qui doutait de lui.

-C’était une mauvaise idée, finit-il par dire. Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi.

-Oliver attends, dit J’onn. Vous avez tous les deux commis des erreurs ce soir. C’est normal. Travailler en équipe s’apprend, ça ne se fait pas en deux jours.

-Quelle a été mon erreur ? demanda-t-il.

Alex répondit au quart de tour.

-La communication.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je lui ai dit que je m’en occupais. Quand j’ai reconnu à qui j’avais affaire, j’ai choisi une flèche de traque. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute sans qu’il ne m’entende. Je n’ai pas appelé à l’aide. Il m’aurait suffi de dire Supergirl et tu aurais réagi. Je ne l’ai pas fait parce que j’avais tout sous contrôle. Mais tu as estimé que non.

Kara ne répondit rien, encore sonnée par ses accusations. Il vit qu’Alex allait à nouveau essayer de la défendre et J’onn analysait la situation, mais il en avait assez. Il avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire et il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa situation.

-J’ai besoin d’air.

Il sortit et ils n’essayèrent pas de l’arrêter. Ils pourraient de toute façon suivre ses mouvements via le GPS qu’ils avaient intégré à son costume. Il se rendit sur le toit d’un immeuble qui avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Les résidents devaient le savoir car il y avait une rambarde de protection au bord. Il posa son arc et son carquois par terre et s’assit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les bras accoudés sur la barre, le menton posé dessus. Son regard se promena sur la ville encore endormie et il laissa son esprit évaluer sa situation.

Il en voulait à Kara d’avoir gâché son opération mais ça n’était pas que ça qui l’avait mis en colère. Le fait qu’elle ne croie pas en lui l’avait blessé. Elle était intervenue parce qu’elle pensait qu’il n’avait pas la situation en main. Elle avait cru qu’il était trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu’il avait besoin d’aide et l’appeler.

Si elle s’excusait et lui assurait que ce n’était pas le cas, il pourrait peut-être donner une seconde chance à leur partenariat. Il était possible de résoudre leur désaccord de ce soir. S’ils discutaient ensemble de ce qu’il s’était passé, de ce qu’ils devraient faire dans l’avenir face à une telle situation, ils pourraient faire en sorte que ça ne se répète pas.

Mais une partie de lui voulait tout laisser tomber. À quoi bon être Arrow s’il n’était même pas maître de ses combats ? Il avait besoin d’un chaperon pour surveiller chacun de ses mouvements et elle pourrait mener ses missions en deux fois moins de temps et avec de meilleurs résultats, sans mettre personne en danger. Il n’avait rien à apporter à Supergirl à part de la douleur et de la misère.

…

Kara se sentait horrible face aux accusations d’Oliver. Elle s’assit au bureau et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

-Il a raison. J’ai tout gâché.

-Non, dit Alex. Il n’a aucun droit de te dire tout ça. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste sur le moment. Tu n’avais pas toutes les informations, tu ne pouvais pas deviner son plan.

Kara soupira, se sentant impuissante. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir trahi son ami.

-Je pense qu’Oliver est surtout frustré parce que tu as agi comme si tu n’avais pas confiance en lui. C’est le cas ? demanda J’onn.

-Je voulais juste l’aider, répondit-elle.

-Essaie de voir les choses de son point de vue. Il est obligé d’accepter que tu sois présente pour ses combats, il doit parfois attendre ton arrivée avant d’engager l’ennemi. Il sait que tu pourrais t’en occuper en quelques secondes et il doit te faire confiance pour que tu n’interviennes pas. Et ce soir, tu as agi sans vraie raison. Tu lui as prouvé que son travail n’avait pas de valeur.

Kara n’avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Le fait qu’elle soit intervenue sous-entendait qu’elle le trouvait inférieur et incapable de gérer ses combats. Mais ce n’était pas le cas, elle était au contraire admirative de tout ce qu’il arrivait à faire, sans aucun pouvoir, avec seulement sa force et son courage.

-Je dois réparer ça, dit-elle, déterminée.

-Je pense qu’il a besoin d’être un peu seul, dit Alex qui comprenait enfin la colère de l’archer.

-Ça te donne le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire, dit J’onn en posant une main sur son épaule.

…

Le soleil se levait lorsque Kara décida de rejoindre Oliver. Winn lui avait indiqué sa localisation, il n’avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Elle aperçut sa silhouette assise au bord d’un toit, les bras posés sur la rambarde. Elle atterrit en douceur derrière lui et il ne fit aucun signe d’avoir remarqué sa présence, même si elle savait que c’était le cas. Il l’entendait toujours.

Elle s’assit à côté de lui et resta silencieuse quelques minutes, observant la ville qui s’étendait à leurs pieds.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement. J’ai réagi d’instinct pour t’aider, sans réfléchir stratégiquement. Je n’ai pas pensé une seconde que sa fuite pouvait faire partie de ton plan.

-Je suis désolé d’avoir été si dur avec toi. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si d’autres personnes deviennent accroc.

Ses épaules se détendirent, il l’avait vraiment blessée et l’entendre s’excuser lui avait retiré un poids.

-C’est rien. Tu étais en colère, je comprends.

-Ce n’est pas que ça, répondit-il.

Il ne la regardait pas et observait la ville qui se réveillait doucement. Le spectacle était magnifique mais elle ne s’y attarda pas, elle voulait se débarrasser de cette distance qui s’était installée entre eux.

-J’avais confiance en toi et je croyais que c’était réciproque, expliqua-t-il. Mais voir que tu n’avais en fait aucune confiance en mes capacités, que tu puisses croire que je laisserais échapper un homme aussi facilement, sans rien faire pour l’arrêter, sans t’appeler à l’aide, ça m’a blessé.

Ses mots confirmaient ce que J’onn lui avait fait comprendre. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur son bras mais la reposa sur sa cuisse, n’osant pas le toucher, ne sachant pas comment son geste serait reçu.

-J’ai confiance en toi, dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle avait besoin qu’il la croit.

-J’ai agi sans réfléchir, j’ai vu un criminel s’échapper alors que tu te battais avec d’autres et je l’ai arrêté. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ma confiance en toi ou en tes capacités. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur.

Elle croisa enfin son regard qui était empli de tristesse. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et s’excuser encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il la croit. Elle s’en voulait d’avoir brisé le lien qui les avait unis jusque-là.

-Merci, dit-il, mais je vais tout arrêter.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire.

-Je n’aurais pas dû ajouter Arrow à notre deal. Tu me donnes déjà beaucoup, je ne devrais pas en plus empoisonner tes nuits et ton travail en tant que Supergirl.

Elle ne résista pas et lui prit la main. Il n’avait pas le droit de penser une chose pareille.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu embellis ma vie. Et Arrow fait partie de toi. Tu en as besoin. La ville a besoin de son héros humain.

Il allait protester mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait perdu foi en lui à cause de ses actions, elle ferait en sorte qu’il la retrouve.

-Tu as sauvé des dizaines de vies en étant là où je n’étais pas. Ce réseau de drogue que tu essaies de démanteler, je ne savais même pas qu’il existait. Mais grâce à toi, grâce à Arrow, on va les arrêter.

Il la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, comme s’il essayait de donner du sens à ses paroles.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui. Et je te promets de ne plus intervenir sur tes missions sauf si tu m’en donnes l’ordre direct.

Le coin de ses lèvres s’étira en un micro sourire, elle avait réussi à le convaincre.

-Kara Zor-El, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle.

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Elle avait réussi à réparer ce qu’elle avait brisé par erreur et elle se promit de tout faire pour ne plus mettre Oliver en colère contre elle. Il avait été effrayant.


	15. Chapter 15

Un cri réveilla Kara en pleine nuit. Elle s’assit et tendit l’oreille, essayant de déterminer d’où il venait.

-Non !

Oliver. Elle se leva en super vitesse et s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle savait que ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars, elle entendait souvent sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements mais elle n’avait jamais osé entrer et le réveiller. Elle n’avait pas voulu envahir son intimité ou le mettre mal à l’aise. Mais ils étaient devenus amis et il avait confiance en elle, il s’était ouvert à elle et ils avaient partagé des moments de complicité. Ils n’étaient plus des étrangers. Et cette nuit, pour la première fois, il l’avait réveillée avec ses cris. Le cauchemar devait être horrible et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser souffrir.

Kara entra doucement en appelant son nom mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait les poings serrés, les yeux fermés, son t-shirt gris était trempé de sueur et une angoisse pure était inscrite sur son visage.

-Oliver, réveille-toi, dit-elle plus fort.

Il ne l’entendait pas, perdu dans son cauchemar.

-Maman, ne fais pas ça, gémit-il. Non !

Kara s’approcha, se demandant ce que sa mère avait fait.

-Tue-moi, dit-il d’une voix suppliante emplie de conviction. Choisis-moi !

Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus, elle devait arrêter ça. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement et il réagit au quart de tour, lui enserrant le cou d’une poigne de fer. Malgré la pression qu’il exerçait sur sa peau, il n’aurait jamais la force de l’étrangler. Il s’était assis, son visage larmoyant à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais il ne semblait pas être vraiment là, perdu entre le sommeil et l’éveil. Elle posa la main sur celle qui essayait de lui écraser la trachée et parla doucement :

-Oliver. C’est moi, Kara. Tu es en sécurité. C’était un cauchemar.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle lui fit un petit sourire, croyant qu’il revenait à lui. Un poing s’abattit sur son visage et il siffla de douleur. Il ne relâcha pas la pression sur son cou et regardait sa main comme si elle l’avait trahie. Kara espérait qu’il ne s’était rien cassé mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’avait pas repris pied dans la réalité. La douleur aurait dû le réveiller totalement. Il se redressa à genoux et malgré sa main qui devait le faire souffrir, il essaya de la faire basculer au sol, un air sauvage dans le regard.

Elle comprit enfin qu’elle n’avait plus affaire à Oliver, pas vraiment. C’était Al Sah-Him, celui qu’il redoutait tant. Elle ne savait pas comment le faire sortir de cet état second, ce n’était que la deuxième fois qu’elle était confrontée à cette réalité, et cette fois Alex n’était pas là pour l’endormir. Ce n’était de toute façon pas la solution, ils avaient décidé que si ça arrivait, c’était à Oliver de reprendre le contrôle.

-Oliver, tu es plus fort que ça.

Lui rappeler son nom le ferait peut-être revenir à lui. Il semblait inatteignable.

-Oliver Queen est mort, dit-il dans un grondement. Je suis Al Sah-Him. Héritier du démon.

Il leva le bras pour lui donner un autre coup de poing mais elle le retint. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se fasse encore plus de mal. Il poussa un grognement animal et tenta de se défaire de sa poigne. Elle relâcha donc son poing pour éviter qu’il ne se blesse comme la dernière fois et il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Oliver tu es en sécurité, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

La pression sur son cou disparut soudainement et il recula jusqu’à être adossé à la tête de lit, aussi loin d’elle que possible. Il avait les mains tremblantes et la regardait d’un air effaré.

-Désolé… Kara je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Un sanglot lui parcourut le corps. Il releva les genoux et croisa les bras autour, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Le voir dans cet état lui était insupportable. Elle s’assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son bras pour qu’il sache qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui et il tressaillit sous ses doigts.

-Je sais. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Il la dévisagea comme s’il cherchait à savoir si elle disait la vérité.

-Je t’ai blessée ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Comme le jour où il avait perdu le contrôle avec des agents, sa première question était de savoir s’il avait fait du mal à quelqu’un. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Non. Quelle que soit ta force, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser. Je n’ai rien senti.

Il hocha la tête avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé.

-Désolé de t’avoir réveillée, murmura-t-il. Tu devrais te recoucher.

Kara n’avait aucune intention de le laisser seul après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Au lieu de partir, elle s’assit à côté de lui contre la tête de lit.

-J’ai assez dormi, dit-elle simplement.

Il continuait de trembler et elle tira les couvertures sur eux, même si ce n’était certainement pas dû au froid. Elle voulait qu’il se sente autant en sécurité que possible. Il serra le tissu entre ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Elle allait passer un bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter mais il sursauta dès qu’elle l’effleura.

-Ne me touche pas, souffla-t-il.

-Je voulais juste…

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.

Elle ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, comprenant qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter son contact pour l’instant. Il retrouvait peu à peu une respiration calme et elle se demandait comment elle pouvait l’aider. Ses tremblements avaient cessé mais il était toujours crispé et trempé de sueur. Il devait avoir soif. En un éclair, elle se leva du lit et revint avec un verre d’eau fraîche. Son cœur se serra en le voyant se protéger le visage de ses bras, croyant recevoir un coup. Ses mouvements brusques avaient réveillé ses instincts.

-Désolée, dit-elle doucement. Je t’ai ramené de l’eau.

Il prit le verre en la remerciant, voulant clairement ignorer sa réaction démesurée. Kara reprit place à côté de lui, pas prête à l’abandonner. Il but à grandes gorgées et reposa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de se frotter les yeux. Son cœur s’était calmé et ses tremblements avaient cessé mais il devait encore être à fleur de peau. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’il ressentait. Il lui arrivait bien sûr de faire des cauchemars et de se réveiller brusquement et elle détestait ça, mais Oliver avait en plus perdu le contrôle de ses réactions et tenté de tuer son amie.

-Ta main, réalisa-t-elle. Elle est blessée ?

Il lui avait mis un coup de poing sur le visage et l’avait prise par surprise, elle n’avait rien pu faire pour amortir son coup. Il la leva et étira les doigts, l’observant attentivement.

-Non, ça me lance un peu mais rien n’est brisé. J’aurai sûrement un bleu.

Elle prit note de demander à Alex de l’examiner. Il n’était pas médecin pour déterminer son état.

-Désolée, dit-elle avant qu’il ne l’interrompe.

-Kara s’il te plaît, arrête de t’excuser.

Il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute.

Elle acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. C’était lui qui avait initié le contact, et elle devrait s’en contenter et résister à l’instinct de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Est-ce que tu veux parler de… ta perte de contrôle ? demanda-t-elle en évitant consciencieusement de prononcer le nom de son alter ego.

Oliver secoua la tête. Elle comprenait, c’était encore trop frais, mais elle avait voulu lui offrir la possibilité de le faire. Il s’adossa de nouveau confortablement contre la tête de lit, fixant un point invisible sur le mur en face d’eux.

-Et de ton cauchemar ? murmura-t-elle.

Parfois, parler était le meilleur moyen de mettre de la distance avec ce qu’on avait vécu. Mettre des mots sur son rêve le rendrait encore plus irréel et cimenterait le fait qu’il n’était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne répondit rien et de son pouce, elle lui caressa doucement les doigts, lui offrant autant de réconfort que possible.

Elle ne voyait que son profil et lorsqu’une larme lui échappa, il l’essuya de sa main libre. Il pleurait en silence et son cœur se brisa pour lui, pour cet homme qui ne montrait sa douleur à personne et qui souffrait sans un bruit. Elle espérait de toute son âme qu’il avait quelqu’un sur sa Terre avec qui il ne cachait rien et qui était toujours là pour le soutenir.

-C’était ma mère, murmura-t-il finalement. J’ai revu… sa mort.

Il avait parlé si bas qu’elle n’aurait certainement pas entendu si elle avait été humaine. Le souffle coupé, elle resserra sa prise sur sa main, réalisant l’horreur qu’il avait vécue. Sa mère était morte devant ses yeux. Et vu ce qu’il avait dit dans son sommeil et ses réactions, les circonstances avaient été horribles. Aucun mot ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur, mais elle les dit quand même.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ça fait plus d’un an. Mais il y a des jours où j’ai l’impression que ça vient d’arriver. Et la douleur m’empêche de respirer.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Ça fait quatorze ans que je vis avec la perte de ma planète, mais la blessure qu’elle a causée en disparaissant est toujours là. Parfois, me lever le matin et vivre comme si mon monde n’avait pas été détruit m’est insupportable. Mais ce n’est pas tous les jours.

Il lui serra doucement la main en signe de soutien.

-On apprend à vivre avec la douleur de les avoir perdus, murmura-t-il.

-Pas seulement. On vit aussi pour les bons moments. Pour les rires partagés avec nos proches. Pour les vies sauvées. Pour les levers de soleil qui sont toujours magnifiques. Pour les bons plats que nous cuisine notre colocataire, finit-elle en souriant.

Un de ses micro sourires fit son apparition, lui réchauffant le cœur.

-Merci.

Pour toute réponse, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur sa main, en faisant attention à ne pas lui briser les os non plus. Il lui était précieux et elle était prête à tout pour le protéger. Il était l’une de ces personnes qui l’aidaient à surmonter les jours où tout semblait noir.

…

Ils avaient fini par se rendormir dans cette position, adossés contre la tête de lit, et s’étaient réveillés endoloris. Kara leur servit le café et s’installa à table en face de lui. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et il s’en voulut à nouveau d’avoir réduit sa nuit.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Pour t’avoir attaquée et réveillée.

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû venir, je ne voulais pas empirer les choses.

En vérité, il lui était reconnaissant d’avoir interrompu son rêve, qui avait été plus horrible que ce à quoi il était habitué. Revoir la mort de sa mère était toujours difficile. Revivre son impuissance et sa vulnérabilité alors que Slade lui demandait de choisir entre elle et Théa était un supplice. Les mains autour de sa tasse de café, il la contempla comme si elle pourrait l’aider à mettre les mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. Ça n’avait jamais été son fort.

-Non, je… Merci d’être venue me réveiller.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, attendant qu’il en dise plus. Il devait la rassurer, lui dire qu’elle avait fait le bon choix et lui expliquer ses réactions.

-Déjà avant… Al Sah-Him, quand on me réveillait pendant un cauchemar, je réagissais violemment. J’aurais dû m’arrêter au bout de quelques secondes mais je t’avais catégorisée comme une menace et ma seule pensée était d’éliminer le danger.

-Mais tu t’es arrêté. Tu as repris prise sur la réalité.

-Tu avais clairement le dessus et je me suis rendu compte que tu n’en profitais pas pour me blesser.

Dans son état second, il avait compris qu’elle ne lui ferait pas de mal et avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Il était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait quand il était Al Sah-Him, ses souvenirs étaient noyés dans son besoin impérieux de survivre et d’éliminer la menace. Mais ce matin, Kara avait réussi à le faire revenir à lui. Ce qu’ils avaient appris aujourd’hui pourrait être vital pendant la prochaine crise.

-Tu es revenu à toi quand tu t’es senti en sécurité, réalisa-t-elle. Si ça arrive de nouveau, je ne chercherai plus à bloquer tes mouvements comme la première fois.

Elle avait raison. À l’époque où Barry l’aidait, il ne revenait à lui qu’une fois isolé et certain qu’aucune menace ne risquait d’apparaître. Lorsque dans son état second, il avait finalement compris que le Flash ne lui voulait pas de mal, il avait réussi à se défaire d’Al Sah-Him et à reprendre pied dans la réalité rapidement. Il hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment mais il devait lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

-Ça arrivera.

Il ne s’était pas débarrassé d’Al Sah-Him. Même si la thérapie l’aidait, dès qu’il se sentait menacé, hors de contrôle ou sur les nerfs, il risquait de se replonger dans le cauchemar qu’avait été Nanda Parbat.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, dit Kara avec son optimisme naturel. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, tu m’avais dit qu’à la moindre surprise, tu perdais le contrôle, mais ce n’est plus le cas. C’est la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu’on habite ensemble.

-Je me sens en sécurité ici. Je suis la plupart du temps seul et tu fais attention à ne pas me surprendre, ou alors tu es juste naturellement très bruyante dans tous tes gestes.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied joueur sous la table et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Malgré les circonstances, elle le voyait toujours comme Oliver, son ami, et elle n’avait pas changé de comportement avec lui. Il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu’elle faisait pour lui. Grâce à elle, il s’habituait à vivre avec quelqu’un sans prendre le risque de la blesser. Avec Felicity, il avait été à fleur de peau, ses symptômes apparaissaient pour la première fois et il n’avait eu aucun contrôle dessus. Après des mois à vivre avec, il les maîtrisait jusqu’à un certain point. L’assassin n’avait fait surface que dans des situations extrêmes.

-C’est arrivé la première fois que je suis retourné au DEO, avoua-t-il. J’étais en terrain hostile et un agent m’a attrapé le bras par derrière. Je lui ai pris le poignet, j’étais prêt à le briser.

-Mais tu ne l’as pas fait.

-Non. J’ai quand même perdu le contrôle.

-Il ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain. Mais tu as fait des progrès et il est important de les apprécier.

-Je sais, dit-il. Merci. Pour tout.

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires resplendissants et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Aucun remerciement ne serait jamais suffisant pour lui exprimer combien elle l’avait aidé. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille, même s’il doutait que ce soit possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver avait disparu depuis 56 jours.

Felicity vivait au jour le jour, dans l’attente d’un appel de StarLabs lui disant qu’ils avaient trouvé une solution pour voyager d’une Terre à l’autre. Elle mettait toute son énergie dans Palmer Tech et son bureau exécutif était satisfait de son travail. Elle passait ses soirées dans l’Arrow Cave, qu’ils avaient aménagée dans les sous-sols de son entreprise. Elle y restait aussi tard que possible, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son appartement où elle se laissait rattraper par l’inquiétude et ses idées noires. L’absence d’Oliver la suffoquait.

Mais depuis deux semaines, elle respirait un peu mieux. Ils avaient reçu un message vocal d’Oliver. Barry était venu en quatrième vitesse pour leur faire écouter ce qu’ils avaient trouvé sur leurs ondes.

_C’est Oliver, je suis vivant._

Entendre sa voix après si longtemps avait été magique. Elle avait été submergée par le soulagement de le savoir en vie mais s’était retenue de pleurer, voulant entendre chacun de ses mots.

_J’ai atterri à National City, sur une Terre où des extraterrestres cohabitent avec les humains._

Cette ville n’existait pas ici. D’après Barry, ça voulait dire qu’il était sur une Terre éloignée de la leur, où il y avait plus de changements. Comme le fait qu’il y ait des _extraterrestres_. Oliver leur donnait des indices pour le retrouver mais ils n’avaient même pas encore trouvé le moyen de passer dans un autre univers. Felicity gardait sa frustration pour elle, ce n’était pas de la faute de Barry, il faisait son maximum pour trouver une solution, elle le savait.

_Je n’ai aucun moyen de revenir, je vous attends._

Oliver ne pouvait pas non plus traverser des univers, ce qui n’était pas étonnant. Par contre, il avait trouvé quelqu’un capable d’utiliser ses appareils de communication pour leur envoyer un message sur leurs ondes, il avait donc des alliés, il n’était pas seul. C’était rassurant, et elle se raccrochait à cette idée depuis qu’elle avait entendu sa voix. Oliver allait bien.

Depuis qu’elle l’avait reçu, pas un jour ne passait sans qu’elle ne l’écoute. Felicity chérissait ces quelques mots qu’il leur avait envoyés, même si elle aurait préféré qu’il en dise plus. S’ils arrivaient à trouver sa Terre, il n’avait donné aucun moyen de le contacter ni de le trouver là-bas. Et comme Barry l’avait dit, il devait exister des dizaines voire des centaines de Terres avec National City et des extraterrestres. Mais Oliver était resté fidèle à lui-même. Il n’y avait rien de superflu dans son message et il avait mesuré chacun de ses mots au cas où il serait découvert par un ennemi, ce qui était probable.

Felicity était installée devant ses ordinateurs dans l’Arrow Cave, John, Théa et Laurel venaient de rentrer chez eux en lui conseillant de faire de même mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à partir. Même si Oliver n’avait passé qu’un jour ici, c’était dans cette salle qu’elle ressentait le plus sa présence. Malgré son état mental à l’époque, ils avaient échangé des mots doux, des promesses et des baisers ici et elle ne voulait pas encore lui tourner le dos et rentrer dans son appartement vide.

Son téléphone sonna et son cœur s’emballa. C’était Barry.

-Vous l’avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-Non, désolé, dit-il. Mais on revient de la Terre 2. On a réussi à traverser un univers Felicity !

Elle sourit, repoussa la déception pour ne laisser place qu’à l’espoir. Ils allaient y arriver. Ils allaient retrouver Oliver.


	17. Chapter 17

Arrow avait repris du service depuis une semaine et ils avaient réussi à trouver leur rythme et à travailler ensemble. Kara respectait ses limites et Oliver n’avait enfreint aucune des règles fixées par le DEO. Elle venait de l’y déposer et n’était pas repartie pour CatCo, ce jour était spécial. J’onn avait décrété que maintenant qu’il travaillait avec eux, il devait également suivre leurs entraînements. Kara savait que l’idée était ridicule, elle l’avait vu se battre des dizaines de fois et il surpassait de loin les meilleurs agents. J’onn avait tout de même insisté et Alex allait évaluer son niveau pour l’assigner dans un des groupes d’entraînement.

Kara avait hâte d’assister au spectacle et elle n’était pas la seule. Winn était extatique et avait partagé la nouvelle avec tout le DEO et ce matin, la salle d’entraînement était pleine d’agents curieux qui voulaient voir Arrow recevoir une raclée par Alex. Kara était sûre que c’était le contraire qui allait arriver et surveillerait le combat dans les airs. Oliver lui avait demandé d’être présente au cas où. Elle savait qu’il saurait se maîtriser mais il craignait toujours pour la sécurité des autres, et elle n’avait pas protesté, ça lui donnait une bonne raison d’assister au combat.

Alex et Oliver se faisaient face au milieu de la salle qui était immense. Le sol était couvert de tapis et d’habitude, des combats avaient lieu un peu partout, mais aujourd’hui, ils se retrouvaient au centre d’un cercle de curieux. Ils avaient assez de place pour se battre et le cercle était large pour permettre à un nombre maximum d’agents de tout voir. Ils portaient tous les deux la combinaison noire du DEO et après un signe de tête d’Alex, Oliver chargea.

Elle évita son attaque facilement et tenta de lui mettre un coup de coude au visage qu’il évita avant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre en lui balayant les jambes. Elle se redressa et lui assena un coup au flanc qu’il réussit à dévier pour en diminuer l’impact. Ils donnaient coup sur coup, mais il était clair qu’Oliver avait le dessus. Alex se relevait à chaque fois qu’il la mettait à terre, mais malgré ses efforts, elle n’avait pas encore réussi à le faire chuter. Il avait les yeux partout, arrivait à contrer ses attaques et recevait un minimum de coups.

Maintenant qu’elle y regardait de plus près, il semblait s’amuser et ses coups à lui n’étaient pas aussi féroces que ceux de sa sœur. Il était à l’aise et menait le combat comme il l’entendait. Elle avait la conviction qu’il pouvait y mettre fin à tout moment, ce qu’il fit, quelques secondes plus tard, en la taclant au sol et en l’y maintenant par la force de ses bras. Elle déclara forfait et il l’aida à se relever.

-Tu ne gardes pas ton côté gauche aussi bien que le droit, dit-il.

Il lui donnait des conseils. Les spectateurs étaient tous bouche bée, Winn affichait une expression béate et J’onn avait l’air songeur.

-On recommence, dit Alex.

Elle voulait clairement prendre sa revanche mais comme Kara l’avait prédit, Oliver la mit KO en quelques mouvements. Il n’affichait aucun signe d’arrogance malgré sa victoire et se montrait au contraire fairplay, prêt à lui apprendre ses erreurs. Cela ne surprenait pas Kara, mais les agents présents se rendaient compte qu’il n’était pas ce combattant féroce sans foi ni loi, qui se croyait au-dessus de tout. 

-Agents Jones et Barner, appela Alex. Avec moi.

Ils s’avancèrent et encerclèrent Oliver à eux trois. Un sourire en coin, il se lança dans le combat. Avec quelques coups bien placés, ses adversaires se retrouvèrent au sol, sans blessure grave. Il mesurait ses coups et savait tenir un combat amical. Il avait une maîtrise parfaite de ses techniques de combat et réussissait à analyser le style de ses ennemis en quelques secondes pour pouvoir les contrer.

Il les aida à se relever et ils essayèrent à nouveau de le mettre à terre, en vain. Oliver était concentré, il ne laissait jamais personne traverser ses défenses et tirait parti des faiblesses de ses adversaires. Après un nombre de chutes incalculable, Alex, à bout de souffle, leva les mains en signe de défaite. Jones et Barner échangèrent un regard impressionné et serrèrent la main d’Oliver avant de rejoindre le cercle des observateurs.

-Ok, dit-elle, tu es doué au corps à corps. Tu sais combattre avec un bâton ?

-Oui, mais tu risques d’avoir des bleus pendant des semaines, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-J’en ai assez pour aujourd’hui. L’experte, c’est l’agent Smith.

Joy s’avança, sa longue chevelure brune retenue en une tresse pour ne pas la gêner, et lança un bâton à Oliver qui l’attrapa au vol. Kara l’avait déjà vue se battre, elle maniait son arme comme une extension de son bras et bougeait comme une danseuse. Alex quitta la zone de combat et resta aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle.

Les coups de bâtons s’entrechoquant retentirent dans la salle, leurs mouvements presque trop rapides pour qu’elle puisse les suivre. Ils mêlaient parfaitement les coups de pieds et de poings avec les coups de bâton, sans jamais céder de terrain à leur adversaire. Kara était impressionnée, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Oliver sache si bien manier cette arme.

Il lui effleura le bras avec son bâton et Joy lui adressa un regard confus mais resta concentrée sur le combat. Elle réussit finalement à lui faire perdre l’équilibre avec un coup aux jambes qu’il n’avait pas su bloquer et il s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, perdant son arme dans sa chute. Debout devant lui, elle le menaça avec le bout de son bâton à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Tu déclares forfait ?

Il attrapa son arme des deux mains et l’attira à lui, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et elle lui tomba dessus. Il les fit rouler, se retrouvant au-dessus d’elle et fit pression avec son bâton contre son cou.

-Ne baisse jamais la garde, dit-il.

Elle déclara forfait et il la libéra. J’onn s’avança et déclara l’entraînement terminé, ordonnant à tous de rejoindre leur poste. Kara se posa à côté des deux combattants qui échangeaient des amabilités. Ils furent rejoints par Alex et J’onn.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? demanda Joy. J’ai rarement rencontré un adversaire de ta taille.

-Ici et là, répondit-il vaguement. Mon premier mentor était un agent des forces spéciales australiennes.

-Cool, répondit-elle. Je crois qu’ils utilisent des épées aussi non ? Certains de tes mouvements étaient caractéristiques des duels à l’épée, je suppose que tu mélanges les styles.

Il blanchit et ses mains tremblèrent, mais il fit mine de rien et hocha la tête. Kara allait le tirer de cette conversation qui le mettait visiblement mal à l’aise mais J’onn la devança.

-Bon travail agent Smith. Oliver, un mot ?

Joy se retira.

-Alors, quel groupe je vais intégrer ? demanda-t-il.

Alex lui adressa un regard incrédule et Kara laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tu es inclassable, dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Tu as battu mes meilleurs agents, expliqua J’onn. Tu n’as pas besoin d’entraînement, nous n’avons rien à t’enseigner.

Il avait l’air presque déçu. Il devait aimer découvrir de nouveaux styles et se perfectionner.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d’enseigner tes techniques à nos agents ?

C’était une excellente idée, mais Oliver semblait hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Penses-y, dit J’onn, on discutera des détails si tu es d’accord.

-Les détails ?

-Les horaires, le contenu, le salaire, dit-il.

Oliver le regardait bouche bée et Alex affichait un grand sourire.

-Je veux en être, dit-elle. J’ai eu d’excellents professeurs, mais tu es d’un tout autre niveau.

-Je vais réfléchir, finit-il par dire.

Kara leur proposa de passer la soirée ensemble, mais J’onn refusa, il avait trop de travail. Oliver promit de préparer le dîner et Alex les retrouverait après le travail.

…

Lorsqu’elle rentra en fin de journée, elle trouva Oliver en pleine discussion avec Alex. Il avait préparé le repas et elle l’avait apparemment aidé. Comme d’habitude, l’odeur était divine et ils se mirent rapidement à table. Une fois servis, elle décida qu’Oliver avait assez réfléchi et qu’il était temps qu’elle le pousse à accepter la proposition de J’onn.

-Alors, tu vas accepter d’être professeur ?

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait combien elle pouvait être impatiente.

-Je n’ai pas encore décidé.

-Il n’y a que du positif, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais.

Alex lui donna un coup de pied sous la table en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle pensait clairement qu’elle insistait trop.

-Il y a au contraire beaucoup de points négatifs. Le premier c’est que je n’aime pas l’idée de travailler pour une agence gouvernementale.

-Tu le fais déjà de manière non officielle, dit Alex, étonnée.

-Parce que je n’ai pas le choix et je ne travaille pas vraiment pour vous, j’ai mes propres missions.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas travailler pour une agence ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et prit son temps pour répondre.

-Je l’ai fait, sur ma Terre. Contre mon gré. J’ai été forcé à faire des choses que… qui me hantent encore, dans l’objectif de protéger les populations. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me retrouver pris au piège de tels stratagèmes.

Kara ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà senti sa réticence à travailler avec le DEO et il lui avait conseillé d’être plus indépendante, mais elle n’avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il avait été manipulé, on avait utilisé ses capacités à ses dépens et il avait fait des choses qu’il regrettait.

-Le DEO n’oblige personne à…

Il interrompit Alex :

-Je sais que toutes les agences ne sont pas comme ARGUS, mais je veux garder mon indépendance.

Kara retourna sur le sujet de départ pour remettre la discussion sur une voie plus légère.

-Être professeur ne fait pas de toi un agent.

-Je ne sais pas enseigner Kara, je suis un combattant, pas un prof.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Alex. Pendant le combat tu nous as indiqué nos faiblesses pour qu’on les corrige, tu faisais déjà le professeur.

-Parce que sur le terrain, déterminer les faiblesses de mes adversaires en quelques secondes est vital.

-Et tu pourrais t’inspirer de tes professeurs, continua Kara, imiter leurs leçons ou montrer pas à pas les gestes à faire et les réflexes à adopter.

Elle allait continuer mais il posa sa fourchette comme si la discussion lui coupait l’appétit. Elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû insister, mais elle était certaine qu’il ferait un bon professeur et que ça lui donnerait une occupation autre que combattre des criminels. Il ne passerait plus le clair de son temps seul ou avec elle et il ferait quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier.

-Je n’ai jamais suivi de cours, dit-il doucement. Tout ce que je sais, je l’ai appris sur le terrain, pour survivre. Je ne crois pas que vos agents apprécieraient d’être frappés à coups de bâton jusqu’à ce qu’ils apprennent à se défendre par instinct. D’être obligés de ne pas manquer leur cible au risque de tuer leur ami. D’être mis en situation de vie ou de mort pendant des années pour développer des réflexes de survie. De se battre à mort pour apprendre à ne jamais laisser la lame passer leurs défenses.

Les mains tremblantes, il évitait leur regard. Il parlait rarement de ce qu’il avait vécu pour devenir Arrow et Kara se sentait horrible de l’avoir conduit à se sentir obligé de s’expliquer.

-Non, dit Alex en posant une main sur son bras. Mais tu peux les aider à déterminer leurs faiblesses et à travailler dessus. À viser juste pour pouvoir sauver une vie. À se défendre pour survivre à leurs combats.

Kara avait envie d’embrasser sa sœur. Elle avait parfaitement répondu et Oliver ne semblait plus si défait.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il.

Cette fois, Kara n’insista pas, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait besoin d’un temps de réflexion. Oliver s’excusa de table pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Elle l’entendit se passer de l’eau sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et se mordilla les lèvres. Il était hanté par son passé et à chaque fois qu’elle en apprenait plus, elle était horrifiée par ce qu’il avait vécu.

-Je ne savais pas que son passé était si sombre, murmura Alex.

Personne n’était au courant, il le cachait bien sous son apparence indestructible. Kara s’en était rendu compte pour la première fois quand il avait toqué à sa porte couvert de sang. Elle avait pris conscience qu’il était humain et elle avait aussi vu les marques de son passé sur sa peau. Avant ça, il lui avait semblé tout puissant.

Alex ne l’avait jamais vu vulnérable, elle avait arrêté de le considérer comme un criminel, mais Kara n’était pas sûre qu’elle le voie pour l’homme qu’il était. Jusqu’à ce soir. Il s’était ouvert à elles, il les avait laissées apercevoir une brèche dans l’armure qu’il avait construite autour de son cœur. Il avait confiance en elles et Alex avait répondu à ses craintes de la meilleure manière qui soit.

-Plus j’en apprends et plus j’ai envie de le garder enfermé ici pour le protéger des horreurs du monde.

Alex prit une gorgée de vin et reprit :

-S’il accepte le poste, ça pourra être une forme de thérapie. Il ne se verra plus uniquement comme un combattant mais aussi comme quelqu’un qui peut apprendre aux autres à se défendre.

-Une autre manière de sauver des vies, compléta Kara.

Elle acquiesça et Oliver les rejoignit.

-Au moins, il reste un domaine où je te surpasse, dit Alex.

-La quantité de gâteaux que tu peux avaler en un soir ? proposa-t-il avec un de ses micro sourires.

Elle prit un air offensé et Kara éclata de rire. Un poids s’était levé de sa poitrine en voyant qu’il arrivait à plaisanter après la discussion difficile qu’ils venaient d’avoir.

-Tu n’as rien à lui envier, ajouta Oliver, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Kara lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras et lui rappela que ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle avait un appétit kryptonien.

-Non, je voulais dire au combat, reprit Alex. Tu me bats au corps à corps et au bâton. Pas besoin de test, tu as réussi à battre Joy, je m’incline. Mais pour les armes à feu, c’est moi l’experte.

Kara écarquilla les yeux et retint un nouvel éclat de rire. Alex croyait qu’il ne savait pas les manier. Oliver dut se faire la même réflexion car un petit rire lui échappa.

-Qu’est-ce qui est drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas utiliser des armes à feu ?

Alex le fixa des yeux comme s’il était une énigme indéchiffrable. Kara observait le spectacle, c’était vraiment hilarant.

-Mais alors pourquoi… l’arc et les flèches ?

-C’est mon arme de prédilection.

Il ne disait pas tout, mais Kara ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

-Demain je t’amène au centre de tir et on verra qui est le meilleur, décréta Alex.

Il accepta avec un petit sourire et échangea un regard complice avec Kara. Sa sœur essayait encore de se faire à l’idée.

-Ça n’a pas de sens. Qui choisit un arc et des flèches plutôt qu’un Glock ? ou un 9 mm ?

-Alex, c’est pas nouveau, pourquoi tu es si surprise ? demanda Kara.

-Je croyais qu’il ne savait pas les utiliser ! Que sur sa Terre ils n’en avaient pas.

Cela fit à nouveau rire Oliver, un son qu’elle entendait rarement et qu’elle chérissait à chaque fois.

-Ok, j’ai compris, je suis la risée de la soirée, s’exclama Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien, c’est toi qui dis des choses ridicules, dit Kara.

Sa sœur fit mine de bouder et Oliver cacha son sourire derrière sa main pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Ils continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, jusqu’au moment du dessert où Oliver dut jouer à l’arbitre entre elle et Alex qui se disputaient les morceaux de son tiramisu.

Kara vivait pour ces soirées.


	18. Chapter 18

Arrow et Supergirl combattaient le crime toutes les nuits, et la presse adorait relater les missions ponctuelles qu’il effectuait avec elle. Toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient à leur sujet, certains disant qu’ils étaient tous deux extra-terrestres, d’autres qu’Arrow était un robot, ou encore qu’ils étaient ensemble. Cela ne manquait jamais de les faire sourire et Oliver se demanda avec un pincement au cœur ce que Felicity en penserait. Elle en plaisanterait certainement avec eux, avant de secrètement détruire l’ordinateur de la personne qui avait lancé la rumeur.

Oliver avait beaucoup réfléchi à la proposition de J’onn d’enseigner ses techniques de combat à ses agents. La seule personne à qui il avait appris à se battre était Roy. Il devait avouer qu’il avait aimé être son mentor et partager ses connaissances de combat. Le problème était que depuis, il avait passé des semaines entre les mains de la Ligue où il avait été formé au combat à l’épée et à mains nues. Chacune de leurs leçons était marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il n’avait pas été rare qu’il soit blessé mortellement et ils l’avaient à chaque fois guéri avec les eaux du puit de Lazare. Là-bas, personne ne retenait ses coups lors des entraînements. Pour survivre, il fallait rester dans les bonnes grâces de Ra’s al Ghul et éviter les blessures qui tuaient sur le coup.

Après avoir passé trois semaines enchaîné dans un cachot, à recevoir des coups, à se faire taillader, à être drogué et affamé jusqu’à ce qu’il en oublie son nom et en adopte un autre, Oliver avait perdu de sa force et de son agilité. Lors de ses premiers entraînements, son corps avait été traversé par des épées un nombre incalculable de fois et ils l’avaient sauvé avec leurs eaux maudites, ne laissant qu’une trace blanche presque invisible sur sa peau. Mais il avait senti les lames le traverser, sa vie lui échapper goutte à goutte.

Il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à vivre de nouveaux entraînements. Au moins, ils n’utilisaient pas d’épées ici mais il craignait de se perdre et de porter un coup fatal car c’était le seul moyen de s’en sortir, là-bas. C’était pourquoi il avait demandé conseil à sa psychologue. Elle l’accompagnait dans sa guérison, il avait confiance en elle, chacun de ses conseils avait été bénéfique et aucun de ses secrets n’était sorti de son bureau. Elle lui avait demandé ce qui le retenait et en quelques mots, elle l’avait rassuré et lui avait proposé des solutions.

Il avait accepté le poste, sous plusieurs conditions. Il ne formerait personne de zéro, il ne saurait pas enseigner les bases, il les maîtrisait depuis trop longtemps et elles étaient naturelles pour lui. J’onn avait facilement accepté, il voulait de toute manière qu’il s’occupe d’agents déjà formés pour les rendre plus performants, comme Alex ou Jones qu’il avait combattu durant son évaluation.

Oliver agirait plus en tant qu’observateur que combattant et J’onn lui avait dit qu’il pourrait mener son cours comme il le voulait. S’il les laissait se battre entre eux il ne risquerait pas de les blesser. Si jamais il devait combattre, Oliver voulait qu’Alex, qui s’était inscrite à son cours avant même qu’il ne soit confirmé, soit armée d’une arme anesthésiante au cas où Al Sah-Him se montrerait. J’onn avait hésité, mais c’était une condition non négociable pour Oliver. Le monstre en lui ne prenait que rarement le contrôle mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de tuer des agents.

Il était maintenant en face d’une dizaine d’agents qui attendaient ses instructions. Il leur expliqua que pour ce premier cours, ils allaient se battre au corps à corps à tour de rôle pendant que lui et les autres les observeraient. Ils devront ensuite définir les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Ce serait utile à la fois pour ceux qui se battaient, ils connaitraient les points sur lesquels ils devraient travailler et ceux sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter, et pour ceux qui observaient, ils apprendraient à évaluer leurs adversaires sur le terrain.

Cet exercice lui permettait en même temps de mettre un nom sur leurs visages et de savoir quel était leur niveau et qu’est-ce qu’il pourra leur enseigner par la suite. Il allait donner cours à deux groupes, trois fois par semaine pendant deux heures pour chacun. Il espérait qu’il saurait se faire accepter par les agents qui continuaient à se méfier de lui, même s’ils n’étaient plus aussi hostiles qu’au début.

À la fin du cours, il demanda à l’agent Bowen de rester deux minutes. Il se frotta l’arrière du cou dans un geste nerveux lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-J’ai commis une erreur ? demanda-t-il.

Il devait s’inquiéter sur sa performance. Oliver le rassura de suite.

-Non, ce n’est pas pour ça que je voulais vous parler, mais pour m’excuser. Pour la fois où je vous ai attaqué dans la salle de sport. J’étais sur les nerfs et vous m’avez surpris, mais je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Il avait perdu le contrôle et laissé ses réflexes prendre le dessus, alors que Bowen avait juste été inquiet pour lui. Il porta la main à son poignet au souvenir et Oliver grimaça intérieurement. Il lui avait fait mal.

-C’est rien, dit-il entre ses dents. On a tous des jours où on s’emporte facilement.

-Quand même, dit Oliver en le regardant dans les yeux. Je m’excuse et je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Il hocha la tête et le remercia avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Oliver soupira, un nouveau poids se levant de sa poitrine. Lorsqu’il l’avait reconnu, il avait tout de suite voulu s’excuser mais avait attendu qu’ils soient seuls pour le faire. Il ne laisserait pas Al Sah-Him et la Ligue détruire la confiance qu’il créait avec ces agents.

…

Kara était allongée en chien de fusil dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les draps en boule à ses pieds, les mains lui couvrant inutilement les oreilles. Sa tête allait exploser. Les bruits des alentours l’assaillaient, elle n’arrivait pas à former une pensée cohérente et se sentait à l’étroit dans sa peau.

Une voiture passait et doublait un vélo. Un homme était pris d’une quinte de toux. Un chien aboyait et des gens se disputaient. Quelqu’un trébucha et laissa échapper une litanie de grossièretés. Une lampe qu’on allumait, une télé qu’on éteignait, une moto qui démarrait, une grille qui s’ouvrait. Oliver se leva et se fit discret dans l’appartement, mais elle entendait chacun des froissements de ses vêtements, chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses respirations, chacun des battements de son cœur.

Les yeux fermés, elle appuya plus fort sur ses oreilles, mais les bruits ne cessaient pas. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était prostrée ainsi, incapable de bouger, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues inondées. Elle n’avait pas vécu de surcharge sensorielle depuis des mois et elle avait oublié combien elles étaient violentes. Elle voulait juste que tout s’arrête mais elle n’avait aucun moyen de s’isoler.

La machine à café se mit en route, elle n’était pas sûre que c’était la leur, c’était peut-être celle du voisin. Ou de l’immeuble d’à côté. Ou celle du DEO. Le moteur d’un avion couvrit soudain tous les bruits qui l’entouraient et elle gémit de douleur. Il lui perçait les tympans, résonnait dans son crâne et faisait vibrer ses organes. Il disparut et fut remplacé par une cacophonie sans fin. Un téléphone qui sonnait. Une fermeture éclair qu’on zippait. Une porte qui claquait. Des voitures qui démarraient, des radios qu’on allumait, des tartines qu’on croquait, un verre qui se brisait. Des pas qui approchaient, des pneus qui crissaient. Quelqu’un qui toquait à sa porte.

-Kara ? Tout va bien ?

Son prénom. On l’appelait à l’aide. Non. Oliver. C’était sa voix. Rien n’allait. Le réveil de la voisine du dessus sonna. Des cliquetis. Des vrombissements. Des pleurs. Des claquements. De portes, de fenêtres, de doigts, de grilles, de tiroirs, de… Quelqu’un s’assit sur son lit. Personne ne devait la voir dans cet état. À part Alex. La seule qui savait. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler, ni réfléchir. Qui était là ? Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde parlait. Aucune conversation n’avait de sens. Elle était seule, perdue au milieu de tous ces gens qui vivaient sans savoir qu’elle les espionnait.

Une main se posa sur son bras et elle sursauta. La main disparut.

-Comment je peux aider ?

Un murmure. Oliver. Il voulait aider mais personne ne le pouvait. Elle était seule, perdue. Mais il était là.

-Reste, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Se concentrer sur lui. Pour se retrouver. C’était sa technique avec Alex. Alex qui était en train de faire son jogging en écoutant de la musique. Les yeux toujours fermés, Kara réussit à enlever une main de ses oreilles – le son était le même, elles n’étouffaient rien – et tapota le matelas à côté d’elle. Elle espérait qu’il comprendrait son message. _Allonge-toi avec moi s’il te plaît_. Une sirène retentit et elle gémit. Un corps s’allongea à côté d’elle sans la toucher, sans un mot.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et l’attira à elle pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, la main contre son cœur. Elle pouvait entendre et sentir ses battements réguliers. Sa respiration calme. Un chat bondit et un oiseau s’envola, faisant bruisser les feuilles d’un arbre. Elle inspira profondément, reconnaissant l’odeur caractéristique d’Oliver. Elle devait se concentrer sur lui. Compter les battements de son cœur, oublier le reste. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Un bébé s’égosillait et des talons claquaient sur le sol. Une main se posa sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Oliver.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, tentant de se focaliser sur son environnement immédiat, de bloquer les sons extérieurs à sa chambre. Elle était allongée dans son lit, dans les bras d’Oliver parce que sa sœur n’était pas là, elle faisait toujours son jogging, Kara n’avait pas réussi à prendre son téléphone pour la contacter. Elle compta à nouveau les battements de son cœur et réussit enfin à faire le vide dans son esprit, à bloquer tout ce qui était extérieur à sa chambre.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, Kara concentrée sur Oliver pour ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses sens.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l’embrassa sur le front. Il avait instinctivement compris qu’il devait se faire discret. Elle le serra dans ses bras, reconnaissante de sa considération et de son aide. Sans lui, elle serait restée dans cet état encore longtemps, sans ancre à laquelle se rattacher pour se recentrer. Pendant plus d’une heure, ils restèrent allongés, Kara se focalisant sur son ami pour garder éloigné le vacarme qui l’entourait.

Lorsqu’elle se sentit capable de bouger, elle le libéra de ses bras et s’assit contre la tête du lit. Il se redressa et lui demanda doucement si elle voulait qu’il appelle sa sœur.

-Non, je préfère être seule.

Il hocha la tête et allait se lever mais elle le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

-Avec toi, compléta-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas une présence de plus, même si elle adorait Alex. Elle avait besoin de rester près d’Oliver pour ne pas se perdre à nouveau dans les bruits de la ville.

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? murmura-t-il.

-On peut… rester dans l’appartement ? Au calme.

Il accepta et lui proposa un chocolat chaud. Ce n’était pas une offre qu’elle pouvait refuser.

Dans la journée, alors qu’elle se sentait plus elle-même et que les effets de sa crise s’étaient estompés, elle lui expliqua. Il n’avait rien demandé mais elle voulait qu’il comprenne. Il lui arrivait de vivre ces surcharges sensorielles, où elle se retrouvait prise au piège de ses sens surdéveloppés. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de s’isoler entièrement pour se calmer, et l’unique solution que sa famille avait trouvée pour qu’elle revienne à elle était qu’elle se concentre sur son environnement immédiat. Si elle était seule, cela pouvait prendre des heures, mais avec quelqu’un pour l’aider, elle arrivait à se focaliser sur eux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

Seules Elisa et Alex étaient au courant et maintenant Oliver et elle lui fit promettre de n’en parler à personne. Elle faisait rarement ces crises depuis qu’elle était adulte, mais durant son enfance, elle avait eu du mal à s’habituer à ses sens surdéveloppés. Heureusement, ils ne vivaient pas dans une grande ville à l’époque et elle n’était pas entourée d’autant de bruits.

Il avait prêté une oreille attentive à tout ce qu’elle lui dévoilait et ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Il avait fait le moins de bruit possible et ils avaient discuté doucement et joué à des jeux de société. Elle avait ri en voyant son air ébahi quand elle le lui avait proposé mais il avait accepté et il s’était révélé un adversaire de taille. Ils avaient apparemment les mêmes jeux sur sa Terre et il avait passé son enfance à y jouer avec sa sœur et un certain Tommy. Elle remarqua l’étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu’il l’avait évoqué mais ne posa pas de question. Il lui en parlerait de lui-même s’il le voulait.

…

Oliver sortait d’un de ses cours et se rendait au bureau d’Alex, elle avait apparemment quelque chose à lui demander. Il enseignait depuis presque deux semaines et cela faisait désormais partie de sa routine. Il appréciait les quelques heures qu’il passait auprès des agents, où il pouvait utiliser ses connaissances et ses capacités sans se battre pour sa vie. En plus, cela lui permettait de passer moins de temps enfermé dans l’appartement de Kara ou à errer sans but dans la ville.

Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des éclats de voix sans comprendre les mots qui étaient échangés. Il toqua sans attendre et Kara l’accueillit avec un sourire crispé. Il y avait un problème.

Alex les invita à s’asseoir sur les chaises devant son bureau et il s’exécuta avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, et Kara n’était pas dans son assiette et se triturait les mains, apparemment anxieuse.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-On a besoin de ton aide pour une enquête en cours, répondit Alex en croisant les bras sur le bureau.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il participait à une opération du DEO et elles savaient qu’il était toujours prêt à leur prêter main forte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Kara.

-D’accord. Tu me présentes le dossier ?

Elle allait prendre la parole mais Kara la devança :

-Avant, n’oublie pas que tu as le droit de refuser. On ne t’en voudra pas et on ne t’en reparlera pas.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Alex, c’était elle qui lui donnerait les réponses à ses questions. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler, elle aussi hésitante à aborder le sujet. Il fit son maximum pour ne pas leur ordonner de juste lâcher le morceau.

-C’est à propos de la Ligue des Assassins.

Il garda une respiration calme et les battements de son cœur constants, ne voulant laisser entrevoir la vague de panique qui le traversa. Il la repoussa, ravala son angoisse qui n’avait pas lieu d’être. La Ligue ne le connaissait pas ici, il n’avait rien à craindre. Le regard scrutateur de Kara lui brûlait la peau et il la rassura de la seule manière qu’il connaissait. En montrant qu’il était prêt à leur faire face.

-D’accord, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-On n’a pas encore beaucoup d’éléments, mais il semble… il semble que l’un d’eux est ici à ta recherche, expliqua Alex.

Cette fois, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Quoi ? C’est impossible, ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Tu n’as jamais cherché à les contacter ?

-Pourquoi je… ?

Il s’interrompit, comprenant ce que la question d’Alex sous-entendait. Elle croyait encore qu’il avait été l’un d’eux. Qu’en arrivant ici, il s’était cherché des alliés auprès de la Ligue. L’idée même lui donnait la nausée et il serra et desserra les poings pour contenir sa colère. Kara par contre ne se retint pas.

-Alex ! Pourquoi il contacterait des assassins ? Je croyais que tu voulais l’aide d’Oliver pour les arrêter, pas que tu recommencerais avec tes accusations sans fondement !

Elle leva la main en signe d’apaisement mais Kara continua de la fusiller du regard. Le fait qu’elle pouvait littéralement la tuer avec sa vision laser ne semblait pas inquiéter Alex, ce qui témoignait du nombre de fois où elle s’était disputée avec sa sœur et de la confiance qui régnait entre elles.

-Oliver, je n’avais pas l’intention de t’accuser de quoi que ce soit. C’est juste que… dans mon esprit…

-Tu es convaincue que j’étais des leurs, compléta-t-il.

Il ne leur devait rien. Mais l’idée même qu’elle le voie comme un ancien membre de la Ligue lui retournait l’estomac. Elles faisaient toutes les deux partie des quelques personnes qu’il considérait comme sa famille et il ne pouvait pas supporter qu’elle ait cette image de lui.

-Ce n’est pas le cas, dit-il d’un ton ferme. Je les ai combattus. Je les ai infiltrés pour les détruire de l’intérieur.

-Tu vois ? dit Kara d’un air triomphant.

Alex le fixait comme s’il avait dit une absurdité. Elle ne le croyait pas.

-Tu… C’est de la folie. Ils sont impossibles à infiltrer et ce n’est pas faute d’essayer ! Ils repèrent directement les menteurs, même les meilleurs agents, et si tu y survis plus de quelques semaines, ils arrivent à te changer et à faire de toi l’un des leurs ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire une chose pareille ?

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Il n’avait qu’une seule réponse à donner et il savait qu’elle comprendrait.

-Je devais sauver ma sœur.

Le regard d’Alex glissa vers Kara qui était restée hébétée depuis ses révélations, et il ne douta pas un instant qu’elle prendrait les mêmes risques que lui pour sauver sa petite sœur. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de chercher à en savoir plus, il en avait assez dit, et il reporta la conversation sur le sujet qui l’inquiétait.

-Alors, comment vous savez que la Ligue me cherche ?

-L’un d’eux est à National City, expliqua Kara. Il visite les endroits où Arrow est intervenu.

-L’assassin est apparu sur les caméras de surveillance de trois lieux publics, la nuit.

Oliver tiqua. Un membre de la Ligue ne se laisserait jamais filmer.

-L’affaire a été portée au DEO car la police pensait qu’il s’agissait d’un extra-terrestre, comme il ne déclenche aucune alarme et va et vient comme il veut. Mais vu les images, il n’y a aucun doute possible.

Alex fit pivoter son écran vers lui. Un homme portant l’armure de la Ligue, masque sur le visage, épée dans le dos, traversait un couloir d’un pas assuré, ne portant aucune attention à la caméra. C’était sans conteste l’un des leurs.

-L’agent Jones a remarqué que les trois enregistrements qu’on a reçus correspondaient à des endroits où tu étais intervenu. Il a fait des recherches spécifiquement sur ces lieux et a trouvé deux autres apparitions de l’assassin, bien que moins évidentes que celle-ci.

-Il n’y a pas de doute, conclut Oliver. Il veut attirer mon attention.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kara. Peut-être qu’il cherche à découvrir ton identité. Ou qu’il veut t’étudier avant de t’affronter.

-Ce n’est pas par hasard qu’il est apparu sur ces vidéos, il a fait en sorte d’être filmé, expliqua-t-il.

Après un instant de réflexion, il se leva.

-Je vais lui parler, voir ce qu’il veut et faire en sorte qu’il quitte la ville.

-Non, l’interrompit Kara en l’imitant.

-C’est trop dangereux, ajouta Alex. C’est peut-être un piège.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il n’était pas un enfant qu’il fallait protéger. Il avait mesuré les risques et savait que si la Ligue en avait après lui, il aurait été attaqué directement par le ou les assassins envoyés à sa poursuite. Non, il voulait lui parler et s’il n’obtenait pas les résultats voulus rapidement, il risquait de faire savoir sa présence de manière plus fatale.

-Un assassin se promène dans votre ville, dit-il d’un ton dur. Il veut me voir et maintenant que j’ai reçu son message, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus. À tout moment, il risque de se lasser de ce petit jeu et tuera quelqu’un pour attirer mon attention. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que vous voulez !

Alex se pinça les lèvres et Kara croisa les bras, se tenant droite sur ses jambes, prête à lui barrer la route.

-On ne veut pas non plus qu’il t’attaque ! contra-t-elle. Il peut te tuer ou te kidnapper et alors quoi ? On n’a aucune idée d’où se trouve leur repaire ! Ils sont peut-être plusieurs à t’attendre, prêts à tuer Arrow à la première opportunité, pour se débarrasser de la menace.

-Je sais me défendre, Supergirl. S’ils voulaient m’attaquer, ils l’auraient fait depuis longtemps, et par surprise !

Elle allait répliquer mais Alex les interrompit :

-Supergirl, il a raison, cet assassin cherche à attirer son attention, pas à le tuer. Et Oliver, ne prends pas cet air satisfait, elle n’a pas tort non plus, on ne sait pas ce qu’ils te veulent. Alors avant de partir affronter le danger tête la première, rassis-toi qu’on discute d’un plan ensemble.

Il grinça des dents, bien sûr qu’il avait un plan. Il se rendrait au point de rendez-vous, confronterait l’assassin pour savoir ce qu’il lui voulait, se défendrait de ses attaques si nécessaire et ferait en sorte de le renvoyer d’où il venait sans se faire un ennemi de la Ligue. Kara reprit place sur sa chaise, l’air boudeur, et Oliver ravala sa colère. L’inquiétude des deux sœurs venait du cœur. Ce n’était pas qu’elles le sous-estimaient ou qu’elles n’avaient pas confiance en lui, mais plutôt qu’elles ne voulaient pas l’envoyer se mettre en danger. Il se rassit avec un soupir.

-De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas où aller, baragouina Kara.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n’était pas de leur faute, elles n’étaient pas aussi familières que lui avec la Ligue et il n’avait rien expliqué.

-Il m’attend dans mon ancien repaire.

-Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Pour l’instant il m’étudie. Il suit mes déplacements à travers la ville et trace mes combats. Il a dû trouver mon usine et s’en sert certainement comme base aussi. À part si vous y avez installé des caméras ?

-Non. L’endroit est abandonné et on savait que tu n’y retournerais pas.

C’était logique. Il posa les mains sur l’accoudoir pour se lever mais Kara posa une main sur la sienne, le maintenant en place.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, répondit-il d’un ton catégorique.

-J’allais le proposer, dit Alex. Elle te servira de renfort en cas de problème.

-Vous ne réalisez pas combien la Ligue est dangereuse.

-Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, assura Kara.

Elle était trop sûre d’elle et de ses pouvoirs, et pour la première fois, il craignit que ça ne cause sa perte. Elle n’était pas invincible. Enfin si, techniquement, mais il suffisait d’avoir accès à de la kryptonite, ou à une autre substance qui annulerait ses capacités extraordinaire, et Kara serait perdue. Il chassa cette image effroyable de son esprit et se promit de lui conseiller de s’entraîner sans ses pouvoirs pour savoir faire face à cette situation si elle se présentait. Mais pas maintenant.

-Le fait que nous sommes alliés n’est pas un secret. Il sera prêt à te faire face si tu viens, sinon, il n’aurait jamais pris le risque de chercher à me contacter. C’est peut-être un extra-terrestre qui a autant de force que toi. Ou il a une arme capable de te percer la peau.

-C’est vrai, dit Alex en se rendant compte des risques.

Kara fit la moue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez de sa main libre, faisant tout pour garder son calme. Ses réserves de patience étaient presque épuisées.

-Si tu viens, il prendra ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Tu es une arme vivante, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air incrédule.

-D’accord, dit Alex. On te fait confiance pour gérer la situation, tu les connais mieux que nous. Supergirl restera ici et surveillera tout ce que vous vous direz. Si elle détecte un risque d’attaque, elle te rejoindra.

Ça lui convenait, à un détail près. Il s’adressa à Kara, la regardant dans ses yeux emplis d’inquiétude.

-Tu ne viendras que si je t’appelle. Même si tu entends des bruits de combat, tu restes ici.

Il avait besoin qu’elle lui fasse confiance pour gérer cette crise, il ne voulait pas qu’elle se retrouve mêlée à la Ligue par sa faute. La bataille fit rage dans ses yeux océans mais Kara finit par céder à contre cœur et lui libéra le bras.

-Dès que tu as besoin de moi, tu m’appelles.

-C’est promis.

Il se rendit aux vestiaires pour enfiler son costume et se munir de ses armes. Il prit un moment pour analyser la situation et préparer ce qu’il allait dire. Arrow avait encore attiré l’attention de la Ligue et cette fois, il devait s’en débarrasser sans faire de vagues. Il avait l’avantage de connaître leurs habitudes et saurait leur faire face. Il ne répèterait pas les mêmes erreurs que sur sa Terre.

…


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver arriva devant l’usine abandonnée qu’il utilisait comme base à peine quelques semaines auparavant. L’endroit semblait tout aussi déserté mais ce n’était qu’une illusion. Des bouts de verre de la fenêtre éventrée par les agents du DEO avaient été déplacés par le passage de quelqu’un. Une fenêtre au dernier étage était légèrement ouverte, leur permettant d’entrer et sortir à leur guise.

Il prit un moment pour essayer d’enfouir au plus profond de lui ce qu’il restait d’Al Sah-Him. Il ne devait en aucun cas leur montrer qu’il avait été en partie formé par la Ligue et qu’il la connaissait intimement. S’il se battait, il devrait faire en sorte de ne rien utiliser de ce que la Ligue lui avait enseigné. Il serait aussi impitoyable qu’un membre de la Bratva, aussi efficace qu’un agent secret du gouvernement, aussi féroce qu’un naufragé déterminé à survivre, sans jamais laisser voir l’assassin qui sommeillait en lui.

Il était inutile de se faire discret, sa venue était attendue, il avança donc d’un pas sûr jusqu’à la porte qu’il ouvrit en grand. Il balaya la pièce du regard, son arc en main et ses flèches rangées dans son carquois, signe qu’il n’était pas là pour se battre mais qu’il était prêt à le faire si nécessaire. Il avança jusqu’au milieu de la salle qui semblait déserte, où les ombres cachaient certainement un ou plusieurs assassins.

Dans son dos, un bruit de tissu perturba l’air et il se retourna vivement. Un assassin venait d’atterrir et se redressait habilement. Oliver brûlait de s’emparer d’une flèche, ses réflexes de survie lui criant d’éliminer la menace, mais il resta immobile. Comme lui, le nouveau venu n’avait aucune arme dans les mains, son épée dans son dos. Il n’avait pas l’intention de l’attaquer. Pour l’instant.

-Arrow, l’accueillit une voix féminine.

Son masque couvrait tout le bas de son visage et ses yeux étaient cachés dans l’ombre de sa capuche, mais il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il retint de justesse le nom qui faillit rouler de sa langue.  Nyssa.

Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir sa surprise. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle portait l’uniforme des assassins formés et non celui réservé à l’héritière de Ra’s, il voulait connaître sa situation ici, si elle voulait aussi se défaire de l’emprise de son père, si c’était déjà fait, si elle avait besoin d’aide.

À Nanda Parbat, elle avait été la seule en qui il avait pu faire confiance. Après leur mariage, ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls pour leur « lune de miel » et alors qu’elle avait à nouveau tenté de le tuer, il lui avait révélé la vérité. Il jouait un double jeu. Il planifiait la chute de son père et il n’abuserait jamais d’elle. Ils avaient partagé un lien fort pour survivre et il se fit violence pour séparer la Nyssa qu’il connaissait de l’être froid qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle avait le même visage que son alliée, mais ce n’était pas elle. C’était un assassin sans merci dont il devait se méfier et se débarrasser.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix rauque modifiée électroniquement résonna dans la salle.

-Mon nom a peu d’importance, répondit-elle. Comme tu as réussi à me trouver, tu dois savoir qui m’envoie.

-La Ligue des Assassins. Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s’il l’amusait. Sa prise se raffermit sur son arc, se retenant à nouveau de décocher une flèche.

-Savoir qui tu es.

La seule chose qu’il ne pouvait pas leur donner. Oliver Queen n’existait pas dans ce monde, il avait vérifié, et la Ligue s’en rendrait compte et penserait qu’il les avait dupés. Pire, ils pourraient finir par découvrir l’existence du multivers. Il n’osait même pas imaginer les conséquences néfastes d’une telle découverte. Heureusement, il n’avait pas à chercher loin pour trouver une raison plausible à son refus d’obtempérer.

-Pourquoi ? gronda-t-il. Pour que vous puissiez attaquer ma famille et détruire ma vie ? Aucune chance.

Elle s’avança d’un pas nonchalant, comme si elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de lui. Elle avait tort, en quelques mouvements, il l’aurait à sa merci. Il n’en fit rien et attendit sa réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi la Ligue s’était intéressée à lui.

-Je veux juste voir ton visage, Al Sah-Him.

Son cœur se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se tendit, sa main droite se levant de quelques centimètres pour attraper une flèche dans son dos. C’était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas exister ici. Il n’y avait pas d’Oliver Queen, ses parents n’existaient pas, il ne pouvait pas être devenu un assassin ici. Nyssa ne manqua pas de remarquer sa surprise et balaya l’air de la main.

-C’est de l’arabe. Ça signifie Arrow.

Il retint son soupir de soulagement. Elle avait mal interprété ses réactions. Bien. Il avait encore la situation en main. Il n’y avait pas d’Al Sah-Him sur cette Terre, elle avait simplement traduit son nom.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Pourquoi faire tout ce chemin de je ne sais où pour voir mon visage ? On est filmés et tu vas me faire chanter avec ?

Il posait plus de questions qu’il ne l’aurait habituellement fait, car elle ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu’il avait été en partie formé par la Ligue. Et si elle le sous-estimait, cela le discréditerait auprès de Ra’s qui se désintéresserait de lui et de ses capacités. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur que sur sa Terre.

-Un archer formé aux arts martiaux qui apparait soudainement à National City pour prendre la justice entre ses mains. Tu as attiré notre attention.

Il aurait dû s’en douter mais il n’avait jamais pensé rester si longtemps sur cette Terre, il n’avait pas pris en considération les risques de la présence d’Arrow sur le long terme. Cependant, cela n’expliquait toujours pas la présence de l’héritière ici ni pourquoi elle voulait spécifiquement voir son visage. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter ? Elle espérait le reconnaître ? La Ligue n’était pas stupide, ils n’enverraient pas l’un des leurs en espérant que le visage d’Arrow lui serait familier…

Il s’interrompit là dans ses pensées. Ils n’avaient pas envoyé Nyssa au hasard. Elle avait grandi dans la Ligue, elle en connaissait chacun des membres, y compris ceux qui n’en faisaient plus partie. Et Arrow était apparu de nulle part, avec des compétences que la Ligue enseignait, maniant une arme qu’ils utilisaient.

Ils voulaient savoir s’il était un de leurs déserteurs.

-Alors montre-moi ton visage, dit-elle avec insistance en posant une main sur le poignard à sa ceinture. Ou je t’enlèverai moi-même cette capuche. Et tu n’aimeras pas mes manières.

Il leva la main en signe d’apaisement. Il ne voulait pas la combattre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus céder si facilement, s’il était sur sa Terre, il se battrait bec et ongles pour qu’elle ne voie pas son visage. Il avait besoin d’une contrepartie.

-Seulement si toi aussi tu retires ton masque.

Elle s’exécuta sans hésitation, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle n’avait rien à y perdre, s’il était un déserteur, il l’aurait déjà reconnue, et s’il n’avait aucun lien avec la Ligue, il ne l’aurait jamais vue et ne la reverrait jamais. Il savait tout ça, c’était pour ça qu’il avait choisi cette condition. Il devait leur faire croire qu’ils avaient la main et qu’il ne savait rien d’eux.

Il hésita avant de baisser son masque et sa capuche, affichant un air détaché mais légèrement inquiet. Nyssa éloigna légèrement ses mains de ses armes. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas comme l’un de leurs déserteurs et elle n’aurait pas à le combattre pour le ramener à Nanda Parbat pour faire face à son jugement.

-Décevant, dit-elle. J’étais sûre que tu étais…  Qui t’a formé ?

Il voulait grogner que ça ne la regardait pas, mais il était important qu’elle comprenne qu’il n’avait aucun lien avec la Ligue, ce n’était pas un des leurs qui lui avait appris à se battre.

-Plusieurs personnes. Un ancien agent des forces spéciales australiennes. Un membre de la Bratva. Un agent secret. Toi ? Vous avez une école pour les assassins peut-être ?

Un sourire froid qu’il n’avait jamais vu chez son alliée lui déforma le visage.

-Donne-moi leurs noms.

Il refusa. Il n’avait pas de bonne réponse à donner et il ne mettrait personne en danger en inventant des noms.

-Très bien. Je vais le déterminer par moi-même.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’essayer de comprendre ce que ses mots sous-entendaient. L’air siffla dans son dos et il se retourna en brandissant son arc pour arrêter l’épée qui s’entrechoqua dessus alors qu’il se retrouvait face à un visage masqué. Évidemment. Elle n’était pas seule, c’était pour ça qu’elle ne s’était pas montrée plus agressive. Il repoussa son adversaire loin de lui et dans le même mouvement, donna un coup de pied en arrière qui déséquilibra un deuxième assassin qui venait d’apparaître entre lui et Nyssa. Elle s’était reculée comme pour profiter du spectacle.

Il dévia à nouveau l’épée de l’inconnu avec son arc et se baissa pour éviter la lame de l’autre qui lui aurait transpercé l’épaule. Un coup de pied dans les tibias mit un de ses adversaires à terre dans un craquement sourd et il évita de justesse la lame du second qui lui égratigna le bras. Oliver tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut dévié et un coup de pied brutal dans le torse le fit chuter à quelques mètres de son adversaire, son arc lui échappant des mains. Le choc lui coupa le souffle mais il devait réagir vite, son ennemi approchait.

D’un geste fluide, il prit une des fléchettes de sa manche et la lança sur lui. Elle se logea dans son avant-bras, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son épée. Oliver profita de sa surprise pour se jeter sur lui et lui mettre un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui le mit KO.

Il aperçut Nyssa qui continuait d’observer le combat, les lèvres plissées, et se rappela qu’il ne devait pas leur montrer toute l’étendue de ses capacités. Il ne devait pas être vu comme une menace pour la Ligue.

L’autre assassin s’était relevé mais ne se tenait pas bien droit, il avait dû se faire mal dans sa chute. Épée en main, il se jetait sur lui. Oliver l’évita, n’ayant plus son arc pour bloquer ses attaques, et se fit violence pour ne pas ramasser l’arme de l’autre assassin. C’était sûr de faire ressortir Al Sah-Him.

Alors qu’il se baissait pour éviter un nouveau coup d’épée, il réussit à lui attraper le poignet pour le tordre sans ménagement. Son arme claqua au sol mais Oliver reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Il grogna de douleur et sa vision se fit trouble, mais il ne lâcha pas prise sur son adversaire et le fit chuter au sol dans un craquement sourd. Cette fois, des côtes s’étaient brisées. L’homme tenta tout de même de le faire tomber en emprisonnant l’une de ses jambes entre les siennes mais Oliver lui enfonça une flèche dans la cuisse avant qu’il n’y parvienne.

L’assassin lâcha un gémissement de douleur, bien loin des hurlements qu’une de ses flèches provoquait habituellement. Avec un pincement au cœur, ses heures d’entraînement auprès de la Ligue gravées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, il se rappela que cet homme était habitué à la douleur, elle était son amie, il continuerait le combat coûte que coûte. Oliver devait le finir.

Dans son dos, des pas approchaient. D’une main, il le souleva par le col et de l’autre, il lui mit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui envoya l’homme dans les vapes. Nyssa était juste derrière lui et il ignora tous ses instincts qui lui criaient de se retourner et de l’arrêter. Elle devait le sous-estimer, se répéta-t-il comme un mantra alors qu’elle le soulevait brutalement en l’empoignant par la capuche.

Elle allait porter son poignard à son cou mais il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et elle se plia en deux de douleur. Il en profita pour récupérer son arc qui gisait à quelques pas et lui décocha une flèche qu’elle évita. Nyssa sortit son épée de son fourreau et l’attaqua sauvagement, furieuse d’avoir reçu un coup. Il bloqua toutes ses attaques de son arc, sans chercher à lui porter des coups, feignant d’être à sa merci.

-À quoi ça rime ? grogna-t-il entre deux attaques. J’ai répondu à tes questions. Pourquoi me tuer maintenant ?

Un sourire froid s’étira sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que c’est amusant.

Il savait qu’elle bluffait. Sa mission n’était pas de le tuer, simplement d’en apprendre plus sur lui pour déterminer s’il était un danger pour la Ligue. Et il était déterminé à lui prouver que ce n’était pas le cas. Il réussit à la faire reculer de deux pas et en profita pour lui tirer une flèche qu’elle rattrapa au vol avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

-C’est tout ce que tu as ? le nargua-t-elle.

Avec un grognement animal, il lâcha son arc et se jeta sur elle pour la tacler au sol mais elle l’évita agilement et profita de sa perte d’équilibre pour lui balayer les jambes. Il tomba brutalement sur le flanc et n’eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, un coup de poing dans la tempe l’étourdit. Il se redressa difficilement et elle lui prit le poignet gauche pour le tordre dans son dos. Il était maintenant à genoux, le dos arqué pour atténuer la tension qu’elle exerçait sur son bras, la respiration saccadée.

Il aperçut son poignard avant que la lame ne vienne se loger contre son cou. Il pourrait se défaire de sa prise, au risque de se froisser quelques muscles, mais encore une fois, il se retint. Il devait lui faire croire qu’il était à sa merci, que combattre trois assassins était au-dessus de ses capacités. Elle colla son visage contre le sien, son souffle contre son oreille. 

-Une dernière prière ?

Il se débattit, la lame lui mordant la chair, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Il commença à douter de ses certitudes. Peut-être qu’elle voulait vraiment le tuer. Après tout, la Ligue n’avait pas forcément le même code que sur sa Terre, leur Ra’s pouvait être différent. Nyssa était peut-être elle-même une déserteuse.

Non.

Non, c’était la panique qui parlait. La peur d’être pris au piège qui le prenait à la gorge et l’empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Il avait le contrôle. Il savait ce qu’il faisait. Nyssa voulait le tester, évaluer ses forces et ses faiblesses avant de faire son rapport à Ra’s. Mais alors, pourquoi ne lâchait-elle pas prise sur lui ? Leur combat était terminé, elle avait clairement gagné.

-Je ne suis pas une menace pour la Ligue, grogna-t-il dans un souffle. Je n’ai pas enfreint votre code à ce que je sache. Je ne suis pas un criminel et je ne mérite pas de recevoir votre justice.

La lame s’enfonça légèrement dans son cou et un liquide chaud s’en échappa. Elle voulait qu’il se taise.

-Deux centimètres de plus, et je te tranche l’artère. Ce sera la fin d’Arrow.

Le sang battait à ses tempes alors qu’il continuait de combattre l’instinct de se libérer de son emprise, quel qu’en soit le prix. Al Sah-Him se serait déjà libéré, même si ça signifiait risquer de se faire transpercer par l’une de ses lames. Il était préférable de mourir plutôt que d’être à la merci de ses ennemis. Oliver Queen devait se maîtriser. Il savait que tout ça n’était qu’un jeu pour elle et qu’elle allait le libérer, elle n’avait rien à gagner à le tuer alors qu’elle venait de l’évaluer.

Nyssa poussa un soupir de frustration. Pourtant, c’était elle qui jouait avec ses nerfs.

-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

-Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

-La fille d’acier.

Kara. Un rire nerveux lui échappa, alors qu’enfin, tout s’expliquait. Nyssa avait une deuxième mission : attirer Supergirl dans un piège. Elle voulait utiliser Oliver pour atteindre son amie. La Ligue cherchait un moyen de la recruter ou de s’en faire une alliée. Ou alors, ils la craignaient et voulaient se débarrasser d’elle. Quel que soit leur objectif, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il laisse une telle chose arriver.

-Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? dit-il d’un ton railleur. Qu’elle va voler à mon secours parce que je suis en danger ?

-Tu es son allié, grogna-t-elle.

-On travaille parfois sur les mêmes affaires, on n’est pas meilleurs amis du monde. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici.

Elle soupira de frustration et le libéra. Il posa une main au sol pour se retenir de tomber et prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant de se relever.

-Tout ça, c’était pour attirer Supergirl ?

-Oh, non, ça aurait été un bonus. Je voulais juste te voir en action.

-Et tu as gagné, dit-il d’un ton faussement défait. Pourquoi me faire croire que tu voulais me tuer ? Un combat amical aurait fait l’affaire.

Il savait que non, que lors de réels combats on se révélait, on donnait tout ce qu’on avait pour survivre. En entraînement, sans rien en jeu, on avait tendance à se retenir, même sans s’en rendre compte.

-Je te l’ai dit, parce que c’est amusant.

Il s’essuya les lèvres du dos de la main, tachant son gant de sang.

-Tu as un coup droit que je n’oublierai pas.

Avec un sourire en coin qui lui rappela son alliée, Nyssa ramassa son arc et le lui tendit.

-Si tu veux parfaire ton entraînement, la Ligue t’ouvrira ses portes.

Une invitation.

D’un air solennel, il reprit son arc et la remercia, sans accepter ni refuser son offre. Elle l’estimait assez bon combattant pour être un atout pour la Ligue sans être une menace. L’équilibre parfait.

-Pour l’instant, je me contente de National City.

Elle hocha la tête et recula d’un pas, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il était libre de partir, elle ne l’attaquerait plus. Son regard glissa vers les deux formes évanouies au sol et il ne put s’empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Désolé pour eux.

-C’est de leur faute à eux pour ne pas avoir réussi à te battre. Ne t’excuse pas pour tes victoires.

Il pencha la tête en signe d’assentiment avant de se retourner vers la sortie, combattant tous ses instincts qui lui criaient de garder la menace dans son champ de vision.

-Je vous veux hors de la ville dans vingt-quatre heures.

-Nous serons partis à l’aube, Al Sah-Him.

Il se tendit mais garda un pas mesuré, l’écho de Nyssa qui lui crachait ce nom à la figure comme une insulte résonnant dans son esprit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, espérant que c’était la dernière fois qu’il avait affaire à la Ligue des Assassins.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver mit du temps à rejoindre le DEO. Son bras gauche que Nyssa avait malmené était endolori, et le droit avait une coupure légère qui le tiraillait et continuait de saigner à chaque fois qu’il tirait de son arc. Sa hanche était ankylosée suite à ses chutes, son visage qui lui semblait avoir doublé de volume pulsait de douleur sous les assauts du vent et son corps exigeait qu’il se repose. Il n’avait pas vu d’assassin le suivre mais au cas où, il fit plusieurs détours pour s’en assurer, ne voulant pas les conduire directement au DEO. Il atterrit finalement sur le balcon de l’agence où Alex l’attendait.

-Enfin, murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

Il retint un grognement de douleur, il allait avoir des bleus partout, et il lui rendit brièvement son étreinte d’un bras, encombré de son arc. Elle recula et le tint par les épaules, observant son visage tuméfié, s’arrêtant sur la coupure à son cou, fronçant les sourcils en voyant sa manche tachée de sang. Il lui prit le bras et lui assura qu’il allait bien.

-Je veux te voir à l’infirmerie, dit-elle sans lui demander son avis.

Il acquiesça, il avait besoin de glace et de pansements. Un bruit sourd retentit de l’intérieur du bâtiment mais il ne s’en inquiéta pas, quelque chose avait dû tomber. Alex le relâcha avec un sourire entendu et il lui demanda où était Supergirl. Il s’était attendu à la voir, après ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, elle devait être sur les nerfs et soulagée de le revoir vivant. Alex détourna les yeux et il suivit son regard. Des marques de doigts étaient imprimées dans la passerelle, là où Kara l’avait serrée tellement fort qu’elle avait déformé l’acier.

-Je ne l’ai jamais vue si inquiète. Elle ne m’a pas tout répété, mais l’état de ton visage me dit que le combat a été acharné.

-Oui mais j’avais tout sous contrôle.

Un nouveau bruit sourd résonna et il tourna la tête dans cette direction, inquiet. Aucun des agents ne réagit, comme si c’était normal.

-Qu’est-ce que…

-Supergirl se défoule dans sa salle d’entraînement. Elle a détesté devoir attendre et ne rien faire, expliqua-t-elle en voyant sa surprise. Elle se venge sur des blocs de béton.

Oliver en resta interdit. Il n’avait jamais vu Kara perdre son calme et il regrettait d’en être la cause. Il devait réparer ça.

-Je vais la voir, dit-il en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

-Fais attention à ses rayons laser, conseilla-t-elle en le suivant à l’intérieur.

Ce n’était pas rassurant mais au moins, elle n’essayait pas de l’arrêter. Il était peut-être fatigué et endolori, mais il pouvait toujours la mettre KO en quelques secondes.

-C’est noté, dit-il avec ironie.

Il savait, et Alex aussi, que quel que soit son état mental, Kara ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle se rendit dans son bureau en lui faisant promettre de passer à l’infirmerie et de venir ensuite la voir pour lui faire son rapport sur la situation, et Oliver se retrouva seul avec ses pensées alors qu’il parcourait les étages inférieurs pour déposer son arc et ses flèches dans son vestiaire et rejoindre Kara.

Les agents qu’il rencontrait sur son passage lui adressaient des regards inquiets, il devait vraiment avoir mauvaise mine. D’un geste de la main ou avec quelques paroles, il leur assurait que ce n’était rien et qu’il irait à l’infirmerie après avoir parlé avec Supergirl. Depuis qu’il s’était entraîné devant eux et qu’il leur donnait des cours, leur attitude avait changé. Il n’était plus la cible de regards haineux depuis longtemps, et ils ne le voyaient plus comme un intrus qui s’infiltrait dans leur agence, mais comme l’un des leurs. Il était respecté.

Retrouver Kara ne fut pas difficile, il lui suffisait de suivre les bruits sourds qui secouaient le bâtiment. Avant d’entrer, il fit attention à se tenir bien droit, à cacher combien son corps avait souffert du combat et il regretta de ne pas s’être arrêté pour au moins se rincer le visage. Tant pis, l’important était de rejoindre son amie et de l’apaiser. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva face à lui au milieu de la salle, entourée de débris et de poussière, serrant et desserrant les poings comme pour évacuer sa tension.

Il s’avança à pas mesurés, la porte se refermant dans son dos, et s’arrêta à deux mètres d’elle, devant la barrière de débris qu’elle avait créée. Sans un mot, elle scanna son corps à l’aide de sa vision à rayons X pour déterminer ses blessures. Il ne dit rien, la laissant se rassurer sur son état physique. Il n’avait rien de grave, tout était superficiel, mais elle avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, ce qu’elle voyait ne servait pas à calmer sa colère.

-Tu le savais ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tendue.

Il ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant, elle avait posé la question comme si sa réponse serait déterminante pour la suite de leur amitié.

-Quoi ?

-Tu savais qu’elle faisait semblant de vouloir te tuer pour m’appâter ?

-Non, répondit-il honnêtement.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il se prépara à ressentir la douleur familière d’une brûlure mais elle n’en fit rien. Avec un grognement animal, elle se retourna brusquement vers le pilier à sa droite et donna un coup de poing dedans. D’énormes morceaux s’en détachèrent, Kara disparut dans un nuage de poussière et des débris atterrirent à ses pieds. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur sa démonstration de force, ni sur le fait qu’elle venait de fragiliser la structure du bâtiment, car ses yeux brûlants réapparurent dans son champ de vision alors qu’elle lui hurlait dessus.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelée ? J’attendais ton signal Oliver ! Mais tout ce que j’entendais, c’était des coups, de la chair qui se déchirait, des veines qui éclataient, des os qui se brisaient ! J’ai presque brisé notre règle, je suis presque venue à ton secours pour te sauver, au risque de notre amitié. Mais j’avais confiance en toi pour m’appeler en cas de besoin. Et tu me dis que j’avais tort ! C’était quoi ton objectif ? Tu préfères mourir plutôt que de m’appeler à l’aide ? Tu n’as rien à prouver !

Il lui répondit d’un ton posé, conscient que Kara venait de vivre un moment horriblement difficile à l’entendre se battre, à croire qu’il perdait le combat et à devoir s’empêcher d’intervenir parce que c’était sur cette règle que reposait leur partenariat.

-J’ignorais qu’elle en avait après toi mais je savais qu’elle ne me tuerait pas.

-Tu n’as pas entendu ses menaces ? s’emporta-t-elle. Senti son couteau contre ta gorge ? Parce que moi j’ai entendu ton souffle court et ton cœur paniqué.

Le nuage de poussière était retombé, il pouvait de nouveau voir son visage déformé par la colère et l’incompréhension. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleue mais elle était loin d’être calmée. Il devait trouver les mots pour lui expliquer.

-Elle était là pour m’évaluer et déterminer si je pouvais être une menace pour la Ligue. Je ne devais pas lui montrer l’étendue de mes capacités, ils devaient m’oublier et me considérer comme inutile pour eux. Je lui ai fait croire qu’elle avait gagné le combat.

-Tu faisait semblant ? Tu t’es pris ces coups juste pour qu’ils te laissent tranquille ?

-Je ne peux pas confronter la Ligue ici. Pas après ce que j’ai vécu la première fois. Recevoir ces quelques coups en vaut largement la peine.

Toute trace de colère disparut et Kara sembla perdre de sa carrure. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, ses poings se délièrent, la tension quitta son corps pour la laisser dans un état de fragilité qui lui serra le cœur. Elle était dans cet état parce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui.

-Je croyais… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Oliver, dit-elle d’une petite voix. Tu recevais des coups et elle t’avait à sa merci et… je croyais que j’allais te perdre. Alors que je pouvais te sauver. Mais tu ne m’appelais pas, et j’étais tellement en colère contre toi…

Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son cœur.

-Je te le promets encore une fois. Je n’hésiterais jamais à t’appeler si j’ai besoin d’aide.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux emplis de larmes contenues, étalant au passage la poussière qui lui couvrait le visage. Il l’attira dans ses bras pour lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

-Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, murmura-t-il, comprenant ses peurs. Merci. Merci de ne pas être intervenue.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et s’agrippa à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tissu se déchira sous ses doigts et elle murmura des excuses.

-Ne t’en fais pas, c’est Winn qui va être content que j’utilise enfin son costume amélioré que je gardais en réserve.

Kara sourit dans son cou et le serra un peu plus contre elle. Son corps meurtri lui lança des signaux de douleur mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Son amie avait besoin de ce réconfort, de savoir qu’il était toujours là. Il avait sous les yeux le carnage qu’elle avait causé dans la salle et il remarqua qu’un deuxième pilier était également abîmé.

-Dis, le plafond ne risque pas de nous tomber dessus ?

-Non, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Ces piliers sont là pour moi, les jours où j’ai besoin de me défouler.

Un être capable de le broyer le tenait entre ses bras et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas pris au piège ni inquiet et il en tirait du réconfort. Il ignorait comment elle l’avait fait, mais grâce à elle, grâce à son amitié et à sa bonté, il supportait de nouveau ce contact. Kara était exceptionnelle dans tous les sens du terme.

…

 

Oliver Queen était un homme impressionnant.

C’était le sentiment qu’avait J’onn à chaque fois qu’il en apprenait un peu plus sur lui. Et aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Leur réunion prenait fin, Oliver revenait de l’infirmerie, Kara s’était calmée même si elle avait encore quelques mèches grises, et Alex restait professionnelle, mais il ne manquait pas ses regards affectueux envers sa sœur et Oliver. Ils venaient de faire le point sur la situation concernant la Ligue des Assassins qu’Oliver venait de résoudre. À lui seul, il avait compris leurs motivations, les avait trouvés et confrontés, en était ressorti presque indemne et avait fait en sorte qu’ils quittent la ville.

Impressionnant n’était pas un mot assez fort pour le définir.

Il leur avait en plus appris une information capitale : la Ligue en avait après Supergirl. Alex était prête à leur déclarer la guerre, mais Oliver l’avait tempérée en expliquant que Kara n’était pas en danger immédiat. Elle avait attiré leur attention, ils avaient sans aucun doute des moyens de l’arrêter, mais ils ne l’attaqueraient pas au grand jour au risque de se mettre à dos Superman. D’après lui, elle serait en sécurité tant qu’elle aurait des alliés puissants. J’onn se promit tout de même d’avertir Clark de la menace, car s’ils avaient le moyen de s’en prendre à Supergirl, ils pourraient aussi l’atteindre lui.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir été présent, il aurait pu lire les pensées des assassins présents et savoir vraiment quelles étaient leurs intentions concernant Kara. L’intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et lui assura qu’elle saurait se défendre d’eux, qu’ils n’avaient pas à s’inquiéter pour elle et que la Ligue allait de toute façon quitter la ville grâce à son ami.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Oliver, dit-il en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

-Il n’y a pas de remerciements qui tiennent. Ils étaient là par ma faute, c’était normal que je m’en occupe.

Kara fronça les sourcils et Alex reprit :

-Merci quand même. On sait tous que cette mission, plus que les autres, n’était pas facile pour toi.

C’était vrai. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il avait vécu avec la Ligue, et Alex lui avait juste dit qu’il s’y était _infiltré_ , mais son histoire était douloureuse et il restait marqué par son traumatisme. Qu’il les confronte aujourd’hui était preuve de sa force et de son courage.

Alors qu’Alex et Kara sortaient, Oliver lui demanda s’il pouvait discuter avec lui quelques minutes. Évidemment il accepta, supposant qu’il voulait parler de ses cours ou d’une mission. Mais l’archer assis en face de son bureau semblait hésitant et cherchait ses mots. Cela piqua sa curiosité et il lui accorda toute son attention.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire les pensées.

Ce n’était pourtant pas un secret, mais il était vrai qu’il ne se rappelait pas avoir abordé le sujet avec lui.

-C’est un de mes pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il. Mon peuple communiquait principalement par la pensée.

Oliver se pinça les lèvres avant de faire une légère grimace de douleur, son visage tuméfié n’appréciant pas le geste. Il le regarda fixement avant de soupirer. J’onn croisa les bras sur le bureau, attendant qu’il formule sa pensée. Quelque chose le tracassait par rapport à son pouvoir et il voudrait savoir quoi, car il n’avait jamais fait preuve de préjugé envers lui ou Kara, les acceptant pour ce qu’ils étaient.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense maintenant ?

-Non, il faudrait que je me concentre sur toi et que j’active cette partie de mon pouvoir. Un peu comme Supergirl qui peut voir à travers les murs mais qui ne le fait pas tout le temps. Heureusement.

Mentionner Kara avait d’habitude pour effet d’adoucir ses traits en une expression affectueuse, mais pas cette fois. Il était entièrement concentré sur le sujet.

-Est-ce que tu l’as déjà fait ? Sur moi.

Alors c’était ça. Il craignait qu’il ait fouillé dans son esprit et volé des secrets qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Mais il ne s’y risquerait pas. J’onn se souvenait encore de la fois où il s’était introduit dans son esprit simplement pour lire ses émotions, à l’époque où ils ne le connaissaient pas et avaient besoin de savoir si ce qu’il disait était vrai. Il avait d’abord ressenti un calme surréel, qui entourait sa personne comme une armure. Derrière cette barrière, régnait douleur, peine, et par-dessus tout, le dégoût de soi. Il n’y avait plus eu de doute, Oliver s’en voulait horriblement pour la manière dont il avait attaqué ses agents. J’onn avait également ressenti toute sa foi en ses amis, la certitude qu’il ne serait pas perdu ici pour longtemps. Une étincelle d’amour pour quelqu’un qui lui manquait.

Il n’avait pas fouillé plus loin, ayant obtenu les réponses à ses questions et ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps enveloppé dans sa détresse.

-Je n’ai jamais lu tes pensées mais je t’ai scanné une fois pour ressentir tes émotions.

Oliver le fixa longtemps, et J’onn hésita à le sonder pour savoir ce qu’il pensait. Il ne s’y risquait plus, ne voulant pas à nouveau ressentir cette vague de détresse qui l’habitait. Il en avait assez de la sienne.

-Quand vous m’avez arrêté. C’est pour ça que vous avez soudain changé d’avis sur moi. Ça ne reposait pas que sur la foi de Supergirl.

-Ce que tu nous disais nous semblait invraisemblable et sans rien prouvant tes dires, on était prêts à te poursuivre en justice.

-À raison, murmura-t-il.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé mais comme à chaque fois, J’onn ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu es toujours aussi hanté par ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il espérait que non. Vivre dans un état permanent de dégoût de soi et de regret lui semblait impossible à supporter. Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de blanchir, comme s’il réalisait quelque chose.

-Tu as ressenti… Je suis désolé. À ce moment, j’étais vraiment dans un mauvais état mental, agresser ces agents avait réveillé mes démons.

J’onn n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Oliver s’excusait alors que c’était lui qui avait envahi son intimité et ses pensées. En même temps, il était soulagé d’apprendre qu’il ne ressentait pas toujours tant d’émotions négatives.

-Et maintenant ça va mieux ?

-Avec des gens comme Supergirl ou Alex dans ma vie, ça ne peut qu’aller mieux, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il avait raison, elles l’aidaient aussi à combattre ses démons. J’onn ne se sentait plus aussi seul et perdu depuis qu’il avait rencontré les sœurs Danvers.

-Elles sont exceptionnelles.

Oliver acquiesça avant de finalement changer de sujet pour parler de ses cours. J’onn n’avait eu que des retours positifs de ses agents et il se félicitait d’avoir eu l’idée de lui proposer ce poste. Il était un combattant féroce mais juste, qui était hanté par son passé et qui était prêt à tout sacrifier pour ses amis. Ses actions d’aujourd’hui le prouvaient.

Il était heureux de le compter parmi ses alliés et amis.

…

Oliver et Winn attendaient que le serveur revienne pour payer l’addition. Ils venaient de manger ensemble à la pause de midi, comme ils le faisaient parfois. Il aimait sa compagnie, même s’il était très exubérant, et ils parlaient souvent de sa vie sur sa Terre, à la fois pour lui donner des pistes à suivre pour ses recherches et pour assouvir sa curiosité. Winn était en plus l’un des seuls à savoir d’où il venait, personne au DEO n’était au courant, et à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, il l’évitait habilement. Pouvoir parler librement était agréable.

Ils purent enfin payer et se levèrent, Winn continuant de lui expliquer ses dernières trouvailles, Oliver l’écoutant attentivement. Même si la partie scientifique lui était pour le moins incompréhensible, il aimait savoir où en étaient ses recherches, et Winn faisait en sorte que son discours lui soit compréhensible. La plupart du temps.

-Tu te rappelles que j’avais réussi à obtenir une image de la brèche grâce aux satellites ? Et bien à partir de là, j’ai lancé une recherche pour découvrir si d’autres ont déjà été enregistrées par ces même satellites. Partout dans le monde. Et si on en trouve une, et qu’on identifie la personne qui la traverse, on pourra peut-être lui demander si elle a un moyen d’en recréer, si elle sait comment traverser des univers. Mais bon, la recherche va être très longue.

À partir de rien, Winn arrivait à des miracles. Il était sûr qu’un de ses plans finirait par donner des résultats.

Il était vraiment remarquable.

Dès qu’ils passèrent la porte du restaurant, des sonnettes d’alarme retentirent dans son esprit. Il était sur ses gardes sans savoir exactement ce qui n’allait pas. Un van noir était garé juste devant eux et il sentit le canon d’une arme au creux de son dos. Il se figea et à ses côtés, Winn fit de même, coupant court à ses paroles. Un deuxième homme était derrière lui et le menaçait certainement de la même façon.

Un autre homme s’approcha, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

-Agent Schott, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Winn était la cible. Ils n’avaient pas prévu qu’il soit là, ce qui était logique, ils s’étaient rendus au restaurant favori de Winn et il ne l’accompagnait que rarement. Il devait réagir, et vite, s’il voulait le sauver.

-Barricade-toi à l’intérieur, ordonna Oliver.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda celui qui devait être le chef.

-Je ne te parlais pas, répondit-il en attrapant l’arme dans son dos qu’il utilisa pour assommer l’homme qui la tenait.

Il se retourna et prit Winn par le bras avant de le lancer vers les portes du restaurant qui s’ouvrirent automatiquement. Il n’attendit pas de voir s’il suivait son ordre et restait à l’intérieur, un pistolet le menaçait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Un geste de plus et je tire.

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite, laissant l’arme qu’il venait d’acquérir tomber au sol. Dès que l’homme détourna le regard vers son chef pour recevoir ses ordres, il attrapa son pistolet comme le lui avait appris Slade et fit rouler son adversaire sur son dos pour le mettre à terre. Il posa son pied sur sa trachée, sans non plus l’étouffer et pointa son arme sur le chef qui lui était désarmé. Il ne souriait plus mais ne semblait pas non plus effrayé, plutôt ennuyé. La grille du restaurant se baissait derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Winn était en sécurité.

-À genoux, ordonna Oliver.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

C’était un piège. La porte du van s’ouvrit et quatre hommes en sortirent, arme au poing. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner cette bataille seul et murmura le nom de Supergirl. Il y avait peu de chances qu’elle l’entende parmi le vacarme de la ville, mais il devait le tenter. La plupart des passants s’étaient enfuis en voyant les armes, ils ne risquaient pas d’être touchés par une balle perdue. Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre, c’était contre sa nature, même dans un combat à cinq contre un.

Oliver écrasa sans merci le cou qui se trouvait encore sous son pied et se jeta sur le chef. S’il l’utilisait comme bouclier, ses hommes n’oseraient pas tirer. Il allait l’empoigner par le cou mais l’homme lui mit un coup de poing dans le torse qui l’envoya s’écraser contre la grille du restaurant. Sonné, il n’essaya pas de se relever mais tira sur les hommes qui s’approchaient. Il voyait trouble mais réussit à en toucher deux qui tombèrent au sol dans des cris de douleur. Le chef ne semblait pas inquiet et s’accroupit à côté de lui. Il avait une force surhumaine, une personne normale n’aurait pas pu l’envoyer valser ainsi. Oliver allait de nouveau tirer mais son arme fut arrachée de sa poigne et une seringue s’enfonça dans son cou.


	21. Chapter 21

Kara était à CatCo lorsqu’elle reçut un appel de Winn. Elle ne l’avait jamais entendu si terrifié.

-Des hommes essaient d’enlever Oliver. Restaurant La Fourchette Dorée. Fais vite.

Elle se rua dans le bureau vide le plus proche, enfila son costume et sortit en super vitesse par la fenêtre. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle tendait l’oreille pour entendre le combat mais n’arrivait à rien, elle était trop inquiète et se perdait dans les bruits de la ville pleine de vie. Lorsqu’elle arriva devant le restaurant, il y avait quatre hommes au sol mais pas d’Oliver. La grille se levait lentement et Winn apparut, complètement échevelé, l’air dévasté.

-Ils l’ont pris. Il m’a sauvé et ils l’ont pris à ma place. Oh mon dieu…

Elle lui prit les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux pour qu’il surmonte sa panique et lui donne les informations dont elle avait besoin.

-Ils sont partis dans quelle direction ? À quoi ressemble leur voiture ? Tu as le numéro d’immatriculation ?

-Un van noir. Ils ont descendu la rue. Ils étaient garés juste là, je n’avais pas de visibilité sur la plaque.

-Appelle Alex.

Kara s’envola dans la direction qu’il lui avait indiquée, un pincement au cœur à l’idée de le laisser seul alors qu’il était en état de choc mais elle n’avait pas le choix, elle devait suivre la piste avant qu’ils ne disparaissent. Elle scanna les environs à la recherche d’un van noir sans rien trouver. Elle prit de la hauteur pour avoir une vue d’ensemble sur le quartier et inspecta chaque rue, chaque ruelle. Ils ne pouvaient pas être loin, elle avait dû les manquer de quelques minutes à peine. 

Elle repéra enfin un van noir mais un scan rapide lui prouva que ce n’était pas le bon, Oliver ne s’y trouvait pas. D’autres suivirent jusqu’à ce qu’elle en trouve un à l’arrêt dans une impasse, dont la carrosserie faite de plomb l’empêchait de voir l’intérieur. Le cœur battant, sûre d’avoir trouvé le véhicule des ravisseurs, elle se jeta dessus et ouvrit les portes arrières à la volée. Il était vide. Ce n’était pas le bon.

-Supergirl, on a la plaque, dit une voix à son oreillette.

C’était Alex, elle était déjà sur l’affaire. Alors qu’elle lui dictait les chiffres, Kara blêmit. Elle était devant le van qui avait emporté Oliver mais il n’y était plus. Ils avaient changé de véhicule.

-J’ai le van devant les yeux, il est vide, dit-elle paniquée.

L’agent Johnson lui répondit :

-On t’a localisée, on visionne les caméras alentours pour essayer de les retrouver.

Ils avaient perdu leur piste la plus sérieuse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les chassa. Ce n’était pas le moment, elle devait rester concentrée sur sa mission pour sauver Oliver. Elle repartit dans le ciel et inspecta chaque véhicule du quartier, espérant y trouver son ami, en vain. Le fait qu’ils aient utilisé un véhicule fait de plomb lui prouvait qu’ils avaient su qu’elle risquait de les poursuivre et avaient pris leurs précautions contre elle. Retrouver son ami n’allait pas être facile.

Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures de recherches infructueuses, J’onn lui ordonna de venir au centre de commande. Chercher Oliver à l’aveuglette avait peu de chances de succès, mais alors qu’elle tournait le dos à la ville, elle avait l’impression de l’abandonner à son sort.

Arrivée au DEO, ils lui expliquèrent que les agresseurs avaient évité les caméras de surveillance et qu’ils n’avaient pas encore réussi à déterminer quel véhicule avait servi pour son transport. Elle rejoignit Winn qui était devant ses écrans et le prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait failli disparaître.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir laissé seul, dit-elle.

Il se détacha de son étreinte et répondit :

-Quoi ? Non, tu as bien fait, il fallait retrouver Oliver. Je… C’est moi qui suis désolé, c’est de ma faute s’ils l’ont pris.

-De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que non.

Il baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains.

-C’était moi qu’ils voulaient enlever. Ils savaient que je travaille pour le DEO, ils m’ont appelé agent Schott, et ils m’attendaient à la sortie de mon restaurant favori. Ce n’était pas lui qu’ils voulaient.

C’était étrange, pourquoi enlever Oliver s’il n’était pas leur cible ? Mais s’ils savaient pour Winn, ils devaient aussi savoir qu’Oliver travaillait pour eux. Peut-être même qu’il était Arrow.

-Tu étais la cible ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu les as reconnus ?

-Non, aucune idée. Oliver en a mis quatre au sol et ils les ont laissés là. Alex interroge ceux qui sont conscients. Deux sont en soins intensifs à l’hôpital.

-Quatre ? Ils étaient combien en tout ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ?

Il lui expliqua en détail le combat qui n’avait duré que quelques minutes. Kara comprenait enfin pourquoi Winn se sentait si mal.

-Écoute-moi bien, dit-elle en lui tenant les avant-bras. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu’il ne la croyait pas.

-J’aurais dû l’aider. À nous deux, on aurait eu plus de chances de s’en sortir. J’ai été lâche et je me suis caché.

-Je t’interdis de penser ça, répondit-elle férocement. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Oliver t’a demandé de te mettre à l’abri pour qu’il puisse gérer la menace sans se soucier en plus de ta sécurité. Tu as fait ce qu’il t’a demandé et tu as eu raison.

-J’aurais dû essayer…

-Non. Tu aurais pu te faire tirer dessus. Et si vous aviez été pris tous les deux, on l’aurait découvert bien plus tard. Grâce à toi on est déjà à leurs trousses. Et j’ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Oliver.

Les yeux larmoyants mais déterminés, il hocha la tête. Elle espérait qu’il se sentait moins coupable de la disparition de leur ami, car il n’avait rien à se reprocher.

-J’ai suivi son téléphone sur trois kilomètres avant que le signal ne disparaisse.

-Ils allaient vers où ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers son écran et sortit une carte avec un tracé rouge.

-C’est là que j’ai retrouvé le van, dit-elle en pointant la rue du doigt. Et le signal continue sur plusieurs rues, tu peux sortir les images de surveillance à ce moment ? Il doit y en avoir.

Il acquiesça et se remit au travail. Ils allaient le retrouver.

…

Oliver revint à lui dans un sursaut. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait l’impression que ses membres étaient faits de coton. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir clair. Il était seul, assis, les poignets attachés aux bras d’une chaise, les jambes libres. Il testa ses liens, ils étaient bien serrés, c’était des sortes de ceintures en cuir et pour en sortir, il devra utiliser la même méthode qu’avec des menottes, se disloquer le pouce. C’était plus difficile quand ses mains étaient séparées mais il pourrait s’aider de la surface dure de la chaise pour le faire dès que ses geôliers auraient leur attention ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas agir de suite, une caméra au plafond le filmait, ils le surveillaient, et il n’avait pas de plan, d’arme ni d’otage pour s’en sortir. Pour l’instant.

Il se trouvait dans une salle très éclairée qui lui faisait penser à un laboratoire. Impeccable, aseptisée, sans fenêtres. La porte était en face de lui à gauche et des tables recouvertes d’objets scientifiques longeaient les murs blancs. La chaise médicale sur laquelle il était assis était plutôt confortable, ce qu’il aurait apprécié s’il n’avait pas été attaché.

La clé tourna et une femme entra. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en la reconnaissant. Caitlin. Son double. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu’il connaissait son identité, ça ne le mettrait que plus en danger. Ses talons résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse et les deux hommes qui la suivaient ne verrouillèrent pas la porte derrière eux. Il avait un moyen de sortie. L’un d’eux était celui qu’il avait pris pour le chef. Il avait eu tort, le maître des opérations, c’était elle. Bloc-notes en main, chignon tiré à quatre épingles, blouse blanche, elle était l’archétype même du scientifique. Elle s’adossa contre un des plans de travail pour lui faire face.

-Oliver Queen, dit-elle. Vous m’avez coûté quatre hommes.

-Et j’en ai pas encore fini avec vous, gronda-t-il.

Avec un sourire en coin elle s’approcha, le détaillant des yeux comme s’il n’était pas humain, mais une chose à évaluer. Voir son amie comme ça était très étrange, elle était la douceur incarnée, toujours bienveillante, ne jouant jamais de double jeu. Il devait séparer les deux et ne pas l’associer à Caitlin. Ce n’était pas elle.

-Vous étiez vraiment un cobaye idéal, dit-elle d’un ton faussement triste. Dommage qu’on n’ait pas pu avoir le deuxième agent, je vais devoir vous abîmer.

Donc ils avaient prévu de les enlever tous les deux. Ils savaient qu’ils étaient des agents du DEO et voulaient certainement leur soutirer des informations. La question était de savoir comment. Oliver ne connaissait personne en dehors du DEO et des amis de Kara. Et comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu’ils seraient dans ce restaurant ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ses menaces.

Il connaissait son identité mais il voulait savoir pour qui elle travaillait et la faire parler. De son expérience, les gens qui l’enlevaient et prévoyaient de le torturer adoraient révéler leur plan. Ils étaient sûrs d’avoir gagné, de l’avoir à leur merci, et n’attendaient que ça, un public pour les écouter. Même s’ils pensaient être intelligents, plus ils parlaient, plus ils dévoilaient leurs intentions.

-Oh, non, ce n’est pas vous qui posez les questions, Arrow.

Ils savaient. Elle dut lire la surprise dans ses yeux car son sourire froid s’élargit. Les seuls qui connaissaient sa double identité étaient les agents du DEO. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute. Ils avaient un traitre parmi eux.

D’un signe de la main, les hommes qui étaient restés derrière elle s’approchèrent. L’un d’eux installa une grosse caméra et des lampes juste devant Oliver. L’autre attacha une pince sur l’index de sa main droite, reliée à un câble. Il comprit de suite qu’ils allaient l’électrocuter pour le faire parler. Il essaya de s’en débarrasser mais la pince lui mordait la chair et il n’arrivait pas à la faire glisser.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Snow avait approché une chaise et s’était assise juste à côté de la caméra, stylo en main, prête à prendre des notes.

-Vous faire hurler, répondit-elle simplement.

Son cœur battait la chamade mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait vécu pire que des chocs électriques, il y survivrait. L’homme qui s’occupait de la caméra s’installa derrière, prêt à filmer. L’autre tenait une sorte de baguette en main, Oliver était sûr que c’était par là que le courant allait passer.

-Allez vous faire voir, gronda-t-il.

Il aurait voulu lui tenir tête, lui assurer qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de lui. Mais il savait par expérience qu’il ne saurait pas rester silencieux. Avec des chocs électriques, il lui serait impossible de contenir sa douleur, il allait perdre le contrôle de son corps et de ses réactions. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qu’est-ce que ça pourrait apporter à Snow, pourquoi le torturer si elle ne cherchait pas à obtenir des informations.

Elle l’ignora et, sur un signe de tête, son bourreau le toucha à l’épaule à travers sa chemise et son bras se contracta, la douleur minime. L’homme porta à nouveau le bâton à son épaule, après avoir modifié la tension et Oliver lâcha un grognement alors que ses muscles se contractaient contre son gré. Il espérait qu’ils ne se concentrent pas sur cette seule zone, il ne voulait pas avoir de séquelles au bras, il en avait besoin pour tirer. Il répondit à sa prière silencieuse en le touchant ensuite au niveau du flanc gauche. Le courant lui traversa le corps, du creux de son ventre jusqu’au bout de ses doigts et il gémit, la sueur coulant sur son front.

-Deux volts plus forts et ça sera parfait, dit-elle en écrivant sur son papier.

-Même si vous le mettez au maximum, dit-il entre ses dents, je ne dirai rien.

-Oh, je n’essaie pas de vous faire parler. C’est elle qui va venir à moi.

Elle allait le filmer alors qu’ils le torturaient, pour faire céder quelqu’un. La seule personne qui se souciait de lui sur cette Terre était Kara. Ils voulaient avoir Supergirl. Arrow et ses secrets ne les intéressaient pas. Il n’avait pas encore pu se disloquer le pouce, mais à la première occasion, dès qu’il ne sera plus sous le regard scrutateur de Snow, il s’échapperait.

Son bourreau enfila une cagoule qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux et il bâillonna Oliver d’un scotch sur la bouche. Ça n’avait pas de sens, elle avait dit vouloir l’entendre hurler. La caméra se mit en route et il décida de tout faire pour ne pas les satisfaire, pour cacher sa douleur et épargner Kara, lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas à le sauver, qu’il s’en sortirait seul.

-Bonjour National City, dit Snow, toujours en dehors du champ de la caméra.

Oliver se figea dans ses liens. La vidéo s’adressait à toute la ville. Elle était peut-être même diffusée en direct.

-Ce message est destiné à celle qui se fait appeler Supergirl. Elle n’a pas d’adresse connue, donc je me suis dit que le mieux était de m’adresser à toute la ville.

Elle restait hors du champ de la caméra et prononçait son texte comme si elle l’avait appris par cœur. Oliver lui lançait des regards noirs et faisait tout pour ne pas paraître défait ou souffrant.

-Supergirl prétend vouloir tous nous protéger, mais c’est faux et je vais vous le prouver. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c’est d’être adulée et considérée comme un héros alors qu’elle ne l’est pas. Dès que la situation est dangereuse pour elle, elle se terre dans son trou.

Oliver n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de lui faire ravaler ses mots.

-Alors, Supergirl, je vais te mettre dans une situation difficile et tu vas montrer à toute la ville combien tu es lâche.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Snow serait tombée raide morte. Il en avait assez de cette mise en scène, ses muscles vibraient presque d’anticipation pour le combat à venir.

-Je suis sûre que tu as reconnu ton ami, même s’il a été un peu amoché.

Sur un signe de tête, son bourreau s’approcha et le toucha à nouveau sur son flanc gauche. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses dents s’entrechoquèrent et la douleur foudroyante de l’électricité lui soutira un grognement guttural. Tout s’arrêta et il haleta, la sueur coulant sur son corps malmené, mais il se félicitait de ne pas avoir crié.

-Les chiffres au bas de votre écran indiquent le voltage qu’on lui fait subir. Il ne fera qu’augmenter pendant la prochaine heure, s’il survit jusque-là.

Bien sûr qu’il survivrait, tant qu’ils ne viseraient pas directement son cœur. Même s’ils augmentaient la puissance, il saurait gérer la douleur. Il n’avait de toute façon aucune intention de rester assis là sans rien faire. Son bourreau se tenait pour l’instant derrière lui pour ne pas bloquer le champ de la caméra, mais dès qu’il passerait devant, il pourra se libérer une main et le déséquilibrer de ses jambes pour avoir l’avantage. Snow reprit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

-Sa souffrance ne s’arrêtera que lorsque Supergirl aura annoncé son identité secrète sur la chaîne nationale.

Oliver adressa un regard paniqué à la caméra et secoua la tête. Kara ne devait rien dire, elle ne devait pas céder, il allait s’échapper. Il n’avait pas ses mots pour le lui dire mais il compta doucement ses respirations pour se calmer et regarda directement la caméra, une expression qu’il voulait confiante et déterminée sur le visage. Il ne savait pas s’il avait réussi, une décharge lui traversa le corps jusqu’à la cuisse et il perdit prise sur la réalité.

…


	22. Chapter 22

Kara ne pouvait détacher son regard de l’écran. Oliver était mal en point, il avait des coupures sur le visage, certainement dues à son combat, et il était recouvert de sueur, clairement en souffrance. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté depuis que Winn l’avait alertée de ce qu’il se passait. Son ami se faisait torturer par sa faute. L’ultimatum résonnait dans son esprit et en l’entendant gémir, en le voyant se tendre de douleur sous les assauts de l’électricité, elle serra les poings, sa décision prise. Elle devait réagir, quel qu’en soit le prix.

-J’y vais.

Une main lui attrapa le bras, c’était Alex qui la regardait d’un air inquiet.

-Tu ne peux pas. Si tu dévoiles ton identité, tu ne pourras plus être toi. Tu perdras toute ta vie.

-Je n’ai pas le choix.

-Attends, dit Winn concentré sur ses écrans, j’essaie de trouver d’où vient le signal, il me faut juste quelques minutes.

Oliver reprenait son souffle lorsqu’une nouvelle décharge le traversa. Les dents serrées, il lâcha un long grognement de douleur et fit trembler sa chaise. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle supplia intérieurement Winn de faire vite, ne voulant pas le distraire. Elle n’arriverait pas à rester là sans rien faire beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Je veux qu’elle l’entende, dit la voix de la femme qu’elle exécrait.

L’homme arracha le scotch des lèvres d’Oliver qui parla directement :

-Pas un mot, Supergirl.

Le chiffre de la tension au bas de l’écran augmenta drastiquement mais Kara n’avait aucun moyen de le prévenir alors que son bourreau portait sa baguette infernale à son autre bras. Il hurla et tous ses muscles se tendirent pendant de longues secondes. Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Oliver adressa un regard plein de haine à son bourreau qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Je vais te tuer, dit-il dans un grondement.

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu si furieux. L’homme posa une main sur l’épaule d’Oliver et Kara tressaillit, mais son ami ne réagit pas, continuant de fusiller du regard celui qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

-On sait tous les deux que tu n’en es pas capable, railla-t-il avant de reculer, attendant les ordres de la femme qui menait les opérations.

-La diffusion est coupée ! s’exclama un des agents informaticiens. On est les seuls à recevoir le signal, et ils n’ont aucun moyen de le tracer jusqu’à nous.

C’était trop peu, trop tard. Toute la ville avait vu son ami souffrir par sa faute.

-Tic tac, Supergirl, dit la voix qu’elle haïssait.

-Fermez-la, gronda Oliver.

Il leva un regard déterminé vers la caméra, certainement pour lui demander à nouveau de ne pas intervenir, mais ses mots moururent dans un cri alors que l’électricité traversait son corps, impitoyable. Kara était sûre que son bourreau souriait sous son masque, se délectant de la souffrance qu’il causait chez son ami. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu’à les faire saigner. La poigne de sa sœur sur son bras était la seule chose qui la retenait de s’envoler sur le champ pour CatCo. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qui serait mis en jeu si elle dévoilait son identité.

Les assauts de l’électricité stoppèrent enfin et l’homme se pencha vers Oliver, s’arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Je ne veux rien entendre. À part tes cris.

-Vas te faire voir.

Kara était admirative de son courage, mais elle regrettait qu’il tienne autant tête à ses ravisseurs au lieu de s’épargner quelques coups. Elle retint son souffle en voyant le bâton approcher à nouveau l’épaule d’Oliver, mais il l’attrapa avant qu’il ne le touche. Il s’était libéré un bras. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer de quelques pas et il détacha rapidement son autre poignet avant d’utiliser la chaise pour frapper son bourreau et de la jeter sur la caméra qui tomba au sol.

Ils entendaient des bruits de combat mais tout ce qu’ils voyaient était un bout de chaise et un coin vide de la pièce. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, brûlant d’intervenir pour l’aider, Kara ne pouvait que fixer l’écran des yeux, impuissante, tendant l’oreille, espérant repérer les bruits du combat dans la ville. Des pieds apparurent soudain dans le champ de la caméra et après une supplication, un craquement horrible retentit avant qu’un corps ne s’écroule au sol.

Kara se rattachait à une seule pensée : ce n’étaient pas les chaussures d’Oliver, il était toujours vivant. Elle refusa de s’arrêter sur le fait qu’elle venait d’assister à une exécution, que son ami venait de tuer un homme. Elle devait d’abord le sauver, il était toujours entouré de ravisseurs et avait peu de chances de s’en sortir seul.

-Supergirl, j’ai leur localisation !

Elle se rua sur Winn qui lui indiqua l’adresse et elle s’envola directement. Dans son oreillette, J’onn lui ordonnait d’attendre des renforts, il s’agissait peut-être d’un piège, mais elle avait assez attendu et elle coupa la communication. Elle arriva devant une clinique qui était fermée depuis plusieurs années. En scannant l’endroit, elle se rendit compte que plusieurs salles lui étaient inaccessibles, les murs devaient contenir du plomb.

Un humain à l’entrée braqua une arme sur elle dès qu’elle apparut dans son champ de vision et elle atterrit en super vitesse à ses côtés, détruisit son arme d’une main et lui mit un coup de poing calculé en plein visage pour l’étourdir. Deux coups de feu retentirent à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Une respiration haletante. Des pas étouffés. _Oliver._

Kara s’engouffra dans la clinique, prête à affronter tout ce qui se dresserait sur son passage. Elle fit volte-face en entendant un bruissement dans son dos. C’était J’onn sous sa forme de martien.

-Tu l’as trouvé ?

-Non, il y a du plomb dans les murs.

Ils traversèrent à grands pas ce qui avait été l’accueil, à l’affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

-Je n’aime pas ça, dit-il. Ils savent comment se protéger de toi. Ils ont peut-être…

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé dans un nouveau coup de feu. Des pas précipités, une fenêtre qu’on ouvrait.

-Quelqu’un sort par la fenêtre de l’autre côté du bâtiment, j’y vais.

J’onn hocha la tête, il continuerait à chercher l’intérieur de la clinique. Kara ressortit par là où elle était entrée et survola le bâtiment, repérant vite Oliver, accroché au rebord d’une fenêtre du troisième étage, qui s’apprêtait à sauter jusqu’à celle du dessous pour pouvoir s’enfuir.

Elle voulait lui crier dessus, lui dire de ne pas prendre ce risque, qu’elle était là, mais il était trop tard et elle se jeta sur lui pour le rattraper au vol. Il se débattit, lui donnant des coups de pieds car elle le retenait par les bras. S’il était perdu dans son besoin de survie, s’il était devenu Al Sah-Him, il ne se calmerait pas avant de se sentir en sécurité. Elle le posa au sol et le libéra, prête à recevoir d’autres coups de sa part. Il n’en fit rien.

Lorsqu’il se retourna vers elle, son regard était clair et déterminé et elle y décela une pointe d’inquiétude.

-Il faut partir, vite.

Il allait dire autre chose mais tourna la tête brusquement vers le bâtiment. Elle suivit son regard et vit une femme à la fenêtre qu’il avait utilisée pour s’enfuir, pointant une arme sur eux. Un coup de feu retentit et un corps se jeta sur elle. Kara réagit d’instinct, utilisant sa vision laser sur la femme qui lâcha son arme dans un cri.

Oliver s’était écroulé contre elle et elle le retint dans ses bras, complètement sous le choc. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se faisaient tirer dessus en mission, Oliver savait que les balles ne la blessaient pas et avait pour habitude de les éviter sans se soucier d’elle.

-Elle t’a touché ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée. Oliver, où ?

Il ne répondit pas et s’agrippa à son cou, la respiration laborieuse. Un liquide chaud lui recouvrit les mains, l’odeur du sang lui donnant la nausée. Ses jambes flanchèrent et elle resserra sa prise sur lui pour qu’il ne glisse pas au sol. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur et elle murmura des excuses avant de glisser un bras sous ses épaules, l’autre sous ses genoux et de s’envoler pour le DEO. Étrangement, elle avait l’impression qu’il était plus lourd que d’habitude et sentait pleinement son poids, voler avec lui était difficile. Le visage dans son cou, Oliver murmura :

-Taupe… au DEO. Elle savait… qui j’étais.

Elle s’en fichait, tout ce qui importait, c’était que les médecins s’occupent de lui. Sa pâleur, sa respiration irrégulière, son regard vitreux n’indiquaient rien de bon.

-On en parlera plus tard, dit-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais que les balles ne me touchent pas !

Elle allait continuer mais il l’interrompit avec un mot.

-Kryptonite.

Tout s’expliquait, de la plus horrible des manières. Il s’était sacrifié pour elle. Il avait choisi de se prendre une balle pour l’épargner. Elle voulait à la fois lui hurler dessus et le remercier, fondre en larmes et se défouler sur la personne responsable de son état. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça, elle devait ramener Oliver au DEO pour qu’ils le soignent.

Kara évita de justesse un immeuble et se rendit compte de combien elle volait bas. Elle reprit difficilement de l’altitude, comprenant que la kryptonite piégée dans le corps d’Oliver affectait ses pouvoirs. Elle devait faire vite, elle ne pouvait pas s’écraser avec lui dans les bras. Sa tête partit légèrement en arrière contre son bras. Il s’était évanoui.

…

Alex était restée au centre de commandes du DEO. L’équipe qui était partie à l’attaque avait été stationnée dans l’hélicoptère sur le toit, prête à intervenir dès qu’ils auraient une localisation. Elle avait choisi de rester aux côtés de Kara pour l’empêcher de commettre une erreur et de se rendre. Mais maintenant que sa sœur était partie sans la prendre avec elle, elle se sentait inutile.

Les hommes qu’Oliver avait combattus et qu’elle avait interrogés n’avaient rien pu révéler. C’étaient des criminels de rue, engagés pour une opération unique par une femme qu’ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui les avait grassement payés. Le DEO n’avait aucune idée de qui elle était ni de pourquoi elle s’en était pris à Supergirl. Ils ignoraient également comment ils avaient su que Winn et Oliver travaillaient pour le DEO. L’agence même était secrète.

Kara reprit contact avec eux et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Alex, préparez la salle d’opération. J’arrive avec Oliver.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, l’un d’eux était blessé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Il s’est fait tirer dessus. Je peux pas l’amener à l’hôpital, c’est une balle en kryptonite.

Alex courut jusqu’à la salle d’opération du DEO où elle trouva le chirurgien de garde en train de se laver les mains alors que deux infirmières préparaient les instruments et des poches de sang et d’anesthésiant. Depuis que Supergirl travaillait avec eux, ils avaient développé le côté infirmerie du DEO pour en faire une vraie salle d’opération. Elle revenait souvent blessée et ne pouvait pas aller dans un hôpital normal. Quand des agents étaient blessés sur le terrain, il était plus facile de les amener ici pour qu’ils se fassent soigner, sans qu’on leur pose de questions.

-Vous avez des détails sur le blessé ? demanda le docteur Rodriguez. On m’a juste dit de me préparer pour une opération.

Alex enfila une tenue stérile en quatrième vitesse et se lava les mains.

-Agent Queen. Humain. Il a reçu une balle en kryptonite, je ne sais pas où.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. C’était la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient face à cette situation et ils n’avaient aucune idée des effets de la pierre sur un être humain. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu’elle ne causerait pas d’empoisonnement. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Oliver.

Kara entra en trombes, échevelée, le souffle court, les joues rougies par l’effort. La kryptonite l’affectait, même si elle était dans le corps d’Oliver qu’elle portait dans ses bras. Il était évanoui et l’arrière de son t-shirt était couvert de sang qui gouttait au sol. Kara courut vers le lit et le déposa en douceur.

-Il s’est évanoui il y a trois minutes, dit-elle précipitamment. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne sais pas où il a été touché, je…

-Supergirl, reculez, on s’occupe de lui, dit doucement Rodriguez en la rejoignant.

Elle s’exécuta mais ne fit pas un geste pour sortir de la salle. Une des infirmières coupa au ciseau le t-shirt d’Oliver pour qu’ils puissent évaluer la situation et traiter la plaie. Alex prit Kara par le bras et la tira jusqu’à la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dit-elle, il y a de la kryptonite. Sors, on te tiendra au courant.

-Il la prise pour moi, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il… Je ne peux pas le perdre Alex. Je peux pas…

Son cœur saignait pour sa sœur mais elle devait la faire sortir d’ici pour son bien. Elle lui prit les bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

-On va tout faire pour le sauver. J’ai besoin que tu sortes d’ici pour pouvoir m’occuper de lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Elle hocha la tête et allait sortir mais elle se retourna pour lui glisser quelque chose à l’oreille.

-Il m’a dit qu’il y a une taupe au DEO. Ne laisse personne d’autre l’approcher.

Alex serra les poings et lui assura que rien ne lui arriverait. Oliver était sous sa protection.

Elle se retourna vers son patient dont les battements de cœur résonnaient dans la salle. Ils l’avaient branché et l’avaient mis sous perfusion de sang. Il était sur le ventre, ce qui voulait dire qu’on lui avait tiré dans le dos et que la balle n’était pas ressortie. Ils allaient devoir la retirer, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de laisser la kryptonite en lui. Une des infirmières surveillait la dose d’anesthésiant qui lui était administrée, l’autre faisait pression sur la plaie et Rodriguez préparait l’appareil à rayons X pour déterminer les dommages qu’avait fait la balle sur son passage.

Elle espéra de tout son cœur que sa colonne vertébrale n’ait pas été touchée, et ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir, elle les rejoignit à grandes enjambées avant de se figer à quelques pas du lit.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Son dos était couvert de cicatrices. De grandes lacérations couraient entre ses omoplates et des brûlures au troisième degré couvraient tout le bas de son dos. Son estomac se retourna en voyant une marque au fer rouge en forme de flèche. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu’il se la soit infligée lui-même. Quelqu’un avait eu le plaisir sadique de le marquer du symbole de son alter ego.

-On va faire en sorte qu’il survive aussi à cette blessure, dit doucement le médecin.

Alex se ressaisit. Elle analyserait plus tard l’horreur qu’elle venait de découvrir. Ce qui était important pour l’instant c’était de lui sauver la vie.

…

Kara avait quitté la salle d’opération sans trop discuter. Ils avaient raison, la kryptonite l’affectait, mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’avait fait fuir. Voir Oliver si faible et pâle, son visage marqué par les coups et la douleur, son corps d’habitude si puissant être manipulé si facilement par les infirmières lui avait été insupportable. Elle s’arrêta dos à la porte, ne pouvant aller plus loin, figée par la peur et par son sentiment d’impuissance face à la situation.

C’était elle qui aurait dû être sur cette table d’opération, pas Oliver. Il s’était jeté sur elle pour la protéger alors que c’était son rôle à elle. Elle leva la main pour essuyer ses larmes mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle était couverte de sang. Le sang d’Oliver. Tremblante, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots.

-Supergirl !

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner sur le terrain et terminer sa mission. Rien de ce qu’elle ferait ne changerait la situation d’Oliver et elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux. C’était J’onn.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et il l’attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, Kara pleurant sur son épaule, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, profitant du réconfort des bras de celui qu’elle considérait comme un père.

-C’est de ma faute, finit-elle par dire. C’est de ma faute.

-Non, dit-il d’un ton ferme. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu l’as sauvé. Sans toi, il ne serait jamais arrivé si vite en salle d’opération.

Elle secoua la tête contre lui.

-C’était moi qu’ils voulaient. Ils ont tiré une balle en kryptonite. Et ils l’ont enlevé et _torturé_ pour connaître mon identité…

-Rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute.

Kara ferma les yeux, n’ayant pas la force de continuer à débattre. Elle aurait dû dévoiler de suite son identité lorsqu’elle en avait reçu l’ultimatum. Mais elle l’avait laissé souffrir aux mains de ses bourreaux et ils lui avaient tiré dessus. C’était à cause d’elle qu’il était entre la vie et la mort.

Elle finit par se défaire de l’étreinte de J’onn et son regard tomba à nouveau sur ses mains ensanglantées. Elle se figea et une main se referma sur la sienne.

-Suis-moi, dit-il.

Elle s’exécuta comme un automate et il la conduisit devant les lavabos que l’équipe médicale utilisait. Il retroussa ses manches et fit couler l’eau pour lui nettoyer les mains avec douceur. Kara se laissait faire, se sentant incapable de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le sang d’Oliver.

-Est-ce que tu es blessée ? demanda J’onn après lui avoir essuyé les mains.

-Non. La kryptonite m’a affectée par sa présence mais je n’en ressens même plus les effets.

-Kara, tu…

-Stop, l’interrompit-elle brusquement. Ne dis pas mon nom. Il y a un traître au DEO.

Ils devaient le trouver maintenant. Elle n’aurait pas dû se laisser aller à la panique et au choc. Elle était Supergirl, elle était plus forte que ça.

-Comment ça ? Tu sais qui ?

-Avant de s’évanouir, Oliver m’a dit qu’il y avait une taupe. Ils savaient qui il était et seul le DEO est au courant.

-Ce n’est pas forcément le cas. Peut-être que quelqu’un s’est introduit dans nos fichiers, ou contrôle notre système de surveillance.

-Il avait l’air sûr de lui, peut-être qu’il avait d’autres éléments. Et même si ce n’est pas le cas, je crois en son instinct.

Il la regarda longuement avant d’hocher la tête.

-Je vais prévenir Winn, ce sera le seul dans la confidence avec Alex.

-Je lui ai déjà dit. Pour qu’elle protège Oliver.

-Tu as bien fait.

Cette discussion l’avait aidée à se calmer. Elle avait une nouvelle mission, trouver qui les avait trahis et lui faire payer. Elle allait partir mais J’onn la retint.

-Avant d’enquêter, tu devrais te changer et prendre une douche. Prends soin de toi et reviens-moi en forme. C’est un ordre.

Kara baissa les yeux sur son costume et en effet, de grosses taches de sang le recouvraient. Elle se retint au bord du lavabo pour ne pas céder à nouveau à la panique. J’onn avait raison, elle devait reprendre ses esprits et seulement après pourchasser l’enflure qui était responsable de l’état d’Oliver.


	23. Chapter 23

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kara rejoignit Winn et J’onn qui s’étaient isolés dans un bureau. Elle était prête à se battre pour qu’Oliver se réveille dans un endroit sans danger. Car il allait se réveiller. Et elle allait trouver le traître qui se cachait parmi eux.

Winn se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui demandant si elle allait bien et elle lui assura que oui.

-Des nouvelles d’Oliver ? demanda-t-elle.

-Alex nous a appelés, répondit J’onn. Il a été touché dans le dos, au flanc gauche, ils doivent lui retirer la balle car elle est en kryptonite et donc potentiellement un poison. Aucun organe vital ne semble avoir été touché mais ils en sauront plus une fois qu’ils l’auront ouvert. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais le pronostic est positif pour l’instant.

Elle souffla. Oliver était un battant, il allait survivre.

-Vous avez arrêté tous les kidnappeurs ?

-J’ai arrêté la femme qui lui a tiré dessus et je l’ai directement conduite en cellule, répondit J’onn. Jones la surveille, c’est le bras droit d’Alex et je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas le traître. On a trouvé trois autres hommes dans la salle où Oliver était enfermé. Deux étaient dans les vapes et sont à l’hôpital. Le troisième est mort.

Kara savait qu’il avait tué pour pouvoir s’enfuir, mais l’entendre dire rendait cette réalité tangible. Elle aurait dû être horrifiée par l’acte qu’il avait dû commettre pour survivre, mais elle était juste soulagée qu’il s’en soit sorti.

-C’était de la légitime défense, intervint Winn. Il était seul contre trois, sans arme, et il venait de se faire torturer.

J’onn leva une main pour le calmer.

-Je sais, je ne le juge pas, dit-il. Il était peut-être même dans cet état second qu’on redoute tous.

Kara savait que non, il avait été pleinement conscient de ses actes, quand elle était arrivée, il n’y avait aucune trace d’Al Sah-Him. S’il avait libéré son alter ego, tous ses agresseurs seraient morts. Et l’assassin n’aurait pas disparu tant qu’il n’aurait pas été en sécurité, c’était son mécanisme de défense. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et les laissa penser ce qu’ils voulaient.

-La femme a parlé ? demanda-t-elle pour revenir au sujet important.

-Pas un mot, répondit J’onn. Sauf pour demander son avocat. J’attends qu’il arrive pour pouvoir l’interroger.

Kara soupira. Elle détestait parfois ces règles qu’ils devaient respecter.

-Apparemment c’était elle le cerveau de l’opération, ajouta Winn. Les hommes qui l’accompagnaient étaient sous ses ordres et si on en croit ceux qu’Oliver a arrêtés lors de son enlèvement, elle les a payés pour qu’ils lui obéissent sans poser de questions.

-Donc elle est la seule à pouvoir nous expliquer ses motivations. Et qui lui a donné toutes ces informations.

-Il y a peu de chances qu’elle parle, dit J’onn. Elle a l’air certaine de pouvoir s’en sortir malgré tout.

-Elle est folle, je l’ai vue tirer sur Oliver ! Et tu l’as arrêtée sur la scène du crime.

-L’équipe technique passe au crible les infos qu’on a trouvées sur les ordinateurs, et certains des procédés qu’elle a utilisés pour monter son opération nous sont familiers, dit Winn.

-Cadmus est peut-être impliqué, compléta J’onn.

L’organisation qui expérimentait sur les humains et les extraterrestres. Ils n’avaient que peu d’informations sur eux, mais s’ils étaient bien à l’origine de cette attaque, c’était une vraie déclaration de guerre contre Supergirl.

-Ce n’est qu’une spéculation pour l’instant, on n’a rien de concret.

-Ils savent couvrir leurs traces, marmonna-t-elle.

-On a encore une piste à explorer, dit J’onn d’un ton incertain.

-Il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans la salle où Oliver a été retenu. Je viens de recevoir les fichiers, expliqua Winn en retournant au bureau qu’il avait quitté.

-Parfait, on aura toutes les preuves contre elle au moins. Mets-les en route qu’on voit ça, dit-elle en les rejoignant devant l’écran.

Aucun ne fit un geste pour lire les vidéos.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

J’onn posa une main sur son épaule.

-On va sûrement voir ce qu’ils ont fait à Oliver.

Elle allait répondre qu’ils y avaient déjà assisté et qu’elle savait à quoi s’attendre, mais Winn la devança :

-Avant.

Avant qu’ils ne le diffusent sur toutes les chaînes. Avant qu’elle ne soit au courant de ce qu’il se passait, alors qu’elle parcourait la ville à sa recherche. Quand il avait été seul face à ses agresseurs sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

Elle comprenait l’hésitation de J’onn mais ils devaient visionner ces vidéos pour découvrir qui était derrière tout ça.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement.

Winn prit une grande inspiration et mit la vidéo en route. Il était assis devant l’ordinateur, J’onn et Kara debout derrière lui, le regard fixé sur l’écran qui montrait la pièce où Oliver avait été retenu. Il n’y avait personne et deux chaises se trouvaient au centre. Ils avaient bien eu l’intention d’enlever Winn aussi. Elle posa la main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle savait combien il s’en voulait d’y avoir échappé alors qu’Oliver avait été pris.

Winn fit accélérer l’enregistrement jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre sur la femme qui avait tiré sur Oliver. Trois hommes la suivaient et portaient son ami évanoui. Ils l’attachèrent à la chaise sans ménagement et sa tête retomba sur son torse. Sous les ordres de la femme, ils retirèrent la chaise de trop et déplacèrent Oliver au milieu de la salle. Tout avait été mis en scène. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un œil sur la pièce, comme si elle s’assurait que tout était en place et avec un sourire satisfait, elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

Leur système de surveillance était vraiment de haute qualité, ils pouvaient entendre et compter les respirations d’Oliver s’ils le voulaient. C’était étrange. Winn passa de nouveau la vidéo jusqu’à ce qu’Oliver redresse soudainement la tête. Il s’était réveillé et observait ses alentours. Son regard glissa sur la caméra mais ne s’y arrêta pas, comme s’il ne l’avait pas remarquée. Kara le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il ne manquerait jamais un détail aussi important, mais il le gardait pour lui, pour ne pas alerter ses agresseurs. Il testa ses liens pour voir s’il pouvait s’enfuir mais ils résistèrent.

-Comment il fait ça ? murmura Winn.

-Quoi ?

-Il s’est fait enlever et se retrouve attaché sur une chaise dans une pièce qu’il ne connaît pas, il sait que ses ravisseurs vont revenir et il ne panique pas, il ne se débat pas, il reste calme.

-Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu’il se retrouve dans cette situation, dit J’onn.

Non, et les cicatrices qu’il portait en étaient la preuve. Mais ça, elle ne leur dirait jamais.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l’écran car la porte venait de s’ouvrir et la femme entra de nouveau, suivie de deux hommes, y compris celui qu’Oliver allait tuer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kara se rendit compte qu’elle allait aussi voir ce qu’il s’était passé _après_. Alors qu’elle l’avait entendu se battre pour survivre, impuissante.

-Oliver Queen.

La femme avait parlé d’un ton nonchalant, comme si elle avait l’habitude de saluer des personnes alors qu’elles étaient attachées. Ce n’était peut-être pas la première fois qu’elle kidnappait quelqu’un. Oliver ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions et répondit du tac au tac à ses remarques. Il essayait de la faire parler pour comprendre son plan mais elle en dévoilait très peu. Avec son bloc-notes, elle lui faisait penser à un scientifique dans un laboratoire, qui étudiait ses sujets. Elle eut l’horrible impression que cette femme avait mené des expériences sur des êtres humains et que c’était le sort qu’elle avait réservé à Oliver avant qu’il ne sabote son plan en sauvant Winn. Il n’y avait plus de doute dans son esprit, elle faisait partie de Cadmus.

Lorsqu’elle l’appela Arrow, il ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise. C’était pour ça qu’il était certain que quelqu’un du DEO les avait trahis. Elle connaissait sa double identité. Winn mit la vidéo sur pause et se retourna vers eux.

-Seul le DEO est au courant, dit-il.

J’onn se passa la main sur le visage, l’air abattu.

-Dès qu’on finit de visionner ces vidéos, tu continues à chercher une intrusion dans nos serveurs. Supergirl et moi on essaiera de déterminer qui de l’agence pourrait lui en vouloir à elle et à Oliver au point de les voir détruits.

Kara hocha la tête, elle savait que la tâche s’annonçait difficile, ils avaient confiance en tous les agents. Il remit la vidéo en route et ils observèrent les hommes répondre aux ordres silencieux de la femme, comme s’ils avaient tout prévu à l’avance. L’un installait la caméra pendant que l’autre préparait Oliver. Il tenta de se débattre, en vain.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-Vous faire hurler, répondit-elle simplement.

Sa réponse lui fit froid dans le dos, elle était vraiment malade. Oliver ne montra aucun signe de peur ou d’appréhension et lui tint tête comme il le faisait toujours, il restait fort malgré sa situation plus que précaire.

Dans un silence choqué, ils observèrent l’homme infliger des coups électriques à Oliver qui faisait son maximum pour rester de marbre. Il testait différentes tensions et appliquait le bâton sur différents endroits de son corps comme s’il effectuait un test de calibrage. Kara en avait la nausée et J’onn lui prit la main en guise de soutien. Winn trembla sous ses doigts.

-Ça aurait dû être moi, murmura-t-il.

-S’ils t’avaient pris, vous y seriez encore, dit J’onn. Oliver n’aurait pas pris le risque de se libérer et de te mettre en danger alors que tu étais encore attaché. Et sans toi ici, on n’aurait pas réussi à remonter le signal jusqu’à eux. Pas aussi vite en tout cas. C’est toi qui a retrouvé sa trace le premier.

-Il a raison, assura Kara en lui serrant doucement l’épaule.

Winn porta la main à ses yeux comme s’il essuyait des larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle se sentait elle-même au bord des larmes.

Ils bâillonnèrent Oliver pour qu’il ne dise rien avant de diffuser leur séance de torture. Kara n’avait pas vu les dix premières secondes, elle survolait la ville lorsque Winn lui avait ordonné de venir directement au DEO pour voir la vidéo. Oliver ne cherchait pas à cacher sa haine envers la femme qui médisait sur Supergirl et Kara prit toute l’ampleur de sa loyauté lorsque, pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans cette salle, il adressa un regard paniqué à la caméra. Il avait peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu’elle dévoile son identité, il savait tout ce que ça lui aurait coûté. Elle se rappelait l’avoir vu se reprendre et lui adresser un regard déterminé avant de subir à nouveau une décharge électrique.

-Je ne crois pas qu’on ait besoin de voir ça à nouveau, dit Winn en mettant la vidéo sur pause. On a vu ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite.

-Je voudrais voir comment il s’est libéré, dit J’onn. Et ce qu’il s’est passé après que la caméra soit tombée. Vous n’êtes pas obligés de rester.

Winn se leva et utilisa un autre ordinateur pour déterminer si quelqu’un s’était introduit dans leur système, casque sur les oreilles. Kara prit sa place, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu’Oliver avait dû faire pour s’enfuir. Elle le défendrait bec et ongles si on critiquait ses méthodes, et elle avait besoin d’avoir les faits. Elle passa la vidéo jusqu’au moment où il avait attrapé le bâton de son agresseur et revint un peu en arrière pour voir ce qu’il s’était passé.

Ce qu’elle découvrit la stupéfia.

Alors qu’il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique trois fois plus forte que les précédentes, il se _disloqua le pouce_ pour se libérer un poignet. Il avait attendu que son bourreau soit proche pour pouvoir l’attaquer efficacement en étant toujours à moitié attaché. Avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, il fit reculer son adversaire et profita des quelques secondes qu’il avait gagnées pour remettre son pouce en place et se libérer l’autre poignet. Il le frappa violemment avec la chaise, le faisant chuter cette fois, et la balança non sur la caméra comme elle l’avait cru, mais sur l’homme qui filmait et qui allait intervenir dans le combat.

La femme sortit à grandes enjambées en ordonnant à ses hommes de l’arrêter et un troisième garde fit son apparition, arme au poing. Oliver n’eut que le temps de se retourner vers son bourreau qui lui mit un coup de poing brutal dans le flanc. Il riposta mais son attaque fut bloquée et un nouveau coup de poing l’envoya au sol de l’autre côté de la pièce. Oliver se redressa difficilement, le souffle court, du sang au coin des lèvres, alors que son adversaire l’approchait lentement, comme s’il savourait la victoire.

L’autre homme qu’Oliver avait mis au sol se relevait muni de son arme et Kara retint son souffle. Elle savait que son ami s’en était sorti indemne mais en voyant les images, cela lui semblait impossible. Cependant, les deux gardes armés ne les braquaient pas, se contentant de surveiller le combat. Ils craignaient peut-être de blesser leur coéquipier ou voulaient le laisser s’en occuper seul. Il faisait preuve d’une force inhumaine et ils devaient le considérer comme leur meilleure arme.

Avec un grognement animal, Oliver chargea son bourreau, les traits déformés par la rage et la douleur. Il réussit à le faire chuter au sol et lui mit un, deux, trois, quatre coups de poings en pleine figure.

-C’est tout ce que tu as ? railla l’homme cagoulé.

Il aurait dû être au moins sonné, et Kara porta la main à son cœur, sachant que le moment qu’elle redoutait allait arriver. Oliver leva à nouveau le poing et l’homme en profita pour lui mettre un coup de genoux qui le fit basculer sur le côté. Oliver se remit sur pied avec une roulade et échangea de violentes frappes avec lui avant de réussir à lui coincer le cou sous son bras

-Non… murmura l’homme en tentant de se libérer.

Mais Oliver le tenait d’une poigne implacable et après avoir jeté un œil sur les deux hommes qui le menaçaient maintenant de leurs armes, il lui brisa la nuque dans un craquement qui fit sursauter Kara. Il leva les mains en l’air, affichant un air défait, mais Kara voyait ses muscles tendus prêts à l’attaque, son regard clair analysant les menaces. Il attendait le bon moment pour attaquer.

-Pas un geste de plus.

-Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de ce… monstre, dit l’autre garde d’un ton dégoûté.

Donc ils n’étaient pas intervenus parce qu’ils redoutaient ou craignaient l’être inhumain qu’Oliver avait combattu. Cela avait joué en la faveur de son ami qui n’avait pas eu à éviter leurs balles en même temps. Il ne répondit rien et son silence les mit mal à l’aise.

D’un signe de tête, l’un des gardes rejoignit Oliver et pointa son arme contre sa nuque, lui demandant d’avancer. Il obéit et dès qu’ils rejoignirent l’autre garde qui le braquait, il attrapa son arme en lui tordant le poignet et baissa la tête alors qu’un coup de feu retentissait. Kara serra les poings, heureusement qu’elle n’avait rien en main car elle l’aurait réduit en miettes. À une demi-seconde près, il aurait reçu une balle dans la tête. Elle voulait tous les frapper.

D’un coup de pied en arrière, le garde qui avait tiré s’écroula au sol et un coup de poing en plein visage envoya l’autre dans les vapes. Il fit volte-face et écrasa de son pied la main qui tenait toujours l’arme, faisant hurler l’homme qui lâcha prise. Oliver s’en empara et la pointa vers lui. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, Kara crut qu’il allait l’exécuter. Au lieu de ça, il le frappa de la crosse de son arme et quitta la pièce en courant, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Des coups de feu résonnèrent, il devait avoir croisé la femme. C’était à ce moment qu’il avait dû se rendre compte qu’elle tirait des balles en kryptonite. La suite, Kara la connaissait par cœur. Il s’était jeté d’une fenêtre et elle l’avait rattrapé avant qu’ils ne se fassent tirer dessus. J’onn posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un regard inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Il a fait ce qu’il devait pour survivre, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Je sais.

-Cet homme avait une force surhumaine, les coups qu’il recevait ne l’affectaient pas, Oliver n’a pas eu d’autre choix que de le… de le tuer.

-Je sais. Je te demande si tu vas bien. Tu viens de voir un ami se faire torturer et se battre pour sa vie.

J’onn avait aussi compris. Il ne chercherait pas à incriminer Oliver. Kara desserra les poings, se rendant compte de combien elle était tendue. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant de la relâcher lentement.

-Je… Ça va. Je veux juste découvrir qui est ce traître et… et je veux qu’Oliver se réveille.

Il prit une chaise et s’assit à côté d’elle, il avait compris le message. Ils allaient se concentrer sur leur mission pour pouvoir ensuite être là pour Oliver, et seulement quand il sera hors de danger, elle se laissera aller aux émotions. Pas avant.

-Ces enregistrements sont une preuve irréfutable pour incriminer la femme, il n’y a aucune chance qu’elle s’en sorte, dit J’onn.

C’était un point positif.

-Mais ils ne nous ont pas appris grand-chose sur la manière dont elle a eu ses informations.

-Oliver était sûr que c’était un traître et non une faille de sécurité, dit-elle.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi, intervint Winn en les rejoignant. On a très peu de traces informatiques le concernant. Seulement son profil de professeur, son dossier médical qui est incomplet, mais rien le liant à Arrow. Les seuls au courant sont les agents.

-Et les caméras de surveillance ? demanda J’onn.

-J’ai vérifié la sécurité et elle est toujours au top, personne ne les a piratées.

J’onn ouvrit une liste de tous les agents du DEO, il y en avait une centaine dans ce centre.

-L’attaque était clairement ciblée contre Oliver et Supergirl. Winn, je pense que tu n’étais qu’un moyen pour la faire chanter, parce que tu es proche des deux.

-Qui pourrait nous détester autant ? demanda-t-elle. On travaille tous les jours ensemble, je n’ai jamais ressenti d’animosité.

-C’est peut-être de la jalousie ? proposa Winn. Le DEO est ultra secret, et c’est Supergirl et Arrow qui sont glorifiés par le public.

-Je ne pense pas, dit J’onn. Les agents savent dès le départ qu’ils intègrent une agence secrète, ils savent que ce n’est pas ici que leur nom sera reconnu.

Kara faisait défiler la liste, elle les reconnaissait tous, elle travaillait avec eux depuis plus d’un an et elle n’arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi l’un d’eux se retournerait contre elle. Oliver avait eu du mal à se faire accepter, mais il avait réussi à gagner le respect de la plupart des agents. Peut-être que c’était là que résidait le problème.

-Et si ça venait d’Oliver ? Tout le monde le détestait au début à cause des agents qu’il a blessés.

-Tu crois que certains lui en tiennent encore rigueur ? demanda J’onn, songeur.

-C’est possible, dit-elle. On ne leur a jamais donné d’explication, les seuls au courant sont ceux qui étaient blessés.

-Mais il a su faire sa place et prouver qu’il n’était pas un criminel, intervint Winn. Et ils adorent tous ses cours.

-Il suffit qu’une personne ne lui ait pas pardonné, dit J’onn.

-Mais pourquoi s’en prendre à Supergirl alors ? Il aurait pu seulement faire enlever Oliver.

-Parce que je l’ai protégé alors qu’il avait attaqué l’un des nôtres.

Ils accordèrent que c’était un mobile possible, mais ils devaient trouver un moyen de réduire la liste des suspects.

-C’est peut-être quelqu’un qui est isolé et qui considère le DEO comme sa famille.

-Ou un proche des agents blessés. De Carter. Il n’a pas encore repris du service, il est encore en rééducation pour son épaule.

Les idées fusaient, et ils créaient une liste de suspects.

-Kara, pendant la crise, est-ce que quelqu’un t’a poussée à céder et dévoiler ton identité ? demanda J’onn.

C’était une bonne idée, le traître aurait voulu qu’elle cède au chantage. Mais elle ne se rappelait que de personnes qui essayaient de l’en dissuader. Sauf…

-Winn, sors les images des caméras de surveillance du centre de commande. Il y a quelqu’un qui a fait une remarque sur le fait qu’Oliver était mal en point, je ne sais plus trop qui…

Il s’exécuta et Kara les fit passer jusqu’au passage qui l’intéressait. La femme venait d’annoncer son ultimatum et Oliver avait déjà pris plusieurs chocs électriques, lorsqu’un agent à sa droite l’avait décidée à réagir :

-Je ne crois pas qu’il pourra en supporter beaucoup plus. 

Alex l’avait arrêtée et Winn l’avait convaincue d’attendre quelques minutes, mais ces paroles l’avaient marquée. Oliver n’avait pas à supporter tout ça pour elle.

-C’est l’agent Karl Bowen. L’ancien partenaire de Carter.

L’un des suspects de leur liste.

…

Il les détestait. Queen et Supergirl, qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à travailler tous les jours avec eux, à leur sourire et à leur obéir. Trois fois par semaine, il devait laisser cette ordure le former, lui montrer ses faiblesses et l’obliger à travailler dessus, encore et encore. Il avait osé s’excuser pour lui avoir tordu le poignet alors qu’il avait juste voulu savoir s’il allait bien, ce qu’il n’avait fait à la base que parce qu’il ne l’avait pas reconnu. Rien que de penser à lui, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et son cœur saignait.

Karl avait été sûr qu’ils allaient disparaître de sa vie aujourd’hui, qu’il avait réglé le problème, mais non, tout avait foiré à cause de Queen, encore une fois. Il avait prévenu Snow pourtant, il lui avait dit que c’était un combattant hors pair, qu’elle aurait besoin d’hommes pour le maîtriser. Elle avait sous-estimé sa force et maintenant, c’était à lui de prendre les choses en main.

Personne ne devait découvrir qu’il avait été impliqué dans l’enlèvement. Il s’était déjà occupé du cas de Snow en s’introduisant dans les cuisines et en glissant un poison dans la nourriture et l’eau qui allaient lui être servis, son plateau était déjà prêt. Elle ne parlerait pas et le DEO ne sera jamais au courant qu’un des leurs lui avait donné des informations.

Les hommes avec qui elle travaillait ne savaient rien, elle les avait uniquement engagés pour l’enlèvement. Le seul vrai partenaire qu’elle avait était Powers, que Queen avait tué. Il serra les poings. Il allait sûrement s’en sortir impunément, encore une fois, alors qu’il venait de tuer un homme. Ils allaient lui trouver des excuses, comme le fait qu’il s’était fait enlever ou qu’il avait agi par légitime défense. Non, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Il allait se débarrasser de lui aussi.

Il était en plus la seule personne qui pouvait connaître son implication, Snow avait peut-être été bavarde avec lui, pensant qu’elle l’avait pris au piège. Cette idiote avait tout mis à l’eau et il devait tuer Queen avant son réveil.


	24. Chapter 24

Karl se rendit dans l’infirmerie du DEO et prit une seringue qu’il remplit de l’anesthésiant le plus fort qu’il trouva. Il devait faire passer la mort de Queen pour un accident et même s’il regrettait qu’elle soit paisible, personne ne chercherait plus loin. Il n’aura simplement pas survécu à la balle.

Il n’avait aucun regret. Par la faute de Queen, son meilleur ami avait presque perdu l’usage de son bras droit. Il lui avait planté un putain de pied de chaise dans l’épaule. James avait failli mourir et ils avaient arrêté l’ordure qui l’avait mis dans cet état mais n’avaient rien fait contre lui. Au contraire, ils l’avaient accueilli parmi eux et traité comme un héros, alors qu’il était un danger public. Karl serra sa prise sur la seringue qu’il avait cachée dans sa poche. James suivait une longue rééducation mais ne pourra peut-être plus jamais manier une arme et retrouver le travail qui était sa passion. Il faisait ça pour lui.

Il s’occuperait de Supergirl plus tard. C’était à cause d’elle que ce monstre était resté libre, parce qu’il était _son ami_. Le DEO ne devrait plus travailler avec elle, ils devraient être indépendants et non manipulés par une extraterrestre qui se croyait au-dessus des lois. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer ni la blesser, mais en dévoilant son identité, il lui volait toute une partie de sa vie et ses ennemis pourraient viser sa famille, si elle en avait. Elle aurait alors compris le cauchemar qu’il avait vécu depuis qu’on lui avait annoncé que James avait été blessé durant une mission.

Il enfila rapidement une tenue stérile et un masque avant d’entrer dans la salle d’opération où l’agent Danvers, le docteur Rodriguez et deux infirmières faisaient tout pour sauver l’homme qu’il détestait de toute son âme. Le voir allongé et inconscient, presque à sa merci, lui emplit le cœur de satisfaction. Il n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait. Les cris qu’il avait poussés alors qu’on l’électrocutait avaient été une musique à ses oreilles. Le voir souffrir après ce qu’il avait fait vivre à James avait été une vraie extase.

Il devait faire partir l’agent, il saurait droguer Queen à l’insu des autres. Le médecin était concentré sur son opération, Danvers et une des infirmières l’assistant, l’autre surveillant les fonctions vitales du patient, assise à côté de sa tête. Danvers lui demanda ce qu’il faisait là.

-Je viens de voir Supergirl. Elle est mal en point, je pense qu’elle a besoin de toi.

Ce n’était pas un secret que les deux étaient très proches, et Danvers toujours prête à tout pour aider l’extraterrestre. Karl profitait de ce lien pour la faire quitter la salle d’opération sans lever de soupçons sur lui.

-Je suis en pleine opération Bowen, je ne peux pas juste sortir, dit-elle.

Malgré ces paroles, ses doigts s’étaient immobilisés. Elle hésitait. Il retint un sourire et continua :

-Tu as raison, désolé, c’est juste que… j’ai l’habitude de la voir surpuissante et là, elle était complètement brisée et couverte de sang…

-Elle est seule ?

Il acquiesça et elle se mordilla la lèvre, déchirée par l’envie de rejoindre sa partenaire.

-Je peux te remplacer, proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

-Tu rigoles ? Tout le monde sait que tu détestes ça, même de simples sutures te font tourner de l’œil.

C’était vrai. Elle soupira et recula de la table d’opération, disant à Rodriguez qu’elle ferait vite. Il lui assura qu’il s’en sortirait sans elle, que c’était lui l’expert et que Mary et Camilla étaient là pour l’assister en cas de besoin.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, il s’approcha de Camilla qui surveillait l’état de Queen, comme s’il ne voulait pas déranger le médecin.

-Il va s’en sortir ? demanda-t-il, feignant l’inquiétude.

Il était presque assez proche pour lui enfoncer l’aiguille dans le cou sans que personne ne le voie. Encore quelques centimètres et Queen serait condamné. Il sortit la seringue de sa poche sans geste brusque, pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

-Le pronostic est positif pour l’instant, répondit-elle. On essaie encore de sortir la balle sans causer plus de dégâts.

Il hocha la tête et allait enfoncer l’aiguille dans le cou de Queen lorsqu’il se figea. Il avait le canon d’un pistolet contre la nuque.

-Recule doucement.

C’était l’agent Danvers. Elle avait compris son jeu. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa dernière chance d’en finir avec Queen. Elle ne tirerait pas. Ils étaient collègues, elle l’avait formé, ils avaient passé de nombreux entraînements ensemble. Elle n’oserait pas. Sa décision fut prise en une seconde et il allait planter la seringue dans son cou mais une main le bloqua.

-Pas mon patient, dit Camilla.

Il n’eut pas le temps de retenter sa chance, il reçut un coup de crosse sur le crâne et s’écroula.

…

Kara fonçait vers la salle d’opération. Ils venaient de repérer Bowen y entrer alors qu’ils visionnaient les caméras de surveillance à sa recherche. À la base, ils voulaient juste discuter avec lui et découvrir s’il était impliqué. Mais ils l’avaient vu se rendre à l’infirmerie puis dans la salle d’opération sans raison, ils ne pouvaient que s’attendre au pire.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, prête à se jeter sur Bowen, mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Il était déjà au sol, Alex avait son arme en main et discutait au téléphone, certainement avec J’onn. Rodriguez sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. Heureusement, il n’avait pas eu ses mains à l’intérieur d’Oliver, il avait dû s’arrêter lorsqu’ils s’étaient fait attaquer, et Kara en remercia Rao.

-Désolée, dit-elle. Tout le monde va bien ? Oliver…

-On l’a arrêté, dit une des infirmières. Il n’a pas touché le patient.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se sentit partir en arrière. Elle se rattrapa à la porte. À chacune de ses inspirations, des millions d’aiguilles s’introduisaient dans ses poumons. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue alors qu’il lui semblait qu’on lui arrachait la peau des os. Une force la poussa en arrière et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Quelqu’un la rattrapa par les coudes et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Respire.

C’était Alex. Elle l’avait entraînée loin de la salle d’opération et avait claqué la porte derrière elles.

-Qu’est-ce que tu peux être stupide, parfois, dit-elle en passant son bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle.

-Quoi ? dit-elle d’une voix rauque.

-Je t’ai dit de ne pas entrer ! Tu as oublié la kryptonite ?

Elle s’en fichait de la kryptonite, elle voulait sauver Oliver. Rien d’autre n’avait eu d’importance.

-Oliver, murmura-t-elle.

-Bowen ne lui a rien fait. Je t’avais dit que je le protègerai.

Kara se contenta de hocher la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle détestait la kryptonite. Ils allaient devoir demander à la femme où elle s’en était procurée. J’onn arriva, accompagné de deux agents. Alex lui expliqua ce qu’il s’était passé et ils emmenèrent l’homme inconscient pour l’enfermer dans une cellule. Ils allaient aussi devoir l’interroger.

-Je dois y retourner, dit Alex. On était sur le point de retirer la balle, Rodriguez m’attend, c’est le moment le plus délicat.

Kara se redressa et lui assura qu’elle allait bien.

-Sauve-le.

-On fait le maximum, répondit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas te voir à cet étage. Ni au supérieur. Reste dans le centre de commandes, près du balcon.

Quelles que soient les circonstances, elle était toujours la priorité de sa sœur. Elle l’aimait pour ça. Mais aujourd’hui, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s’inquiéter pour elle.

-C’est promis.

Alex la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de retourner dans la salle d’opération. Elle allait sauver Oliver.

…

Kara sortit sur le balcon et s’accouda à la rambarde, observant la ville qui s’étendait à perte de vue. La nuit était tombée et la fatigue de la journée la rattrapait. Les dernières heures avaient été chaotiques. Elle avait le cœur inquiet pour Oliver qui se battait pour sa vie en salle d’opération. En plus de ça, ils avaient dû gérer plusieurs crises. La femme dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l’identité était morte dans sa cellule, son repas empoisonné. Ils n’avaient pas eu à chercher le coupable très loin, Bowen avait affiché un sourire satisfait et dit qu’elle le méritait pour avoir gâché toute son opération.

Ils l’avaient interrogé et il avait tout avoué, disant qu’il espérait que d’autres suivent son exemple. Il détestait Arrow pour ce qu’il avait fait vivre à son meilleur ami, et Supergirl pour l’avoir protégé. Kara n’avait jamais été proche de lui, il ne faisait pas partie de l’équipe qui l’accompagnait sur ses missions. Elle se promit d’être plus présente au DEO pour être plus acceptée comme l’une des leurs et pour ne pas être vue comme une supérieure ou quelqu’un qu’ils devaient craindre.

La situation venait de se calmer, Winn consultait les caméras de surveillance du DEO pour suivre les pas de Bowen et s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas prévu d’autres surprises macabres, J’onn était occupé avec ses agents à gérer la crise de la journée et Kara n’avait plus de rôle à jouer, elle ne pouvait qu’attendre des nouvelles de son ami.

James la rejoignit en silence. Il était venu pour s’enquérir de l’état d’Oliver et savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, inquiet après avoir vu la vidéo qui avait fait le tour de la ville. L’affaire faisait la une de tous les médias et elle avait décidé de faire une annonce officielle dès qu’Oliver serait hors de danger.

-Merci d’être là, lui dit-elle.

Elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à attendre seule et d’être entourée de ses amis. Winn, J’onn et James étaient tous aussi inquiets qu’elle pour Oliver et avaient été d’un soutien sans faille.

-Toujours, dit-il. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais il est très fort. Il va s’en sortir.

C’était ce qu’elle se répétait. Plus les minutes passaient, plus c’était difficile à croire. Il devait y avoir eu des complications. Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées.

-Il l’est. Plus qu’on ne peut l’imaginer. S’il était là, je suis sûr qu’il nous dirait de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu’il a déjà vécu pire. Ce qui ne devrait pas être réconfortant en soi, mais il est comme ça.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Pire ? Il vient de se faire torturer et tirer dessus.

Son cœur se serra et elle laissa son regard courir sur la ville, faisant tout pour retenir ses larmes.

-Il n’a pas eu une vie facile, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Son ami passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.

-Il a l’air invincible quand il est Arrow.

-Comme moi quand je suis Supergirl. Mais tu sais que ce n’est pas vraiment le cas.

Il hocha la tête et ils sursautèrent en entendant Alex l’appeler. Ils firent volte-face et rentrèrent à l’intérieur. Sa sœur avait un petit sourire, Oliver allait bien.

-L’opération s’est bien passée, annonça-t-elle.

Plusieurs agents soupirèrent de soulagement et Kara afficha un grand sourire. L’étau qui s’était resserré sur sa poitrine au fil des heures se libéra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oliver était sauvé.

Alex expliqua qu’ils avaient réussi à retirer la balle mais que des morceaux s’étaient détachés dans son corps, ils avaient donc passé du temps à les rechercher et à nettoyer la plaie au maximum pour s’assurer qu’il ne reste aucune trace de la pierre en lui. La balle en kryptonite était rangée dans un boîtier en plomb pour être analysée plus tard par l’équipe scientifique pour leur enquête. Ils ignoraient encore si elle aura des effets sur la santé d’Oliver, ils ne le sauront qu’une fois tous les tests réalisés. Il ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle grave due à la blessure, même s’il aura du mal à se déplacer pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Le connaissant, dit J’onn, dans dix jours on le verra déjà à la salle de sport.

Ils sourirent tous à cette idée, sachant qu’il n’avait pas tort.

-Quand est-ce qu’il se réveillera ? demanda Kara.

Savoir qu’il s’en était sorti était bien, mais elle voulait le voir conscient.

-Pas avant plusieurs heures. Son corps a besoin de se reposer.

-On peut le voir ?

-Oui, mais pas tous à la fois, dit-elle.

C’était normal. James s’excusa et repartit à CatCo, leur assurant qu’il viendrait rendre visite à Oliver quand il serait réveillé. Kara le remercia encore d’être venu et lui dit qu’elle le rejoindrait pour faire sa déclaration à la presse.

J’onn et Winn iraient aussi le voir quand il serait réveillé et Alex retourna à son chevet pour veiller sur lui. Il existait encore le risque que d’autres agents soient de l’avis de Bowen. C’était l’excuse qu’elle avait donnée, mais elles savaient toutes les deux qu’elle considérait Oliver comme un membre de la famille et que les événements de la soirée n’avaient fait que renforcer ce lien.

Kara se rendit à CatCo à qui elle offrait l’exclusivité comme toujours. Elle rassura les résidents de National City sur le sort d’Oliver, dont ils ne connaissaient pas l’identité, et annonça que les kidnappeurs avaient été arrêtés. Aucun détail sur l’affaire ne pouvait être divulgué, et certainement pas le fait que le DEO avait une faille de sécurité. Elle ne faisait cette annonce que pour calmer les rumeurs qui circulaient sur l’affaire et pour rassurer les citoyens que la crise avait été prise en main.

De retour au DEO, elle avait une seule idée en tête : rejoindre Oliver. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l’ouvrit légèrement et prit une grande inspiration. À son grand soulagement, il n’y avait plus de trace de kryptonite dans l’air. S’il en restait dans son corps, elle ne la ressentait pas. Elle entra et put enfin poser le regard sur lui.

Il était allongé dans le lit, relié à diverses machines qui mesuraient ses constantes vitales. Immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage marqué par ses combats, il lui semblait plus fragile que jamais. Elle porta la main à la bouche pour se contenir. Alex qui était assise près de son lit la rejoignit et lui prit les épaules.

-Il est hors de danger, la rassura-t-elle. Il va se réveiller.

Kara hocha la tête et s’approcha du lit sans bruit. D’une main tremblante, elle lui effleura le bras pour se rassurer qu’il était bien là.

-Il est encore sous l’effet des anesthésiants, il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment, dit Alex en glissant une chaise à côté d’elle.

Kara ne se fit pas prier et s’assit avant de lui prendre délicatement la main entre les siennes. Son index était bandé, il avait été le point d’entrée de l’électricité à chacun de ses assauts.

-C’est une brûlure superficielle, murmura Alex. Il n’aura pas de séquelles.

Elle hocha la tête et Alex posa un bras sur ses épaules pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Tu les as vues n’est-ce pas ? Ses cicatrices.

-Oui, répondit Alex dans un souffle.

-Je n’aurais jamais imaginé… être la cause de l’une d’elle, dit Kara, la voix brisée.

Sa sœur resserra son étreinte sur elle avant de parler doucement :

-Tu ne l’es pas. Les seuls responsables sont ses ravisseurs. Et il ne voudrait pas que tu penses ça.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

-Il se faisait torturer et dès qu’il a eu la possibilité de parler, il n’a pas supplié pour sa vie, il n’a pas appelé à l’aide, mais il t’a demandé de ne pas céder à leurs demandes. Il a pris une balle pour toi. Tu crois qu’il voudrait que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit ? Non. Il t’aime comme je t’aime et rien de ce qui est arrivé n’est de ta faute.

Elle gravait les paroles de sa sœur dans son cœur. Elle avait raison, comme toujours.

-Je veux juste… lui prendre toute cette douleur et l’effacer de son esprit. Mais c’est impossible. Je me sens tellement inutile.

-Tu peux être là pour lui maintenant. Il va être coincé dans ce lit pendant des jours, il va détester ça.

C’était vrai, il détestait se retrouver enfermé et se sentir coincé quelque part. Il allait tout faire pour sortir d’ici au plus vite et elle sera là pour veiller sur lui et l’aider à se remettre de ces épreuves.


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver se réveilla alors qu’un bruit incessant lui vrillait les tympans. Il avait l’esprit embrumé, comme s’il avait été drogué, et ses membres lui semblaient faits de coton. Sa main droite était entourée d’une chaleur réconfortante et lorsqu’il tenta de bouger les doigts, une légère pression lui répondit. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Il avait eu le temps d’apercevoir une tête blonde et murmura un nom, _Felicity_.

Sa main fut libérée et on lui prit doucement les épaules.

-Oliver ? Tu es réveillé ?

Son ton était inquiet, il devait la rassurer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d’avoir une image nette de ce qui l’entourait, mais sa vision était trouble. Il était allongé dans un lit, recouvert d’un drap, un oreiller confortable derrière la tête. Il devait être dans un hôpital et ce qu’il entendait, c’était les battements de son cœur. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, il n’aimait pas ça.

Il se concentra sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et reconnut enfin les yeux bleus qui l’étudiaient avec inquiétude et espoir. Kara.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, son enlèvement, les menaces, la balle.

-Kara, dit-il la bouche pâteuse. Tu vas bien ?

Les yeux embués de larmes, un petit sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va. C’est toi qui t’es fait tirer dessus.

-Winn ? Ils ne l’ont pas pris ? J’ai essayé…

Elle posa une main sur son torse pour l’interrompre.

-Tout le monde va bien. C’est toi qui as été blessé. Alors s’il te plaît, pour une fois, arrête de t’inquiéter pour les autres et pense à toi.

Oliver avait encore beaucoup de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit, aucune en rapport avec sa santé. Mais chacune de ses pensées lui échappaient avant qu’il n’ait le temps de les formuler, il était trop fatigué et le silence et la quiétude de l’inconscience l’attiraient sans pitié. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller au sommeil mais un sentiment d’urgence le retint. Il avait une information capitale à donner. Le traître. Il l’avait oublié et avait commis une erreur.

-Désolé, désolé, murmura-t-il en portant la main à la bouche.

Elle lui semblait faite de plomb et trembla sur son visage. Il détestait être si faible.

-Non, ne t’excuse pas, je veux juste… que tu penses à toi.

Kara ne comprenait pas. Il chercha son regard, sachant qu’il devait faire passer son message à tout prix.

-J’ai dit ton nom, dit-il dans un souffle. Il a pu m’entendre. Il y a un traître… au DEO…

-Oliver calme-toi.

Son rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré et résonnait dans la pièce, ne faisant qu’augmenter son stress. 

-Ne t’inquiète pas. Il est enfermé et tes ravisseurs aussi.

Il n’y avait plus de danger. Tout le monde allait bien.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Son esprit était encore plein de questions sans réponses, mais il n’avait pas la force de les écouter. Une main se referma sur la sienne et il succomba au sommeil.

…

Kara avait passé la nuit au chevet d’Oliver, elle n’avait pas pu se résoudre à l’abandonner et à rentrer dans son appartement vide. Alex était souvent venue pour s’enquérir de son état, mais elle voulait aussi suivre l’enquête de près. Il avait repris conscience au petit matin et l’avait prise pour Felicity. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé son aspect physique, peut-être qu’elle lui ressemblait. Ou alors il avait l’habitude que ce soit elle à son chevet.

Oliver lui avait parlé et elle avait bu chacune de ses paroles. Il lui avait encore une fois prouvé combien il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Ses premières questions avaient été pour elle et Winn, et il avait presque fait une attaque de panique parce qu’il avait dit son prénom. Il s’était battu pour rester conscient et la prévenir pour le traître, alors qu’il l’avait déjà fait. Il s’était vite rendormi et elle avait continué sa veille silencieuse. Elle serait là à chacun de ses réveils.

Elle avait prévenu Alex de la bonne nouvelle et elle lui avait expliqué que les anesthésiants ne devaient plus faire effet et qu’il était simplement endormi maintenant, et qu’avec tous les antidouleurs qu’il recevait, il ne serait pas complètement conscient avant de longues heures.

Winn l’avait rejoint dans la matinée et avait discuté doucement avec elle de façon à ne pas gêner Oliver. Il était reparti pour le travail mais lui avait fait promettre de le prévenir dès son réveil. Alex lui avait dit que plusieurs agents qu’Oliver formait avaient aussi demandé de ses nouvelles, ce qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il était apprécié et même si sa famille se trouvait dans un autre univers, il s’en était créé une ici.

Elle tenait la main d’Oliver entre les siennes, comme si elle pouvait lui transférer un peu de sa force, espérant le voir de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, mais sachant qu’il avait besoin d’autant de repos que possible. Sans rien pour s’occuper l’esprit, elle ne cessait de ressasser les événements de la veille, se demandant si elle avait fait les bons choix, regrettant de ne pas l’avoir sauvé plus tôt.

Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement mais un rapide coup d’œil sur son visage tuméfié lui assura qu’il était toujours endormi. Malgré les circonstances et les traces de ses combats, elle ne l’avait jamais vu si serein, même lorsqu’il dormait. Son visage était apaisé, sans lignes d’inquiétude, sans crispation, les mâchoires desserrées. Elle regrettait que ça soit uniquement dû aux anesthésiants, que dès son réveil, il serait de nouveau sur ses gardes, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle pouvait changer, tant qu’il mènerait cette vie, il ne pourra pas mettre ses démons derrière lui.

Son regard retomba sur sa main qu’elle avait étudiée sous toutes les coutures depuis qu’elle était dans cette chambre. Elle aussi avait souffert des coups qu’il avait portés, les jointures de ses doigts étaient rougies ou écorchées et en y regardant de plus près, ce qui n’était pas difficile grâce à sa super vision, elle avait décelé de nombreuses cicatrices anciennes. Mais ses mains n’étaient pas qu’abimées. Elles étaient aussi puissantes. Capables de porter des coups assez forts pour assommer ses adversaires. De tenir son arc et de tirer des flèches avec une précision hors du commun. Elles étaient aussi d’une grande douceur, pouvant essuyer ses larmes et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle allait mal. Il était à la fois un guerrier féroce et un ami affectueux.

Un murmure la tira de ses pensées.

-Supergirl ?

Elle croisa son regard bleu océan et un grand sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres. Il ne l’avait pas appelée Kara, il devait être plus alerte que la dernière fois.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va.

Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il diminue sa souffrance, mais pas à ce point. Il venait de subir une intervention chirurgicale, il avait reçu une balle dans le dos et s’était fait torturer avant. Et à peine s’était-il réveillé qu’il lui disait qu’il allait bien. Elle ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance pour qu’il lui dise quand il se sentait mal. Oliver essaya de se redresser mais grogna de douleur avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, affolée. Tu ne peux pas te lever.

-Je ne veux pas rester allongé. J’ai assez dormi, dit-il la voix rauque.

Il allait être un patient difficile. Mais il avait peut-être soif ou faim et elle pouvait l’aider à se redresser un peu, après lui avoir fait comprendre sa situation.

-Oliver, ne bouge pas. Tu as reçu une balle dans le dos.

Il lui adressa un regard paniqué :

-Ma colonne vertébrale… ?

-Non ! Non, elle n’a pas été touchée, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Kara se traita mentalement d’idiote. Après des heures à son chevet, elle n’avait même pas préparé ce qu’elle lui dirait et lui avait fait une peur bleue. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il lui serra la main comme pour puiser de la force en elle et lui demanda doucement s’il pouvait parler avec le médecin. Elle l’appela avec le bouton d’alarme et il apparut deux minutes plus tard.

Elle allait sortir de la chambre, ne voulant pas s’imposer dans une discussion qui ne la regardait pas, mais Oliver la retint par la main dans une demande silencieuse. _Reste_.

Il salua le médecin et lui demanda directement s’il pouvait se redresser, il ne supportait pas de rester allongé ainsi. Il devait se sentir trop vulnérable dans cette position. Rodriguez accepta et leur montra comment relever la partie supérieure du lit pour qu’il soit assis confortablement. Il le remercia et demanda un verre d’eau à Kara qui s’exécuta.

Le médecin lui expliqua ensuite son état, la blessure qu’il avait reçue, l’opération qu’il avait menée et le traitement qu’il allait devoir suivre. Oliver fit la grimace et demanda directement s’il pouvait diminuer la dose d’antidouleurs.

-Vous les gérerez vous-même dans quelques jours, selon le degré de douleur. Pour l’instant, on garde les doses que je vous ai prescrites pour laisser le temps à la plaie de guérir doucement.

Kara s’assurerait qu’il prendrait tous ses médicaments, même s’il détestait ne pas être constamment alerte. Elle le serait pour lui.

Lorsque le médecin repartit, Oliver avait l’air épuisé.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit-elle.

Il ne chercha pas à argumenter et rabaissa son lit à l’aide de la télécommande. En quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Il s’était endormi.

…

Oliver se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se sentant plus reposé et en forme que les fois précédentes. Kara était toujours là et l’accueillit à nouveau avec un sourire. Il redressa son lit et elle lui présenta un verre d’eau avant de sortir prévenir le médecin qu’il était réveillé. Elle revint avec un plateau repas. Il n’avait pas très faim et mangea à peine le quart de son assiette. Lorsqu’il reposa sa fourchette, Kara lui adressa un regard inquiet mais n’insista pas pour qu’il continue de manger.

La télévision était allumée et diffusait les informations locales. Son enlèvement faisait la une et le message de Supergirl passait en boucle et se faisait analyser par toutes sortes de commentateurs. Certains la décrivaient comme héroïque, pour avoir réussi à résoudre la situation et sauver l’otage, d’autres la critiquaient pour avoir laissé un innocent souffrir plutôt que révéler son secret. Snow avait réussi à créer le doute chez les citoyens de National City. Supergirl avait un secret qu’elle considérait plus important que la vie d’une personne.

Oliver voulait tous les gifler.

Kara débarrassa son plateau et il s’installa plus confortablement contre ses oreillers. Elle se rassit sur la chaise qu’elle n’avait apparemment pas quittée depuis la veille, juste à côté de son lit. Les journalistes annoncèrent que les images allaient être difficiles et Oliver apparut à l’écran, attaché, battu et _faible_. À leur merci.

L’écran devint noir et Kara lui adressa un regard inquiet, télécommande en main.

-C’était diffusé dans toute la ville.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres. Ils avaient tous été témoin de sa souffrance. Ils l’avaient tous vu au plus bas, recevoir des coups de la manière la plus lâche qui soit, utilisé comme un pion pour faire du mal à son amie. Et ses ravisseurs avaient réussi. Il n’avait jamais vu Kara si fatiguée. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses sourires n’étaient pas aussi éclatants que d’habitude, elle flanchait sous le poids d’une culpabilité qu’elle ne devrait pas porter. Il n’avait aucun mot pour la réconforter, pour l’apaiser. Il n’avait jamais été doué pour ça.

-Est-ce que tu veux parler avec le docteur Bryson ? demanda-t-elle.

Comme lui, elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour réparer les dommages qu’on leur avait faits subir. Parler avec la psy était une bonne idée mais il ne s’en sentait pas capable maintenant. Il garda les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur la couverture. Il y avait des choses plus urgentes dont il voulait lui parler.

-Pas tout de suite. Pas aujourd’hui.

-D’accord.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il était advenu de ses agresseurs, s’ils avaient parlé et dévoilé tous leurs plans. Si d’autres personnes étaient au courant de son identité et de son lien avec Supergirl. Si c’était le cas, il allait devoir se cacher, faire profil bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne sur sa Terre. Il ne voulait pas se battre ici pour sa liberté.

-Vous les avez tous arrêtés ? demanda-t-il. Ils étaient huit, une seule femme.

-Oui. Certains sont encore à l’hôpital, mais ils finiront tous en prison, on a toutes les preuves nécessaires contre eux.

Il devait poser la question qui le rongeait de l’intérieur depuis qu’il s’était réveillé.

-Combien sont morts ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard alors qu’elle savait maintenant qu’il était un tueur.

-Deux.

C’était comme si elle venait de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait vraiment espéré qu’il n’y en avait qu’un, celui qui l’avait torturé et à qui il avait brisé le cou. Mais quelqu’un d’autre avait succombé aux coups qu’il avait infligés.

Une main se posa sur ses poings serrés et il recula sous son contact. Il ne méritait pas de réconfort.

-Il y avait un mort dans la pièce où tu as été retenu, dit-elle doucement, comme si elle parlait à un animal blessé.

Kara était trop pure, trop douce, pour même mettre des mots sur ce qu’il avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme un tueur alors que c’était ce qu’il était.

-La femme a été tuée ici.

Il rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il n’aurait qu’un mort de plus sur la conscience. Mais cela voulait dire que le DEO avait été infiltré et que l’endroit n’était pas sécurisé. Pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit qu’ils s’étaient occupés du traître et qu’il était enfermé.

-L’agent Bowen a empoisonné son repas. C’était lui le traître. Il a aussi essayé de te tuer pendant ton opération mais Alex l’a arrêté.

Chacun de ses mots était un coup porté à son cœur meurtri. Elle s’arrêta net, alors qu’il était clair qu’elle allait en dire plus.

-Karl Bowen ? Il est… dans mon cours.

Il le connaissait bien et la trahison n’en était que plus incompréhensible, plus personnelle. Ils avaient passé des heures ensemble, à s’entrainer. Il lui avait enseigné des techniques et corrigé ses erreurs. Sous la surface, sous ses sourires et sa camaraderie, il l’avait détesté. Il l’avait haï au point de le livrer à des malades qui voulaient faire des expériences sur lui et qui l’avaient utilisé pour atteindre Supergirl.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle n’avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il avait apparemment le don de se faire détester des gens qu’il considérait comme ses amis. Elle lui prit la main et cette fois il n’eut pas la force de la repousser. Il avait besoin d’une amie.

-Il a dit pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-C’est le meilleur ami de James Carter. Il n’a pas accepté que tu sois blanchi après l’attaque contre les agents et il me déteste pour t’avoir soutenu. Il voulait le venger.

C’était de sa faute.

Il avait cru que les agents lui avaient pardonné pour ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait discuté avec ceux qu’il avait blessés pour s’excuser et ils lui avaient assuré qu’ils ne lui en voulaient pas, que c’était aussi de leur faute pour ne pas s’être annoncé et qu’il avait intérêt à respecter tous les ordres de Supergirl. Il s’était racheté en enseignant aux agents comment se battre et beaucoup le considéraient comme un mentor. Il n’avait plus reçu de regard haineux, il s’était senti accepté parmi eux.

Tout ça n’était qu’une illusion.

-Oliver, je veux que tu saches qu’il était seul dans sa folie. Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi et les agents ont demandé de tes nouvelles presque toutes les heures. On a parlé avec Carter et il a affirmé qu’il ne savait rien des intentions de son ami. Il était aussi choqué que toi et l’a pris comme une trahison personnelle.

Il voulait y croire. Mais comme Bowen, ils pouvaient très bien jouer un double jeu. Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable d’en souffrir à nouveau les conséquences. À cause de lui, en plus d’être blessé au point de ne pas pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions, Carter avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il semait la destruction partout où il allait.

-Snow a parlé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Qui ça ?

Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas le même nom sur cette Terre.

-La femme qui était le cerveau des opérations, celle qui est morte ici. Vous avez eu le temps de l’interroger ?

-Tu connais son nom ?

-Elle ne me l’a pas dit mais elle est le sosie d’une personne que je connais sur ma Terre. Caitlin Snow.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à ça.

-Tu crois qu’elle vient de ton univers ?

-Non, ce n’était pas elle. Caitlin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il y a une infinité d’univers et donc une infinité de versions de chaque personne.

Expliquer le multivers n’était vraiment pas son fort mais elle hocha la tête, l’air pensif.

-D’accord. On vérifiera si c’est bien son nom. On en apprendra peut-être plus sur ses motivations, elle a gardé le silence, elle ne voulait pas parler sans un avocat.

-Oui, elle pensait pouvoir s’en sortir, elle n’est pas apparue sur leur vidéo.

-Aucune chance, on a les enregistrements de ce qu’elle t’a fait.

Il se figea. La caméra au plafond. Ils avaient récupéré les enregistrements et les avaient visionnés. Ils l’avaient vu se battre et tuer un homme. Ils avaient la preuve du monstre qu’il était. Pourtant, Kara était là, à son chevet, elle lui apportait son réconfort et son amitié.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il retira sa main de la sienne et il feignit de ne pas voir son air blessé. Il devait arrêter de profiter de sa bonté.

-Qui les a vus ? demanda-t-il d’une voix tendue.

-Winn, J’onn et moi. Peut-être Alex, elle est en charge de l’enquête.

Tous ceux qu’il considérait comme ses amis sur cette Terre.

-Oliver, rien sur ces vidéos ne change notre opinion de toi.

Il serra les poings. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Ils ne savaient pas qu’il était un tueur, ils ne connaissaient aucune des horreurs qu’il avait commises dans son univers. Ici, il avait pu garder cette part de lui secrète, il avait réussi à mettre cette partie de son passé de côté, sans se sentir comme une fraude. Il n’avait tué et torturé personne dans ce monde. Mais ce n’était plus le cas. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer à les regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu’ils connaissaient la vérité. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard qu’ils lui adresseraient maintenant qu’ils savaient qu’il était un monstre.


	26. Chapter 26

Kara ne s’était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Oliver était meurtri par les événements de la veille, par la torture, le chantage, les combats, la trahison. Elle voulait qu’il lui parle, qu’il lui dise ce qu’il ressentait et comment elle pouvait l’aider. Mais Oliver, comme toujours, gardait tout en lui. Être torturé était horrible en soi. Que toute une ville en ait été témoin relevait d’un tout autre niveau de cruauté et elle n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer à sa place pour le comprendre. C’était trop difficile.

Elle n’insistait donc pas pour qu’il se confie à elle et avait même proposé qu’il parle avec son psy qui saurait trouver les mots pour l’apaiser. Elle avait répondu à toutes ses interrogations sur l’enlèvement mais elle avait l’impression que depuis qu’il s’était vraiment réveillé, il avait dressé un mur entre eux. À chaque fois qu’elle y faisait une brèche, Oliver la colmatait.

En toute autre occasion, elle aurait respecté ses souhaits. Le problème, c’était qu’il avait été contradictoire dans ses réactions. Il avait accepté qu’elle lui prenne la main pour la repousser ensuite. Il avait cherché son réconfort avant de le rejeter. Elle ne savait pas comment l’apaiser mais une chose était sûre, elle ne l’abandonnerait pas.

On toqua doucement à la porte et ils interrompirent leur discussion sur Snow. J’onn ou Alex prendraient bientôt son témoignage de toute façon. Winn entra en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et il afficha un grand sourire en voyant Oliver réveillé. Celui-ci le fixait d’un air imperturbable, un masque d’indifférence s’installant sur ses traits, comme s’il voulait se protéger d’eux.

Kara n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus sur la question, Winn s’était jeté sur Oliver pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son ami n’était d’habitude pas si tactile, mais il avait besoin de s’assurer qu’il allait bien après la peur qu’ils avaient eue. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l’air surpris d’Oliver qui lui retourna maladroitement son étreinte d’un bras.

-Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Oh non, je n’ai pas appuyé sur ta blessure ? demanda-t-il en se reculant.

Oliver fit signe que non mais ne dit pas un mot. Il regardait Winn comme s’il essayait de l’analyser.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus comme ça, mais je suis vraiment soulagé de te voir réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va.

Kara savait qu’il ne dirait de toute façon pas le contraire. Il minimisait toujours sa souffrance.

-Merci, ajouta-t-il. Supergirl m’a dit que c’est toi qui as réussi à trouver ma localisation.

-Non, c’est moi qui te remercie. Tu as pris ma place.

-C’était la meilleure stratégie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Kara fit la grimace. Winn risquait de le prendre mal, Oliver sous-entendait qu’il n’aurait pas su faire face à la situation.

-Je sais, dit-il. J’aurais juste aimé que ça ne te coûte pas autant.

Son ami la surprendrait toujours. C’était pour ça qu’elle l’adorait. Oliver baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes et elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu’il pensait. Winn changea de sujet, sachant qu’il était toujours mal à l’aise pour exprimer ses émotions, ce n’était pas nouveau.

Il proposa à Oliver de diffuser un autre message à sa Terre, avec d’autres indices. Si ses amis avaient entendu le premier, ils auraient la confirmation qu’il allait bien et sinon, le message tournerait toujours en boucle, attendant d’être trouvé. Il accepta avec son micro-sourire qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis son réveil. Winn avait réussi là où elle avait échoué, il avait percé son armure avec sa bonne humeur et ses mots et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Oliver saurait guérir ses blessures avec l’aide de ses amis.

…

Après le départ de Winn, une infirmière était venue pour aider Oliver à faire sa toilette et Kara en avait profité pour passer dans son appartement et préparer un sac d’affaires pour son ami. Il n’en possédait pas beaucoup et sa chambre semblait déjà vidée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait le jour où il devra retourner sur sa Terre et préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle emporta un livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et ajouta quelques DVD et des jeux de société. Il ne serait peut-être pas d’humeur pour l’instant, mais au fil des jours, il allait s’ennuyer et elle serait là pour reconstruire leur complicité.

Lorsqu’elle entra dans sa chambre, Oliver était de retour dans son lit et elle se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur qu’il était renfermé sur lui-même, ses murs de nouveau en place. Il lui adressa à peine un regard et continua de zapper pour trouver un programme qui l’intéresserait, le son au minimum.

-Je t’ai ramené quelques affaires.

-Merci.

Elle déposa le sac au pied de son lit et sortit le livre qu’elle déposa sur sa table de chevet. Confrontée à cet Oliver morne, qui lui faisait comprendre silencieusement qu’elle n’était pas voulue ici, elle hésitait à s’imposer et à s’installer dans la chaise qu’elle n’avait pas quittée depuis la veille. Elle n’eut finalement pas à se décider.

-J’aimerais être seul.

Il avait parlé sans quitter la télévision des yeux. Le cœur lourd, elle sortit en silence et croisa Alex dans le couloir qui lui prit le bras.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher mais elle n’avait pas le cœur à parler.

-Oliver ne veut voir personne.

-C’est compréhensible, dit-elle. Après ce qui lui est arrivé…

-Il n’a pas à y faire face seul, l’interrompit Kara.

-Non. On va lui montrer qu’on est là pour lui, il fait partie de notre famille maintenant. Mais laisse-lui le temps d’assimiler ce qu’il s’est passé, de prendre de la distance avec les événements.

Sa sœur avait raison, comme toujours, et elle lui avait presque soutiré un sourire en incluant Oliver dans leur famille. Elle se rappelait encore de la haine qu’elle lui vouait à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis.

-Je reviens dans une heure et on va le voir ensemble ? proposa Kara.

Alex avait été en route vers sa chambre, elle ne l’avait pas encore vu réveillé et Kara aurait bien besoin de soutien si elle était de nouveau accueillie de la même manière.

-Deux heures.

Elle accepta avant de décoller et de sortir par la fenêtre la plus proche. La froideur de son ami l’avait blessée, elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et trouver comment lui faire accepter son aide. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle le laisse surmonter ces épreuves seul. Surtout qu’il se retrouvait dans cette position par sa faute.

…

Oliver avait éteint la télévision dès le départ de Kara. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il devait réparer son erreur. Il n’aurait jamais dû s’immiscer dans sa vie. Il aurait dû suivre son plan, rester seul, faire parler de lui autant que possible et attendre l’arrivée de ses alliés. À la place, il avait trompé des gens qui lui étaient devenus chers et ils en payaient le prix. S’ils avaient eu connaissance du monstre qui vivait en lui, ils ne se seraient jamais attachés à lui.

Il se frotta les tempes, épuisé. Une pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit embrumé par les antidouleurs. Sans lui, Bowen n’aurait jamais trahi le DEO. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et Kara ne serait pas en danger, personne ne lui aurait tiré dessus avec une balle en _kryptonite_. Il devait s’éloigner d’elle, même s’il la blessait. Dès qu’il serait capable de se déplacer seul, il disparaîtrait de sa vie.

Kara, dans sa bonté et sa prévoyance, lui avait apporté un sac d’affaires, il ne partirait donc pas de zéro, il aurait au moins un rechange, et peut-être son téléphone. Non, même s’il était là, il devrait s’en débarrasser, Winn le retrouverait en quelques secondes. Il n’avait de toute façon personne à contacter ici. Il avait fait assez de bruit dans tous les journaux pour que Barry comprenne qu’il était sur cette Terre, et dès qu’il entendrait parler d’un speedster rouge à National City, il reviendrait et saurait le trouver.

Car il allait quitter la ville, il n’avait pas le choix, Kara la connaissait par cœur et le retrouverait trop facilement. Il n’avait pas de doute sur le fait qu’elle ferait tout pour qu’il reste si elle était au courant de ses plans, elle avait trop de bonté dans son cœur et lui avait apparemment déjà pardonné le fait qu’il venait de tuer un homme. Qu’il lui avait menti sur sa vraie nature depuis le début. Qu’il avait créé un nouveau danger pour elle, dans sa propre ville. Que les citoyens de National City doutaient de son héroïsme car il s’était laissé kidnapper comme un débutant.

Tant qu’il serait coincé dans ce lit, il ferait en sorte de la repousser, d’être froid et distant, pour que sa disparition soit pour elle un soulagement. Il continua à préparer son évasion malgré son esprit embrumé, ses yeux se fermant de leur propre accord, finissant par s’endormir avec une seule pensée en tête. Il devait partir.

…

Kara flottait au-dessus de la ville, immobile, les yeux fermés, tentant de faire abstraction de tous les bruits à ses pieds, se concentrant sur le calme de l’espace qui l’entourait. Le rejet d’Oliver l’avait blessée en plus de réveiller ses craintes. Il la tenait peut-être responsable de son attaque et ne voulait plus être en contact avec elle.

Elle était prête à respecter son choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser surmonter ça seul. Il avait besoin de soutien, et s’il n’acceptait pas le sien, elle devait se trouver des alliés. Winn avait su trouver les mots pour lui donner le sourire et Alex et J’onn sauraient comprendre ce qu’il venait de traverser. Kara par contre risquait d’être un rappel constant de ce qu’il avait vécu aux mains de ses ravisseurs. Elle irait tout de même le voir comme elle l’avait convenu avec sa sœur, pour lui dire qu’elle respecterait ses souhaits et qu’elle serait toujours là pour lui s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

L’idée de perdre Oliver, son ami et confident, son allié et son égal, lui était insupportable. Il avait pris une grande place dans sa vie et personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Elle essaierait de l’accompagner dans sa guérison, mais si elle voyait qu’elle faisait plus de mal que de bien, elle s’éloignerait pour lui, tout en s’assurant qu’il restait entouré d’amis.

Un changement dans l’air attira son attention et un bruissement se rapprochait d’elle. Le frottement d’une cape. C’était donc ça qu’Oliver entendait à chaque fois qu’elle volait. Superman s’arrêta devant elle avec un grand sourire, malgré les lignes d’inquiétude sur son front.

-Kal ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Voir son cousin lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur. Il avait les yeux de sa mère et le sourire de son père, il était tout ce qui restait de Krypton, de son ancienne vie, et elle chérissait chacun des moments passés avec lui.

-Je reviens de mission et Loïs m’a dit ce qu’il vient de t’arriver. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il l’avait prévenue qu’il ne serait pas sur Terre pendant plusieurs semaines, et dès son retour, il s’était inquiété pour elle.

-Oui, le rassura-t-elle. J’ai géré la crise avec le DEO, tous les ravisseurs ont été arrêtés.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu. Devoir choisir entre la vie de cet homme et celle de ta famille…

Elle revit Oliver attaché, blessé, criant sous les assauts de l’électricité, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir. Elle chassa cette image en clignant des yeux, la gorge nouée. Kal ne savait pas que c’était son ami qu’elle avait vu souffrir, qu’elle avait été prête à dévoiler son identité sans hésiter pour le sauver.

-Je n’ai pas eu à le faire finalement, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante malgré elle. Winn l’a rapidement localisé et…

Kara s’interrompit. Et quoi ? Elle ne l’avait pas sauvé, elle ne l’avait pas libéré, c’était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie en se prenant une balle qui lui était destinée. Elle avait été inutile.

Son cousin lui prit le bras dans un geste réconfortant, son inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

-Et quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant écho à ses pensées. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je comprendrai.

Ils avaient choisi la même vie, partageaient les mêmes pouvoirs et avaient vécu la même perte. Mais Kal serait toujours son petit cousin à ses yeux. Celui que ses parents lui avaient demandé de protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas lui déballer ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, et elle savait de toute façon comment il répondrait. Que rien de tout ça n’avait été sa faute, qu’elle avait fait son maximum. C’était ce qu’elle lui aurait dit si la situation avait été inversée. Ils étaient trop similaires.

La personne à qui elle se confiait, celle qui était son égal et qui n’avait pas la même vision du monde qu’elle, c’était Oliver.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Kal attendait une réponse et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Je l’ai sorti de là et le DEO a arrêté tout le monde. Tout est réglé maintenant, tu n’as pas à t’en faire.

Il l’étudia quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa prise sur son bras.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de parler…

-Je sais où te trouver. Comment va Loïs ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils discutèrent de sa vie à Métropolis, de la mission qu’il venait de mener, de leurs derniers articles, et ils arrivèrent à temps pour empêcher un accident de voiture en entendant le crissement des pneus. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et lorsqu’elle le quitta, ils se promirent de se voir plus souvent. Elle retourna au DEO le cœur un peu plus léger, prête à affronter la mauvaise humeur d’Oliver. Il en avait tous les droits.

…

Les poings liés. Un sac sur la tête qui l’empêchait de voir, de respirer. Un seau d’eau froide qu’on lui renversait dessus. L’électricité qui parcourait son corps. Les cris.

Il se redressa dans un sursaut et attrapa le cou de la personne la plus proche, prêt à se battre pour sa vie. Une main se posa sur son bras sans essayer de le repousser.

-Oliver, dit une voix douce. Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant le brouillard de ses pensées et les images de son cauchemar. Il était en train d’étrangler Kara. Il la relâcha brusquement et se laissa retomber dans son lit qui était resté en position relevée. Le souffle court, le dos en feu, il murmura des excuses.

-Ça ne fait rien. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

Alex était debout à côté de sa sœur et avait l’air choquée par leur échange, ce qui n’était pas surprenant, Kara le réconfortait alors qu’il venait de l’attaquer. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi la kryptonienne ne s’était pas encore enfuie en courant. Ils avaient déjà été dans cette situation et il avait accepté son réconfort, mais c’était avant. Avant qu’elle sache qu’il était un tueur. Avant qu’elle ne se rende compte de combien il empoisonnait la vie des gens qui l’entouraient. Avant qu’elle ne se fasse tirer dessus à cause de lui.

Il passa une main sur son visage, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil. Il se redressa avec difficulté sous leurs regards inquiets et leur demanda sèchement pourquoi elles étaient ici. Kara afficha un air blessé et Alex répondit :

-Je voulais voir comment tu te sentais.

-Bien, répondit-il automatiquement.

Son flanc le lançait, mais rien qu’il ne puisse gérer. Kara leva les yeux au ciel, elle devait en avoir marre qu’il réponde toujours la même chose. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’ils lui posaient tous la même question.

-Ça m’étonnerait, répondit Alex. Je viens de passer des heures à te retirer une balle de l’abdomen.

Tout son corps se tendit et il lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Tu as participé à l’opération ?

Ça n’avait pas de sens. Elle aurait dû le détester, pas essayer de le sauver. Il lui avait prouvé qu’elle avait eu raison depuis le début, qu’il était un tueur, qu’il méritait d’être enfermé et qu’il n’aurait jamais dû approcher sa sœur.

-Oui, j’ai une formation en médecine et je suis l’experte en question de kryptonite. Je suis en train d’analyser ton sang pour voir si elle va causer des effets secondaires.

Il n’avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité mais il ne s’inquiéterait pas tant que les experts ne lui annonceraient pas qu’il y avait effectivement un problème. Elle avait donc été obligée de participer à l’opération et elle était certainement là pour l’interroger.

-Alex est la meilleure dans son domaine, ne t’inquiète pas, dit Kara avec un petit sourire.

Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder, supportant à peine ses mots de réconfort. Il ne les méritait pas.

-Tu es là pour me poser des questions sur l’enlèvement ? demanda-t-il à Alex en ignorant Kara.

-Non. On prendra ton témoignage plus tard, on a assez d’éléments pour l’instant et tu dois te reposer.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit :

-Je ne suis pas là en tant que médecin ni en tant qu’agent. Je suis là pour prendre de tes nouvelles en tant qu’amie.

Il la fixa sans un mot, incapable de comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait. C’était impossible. Elle savait la vérité sur lui, et elle n’était pas Kara, qui était prête à tout pardonner, ni Winn, qui passait outre le fait qu’il était un tueur parce qu’il avait pris sa place. C’était Alex Danvers, celle qui l’avait interrogé sans merci parce qu’elle croyait qu’il était un assassin. Celle qui n’acceptait aucune erreur sur le terrain et qui gardait la tête froide en toute circonstance.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le considérer comme son ami.

Il semblait pourtant qu’elle était prête à lui donner une chance et il était trop fatigué pour les convaincre du contraire. Il voulait juste guérir seul et partir se cacher quelque part où il ne risquerait plus de blesser qui que ce soit.

-Allez-vous-en, dit-il calmement.

-On ne va nulle part, répondit Kara d’une voix douce.

Une main se referma sur la sienne et il se dégagea brusquement.

-Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Il les fusilla du regard et Kara pâlit alors qu’Alex fronçait les sourcils, confuse.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, dit Kara avec un tremblement dans la voix. Mais Alex n’y est pour rien dans ce qu’il t’est arrivé. Laisse-la t’aider.

C’était au tour d’Oliver d’être confus. Peut-être que c’était à cause des antidouleurs qui lui embrumaient l’esprit, mais il avait cru comprendre que Kara se blâmait pour ce qu’il s’était passé.

-C’est moi qui ai causé tout ça, dit-il d’un ton dur. Alors arrêtez avec votre compassion, je ne la mérite pas.

-Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? s’exclama Kara.

Elle voulait des réponses et elle les aurait.

-Sans moi, Carter n’aurait jamais été blessé. Karl n’aurait pas trahi le DEO pour le venger. Il ne se serait pas allié à Snow, elle n’aurait pas semé le doute chez les citoyens de _ta ville_ parce que j’ai été assez stupide pour me faire capturer, et tu n’aurais pas été la cible d’une balle en kryptonite !

Le souffle court, il ferma brièvement les yeux, s’attendant à les rouvrir sur une chambre vide. Mettre fin à leur amitié dès maintenant leur épargnerait une séparation difficile par la suite, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Mais aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre et lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, les deux sœurs n’avaient pas bougé. Kara le fixait d’un air choqué et Alex semblait… exaspérée.

-Vous êtes deux idiots adorables, dit-elle affectueusement. Aucun de vous n’est responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé.

Oliver fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas un idiot et il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu’on l’avait qualifié _d’adorable_.

-Et bien, c’est ce que je viens de faire, dit Alex d’un ton taquin.

Il avait parlé à voix haute sans s’en rendre compte. Il détestait les antidouleurs.

-Oliver, rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute, dit Kara.

-Si.

Son ton était sans appel mais les deux sœurs ne l’écoutaient pas.

-Adorable _et_ borné, dit Alex avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Écoute, Bowen aurait trouvé une autre excuse pour justifier ses actes. Et ce n’est pas toi qui as pas fourni la kryptonite à Snow, ni tiré sur Kara.

-À chaque fois que j’enfile ce costume, je me mets en danger, dit l’intéressée. C’est la vie que j’ai choisie et j’en connais les risques, tout comme toi. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je me fais tirer dessus et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Elle avait raison sur ce point, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’il était la source de cette menace, indirectement, il l’avait créée. Mais Kara et Alex ne partageaient pas son point de vue et il n’avait pas la force de les faire changer d’avis. Ce n’était de toute façon pas la seule raison pour laquelle il devait s’éloigner d’elles.

-Juste… partez.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kara. On veut t’aider. Tu es notre ami et…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? s’emporta-t-il. Vous savez qui je suis. Vous avez vu ce que j’ai fait. Vous devriez fuir en courant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles choisissaient d’ignorer l’évidence. Il venait de tuer quelqu’un de sang-froid. C’était une partie de son passé qu’il avait gardée secrète car il savait que ça changerait les liens qu’ils avaient tissés. Supergirl, symbole de l’espoir et de la compassion, n’accepterait jamais une chose pareille. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de sa lâcheté et il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que c’était la première fois.

-J’ai tué un homme. Devant vos yeux.

-Tu n’as pas eu le choix, dit Kara. C’était de la légitime défense.

-J’ai choisi de lui briser le cou.

-Parce qu’il essayait de te tuer, renchérit Alex. Tu n’arrivais pas à l’assommer, il avait une force surhumaine, n’est-ce pas ? Et tu avais deux autres assaillants prêts à t’attaquer. Tu devais trouver une solution rapidement et tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour t’en sortir.

Elle n’avait pas hésité, elle avait déjà analysé les faits et pris sa décision pour lui. À ses yeux, il n’était pas coupable. Mais tout ça, ce n’était que des excuses. Il avait combattu des soldats dopés au Mirakuru sans les tuer. Il aurait dû réussir à maîtriser cet agresseur mais il avait choisi la facilité.

Il ne partagerait pas ces pensées, elles ne feraient que lui trouver d’autres excuses. Il était temps de porter le coup final à leur amitié. De leur dévoiler ce qu’il avait gardé caché par lâcheté et crainte de les perdre.

-Peut-être cette fois, dit-il. Mais ça n’a pas toujours été le cas.

-On ne te jugera pas sur ton passé, dit Kara.

Il resta interdit, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il s’était attendu à des regards distants et froids. À des accusations pour les avoir trompées tout ce temps. Pas à une acceptation simple.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il, incapable de formuler autre chose.

-On sait que ton passé est sombre, dit Alex. On n’a aucune idée de ce que tu as vécu mais le fait que tu as déjà tué quelqu’un n’est pas une surprise. Et ça ne change pas le fait que tu es notre ami.

-Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que j’ai fait.

-Quoi que tu aies fait, l’interrompit Kara, ça t’a conduit à l’homme que tu es aujourd’hui. À l’homme qui n’a pas hésité une seconde pour sauver Winn et prendre sa place. Qui tous les soirs arrête le crime au péril de sa vie. Qui a pris une balle pour moi.

Elles savaient et elles ne le repoussaient pas, au contraire, elles l’avaient laissé s’immiscer dans leurs vies. Leurs paroles faisaient l’effet d’un baume sur son cœur meurtri. Alex posa une main sur son  genou et ajouta :

-Je t’ai mal jugé au début, je ne voyais que le combattant. Mais j’ai appris à te connaître et la personne que j’ai découverte mérite mon amitié. Et celle de Kara.

Il n’avait aucun mot pour exprimer sa gratitude et son soulagement. Elles savaient, elles connaissaient le monstre en lui et l’acceptaient malgré tout. Comment elles pouvaient continuer à lui faire une place dans leur cœur en sachant cette vérité lui était incompréhensible. Continuer à se battre pour les repousser lui semblait vain, et il abandonna les armes sans regrets.

Kara le prit dans ses bras et il ne fit rien pour la repousser, lui retournant la pareille, s’accrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Il ferma les yeux et ses larmes contenues glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu es un héros Oliver, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu mérites notre amitié et bien plus.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Une main se referma sur la sienne et il leva les yeux vers Alex qui lui adressait un sourire doux.

-Tu es de la famille maintenant. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de nous.


	27. Chapter 27

Cela faisait cinq jours qu’Oliver était coincé dans ce lit d’hôpital et il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps. Les premiers jours, il avait dû utiliser une chaise roulante pour les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bains. Quand Kara était là, elle refusait qu’il bouge et le déposait elle-même dedans pour l’y conduire. Il arrivait maintenant à se tenir debout mais avait besoin d’aide pour marcher, ne supportant pas son poids sur sa blessure. À chaque fois qu’il se levait, il avait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le dos. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il en avait déjà fait l’expérience.

Il avait passé la matinée avec Kara, ils avaient regardé un des films qu’elle avait amené et ils avaient mangé ensemble. On l’avait appelée pour une mission et il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet même s’il avait confiance en elle. Il était de toute façon incapable de l’aider pour quoi que ce soit.

Le médecin avait diminué sa dose d’antidouleurs, mais il en avait encore besoin, même s’il n’aimait pas l’admettre. À cause d’eux, les premiers jours, il était tout le temps somnolent et s’endormait à la moindre occasion. Maintenant, il arrivait à rester éveillé toute la journée, même s’il avait encore du mal à suivre quand plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps. Il détestait ça.

La porte s’ouvrit en début de soirée et il se tendit, prêt à l’attaque, ses réflexes se fichant de son état physique. C’était Winn. Oliver lui demanda directement des nouvelles de Kara et il lui assura que la mission s’était bien passée et qu’elle allait arriver avec Alex et James pour une partie de jeux de société. Oliver se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses amis faisaient tout pour qu’il ne s’ennuie pas trop et il n’avait pas joué autant depuis qu’il était enfant. Il ne le dirait pas, mais il leur était reconnaissant pour leur soutien et leur présence, même si cela voulait dire jouer à des jeux stupides.

-Alors, tu as pensé à un nouveau message pour tes amis ? demanda Winn.

Il avait placé quatre chaises autour du lit et installait une petite table au-dessus des jambes d’Oliver où ils pourraient disposer les cartes ou le plateau du jeu. Il éteignit la télévision et Winn s’assit sur la chaise à sa droite.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de le changer, je ne peux pas leur donner plus de détails.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-On en a déjà discuté, si un de mes ennemis tombe dessus, je ne veux pas qu’il me retrouve ici.

Kara choisit ce moment pour entrer, suivie d’Alex et James.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Si tu as des ennemis, je peux m’en charger.

Oliver secoua la tête et Winn répondit :

-Il n’ose pas mettre plus d’indices dans son message pour sa Terre au cas où quelqu’un d’autre l’entendrait.

-Oliver comment ça va ? le salua James.

C’était la deuxième fois qu’il venait malgré le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas très proches. Aucun des amis qu’il s’était fait ici ne l’avaient jugé pour ses actions. Au contraire, l’expérience les avaient tous rapprochés. J’onn était aussi venu plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et discuter de l’affaire. Aucun d’eux n’avait changé de comportement avec lui après avoir découvert qu’il était un tueur.

-Bien, répondit-il automatiquement.

Kara leva les yeux au ciel, à chaque fois exaspérée qu’il réponde la même chose. Alex posa une boîte sur la table avant de prendre place à côté de Kara qui était à la gauche d’Oliver. Uno. Des amitiés allaient prendre fin.

-Je pense que tu devrais mettre autant d’informations que possible pour qu’ils te retrouvent, dit Alex. Si vraiment un de tes ennemis l’entend et vient ici, on sera là pour l’accueillir.

-Et puis ça les rassurera d’avoir un nouveau message de toi, de savoir que où que tu sois, tu vas bien.

Kara avait raison, ses amis devaient se faire un sang d’encre et n’avoir que ce message, s’ils l’avaient bien reçu, devait les hanter.

-C’est vrai. Mais je ne mettrai pas plus d’informations, ils devront faire avec ce que je leur ai donné.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James. Même si c’est un ennemi qui arrive, il pourra peut-être te permettre de retourner chez toi.

-Tu sais que je pourrai me charger de lui, dit Kara.

Oliver se frotta les tempes, il avait des arguments, il devait juste leur donner forme, mais son esprit embrumé ne l’aidait pas.

-Et si celui qui m’a amené ici venait et te poussait dans un autre portail ? C’est toi qui seras perdue sur une autre Terre.

-Il ne peut pas me pousser, dit Kara.

Il la fixa d’un regard sévère, n’ayant pas la patience de plaisanter là-dessus.

-Je pense que cet adversaire est hors-jeu, intervint Alex. Sinon, il serait certainement venu ici pour te finir.

Oliver le pensait aussi, sinon Barry et son équipe auraient réussi à le faire parler pour qu’il dévoile où il avait envoyé Oliver et comment le rejoindre. Mais il avait dû mourir, certainement aux mains de Zoom. Ils n’auraient jamais autant tardé à le retrouver sinon.

-S’il vient on saura lui faire face, dit Kara.

-D’accord, je mettrai un peu plus de détails dans le message.

-Ça ne sera pas difficile, le charia Winn.

-Comment ça ? demanda James.

Kara et Alex étaient aussi curieuses et Oliver se passa une main sur le visage.

-Il n’a pas dit grand-chose. Son message fait quinze secondes max. Attendez, je l’ai ici, dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Oliver voulait l’arrêter mais c’était trop tard, il n’y échapperait pas. Il grimaça en entendant sa propre voix alors que tous les présents se faisaient silencieux pour écouter ses paroles.

_C’est Oliver, je suis vivant. Il m’a envoyé à National City, sur une Terre où des extraterrestres cohabitent avec les humains. Je n’ai aucun moyen de revenir, je vous attends._

Un message simple et direct.

Ils le regardèrent tous d’un air ébahi, mis à part Winn qui affichait une mine contrite. Il avait déjà essayé de lui faire dire plus de choses, mais il avait estimé que c’était assez. Ça ne servait à rien de prendre des risques et il en avait dit assez pour qu’ils trouvent facilement cette Terre parmi toutes les autres. Il ne devait pas y en avoir des centaines avec des aliens et une ville qui s’appelait National City. Ses amis n’étaient apparemment pas de cet avis.

-J’ai bien entendu ? finit par dire Kara. _Je suis vivant_  ! Tu leur as dit ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas être encore plus morbide ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ils entendent ta voix, bien sûr que tu es vivant, expliqua Alex.

Ça lui avait semblé approprié sur le moment, ils ne savaient pas s’il était en vie et il avait voulu les rassurer.

-Winn, comment tu as pu le laisser faire ça ?

-Tu le connais, quand il a une idée en tête, c’est dur d’aller contre.

Pour illustrer ces propos, Oliver lui lança un regard noir et il se tut.

-Je peux retirer cette partie si vous voulez, grommela-t-il.

-Non, on va tout changer et dire que tu vas bien et que tu es entouré d’amis. Winn tu prends des notes ? On va tout réécrire.

-Hey, c’est mon message, mes amis, je décide son contenu, s’indigna Oliver.

-Aucune chance, répondit Alex. Il est clair que tu ne sais pas le faire.

Il allait encore répliquer mais Kara le devança.

-Tu ne m’as même pas mentionnée !

-Pour ne pas te mettre en danger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à dicter des phrases à Winn qui les tapait sur son téléphone. James affichait une mine amusée et Alex participait avec autant de véhémence que sa sœur.

-Je ne vais rien dire de tout ça, dit obstinément Oliver.

Kara lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-À chaque partie que tu perds, dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte d’Uno, le gagnant choisit une phrase que tu devras dire.

C’était injuste.

Mais il n’avait aucune chance d’y échapper, il était encerclé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas envie de fuir.

…

Au petit matin, Kara se rendit dans la chambre d’Oliver, café et croissants en main. Il arrivait à nouveau à manger normalement et ils partageaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble comme avant. Son appartement lui semblait vide sans lui et elle redoutait le moment où il devrait partir pour de bon. Elle espérait pour lui que ses amis le retrouvent et le ramènent sur sa Terre, elle ne ferait jamais rien pour l’en empêcher, mais elle savourait les moments qu’elle partageait avec lui, sachant que tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain.

Elle toqua avant d’entrer et elle le trouva assis au bord de son lit, habillé d’un jean et d’un t-shirt. Elle n’était pas tellement surprise, il avait besoin de sortir, c’était le sixième jour qu’il était enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux déjeuner dehors ? lui proposa-t-elle directement.

Il accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de se lever avec difficulté. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et elle le tint par la taille, en évitant sa plaie, le soutenant au maximum. Elle ne lui ferait pas l’affront de le porter comme une demoiselle en détresse. Ils avancèrent doucement jusqu’à se retrouver dehors, ne croisant que quelques agents sur leur passage étant donné l’heure matinale. Elle le conduisit dans le petit jardin à l’arrière du bâtiment du DEO et l’aida à s’asseoir sur un banc.

-Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

L’effort avait été difficile mais ses épaules étaient relâchées, son visage apaisé. L’air frais lui faisait du bien après avoir été enfermé dans sa chambre si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et prit de longues inspirations, profitant pleinement du moment.

Kara posa entre eux les croissants et les serviettes avant de réchauffer leurs cafés avec ses yeux. Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle.

Elle rougit et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-Toi aussi.

Avec un sourire, il prit le gobelet qu’elle lui tendait, son regard se perdant sur les arbres qui les entouraient. C’était dans ces moments qu’elle se rendait compte du chemin qu’ils avaient parcouru. Il était une époque où il aurait été surpris par un tel compliment, ou ne l’aurait simplement pas accepté. Après l’attaque, il avait remis tous ses murs en place et elle avait cru revenir à la case départ. Heureusement, elle avait compris la source du problème et l’avait rassuré avec Alex. Il croyait que le fait qu’il avait tué le rendait indigne d’être aimé.

Or, le fait qu’il ait déjà tué n’était pas une surprise pour Kara, elle s’en était doutée. Les marques sur son corps témoignaient de son passé douloureux et il s’était certainement déjà retrouvé dans une situation semblable où il avait dû tuer pour survivre. Il avait également vécu un trauma en rapport avec la Ligue des _Assassins_ et les avait infiltrés. Elle ne savait pas dans les détails ce qu’il avait vécu, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne l’abandonnerait pas.

Oliver avait tué, elle en avait été le témoin, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un monstre. Elle voyait toujours l’homme qui avait baissé toutes ses défenses pour lui faire confiance lorsqu’il avait eu besoin d’aide. Le justicier qui tous les soirs sauvait des vies au péril de la sienne. L’ami qui lui cuisinait des repas et qui l’avait tenue dans ses bras pendant des heures alors qu’elle faisait une crise d’hypersensibilité. Quoi qu’il en pense, Oliver méritait son amitié.

Il était temps de lui parler de ce qu’elle avait décidé, s’il était d’accord.

-Quand tu retourneras sur le terrain, je ne t’accompagnerai plus.

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il sourit ou la prenne dans ses bras, mais il serra la mâchoire et sa main se referma sur son gobelet dans un craquement.

-Tu ne veux plus qu’on travaille ensemble ?

-Quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si.

Elle s’était encore mal exprimée et avait réveillé les craintes d’Oliver. Elle se fustigea mentalement mais reprit avec un sourire :

-Je veux dire que tu n’as plus besoin d’être surveillé. Tu peux combattre sans que je sois là. Mais on pourra toujours préparer des missions ensemble, on n’a pas à être tout le temps en solo.

Il lui adressait un regard ébahi.

-Tu crois… que je ne perdrai plus le contrôle.

-J’en suis sûre, dit-elle avec conviction.

Il n’avait pas l’air convaincu et allait rétorquer mais elle leva la main pour l’arrêter.

-Ça arrivait quand tu étais en position de stress ou de vulnérabilité. Grâce à ta thérapie et à tes efforts, tu as beaucoup progressé et ça n’est jamais arrivé quand tu attaques des criminels.

-Avant d’atterrir ici, je perdais souvent le contrôle pendant mes combats.

-Et tu as appris à te maîtriser.

Elle devait l’aider à voir qu’il n’était pas un danger. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser d’Al Sah-Him, même si elle ne dirait jamais ce nom à voix haute. Il hantait Oliver.

-Oliver, tu t’es fait enlever. Tu as combattu huit ennemis à la fois, tu savais qu’ils en avaient après toi et que tu avais peu de chance de t’en sortir. Et tu as gardé le contrôle. Tu as gardé le contrôle alors qu’ils te torturaient. Quand tu t’es échappé, tu avais tous les droits de te laisser aller à la terreur et à ton besoin de survie qui prédomine tes pensées dans ces moments. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu n’as pas cédé, tu as maîtrisé ton esprit et tes instincts. Et si tu as réussi à le faire dans ces conditions extrêmes, tu y arriveras alors que tu combats des criminels de rue comme tu l’as toujours fait.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il.

Il reporta son attention sur le décor qui les entourait et elle but une gorgée de café. Elle espérait avoir fait mouche avec ses arguments et il avait maintenant besoin d’analyser sa situation lui-même, il n’y avait apparemment pas pensé avant. Son regard se perdit sur le petit jardin où elle ne venait que rarement. Elle se promit de le faire plus souvent, l’endroit était calme, on entendait à peine la circulation de l’autre côté de la rue et il lui suffisait de se centrer sur les bruits des feuilles qui frémissaient, des oiseaux qui chantaient ou des rongeurs qui couraient pour se croire en pleine nature et oublier la ville.

-Merci, finit-il par dire.

-Pour le petit déjeuner ? De rien, on peut faire ça tous les jours si tu veux.

Il secoua la tête avec un de ses micro sourires.

-Pour ça aussi. C’est vraiment agréable de sortir de la chambre et de respirer un peu l’air frais. Je voulais te remercier de croire en moi.

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

-Toujours.

Elle le connaissait, il était un homme bien à qui d’horribles choses étaient arrivées et il en était ressorti plus fort. En chemin, il avait perdu sa foi en lui et en ses actions, il s’était convaincu qu’il ne méritait pas d’amour ni d’éloges. Elle serait là pour lui rappeler à chaque fois qu’il avait tort. Même quand il sera dans un autre univers.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver avait disparu depuis 86 jours.

Dans l’Arrow Cave, Felicity recherchait l’identité d’un homme qui venait de voler assez de composants pour fabriquer une bombe à grande échelle. John, Théa et Laurel s’entraînaient au corps à corps à quelques mètres d’elle, lui faisant confiance pour leur indiquer rapidement l’adresse où il se trouvait. Ils formaient une bonne équipe ensemble, mais elle savait que si Oliver avait été là, il l’aurait accompagnée dans ses recherches. Même s’il n’avait pas ses talents en informatique, il était d’une aide précieuse pour résoudre des mystères.

Mais il n’était pas là et elle avait pris l’habitude de travailler seule, sans lui et sa présence rassurante. Elle détestait ça. S’être habituée à son absence. Elle ne s’attendait plus à le voir apparaître au détour d’un couloir ni à entendre ses conseils résonner dans l’Arrow Cave durant les entraînements. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours cet immense vide dans sa vie et dans son cœur qui ne serait empli que par lui. Elle se frotta les tempes pour se reconcentrer sur ses écrans. Ses amis comptaient sur elle.

Une porte claqua et un coup de vent secoua sa queue de cheval et fit voler ses papiers. Barry était là. Ses amis s’approchèrent, fébriles et inquiets car il ne venait que rarement à l’improviste, mais il était souriant, ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas de mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Il tendit une clé USB à Felicity qui l’inséra frénétiquement dans un de ses ordinateurs.

-Oliver nous a envoyé un nouveau message. On l’a écouté et je suis venu tout de suite. Il est… spécial.

-Comment ça ? demanda John.

Ils se mirent tous derrière Felicity et Théa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Vous verrez.

Barry s’installa sur une des chaises et retira son masque. Malgré son air heureux, il semblait épuiséet  elle se promit de le remercier encore pour tous les efforts qu’il faisait pour retrouver Oliver. Felicity appuya sur play, fébrile à l’idée d’entendre à nouveau sa voix, de savoir qu’il était toujours en forme et qu’il les attendait.

-C’est Oliver.

Il avait l’air fatigué, mais elle supposait que c’était normal, à force d’attendre la venue de ses amis dans un monde qui n’était pas le sien. Elle s’empêcha de s’inquiéter tant qu’elle n’aurait pas entendu tout le message.

-Je vais bien et je suis avec des amis, toujours à National City. J’ai fait beaucoup de bruit depuis le jour de mon arrivée ici, vous me trouverez dans tous les journaux. Supergirl est une alliée, n’hésitez pas à la contacter en arrivant.

Ils entendirent quelqu’un se racler la gorge en arrière-plan et Oliver poussa un soupir.

-C’est la meilleure et la plus redoutable superhéros que j’ai jamais rencontré, désolé Flash.

Il avait parlé d’un ton monotone, comme s’il récitait quelque chose qu’on le forçait à dire.

-Quand vous la trouverez, vous devrez lui dire quel a été le premier cadeau que m’a offert Flash. Elle saura que vous êtes des alliés.

Donc il avait confiance en cette Supergirl, il n’était pas sous la contrainte, sinon il ne leur aurait jamais donné un code pour que ses amis tombent dans un piège.

-Je n’ai toujours aucun moyen de rentrer, j’ai des amis scientifiques très intelligents et j’ai accès à des technologies et des ressources presque illimitées, mais la science du multivers n’est pas connue ici et il ne faut pas en tenir rigueur aux personnes qui essayent de m’aider parce qu’elles font leur maximum.

De nouveau, on aurait dit qu’on mettait les mots dans sa bouche. Oliver ne partirait jamais sur des tangentes, il resterait concentré sur l’information à faire passer et serait clair et précis. Barry avait raison, ce message était étrange. Autant le premier avait été représentatif d’Oliver, autant celui-ci semblait avoir été écrit pour lui. Felicity serra la main de Théa, pour y puiser du réconfort et offrir le sien. Ce message était à la fois inquiétant et rassurant et elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, même si ça prend encore des mois ou des années, je vous attendrai.

Ça, ça venait de lui et c’était sincère.

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement, Oliver protesta qu’on lui rende le micro et une voix féminine prit la parole :

-Je prends le relais parce qu’il ne va pas le dire, mais il vous aime, vous lui manquez beaucoup et il espère vous revoir bientôt.

Ils entendirent Oliver grommeler en arrière-plan sans pouvoir comprendre ses mots. Elle travaillerait sur l’enregistrement pour savoir ce qu’il avait dit.

Un silence surpris emplit l’Arrow Cave. Ce message était dix fois plus long que le précédent, ils avaient plus d’informations et de détails sur la vie d’Oliver, ce qui aiderait Barry à le retrouver.

-Je vous avais dit que c’était spécial, dit Barry pour rompre le silence.

-On dirait qu’il n’a pas écrit le message seul, ajouta John. Certaines phrases ne lui ressemblent pas.

-Mais il n’est pas non plus sous la contrainte, dit Laurel, sinon il nous l’aurait fait savoir ou il n’aurait rien dit du tout. Et à la fin, quand on lui a pris le micro, on dirait une querelle d’amis, pas une vraie dispute.

-Cisco pense que c’est cette Supergirl. Oliver a dû s’allier à elle et utiliser ses ressources pour nous contacter.

Felicity était d’accord avec tout ce qu’ils disaient. Oliver était en sécurité, entouré d’amis. Il leur avait donné un maximum d’informations pour qu’ils le retrouvent plus facilement et elle allait participer à l’effort, elle ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés.

-Barry, je t’accompagne.

-Hors de question, répondit-il.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire. C’était son homme qui était perdu.

-J’ai assez attendu. Une fois dans un autre univers, je peux t’aider à trouver rapidement si on est dans le bon grâce à mes talents informatiques.

-Non. C’est trop risqué.

-À deux vous pourrez plus rapidement le retrouver, tenta Théa.

Barry se passa une main sur le visage avant de les regarder tour à tour. Il hésitait à parler.

-C’est quoi le problème ? demanda John.

-Quand je vais dans un autre univers, je ne sais jamais à quoi m’attendre. Il y a bien sûr des versions altérées de notre réalité et de ce qu’on connait. Mais il y a aussi des planètes désertes, mortes ou inhabitables.

-Inhabitables ? répéta Felicity.

Ça voulait dire que son ami se mettait en danger à chaque fois.

-Où l’air est irrespirable ou irradié. Je ne peux pas t’amener avec moi.

Il prenait des risques incalculables pour retrouver Oliver. Elle n’avait jamais autant mesuré combien il comptait pour Barry. Combien il était prêt à sacrifier pour le retrouver sain et sauf. Car même s’il était super rapide, il devait en ressentir les effets. Elle savait que sa mission était dangereuse, mais pas à ce point. Ses amis devaient penser la même chose car l’ambiance changea et se fit plus lourde.

-Je n’arrêterai pas de chercher, assura Barry. Mais personne ne peut m’accompagner.

Felicity hocha la tête et ne discuta pas, elle laisserait son ami mener les recherches comme il l’entendait. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu’il n’abandonnerait jamais. Surtout qu’ils avaient une nouvelle preuve de vie.

…

Dix jours après son opération, Oliver arrivait à se déplacer seul avec une canne et il vivait de nouveau dans l’appartement de Kara. Ce matin, il allait donner des cours pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement et il était nerveux. Il avait hésité à reprendre son poste, c’était un de ses élèves qui l’avait trahi et livré à ses kidnappeurs, peut-être que d’autres couvraient des pensées similaires et voudraient le venger.

Il avait fait part de ses craintes à Kara qui lui avait expliqué que pendant qu’il se rétablissait, tous les agents du DEO avaient été interrogés par J’onn pour découvrir s’il y avait d’autres traîtres ou d’autres personnes qui en voulaient à lui ou à Supergirl. Il avait utilisé sa télépathie pour voir si l’un d’eux ressentait la même haine que Bowen ou s’ils étaient d’accord avec ses actions, mais aucun ne partageait ses idées. Il avait mis au point son plan seul et n’avait inspiré personne pour le suivre, au contraire, ils étaient tous écœurés et en colère contre lui. Il s’était mis à dos tout le DEO.

Oliver était tout de même mal à l’aise, il allait devoir affronter le regard de nouvelles personnes qui l’avaient vu hurler sous la torture et tordre le cou à un homme. Mais il avait décidé d’y faire face, il ne supportait plus d’être enfermé et ne pouvait pas s’entraîner ni sortir en tant qu’Arrow, sa blessure ne lui permettait de rien faire. Même cuisiner était difficile, il avait du mal à rester debout trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et il aimait donner des cours.

Kara lui avait en plus assuré que les agents attendaient impatiemment son retour, qu’ils demandaient de ses nouvelles tous les jours et qu’Alex serait de toute façon là pour le soutenir. Elle l’avait déposé au DEO, en faisant très attention à l’atterrissage pour ne pas malmener sa blessure, et il avançait lentement à l’aide de sa canne vers la salle d’entraînement où ses élèves devaient l’attendre. On le salua sur son passage et il reçut des sourires chaleureux. Il ne s’attendait pas à être si bien reçu mais cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour pousser la porte et affronter le regard des agents qu’il formait.

Ils étaient tous en tenue de sport, éparpillés sur le tapis de la zone d’entraînement, en train de s’étirer. Ils s’arrêtèrent à son arrivée et le saluèrent. Il leur fit signe de continuer mais ils hésitèrent et se retournèrent tous vers Jones qui s’avança d’un pas.

-Avant que le cours débute, je parle au nom de tous pour vous dire que nous sommes heureux de votre retour et nous espérons que votre rétablissement se passe bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Les autres hochaient la tête en signe d’assentiment et Oliver se retrouva sans voix. Il s’attendait à recevoir des reproches ou des critiques, à ce qu’ils lui disent qu’il n’avait rien à leur enseigner s’il n’était pas capable d’empêcher son propre enlèvement, et qu’ils ne voulaient plus suivre ses conseils. À la place, il recevait du soutien.

-Merci, dit-il, la gorge nouée.

-Aucun de nous n’était au courant des plans de Bowen et si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions tout fait pour l’arrêter, ajouta Barner.

Oliver hocha la tête, incapable de former le moindre mot. Ses craintes lui semblaient maintenant infondées. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures avec ces hommes et ces femmes, il les connaissait et ils le considéraient comme leur mentor. Une petite voix lui disait que Bowen avait été l’un d’eux et qu’il devrait se méfier et rester sur ses gardes. Mais il croisa le regard d’Alex qui affichait un grand sourire et il fit taire ses insécurités. Si l’un d’eux se retournait vraiment contre lui, il leur ferait face. Cela ne servait à rien de créer une distance avec eux, sauf à offrir une nouvelle victoire à Bowen. Il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre ça aussi.

-J’espère que vous avez continué à vous entraîner ces deux dernières semaines.

Ils sourirent et affirmèrent qu’ils avaient travaillé, mais que ses conseils leur avaient manqué. Après leur avoir donné des instructions, il prit la chaise déposée dans un coin par Alex et la positionna de façon à voir chacun de ses élèves. Rester debout le fatiguait, sa plaie pulsait sous les bandages. Le cours se déroula sans incident et il ne s’inquiéta pas pour le deuxième groupe qu’il avait cet après-midi. Il était sûr qu’ils l’accueilleraient de la même manière.


	29. Chapter 29

Clark survolait National City, tous ses sens en alerte pour trouver un homme. Il avait attendu la nuit, le moment où il opérait, car il n’avait aucune idée de son identité. La recherche était difficile car en plus de ça, il ne connaissait pas bien la ville, il ne venait que rarement, à chaque fois pour voir Kara. Mais ce n’était pas le but de sa visite aujourd’hui. Arrow avait repris du service depuis deux jours et il voulait le rencontrer. Ou plutôt, il voulait le voir en action sans savoir qu’il était observé pour se faire une vraie idée du héros qu’il était.

Quand Clark avait quitté la Terre pour une mission de plusieurs semaines, Arrow venait d’apparaître et les forces de l’ordre étaient à sa poursuite à cause de ses méthodes douteuses. Il s’était lui-même méfié du justicier mais ne s’en était pas mêlé, laissant Kara s’occuper du problème comme elle l’entendait. Il sévissait dans sa ville et ils n’avaient pas pour habitude d’empiéter sur les enquêtes de l’autre, même s’ils s’entraidaient à l’occasion.

Le retour d’Arrow avait fait la une de tous les journaux et il avait découvert avec stupeur que Kara s’en était fait un allié. Ils avaient souvent été vus ensemble et participaient aux mêmes missions, jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse après la prise d’otage. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, peut-être qu’il avait été blessé en aidant Kara à sauver l’otage sans qu’elle ne soit obligée de dévoiler son identité. Ou alors ils s’étaient disputés et elle lui avait interdit de revenir sur le terrain pendant un certain temps.

Il contacterait Kara pour savoir exactement quels liens elle partageait avec ce justicier, s’il était digne de confiance ou non, mais pour l’instant il voulait se faire son propre avis sur lui. Si elle l’appréciait, sa cousine risquait de le présenter sous son meilleur jour et de faire l’impasse sur ses défauts. Comme lui, elle avait tendance à voir le bien chez les gens et c’était parfois leur plus grande faiblesse. Il devait s’assurer de ses propres yeux qu’Arrow n’était pas une menace pour elle.

Clark entendit des bruits de combat et des cris et il vola dans cette direction, prêt à intervenir. Il scanna la zone avant d’arriver et s’arrêta net. Quatre hommes armés étaient à terre et un autre se battait avec Arrow. Après un instant d’hésitation, Clark décida de ne pas intervenir et de l’observer de loin, c’était l’occasion parfaite pour voir ce dont était capable le justicier. Les deux hommes échangeaient des coups à une vitesse surprenante jusqu’à ce qu’Arrow attrape le bras de son adversaire pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule et chuter au sol, évanoui. Un des hommes à terre était conscient et il pointa son arme vers lui mais Arrow le désarma avec une fléchette. Sa technique et ses mouvements étaient impressionnants et comme la presse le disait, il ne semblait pas avoir de pouvoirs.

En une seconde, il arma son arc et tira sur l’homme qui leva les mains dans un geste futile de défense. La flèche se planta dans sa cuisse dans un hurlement de douleur. Clark serra les poings, hors de lui. Arrow aurait pu simplement lui mettre un poing dans la figure pour l’étourdir, il n’était pas nécessaire de se montrer aussi violent contre quelqu’un qui était déjà à terre et désarmé.

Arc baissé, le justicier s’approcha, menaçant, et gronda :

-Si tu touches la flèche, elle explose.

-Tu es malade ! hurla l’homme. Je suis juste un dealer, pas un meurtrier !

Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Personne ne le méritait. Clark se retenait d’intervenir pour voir ce qu’avait préparé le justicier. Il ne savait de toute façon pas comment lui retirer la flèche sans qu’elle n’explose et le tue.

-Oh, c’est juste une petite explosion, si les secours sont présents tu ne mourras pas. Tu perdras ta jambe, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Certainement tes bijoux de famille.

-Tu es cinglé !

-Tu ne devrais pas insulter la personne qui tient ton futur entre ses mains.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, la voix empreinte de douleur.

Clark se demandait la même chose, il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour le plaisir. Kara ne s’allierait jamais avec une personne comme ça.

-Dis-moi où est le repaire du Black Circle et je la désactive.

-Je peux pas faire ça, il va me tuer !

-C’est ton choix, dit Arrow en lui tournant le dos pour partir. Tu peux dire adieu à ta jambe. Et à ta vie sexuelle.

C’était un interrogatoire. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ses informations. Il lui faisait penser à Bruce, avec sa froideur et sa volonté d’être prêt à tout pour obtenir justice. Mais Superman n’était que rarement vu avec Batman, les gens doutaient de leur alliance. Supergirl et Arrow par contre ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Le monde savait qu’elle cautionnait ses actes.

-Non, attends, attends ! Je…

Le justicier l’ignora et continua sa route. L’homme approcha une main tremblante de la flèche et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres, dévasté. Avec un soupir de détresse, son cœur battant à mille à l’heure, il donna l’information qui sauverait sa jambe.

-1480 Maple Street.

Un sourire satisfait s’inscrivit sur le visage d’Arrow qui s’arrêta.

-Allez, désactive la bombe ! dit l’homme, paniqué.

Le justicier se retourna vivement vers sa proie et l’attrapa par le col. Un violent coup de poing dans le visage l’envoya dans les vapes et Arrow tira une flèche vers les toits pour s’y hisser. Clark restait sans  voix devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il savait que les méthodes d’Arrow laissaient à désirer, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à tant de violence. Il avait été prêt à mutiler cet homme et pour quoi ? Pour une adresse. Comment Kara pouvait cautionner une telle chose lui était incompréhensible. Il aurait dû livrer les criminels à la police qui se serait chargée de les interroger dans les formes.

Le justicier passa de toit en toit en se fondant dans l’ombre et il le suivit dans les airs en gardant ses distances, se demandant ce qu’il faisait car il n’allait pas dans la direction de l’adresse indiquée par le criminel. Arrow s’arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques minutes, dos au bord d’un toit dégagé.

-Montre-toi ou je te tire dessus et tu ne vas pas aimer ça, gronda-t-il.

Étonné d’avoir été repéré, Clark s’approcha et se posa à deux mètres du justicier. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’il se détende en le voyant, le fait qu’il était le cousin de Supergirl n’était pas un secret, mais au contraire, il restait prêt à l’attaque, son arc dans une main, l’autre se refermant sur une sorte de grenade aux reflets rouges, prêt à la lancer.

Habituellement, les gens étaient émerveillés, heureux ou soulagés de le voir. Sauf quand il s’agissait de criminels, qui fuyaient dès qu’ils le voyaient ou l’attaquaient sans attendre. Aucun humain ne s’était dressé devant lui ainsi pour le confronter. Sauf peut-être Bruce, mais c’était une autre histoire.

-C’est une menace ?

Son ton était presque moqueur, aucune de ses flèches ne pourrait le blesser.

-Ça dépend, répondit-il sombrement. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Il craignait de se faire attaquer ou mettre en prison, ce qui n’était pas son intention. Mais il mettrait à profit cette crainte pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

-Pourquoi tu as torturé cet homme ?

Arrow se pinça les lèvres et Clark utilisa sa vision à rayons X pour voir ses traits cachés sous sa capuche. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, du plomb était mêlé au tissu, il était équipé pour le contrer.

-Ce n’était pas de la torture, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Et je n’ai pas à justifier mes méthodes devant toi.

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi effrayé de lui qu’il le pensait, et il avait raison, c’était Kara qui s’occupait de la protection de cette ville et elle lui avait laissé le feu vert pour l’y aider de la manière qu’il le voulait.

-C’est vrai. Mais tu travailles avec ma cousine et je voudrais essayer de comprendre tes motivations.

-Je…

Il s’interrompit brusquement et Clark entendit le murmure d’une voix. Il tendit l’oreille et capta ce qu’on disait à l’oreillette du justicier. Il ne travaillait pas seul.

-J’ai bien entendu ? C’est Superman ?

Il reconnaissait cette voix qui montait dans les aigus par l’excitation. Winn. Le meilleur ami de Kara. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Arrow avait le soutien du DEO, il travaillait officiellement aux côtés de Supergirl, ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour lui confier des missions et le laisser les mener comme il l’entendait. Cela changeait la donne. Il n’était pas entièrement indépendant, il répondait de ses actes.

-Ol… Arrow, confirme-le moi. C’est _lui_ n’est-ce pas ? Ça veut dire qu’il m’entend. Hey, Superman ! dit-il en levant la voix, faisant grimacer le justicier. Ne l’attaque pas, il travaille avec nous. Arrow, pourquoi tu as pas rangé tes armes en le reconnaissant ? Tu es où ? Oh mon dieu, dit moi qu’il y a une caméra, je peux pas manquer ça…

Arrow coupa la communication, ses lèvres se relevant en un petit sourire. Winn avait brisé la glace. Le justicier n’était peut-être pas aussi violent et froid que sa réputation le laissait entendre.

-Il a raison, je ne suis pas là pour t’attaquer, tu peux ranger tes armes, dit Clark, les mains ouvertes en signe de bonne foi.

S’il était allié au DEO, cela signifiait qu’il avait potentiellement accès à de la kryptonite et la grenade qu’il avait dans sa main libèrerait sûrement des rayons de soleil rouge pour l’affaiblir. Il était vraiment bien équipé.

Le bruit caractéristique d’une cape dans le vent attira son attention. Winn avait dû prévenir Kara car elle les observait du ciel, à plusieurs bâtiments sur leur gauche, certainement prête à intervenir en cas de besoin, sans les interrompre dans leur discussion.

Arrow glissa finalement la grenade dans une de ses poches et s’approcha d’un pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Son ton n’était plus aussi sombre, même s’il restait sur ses gardes. Clark était sûr qu’au moindre signe d’hostilité, il l’attaquerait. Mais ce n’était pas son intention, il n’avait même pas prévu de le confronter pour ses méthodes, il n’était venu que pour l’observer de loin et se faire son opinion sur lui et être sûr qu’il n’était pas une menace pour sa cousine. Plusieurs personnes qu’il considérait comme ses amis ou alliés s’étaient finalement retournés contre lui et il ne voulait pas qu’elle connaisse cette même trahison.

-Pour rencontrer le nouvel allié de ma cousine.

-Et m’évaluer. Me juger.

Il ne le contredirait pas.

-Je veux juste m’assurer de sa sécurité. Kara est…

-Ne dis pas son nom ! siffla-t-il.

Clark fronça les sourcils, confus. C’était son nom alien, ses alliés et le DEO le connaissaient et ils étaient seuls ici, il n’y avait pas de risque. Arrow semblait penser le contraire, il était furieux.

-Ne mets pas en danger son identité secrète plus que tu ne l’as déjà fait.

-De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que je fais toujours attention, mais il n’y a pas de risque…

-Il y a toujours un risque, gronda-t-il. Et à cause de toi, _Kal El_ , on devra toujours l’appeler Supergirl. Jamais son vrai nom. Parce que tu n’as pas pris la peine de lui faire changer de prénom quand elle est arrivée sur Terre.

Clark resta bouche bée. Kara lui avait raconté cette partie de son passé, elle lui faisait confiance au point de lui dévoiler son identité et leur histoire. Ce qu’Arrow lui reprochait était juste, il s’en était déjà mordu les doigts, mais à l’époque il n’avait pas pensé à cette variable et avait voulu épargner une autre perte à sa cousine.

-Elle venait de perdre tout son monde, je ne voulais pas qu’elle perde en plus son identité.

-Elle l’avait déjà perdue. Tu aurais dû penser à sa sécurité sur le long terme.

C’était un débat inutile, le passé ne pouvait pas être changé. Mais la réaction démesurée qu’avait eue Arrow en l’entendant prononcer son nom lui avait prouvé une chose. Il était protecteur envers Kara, il avait osé confronter Superman, un être invincible, parce qu’il estimait qu’il n’était pas assez prudent avec son identité. En quelques secondes, Arrow avait gagné son respect.

-J’étais jeune et je n’y ai pas pensé, c’est une erreur qui ne peut pas être corrigée.

Le justicier hocha la tête, satisfait qu’il reconnaisse son erreur et il revint sur leur sujet de départ :

-Alors, tu veux m’arrêter ou je peux continuer ma mission ?

L’arrêter n’avait jamais été une option, il n’avait aucune envie de se mettre Kara à dos et il venait en plus de lui prouver combien elle comptait pour lui. Mais il l’avait vu sur le point de mutiler un homme et s’il était passé à l’acte, il n’aurait pas hésité à mettre fin à ses activités de justicier.

-Tu l’aurais vraiment fait ? demanda Clark. S’il n’avait pas parlé, tu lui aurais fait exploser la jambe ?

Arrow l’étudia avant de répondre, comme s’il évaluait s’il pouvait lui dire la vérité ou non.

-C’était du bluff. La flèche n’était pas explosive.

Il était plein de surprises. Tout cela n’avait été qu’un stratagème pour obtenir l’information dont il avait besoin et il avait réussi. Clark était impressionné et il allait le lui dire mais un bruit d’explosion au loin attira son attention. Kara partit directement et il hésita un instant à la suivre, ne sachant pas s’il aurait une meilleure occasion de discuter avec le justicier.

-La prochaine fois que tu me files, je ne te préviendrai pas avant de te tirer dessus, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Rejoins-la. C’est toujours utile d’avoir des renforts.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et se retourna pour se jeter du toit. Le cœur battant, Clark s’envola dans sa direction pour le rattraper mais Arrow avait déjà lancé une flèche câblée pour se hisser sur le mur d’en face. Il était vraiment plein de surprises.

Clark décolla pour la ville voisine où avait eu lieu l’explosion, la tête emplie de questions. Il ne comprenait pas comment Arrow avait su qu’il y avait une urgence, un humain n’aurait pas pu détecter le bruit de l’explosion qui était trop faible et éloigné. Et il avait apparemment su que Kara les espionnait et était directement partie, comme il lui avait conseillé de la rejoindre. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas vraiment humain. Il n’avait pas pu le scanner à cause du plomb dans son costume.

Il chassa ses interrogations en arrivant devant une boutique soufflée par l’explosion, se concentrant sur sa nouvelle mission. Secourir autant de personnes que possible.

Ils quittèrent la ville quelques heures plus tard, tous les deux couverts de suie et exténués, mais soulagés d’avoir pu intervenir. D’après les premières estimations des pompiers, l’explosion avait été accidentelle, due à une fuite de gaz, et grâce à leur présence, peu de civils avaient été blessés. Ils les avaient remerciés d’avoir évacué tout le monde à l’hôpital, mais le bâtiment risquait de s’effondrer et ils avaient été gentiment congédiés par les experts pour qu’ils puissent faire leur travail.

Alors qu’il volait en compagnie de Kara, sa rencontre avec Arrow occupait de nouveau ses pensées.

-Tu crois qu’il est humain ? demanda-t-il, sachant qu’elle seule pourrait lui donner des réponses à ses questions, il ne chercherait pas à le revoir avant un moment.

-Qui ça ?

-Arrow.

-Bien sûr qu’il est humain, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

-Il m’a repéré alors que je le filais de loin. Et il a su que tu étais là et qu’il y avait eu une explosion. Je crois qu’il a des sens surdéveloppés.

-Je t’assure que non. Il fait juste attention à son environnement et il est toujours à l’affut de menaces potentielles.

Elle était sûre d’elle et parlait de lui avec autant d’affection qu’elle le faisait pour Alex, Winn ou J’onn. Arrow était plus qu’un allié. C’était un ami. Elle devait connaître son identité et en savoir autant sur lui que lui sur elle.

-Tu sais qui il est ?

-Oui. Et si tu n’étais pas allé derrière mon dos pour le rencontrer, je te l’aurais certainement présenté sans masque.

Il n’y avait aucune rancœur dans son ton, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il prit un air contrit, conscient qu’il aurait dû lui parler directement de ses inquiétudes concernant le justicier. Maintenant qu’il l’avait rencontré, il lui semblait être un allié de taille pour sa cousine. Il n’avait pas tremblé en se retrouvant confronté à un être aussi puissant que Superman.

-Désolé, j’étais juste… curieux. Tu me le présenteras dans les formes alors ?

-Je ne pense pas qu’il acceptera. Il aime cultiver le mystère sur son identité.

Arrow avait été impressionnant, et il était vrai qu’il était facile d’oublier l’homme qui se cachait sous le costume. Il respecterait ses souhaits et ne chercherait pas à découvrir qui il était, mais s’il avait besoin de lui ou si c’était nécessaire pour une mission, il n’hésiterait pas à demander plus de détails à sa cousine ou au DEO. Winn avait failli dire son prénom, ils devaient aussi le connaître.

-Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Oui.

Son ton était final, elle n’avait aucun doute sur sa loyauté. C’était ce qui comptait.

Kara s’arrêta et il l’imita, les lumières de National City juste à vue d’œil. Elle lui prit le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Il a fait beaucoup pour moi, sans jamais rien demander en retour. S’il m’arrive quoi que ce soit, il sera ton premier allié. Avec Alex. Ne doute jamais de sa loyauté envers moi.

Il acquiesça solennellement, se demandant ce qu’il avait pu faire pour être tenu en si haute estime par Kara. Elle le plaçait au-dessus de Winn, au-dessus de J’onn et du DEO. Elle lui assurait qu’en cas de crise, il pourrait compter sur lui et ne devrait pas perdre de temps à se méfier de lui.

-D’accord. Autre chose que je devrais savoir sur lui ?

-N’essaie pas de le filer ou il te tirera vraiment dessus, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne put retenir un rire et lui dit qu’il en prenait bien note. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas se mettre Arrow à dos, il serait un adversaire de taille et il avait des alliés puissants, Kara la première. Il aurait aimé connaître son identité mais ne regrettait pas de l’avoir confronté par lui-même. Sans ça, il n’aurait pas pu se faire une vraie idée du héros qu’il était ni découvrir combien il était protecteur envers sa cousine.

Kara avait eu raison de s’en faire un allié.

…


	30. Chapter 30

Kara flottait au-dessus de la ville, à l’écoute de tout crime ou accident qu’elle pourrait empêcher. Arrow avait repris du service depuis presque une semaine, sa blessure n’était pas encore totalement guérie mais il ne supportait plus l’enfermement. Il lui avait promis qu’elle ne lui faisait plus mal, sauf si on lui donnait un coup dessus et il évitait au maximum les combats au corps à corps, éliminant ses ennemis à distance avec son arc et ses flèches. Il était pour l’instant au DEO et attendait qu’il fasse nuit avant de la rejoindre dans les rues de National City, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

Comme ils l’avaient décidé, Kara ne le surveillait plus quand il se battait, et aucun incident n’était arrivé. Oliver lui avait expliqué que lors de ses combats, il ne s’empêchait plus à chaque fois de porter des coups mortels, il n’y pensait même plus, son esprit et ses actions étaient totalement sous son contrôle. Al Sah-Him n’était plus.

Kara était plus qu’heureuse de ce nouveau développement et Oliver semblait plus léger, comme si un poids s’était levé de ses épaules. Il profitait pleinement de sa liberté retrouvée et quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient mis fin à l’opération de vente de drogue du Black Circle, grâce à Arrow qui avait trouvé leur repaire. Avec une équipe de la police, ils avaient envahi les lieux et réussi à arrêter leur chef, le Dragon, qui allait passer de nombreuses années en prison, ainsi que de nombreux hauts-placés du gang. Ils n’avaient aucune chance de se reconstruire après ça.

Un mouvement lumineux attira son attention et elle baissa les yeux sur la ville, les sens aux aguets. Une sorte d’éclair rouge parcourait les rues et personne ne semblait le remarquer, trop rapide pour être capté par un œil humain. Elle se concentra dessus et distingua une figure humaine qui se déplaçait à une allure supersonique. C’était peut-être Flash. Oliver lui avait décrit son ami et ses pouvoirs et ça lui ressemblait.

Kara descendit à toute allure pour l’intercepter dans sa course. Même si ce n’était pas Flash, elle voulait le confronter et savoir qui il était et ce qu’il faisait dans sa ville. Elle ne prévint pas le DEO, ne voulant pas donner de faux espoir à Oliver. Il avait une conviction sans faille que ses amis le retrouveraient, mais chaque jour, leur absence lui pesait un peu plus.

…

Barry traversa le portail vers une nouvelle Terre, laissant derrière lui une Iris inquiète et une Caitlin prête à intervenir. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. L’air était respirable et la planète n’était pas dévastée. Il devait souvent faire immédiatement demi-tour au risque de sa vie. Une fois, il avait été irradié rien qu’en respirant l’air une demi-seconde et était resté plusieurs jours cloué au lit, les poumons en feu, incapable de se lever. Sans la speedforce, il n’aurait pas survécu. Malgré les risques, il ne pouvait pas arrêter les recherches. Oliver était vivant quelque part, il avait eu la chance d’atterrir sur une planète habitable et son seul espoir de retrouver sa famille reposait sur Barry. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas à son sort, pas alors que c’était de sa faute s’il s’était retrouvé dans cette position.

Il fonça vers la première ville venue et utilisa un ordinateur pour faire une recherche internet et voir si National City existait. Bingo ! Il mémorisa le chemin à parcourir et s’y rendit en quatrième vitesse, le cœur battant. Il trouva rapidement la bibliothèque qui venait de fermer et consulta tous les journaux de la ville des trois derniers mois, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur empli de joie. Arrow était apparu le lendemain de la disparition d’Oliver et il était devenu l’allié de Supergirl, comme son message l’indiquait. Il lui suffisait d’attirer son attention et elle le mènerait à lui.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu’il vit une photo d’Oliver bâillonné et attaché à une chaise. Il avait été enlevé pour forcer Supergirl à dévoiler son identité. Elle n’avait pas cédé et elle avait déclaré que l’otage était sain et sauf mais Arrow avait disparu depuis. Barry connaissait Oliver, rien ne pouvait l’empêcher de retourner sur le terrain. Il s’était passé quelque chose.

Il feuilleta frénétiquement les dernières nouvelles et trouva enfin l’annonce de la réapparition du justicier dix jours plus tôt. Son retour avait fait les gros titres. Soulagé, un poids se levant de sa poitrine, il se passa la main sur le visage. Oliver était encore en vie.

Barry parcourut la ville de long en large, espérant trouver Supergirl ou attirer son attention. S’il tombait sur Oliver, ça serait encore mieux. Un mouvement attira son regard et il leva les yeux sans arrêter sa course. Une femme habillée de rouge et de bleu le suivait à quelques mètres du sol.

-Hey ! cria-t-elle. Suis-moi !

Supergirl n’attendit pas de réponse et partit. Il la suivit sans hésitation, elle allait certainement le conduire à son ami disparu. Elle s’arrêta dans un champ à l’écart de la ville et il revit ses suppositions. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas compris qu’il était un ami d’Oliver.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Et qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ma ville ?

Elle dégageait une aura de force incroyable et il remercia le ciel qu’Oliver s’en soit fait une alliée.

-Flash. Je cherche… Arrow. Je sais que vous travaillez ensemble et je suis son ami. Tu pourrais me conduire à lui ?

-Ça dépend, répondit-elle. Quel a été le premier cadeau que tu lui as offert ?

Oliver avait pensé à tout. Même s’ils n’avaient pas reçu son message, Barry aurait su répondre, et pas ses ennemis. Zoom aurait pu se faire passer pour lui et trouver Oliver ici mais avec ce code, il aurait eu à combattre Supergirl. Quelque chose qu’il ne voudrait jamais voir arriver. Zoom était un monstre sans pitié.

-Son masque, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle l’imita et tendit la main pour qu’il la serre. Les journaux ne mentaient pas, elle avait une poigne d’acier.

-Barry, ça fait longtemps qu’il t’attend. Tu es venu seul ?

Il retira son masque, c’était inutile de le garder si elle connaissait son identité. Mais c’était étonnant qu’Oliver ait dévoilé son secret.

-Il t’a dit qui j’étais ? Je suppose que mon identité n’a pas d’importance ici.

-Il n’en a parlé qu’à ses amis proches. Mais oui, tu n’existes pas dans ce monde, donc peu importe si on voit ton visage, à part si tu comptes t’installer ici ?

-Non, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je suis là que pour ramener Arrow chez lui.

Son sourire se fana légèrement mais il n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n’allait pas car elle reprit :

-Je vois que tu es aussi prudent que lui. Tu peux l’appeler Oliver il n’y a personne ici et pas de micro.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas que quelqu’un puisse être aussi parano que lui, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et il se dit qu’ils auraient pu être de grands amis s’ils avaient vécu dans le même univers. 

-Il va bien ? Je viens d’éplucher les journaux des derniers mois et il y a trois semaines il s’est fait capturer et…

Il s’arrêta, ne voulant pas mettre des mots sur ce qu’il avait lu. Il y avait une vidéo de ce qu’ils lui avaient fait subir, mais il ne l’avait pas cherchée, l’image de son ami battu et attaché à une chaise l’avait ébranlé et il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

-Il s’en est remis, le rassura-t-elle. Il a repris du service en tant qu’Arrow il y a quelques jours.

-Tu peux me conduire à lui ? Ça fait plus de trois mois qu’on est à sa recherche et j’ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

-Oui, il travaille avec moi pour une organisation gouvernementale, donc ne sois pas surpris de te retrouver entouré d’agents armés.

Barry hocha la tête et elle lui dit qu’elle allait le prévenir de son arrivée avant d’y aller. Il était étrange qu’Oliver travaille pour le gouvernement, il avait toujours été solitaire dans ses activités et méfiant envers toute forme d’autorité. Mais il était plein de surprises, comme le prouvait le fait que Supergirl soit devenue son amie.

…

Oliver s’assit sur la chaise de Winn, sous le choc. Barry était là et allait arriver au DEO d’une seconde à l’autre. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa vie. Ça lui semblait surréel. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, car même s’il s’était créé une vie ici, sa famille, ses amis, sa ville lui manquaient.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu’il ne pense à eux. Il voulait pouvoir discuter avec sa sœur de tout et de rien, échanger des techniques de combat avec Dig, boire un verre avec Laurel et ressasser le passé, cuisiner pour Felicity et passer ses soirées avec elle. Il voulait savoir ce qu’était devenue Team Arrow, ce qu’ils faisaient de leurs journées, qui ils combattaient et qui ils aimaient, passer des moments privilégiés avec eux.

Barry était là.

Il allait rentrer chez lui.

Un rire incrédule passa ses lèvres et Winn posa une main sur son épaule, aussi surpris que lui mais certainement pas autant ébranlé. Seuls eux deux étaient en contact direct avec Supergirl et avaient reçu son appel. Le reste des agents du DEO continuaient leurs tâches habituelles, sans savoir que le monde d’Oliver venait de basculer.

Il était heureux, vraiment heureux, mais il avait aussi le cœur serré à l’idée de perdre ce qu’il avait construit à partir de rien dans ce monde. Il était justicier et professeur. L’allié de Supergirl. L’ami de Kara, Winn, Alex, J’onn. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner en une seconde.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l’apparition de Supergirl sur le balcon et Barry se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur empli de joie, Oliver se leva et le prit dans ses bras, s’assurant qu’il était bien réel, que son ami avait réussi l’impossible. Barry lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit rire.

-Pour une fois que je n’ai pas à te forcer !

-Profites-en, ça ne sera pas tous les jours.

Il remarqua du coin de l’œil plusieurs agents ranger leurs armes. Ils avaient été sur le point de menacer Barry en le voyant apparaître de nulle part et s’approcher d’Oliver. Ils étaient tous très protecteurs envers lui depuis son enlèvement, ce qui renforça sa conviction qu’il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et simplement disparaître de leurs vies.

Barry recula et le retint par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ? J’ai vu ce qu’il s’est passé dans les journaux…

-Ça va, l’interrompit-il pour le rassurer. Et sur notre Terre ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, on était tous très inquiets pour toi mais ça va être arrangé, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une lassitude dans le regard qui n’avait pas été là avant. Barry avait dû passer tout son temps libre à le rechercher, en plus de son travail pour la police et de ses activités héroïques.

-Grâce à toi. Merci Barry, dit-il sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête et lui relâcha les épaules alors que Kara les rejoignait. Son sourire n’était pas aussi sincère que d’habitude, elle était inquiète.

-Tu es prêt à faire tes adieux à cette Terre ? demanda Barry. Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de revoir tout le monde.

-Non.

Barry marqua un temps d’arrêt, il ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse. Kara lui adressait un regard surpris mais heureux et il lui fit un petit sourire. Il n’allait pas l’abandonner comme ça.

-Quoi ? croassa son ami. Tu ne veux pas revenir... ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, je n’attendais que ça. Mais j’ai une vie ici et je ne vais pas juste disparaître. J’ai besoin de quelques jours.

-Chaque jour qui passe sans toi est un supplice pour Felicity et Théa, dit-il d’un ton accusateur.

Oliver se pinça les lèvres, cherchant une solution.

-Maintenant que tu l’as trouvé, dit Kara, tu peux facilement faire des allers-retours entre ce monde et le vôtre ?

-Oui, les coordonnées sont enregistrées.

-Alors amène-les ici. Ils pourront discuter ensemble de la suite.

Elle avait résolu son dilemme en quelques secondes.

-J’y vais tout de suite, elles vont être extatiques. Oliver, ne bouge pas d’ici.

Il acquiesça et Barry activa un appareil qu’il avait en main et qui créa une sorte de tourbillon bleu qu’il traversa. Le même qui l’avait amené ici.

-C’est la chose la plus cool que j’ai jamais vue, dit Winn qui était resté dans son dos.

Oliver se rendit compte qu’il était toujours au milieu du centre de commande du DEO. Les agents s’étaient efforcés de continuer leurs tâches mais ils n’avaient pas pu s’empêcher d’entendre ce qu’ils disaient. Surtout vu la manière dont Barry était apparu de nulle part. La plupart avaient l’air inquiets et surpris mais il ne se sentait pas de leur donner des explications pour l’instant. Dans quelques secondes, les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie allaient apparaître et il n’avait pas très envie d’être au centre des regards quand il retrouverait sa famille.

-On peut utiliser la salle de conférences ?

Kara lui fit signe de la suivre et Winn promit d’indiquer le chemin à ses amis quand ils arriveraient. Dès qu’il ferma la porte derrière lui et qu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Kara le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement en lui retournant son étreinte.

-Je veux juste… en profiter tant que je le peux.

Oliver se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître et ne jamais revenir. On restera en contact et je viendrai aussi souvent que possible.

-C’est promis ?

-Promis.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son étreinte. La venue de Barry mettait fin à la vie qu’ils avaient partagée jusque-là et marquait le début d’une nouvelle ère. Il avait de la chance de s’être fait une amie comme Kara et il n’avait aucune intention de la perdre.

…

 


	31. Chapter 31

Oliver avait disparu depuis 102 jours.

À Palmer Tech, Felicity terminait de lire un rapport sur une de leurs nouvelles inventions. Il était presque vingt heures et les couloirs étaient déserts, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne comptait plus ses heures. Tout pour se distraire de l’absence de l’homme de sa vie. Dès qu’elle aurait terminé, elle descendrait dans l’Arrow Cave pour la soirée.

Elle écrivait une note à l’attention de l’auteur du rapport lorsque Barry apparut au milieu de son bureau, accompagné de Théa qui avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire.

-Je l’ai trouvé, dit-il sans préambule.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Oliver.

-Il est où ? Dans l’Arrow Cave ? demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour faire le tour de son bureau.

Elle devait le voir. Maintenant.

-Non. Il est toujours sur la Terre 38.

Elle se figea. Il y avait une possibilité à laquelle elle s’était forcée de ne pas penser. Il avait refait sa vie et ne voulait pas revenir. Mais il leur avait laissé des messages leur demandant de le chercher, leur assurant qu’il les attendait. Elle devait avoir mal compris. Et même s’il ne voulait pas venir, elle irait le voir. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle accepte la situation sans se battre.

Rayonnante de bonheur, Théa lui prit les bras.

-On va le voir ! Il va bien, il nous attend.

Felicity respira plus facilement et adressa un regard interrogateur à Barry.

-Il veut rester là-bas pour quelques jours, le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, je suppose. Mais il a demandé à ce que je t’amène avec Théa.

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et elle mit de côté ses idées noires.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Il va bien, il n’est pas blessé ?

-Il était sous le choc mais c’est normal. Et il travaille dans une sorte d’agence gouvernementale avec Supergirl, ne soyez pas surprises en arrivant.

C’était étrange. Son Oliver ne s’allierait jamais avec une telle agence, il avait trop souffert de leurs mains. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Peut-être qu’il était prisonnier et c’était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

-Il t’a semblé bizarre ? demanda Théa. Il n’a pas l’habitude de travailler pour qui que ce soit. Tu crois qu’il était forcé à être là ?

-Il ne m’a donné aucune indication d’y être contre sa volonté, dit Barry. Et aucun des agents ne le menaçait. Au contraire, ils étaient prêts à m’attaquer quand je suis apparu de nulle part mais ils ont rangé leurs armes quand Oliver m’a pris dans ses bras.

-Il t’a pris dans ses bras ? répéta Felicity d’un ton ahuri.

Son Oliver ne supportait plus ce geste d’affection.

-Oui, j’ai été surpris mais il était vraiment heureux de me voir. En même temps, ça fait trois mois qu’il est coincé là-bas.

-Barry, est-ce que c’est possible que ce ne soit pas _notre_ Oliver ?

-Tu veux dire…

-Un Oliver d’un autre univers et qui se serait aussi perdu.

-J’en doute, dit-il. Il est apparu là-bas à la même date que sa disparition. J’ai bien répondu à la question sur son cadeau, il vous connaît toutes les deux, et il était bien avec Supergirl comme son message l’indiquait.

-Mais est-ce que c’est possible ? Tu as dit qu’il y a une infinité d’univers et… l’Oliver que tu nous décris ne ressemble pas à celui qu’on a perdu.

Barry s’avança et lui prit l’épaule pour la rassurer.

-Je l’ai vu et je lui ai parlé. C’était bien mon ami, je l’ai reconnu. Tout concorde. Tu vas le voir dans quelques minutes et si vraiment tu as des doutes sur son identité, tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux d’accord ?

Il avait raison. Elle acquiesça et il demanda si elles étaient prêtes à faire le voyage. Elle mit de côté tous ses doutes et se concentra sur une chose. Elle allait revoir Oliver.

…

Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle pleine d’agents qui travaillaient devant des écrans. La plupart étaient armés et elle se sentit mal à l’aise, d’autant que tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers les nouveaux venus. Felicity prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle était avec Barry et Théa, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle chercha Oliver dans la salle, en vain. Un homme s’approcha avec un grand sourire, levant la main pour attirer leur attention. Il ne ressemblait pas à un soldat et ne portait pas d’uniforme et elle se demanda ce qu’il faisait là et pourquoi il était le seul à les accueillir. Où était Oliver ?

-Salut ! Je suis Winn, un ami d’Oliver, enchanté. Je suppose que tu es Théa, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Elle lui serra la main, Barry l’imita et Felicity se présenta, n’ayant qu’une seule question à l’esprit.

-Il est où ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

-Je vous y conduis, dit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Il a préféré se mettre dans une salle à l’écart pour être tranquille, mais bon, d’ici cinq minutes, tout le DEO sera au courant de votre venue, même s’ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes pour lui.

-Personne n’est au courant qu’il vient d’une autre Terre ? demanda Barry.

-Non, il a eu assez de mal au début pour se faire accepter, on allait pas en plus ajouter une histoire de monde parallèle.

-Mais toi tu sais qui nous sommes, s’étonna Théa.

-Oui, on est amis. Et c’est moi qui étais en charge des recherches pour lui faire traverser des univers, mais je n’ai jamais réussi, vous devrez m’expliquer comment vous faites ! Vous avez reçu ses messages ? On en a envoyé deux, mais on avait aucun moyen de savoir s’ils étaient passés.

Elle n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi exubérant et elle se demanda comment Oliver avait réussi à s’en faire un ami. Malgré la jovialité de Winn, elle n’arrivait pas à oublier qu’ils s’enfonçaient à l’intérieur du bâtiment et qu’un piège se refermait peut-être sur eux.

-Oui, c’est toi qui les as fait passer ? demanda Barry. Il faudra que tu nous montres comment, Cisco a essayé d’envoyer une réponse mais sans succès.

-Bien sûr. On y est.

Il ouvrit la porte. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes lorsqu’elle vit Oliver. Il était assis sur une chaise et une femme en costume bleu et rouge avait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Il se leva en les voyant entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis des mois, depuis qu’elle l’avait laissé seul dans leur chalet.

Théa se jeta sur lui et il l’accueillit à bras ouverts, la serrant fort comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

-Maintenant oui.

La femme à ses côtés s’essuya les yeux, émue, et Felicity remarqua alors qu’il y en avait une deuxième, en tenue de combat et armée, adossée contre un mur. Elle n’avait pas l’air menaçante, elle affichait au contraire un grand sourire. Winn était également là, à côté de Barry qui n’avait pas l’air inquiet d’être entouré d’autant de personnes inconnues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver s’était mis dans une pièce à l’écart pour les accueillir si c’était pour qu’il y ait autant de personnes présentes. Ses doutes ressurgirent, elle devait s’assurer que c’était bien lui et qu’il était en sécurité, qu’il était ici de son plein gré.

Oliver relâcha finalement sa petite sœur et reporta son attention sur elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient chaleureux et il attendait qu’elle fasse le premier pas.

-La première fois que tu m’as demandé de l’aide, dit-elle d’une voix posée sans le quitter des yeux, tu m’as amené un ordinateur criblé de balles. Et tu m’as donné quoi comme excuse ?

La femme blonde pouffa. Elle connaissait la réponse. Oliver ne détourna pas son attention de Felicity et répondit avec un petit sourire :

-Que j’avais renversé du café dessus.

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. C’était bien lui.

-Felicity, c’est bien moi. Et ces gens sont mes amis. J’ai autant confiance en eux qu’en toi.

Il avait compris ses craintes et les avait apaisées en quelques mots. Sans plus attendre, elle traversa les quelques pas qui les séparaient et enserra l’homme de sa vie dans ses bras. Il était bien là, réel. Son odeur boisée qui lui avait tant manquée lui emplit les sens. Il referma ses bras autour d’elle, une main dans son dos, l’autre à sa nuque, la retenant contre lui comme s’il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissa envelopper par la sensation de sécurité qu’il lui apportait toujours.

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Felicity le serra un peu plus fort, toutes ses appréhensions et inquiétudes envolées, le poids qui la suffoquait depuis sa disparition s’envolant en éclats et elle lâcha un petit rire, plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des mois.

-Je t’aime.

Elle se détacha doucement d’Oliver et prit son visage entre ses mains, observant chacun de ses traits, redécouvrant ce visage qu’elle connaissait par cœur. Il n’avait pas changé, et malgré quelques traces de fatigue, il semblait serein, sans une once d’inquiétude, ce qui était rare. Son regard océan reflétait tout l’amour qu’il avait pour elle et sa joie de les retrouver. Ne pouvant résister, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C’était comme retourner chez soi après une longue absence. Familier, émouvant et nostalgique.

-Tu m’as manqué, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je ne crois pas l’avoir déjà vu sourire autant, dit quelqu’un à sa gauche.

Felicity se retourna, se rappelant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, et eut le temps de voir l’agent donner une tape amicale sur la tête de Winn. Oliver garda ses mains autour de sa taille et elle se colla contre lui. Elle ne le laisserait plus hors de sa vue.

-Tu nous présentes à tes amis ? dit Théa.

-Moi c’est Ka…

-Supergirl, l’interrompit Oliver.

Elle souffla mais lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

-Je suppose que vous savez combien il est surprotecteur.

-Tu crois qu’on ne peut pas tenir un secret ? s’indigna Barry.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais ici, il y a des caméras et des micros partout.

-J’avais oublié combien tu étais parano, dit Théa.

-Non, il a raison, intervint l’agent qui ne s’était pas encore présentée. Ce secret est trop important pour le risquer. Surtout en ce moment.

Elle adressa un regard étrange à Oliver et Barry baissa les yeux, regrettant ses paroles. Il s’était passé quelque chose mais elle n’en saurait pas plus pour l’instant. Ils firent les présentations et Supergirl leur proposa à tous de s’asseoir pour discuter de la situation. Pour Felicity, c’était tout vu, il devait rentrer avec elle. Mais s’il s’était fait de vrais amis ici, elle comprenait qu’il ne veuille pas simplement disparaître de leurs vies. Il s’assit et elle l’imita, ils étaient dans une sorte de salle de conférence et il y avait largement assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Felicity se colla à lui et lui prit la main. Elle ne le laisserait pas disparaître.

Ils s’installèrent en cercle et Barry se retrouva à côté d’elle. Il avait retiré son masque, décidant de faire confiance à ces gens. Après tout, son identité n’avait pas vraiment d’importance ici. 

-Barry nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas revenir tout de suite ? commença Théa.

-J’ai construit une vie ici et je ne peux pas juste disparaître. J’ai des personnes à remercier, des amis à saluer, une démission à donner et… d’autres choses.

Felicity lui serra la main en signe de soutien et il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il avait vécu plus de trois mois ici, durant lesquels il avait tissé des amitiés, rencontré des gens, il avait apparemment un travail, sans parler d’Arrow. S’il était sur une affaire, il ne l’abandonnerait pas comme ça. Elle le comprenait et elle ne l’arrêterait pas.

-C’est sûr, dit Barry. J’y avais pas pensé sur le coup, j’étais juste excité à l’idée de te ramener à ta famille.

-Et tu n’es pas le seul, dit Théa en riant. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de John et Laurel quand il leur a dit que tu ne revenais pas tout de suite, on aurait dit qu’on venait de leur annoncer que les aliens existaient.

Oliver se tendit sous ses doigts.

-Ils sont en colère ?

-Non, ils étaient surtout soulagés, ta disparition nous a tous affectés, Ollie.

Alex pouffa avant de se cacher derrière sa main quand Oliver lui lança un regard noir. Winn répéta le surnom d’un air éberlué et Supergirl ne cacha pas son amusement. Ils semblaient tous très proches et agissaient comme si Oliver était l’un des leurs.

-Vous n’avez pas intérêt de le répéter à qui que ce soit, dit-il en levant un doigt menaçant.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous, _Ollie_ , dit Supergirl.

Oliver lui donna un coup de pied joueur en riant et Felicity sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu si insouciant. Ses rires étaient rares et il venait de leur en offrir un grâce à ces personnes qu’il semblait considérer comme sa famille et avec qui tous ses murs étaient baissés. Elle voulait apprendre à les connaître.

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

Il échangea un regard avec Supergirl qui répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Bien sûr ! Il y a un lit double dans sa chambre, et si besoin le canapé se transforme aussi en lit.

Felicity marqua un temps d’arrêt. Ils vivaient ensemble. Elle n’était pas jalouse, elle connaissait l’étendue des sentiments d’Oliver pour elle et ils venaient de s’embrasser devant Supergirl. Leur relation semblait plus fraternelle que romantique. Ce qui la surprenait, c’était qu’il ait accepté d’habiter avec quelqu’un. Il s’était isolé à cause d’Al Sah-Him et elle voulait savoir où il en était avec lui, s’il avait toujours des problèmes et pourquoi il prenait le risque d’habiter avec Supergirl. Cela allait devoir attendre, elle lui demanderait quand ils seraient seuls, pour ne pas dévoiler ce secret.

-Vous habitez ensemble ? demanda Théa. Depuis quand ? Tu arrives à le supporter ?

-Un peu plus de deux mois et c’est le colocataire parfait. Il me cuisine des plats divins tous les soirs.

Felicity sourit et posa la tête contre son épaule. Ses talents culinaires étaient dignes d’un chef et elle en avait profité pendant leurs deux semaines de bonheur.

-Oh mec, tes plats m’ont manqué, dit Barry.

-J’ai une idée, s’exclama Supergirl. Je vous invite tous à diner. Avant que tu partes, avec J’onn et James, pour fêter ton départ. Bien sûr, c’est toi qui cuisine.

Oliver grogna alors que tout le monde accueillait l’idée avec enthousiasme. Ça leur permettrait de mieux se connaître et d’en savoir plus sur la vie d’Oliver ici. Mais le concerné ne semblait pas de cet avis et se passa la main sur le visage d’un air las.

-Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire cuisiner pour sept personnes, plus toi et Flash qui mangez comme des morphales.

-Je t’aiderai, répondit-elle en balayant ses dires de la main.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Alex.

Felicity ne se proposa pas, elle n’avait aucune intention de brûler la cuisine de Supergirl. Alors qu’ils discutaient de la meilleure date et du plat pour ce dîner, Oliver lui lâcha la main pour glisser son bras dans son dos, l’attirant plus contre lui. Lui non plus n’avait pas l’intention de la laisser aller où que ce soit. Elle se blottit plus confortablement contre son homme, le cœur heureux. Ils étaient enfin réunis et rien ne pourrait les séparer.


	32. Chapter 32

Felicity sortit de la salle de bains, prête pour se coucher. Kara lui avait prêté un pyjama, un t-shirt et un pantalon en flanelle, car elle n’avait pas voulu repasser par son univers et laisser Oliver derrière elle. Elle n’avait aucune intention de le perdre de vue. Il était en pleine discussion avec Kara dans le salon et elle se rendit dans la chambre qu’il occupait depuis des semaines. Il y avait très peu d’objets personnels, à part un livre et un cahier sur la table de nuit. Il ne considérait pas l’endroit comme chez lui, il avait su qu’il n’était ici que pour un temps limité, même s’il avait dû s’attendre à ce que son séjour soit plus court. Elle n’en voulait pas à Barry, il avait fait son maximum nuit et jour pour le retrouver. Maintenant qu’il avait réussi, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de le remercier.

Elle s’assit au bord du lit et prit le livre en main, curieuse. Ce n’était évidemment pas un roman. _Enseigner pour des adultes, conseils et exemples._ Il ne s’arrêtait jamais de travailler et ne faisait rien à moitié. Elle l’imaginait facilement en professeur, il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de conseils, mais il était quelqu’un qui cherchait toujours à se perfectionner et à satisfaire les autres pour ne pas les décevoir.

La porte s’ouvrit doucement et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Oliver entrer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu’elle l’avait retrouvé, qu’il était vraiment là et que l’attente interminable avait finalement pris fin.

-Si tu veux lire quelque chose, tu peux te servir dans la bibliothèque du salon, il y a des dizaines de romans.

Felicity secoua la tête et reposa le livre à sa place. Elle n’avait aucune intention de lire alors qu’elle venait de retrouver son âme sœur, elle voulait juste en savoir un peu plus sur la vie qu’il avait menée ici. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, même après le retour de Théa et Barry sur leur Terre, mais elle avait l’impression d’avoir à peine effleuré la surface. Et elle l’avait enfin pour elle seule. Elle se leva pour poser la main sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement du contact.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle l’embrassa et il glissa ses mains dans son dos, l’attirant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Son cœur battait la chamade, éclatant de joie de pouvoir enfin sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se séparèrent avec un grand sourire, leurs fronts se touchant, Felicity se perdant dans son regard océan empli d’amour. Ils se perdirent dans un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle glissa une main sous son t-shirt, voulant redécouvrir son corps et retrouver tout ce qu’ils avaient perdu. Il l’arrêta en lui prenant l’avant-bras.

-On ne peut pas, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu’il en avait envie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se refusait à elle.

-Pas ici. Kara peut nous entendre.

-On se fera discrets, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il céda et l’embrassa dans le cou, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Avec un soupir de plaisir, elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et l’attira un peu plus contre elle, voulant ne faire qu’un avec lui.

-J’ai l’intention de te faire crier de plaisir, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Mais pas ce soir.

Il recula et elle gémit de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas lui enflammer les sens et lui dire des choses comme ça pour ensuite tout arrêter.

-Oliver…

-Kara a des sens surdéveloppés et peut entendre une conversation à l’autre bout de la ville. Je vais lui épargner ça.

-Merci Oliver ! entendirent-ils.

Sa voix était étouffée mais Felicity se figea. Elle avait vraiment tout entendu. Le rouge lui monta au joues alors que son amour lâchait un petit rire.

-Fais gaffe, elle peut aussi voir à travers les murs.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux et rabaissa son t-shirt qui s’était relevé sous les caresses d’Oliver. Un bruit sourd retentit et leur porte trembla légèrement. Il l’ouvrit en grand et elle aperçut Kara toujours assise sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de lancer une chaussure sur notre porte ?

-Tu viens de m’accuser de voyeurisme ! La prochaine fois, c’est pas la porte qui se prendra ma chaussure, menaça-t-elle.

Oliver secoua la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonne nuit Kara.

Un son étouffé lui répondit, elle supposa qu’elle lui retournait la politesse.

-Désolé, dit-il. Dès qu’on sera seuls je te promets que…

Felicity se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa, à la fois parce qu’elle était heureuse de pouvoir le faire et parce qu’elle voulait qu’il se taise. Kara n’avait pas à entendre ce qui ne les regardait que tous les deux.

-On devrait se coucher, dit-elle. On sera plus reposés demain pour discuter.

Il acquiesça et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque sa tête toucha l’oreiller, il devait être fatigué de la journée. Face à face, pas tout à fait prêts à s’endormir, ils se détaillaient à la lueur de la veilleuse, redécouvrant le visage qu’ils n’avaient pas vu depuis des mois.

Elle lui caressait doucement la joue alors qu’il dessinait des petits cercles de son pouce sur sa hanche. Sa main glissa dans son cou, le faisant tressaillir de plaisir, et Felicity fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle rencontra son t-shirt. Elle aurait voulu toucher son torse, poser sa main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre sous ses doigts, mais il avait gardé cette barrière entre eux, ce qui était une première. Il ne dormait jamais avec un t-shirt et il ne lui avait jamais caché son corps, même avant qu’ils ne soient ensemble. Il avait peut-être une nouvelle cicatrice qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle voie mais c’était improbable. Après Nanda Parbat, elle lui avait montré que les traces sur son corps ne l’effrayaient pas et ne la faisaient pas fuir.

Il cachait peut-être une blessure. Cette théorie était plus probable. Pendant les quelques heures qu’ils avaient passées ensembles, Kara avait toujours fait en sorte qu’il ait un siège à disposition et qu’il ne reste pas debout trop longtemps. Quand Théa l’avait pris dans ses bras avant de partir, il avait fait une grimace de douleur qu’il avait vite cachée. Elle reposa la main sur sa nuque, traçant sa mâchoire de son pouce.

-Tu es blessé, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, dit-il dans un soupir. C’est pratiquement guéri.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur son torse et son ventre avant de la passer sous son t-shirt.

-Je peux ?

Il acquiesça et elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, retraçant les lignes qu’elle connaissait par cœur. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller aux sensations. Elle s’arrêta lorsqu’elle toucha un bandage au milieu de son dos.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-J’ai reçu une balle.

Son cœur s’arrêta et elle lui adressa un regard effaré. Elle avait failli le perdre.

-Tu… Tu n’avais pas ton costume pour te protéger ?

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. Malgré le tissu, elle sentait ses battements. Sa chaleur.

-Non. J’ai été pris en otage par des personnes qui en voulaient à moi et Supergirl. Ils m’ont tiré dessus pendant ma fuite. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

-Quand ?

-Il y a trois semaines.

C’était récent et ça expliquait le comportement protecteur qu’avaient ses amis envers lui, même s’il était Arrow. Ils avaient failli le perdre.

-Felicity, promets-moi de… de ne pas regarder les vidéos.

-Quoi ? dit-elle dans un couinement.

-Je ne peux pas t’empêcher de faire tes recherches. Mais s’il te plait, ne regarde pas les vidéos.

Elle chercherait ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle voit ces vidéos, elle ne le ferait pas.

-D’accord. C’est promis.

Il s’approcha et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste doux et il murmura un merci sincère. Il semblait que même dans un monde différent, l’univers en avait après son homme. Elle était heureuse d’être enfin là pour prendre soin de lui.

…

Oliver était réveillé depuis près d’une heure mais n’avait aucune envie de se lever. Felicity était endormie à ses côtés et il observait son visage qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis qu’il était parti pour Central City, quatre mois plus tôt. Elle lui avait énormément manqué et il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu’il allait pouvoir retrouver sa vie. Ou plutôt, construire une nouvelle vie dans son monde. Il ne retournerait pas à une vie de solitude loin de sa famille, de ses amis et de la femme qu’il aimait.

Quitter cette Terre allait tout de même être un déchirement, il avait créé des liens forts avec Alex, Winn et surtout Kara. La kryptonienne avait réussi à baisser tous ses murs et à prendre une place dans son cœur que peu de personnes occupaient. Il la considérait comme une sœur, et même plus que cela, elle était son égale, son alliée, il pouvait se reposer sur elle et réciproquement, et ils avaient trouvé en l’autre le roc qui les aidait à refaire surface quand ils se sentaient couler. Felicity était sa lumière, elle l’aidait à voir le bien en lui et à se surpasser pour combattre ses démons. Kara comprenait sa douleur, elle avait aussi vécu des événements traumatiques, perdu plus que quiconque ne pourrait imaginer et elle avait été d’un soutien infaillible tout en respectant ses limites.

Il ne partagerait plus sa vie avec elle comme il l’avait fait ces deux derniers mois, mais il n’allait pas non plus rompre tout contact. Il avait demandé à Barry de créer un autre appareil permettant de traverser les univers pour le donner à Kara, pour qu’elle puisse le contacter à tout moment, qu’elle ait besoin d’Arrow ou d’Oliver. Et il était sûr qu’elle n’allait pas le laisser partir comme ça et qu’elle l’inviterait à dîner très bientôt.

Une autre chose qui allait vraiment lui manquer ici, c’était qu’Arrow était considéré comme un héros dans toute la ville et non comme un justicier à pourchasser. C’était encore plus vrai depuis qu’il s’était allié à Supergirl, il n’avait plus eu ni la police ni le DEO à ses trousses. Cela lui avait montré qu’il pouvait être considéré comme tel et qu’il pourrait arriver à changer son image à Star City. Quoi qu’en pense Lance.

Un quart d’heure plus tôt, il avait entendu Kara rentrer de son survol matinal de la ville avant de repartir pour le travail. Elle s’était faite discrète pour ne pas les déranger, mais il était temps qu’ils se lèvent. Il caressa doucement l’épaule de Felicity et appela son nom pour la réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, je t’avais dans mes bras.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-On doit se lever, je vais préparer le café.

Elle passa un bras dans son dos pour le retenir.

-Non… Je ne veux pas bouger.

-Tu peux rester ici, mais j’ai un rendez-vous à dix heures.

Elle leva la tête et il croisa son regard turquoise. Il avait oublié combien elle était belle. Il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Au DEO.

-Ah d’accord, je peux venir ?

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter et il la comprenait. Lui aussi voulait passer tout son temps avec elle.

-Bien sûr. Mais je devrais te laisser avec Winn pendant une heure.

Il se leva le premier et prépara le café. Kara leur avait fait la surprise de leur ramener le petit-déjeuner, et il déposa le tout sur la table avant de s’y installer. Felicity le rejoignit après être passée par la salle de bains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Kara n’est pas là ?

-Non, elle est déjà au travail. Mais elle nous a acheté des gaufres.

Elle s’assit et but une gorgée de son café.

-C’est vraiment gentil.

-C’est notre rituel, elle fait ça tous les matins et on déjeune ensemble. Mais aujourd’hui j’ai un peu tardé au lit.

Felicity fronça les sourcils et il ajouta rapidement en lui prenant la main :

-Elle est comme une sœur pour moi et je te promets que personne ne prendra jamais ta place dans mon cœur.

Elle répondit avec un sourire doux :

-Je sais, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé une famille ici et que tu ne sois pas resté seul. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes à cause de moi. On aurait pu déjeuner avec elle.

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et d’amour pour Felicity. N’importe qui d’autre aurait été jaloux. Mais pas elle. Elle avait confiance en lui et pensait à son bien-être avant tout, elle respectait déjà l’amitié qu’il avait avec Kara et voulait passer du temps avec elle.

-On le fera demain, promit-il. Aujourd’hui, j’ai préféré rester dans les bras de la femme de ma vie.

Elle rougit et lui fit un grand sourire avant de goûter aux gaufres. Elle gémit et déclara qu’ils devraient en ramener sur leur Terre, elle n’en avait jamais mangé d’aussi bonnes.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d’un ton faussement songeur. L’autre jour, elle m’a ramené des viennoiseries de Paris qui étaient vraiment délicieuses.

Il la vit saliver à l’idée et lui promit de demander à Kara d’en ramener.


	33. Chapter 33

Felicity s’était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit, s’assurant à chaque fois qu’Oliver était dans ses bras et qu’il n’avait pas disparu, que tout n’avait pas été qu’un rêve. Elle se rendormait aussitôt, rassurée de le trouver à ses côtés.

Ils déjeunaient maintenant dans la bonne humeur, profitant de la présence de l’autre et discutant des mois qu’ils avaient passés seuls, essayant d’en savoir autant que possible sur ce que l’autre avait vécu. Pouvoir simplement parler avec lui, voir son sourire éclairer son regard et créer des lignes de bonheur sur son visage était simplement magique. Elle voulait passer toutes ses nuits et tous ses réveils avec lui et lui posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu vas revenir à Star City ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Felicity sourit, soulagée à l’idée qu’ils ne seraient plus séparés. Oliver baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et la tourna entre ses doigts. Il était nerveux. Peut-être inquiet à cause d’Al Sah-Him, ils n’en avaient pas encore discuté. Elle posa la main sur les siennes pour lui assurer sans un mot qu’il avait son soutien quoi qu’il en soit. Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, emplis d’espoir et d’une fragilité qu’elle n’avait que rarement vue.

-Felicity… Est-ce que tu voudrais emménager avec moi ?

Elle se figea, incapable de répondre, trop surprise par ce retournement de situation. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il lui explique qu’ils devraient garder leurs distances à cause de son alter ego mais au contraire, il lui proposait qu’ils habitent ensemble. Il lui serra la main et continua :

-Je sais que c’est tôt dans notre relation, on a vraiment partagé que deux semaines en tant que couple, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir attendu des années. Et je suis sûr d’une chose. Je veux m’endormir tous les soirs dans tes bras et me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés.

Ses yeux s’embrouillèrent de larmes, ses mots faisant échos à ses pensées. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire et il se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Il avait le goût du café. Les mains toujours jointes, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, le moment était parfait.

-Je t’aime, dit-il tendrement.

-Moi aussi.

Ils reprirent leur petit déjeuner, le sourire aux lèvres à l’idée du futur qui les attendait.

-Tant qu’on est seuls, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, tu pourrais me dire ce qu’il en est d’Al Sah-Him ?

Il se figea et elle s’en voulut d’avoir abordé le sujet si tôt. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, il l’avait toujours tenue au courant de ses progrès avant sa disparition. Aux dernières nouvelles, il arrivait à se contrôler lors de ses combats et il avait été sur le point de rentrer. Pas d’habiter avec elle, pas encore, mais de revenir chez lui, à Star City.

-Ce n’est pas un secret ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a presque trois mois, des agents du DEO ont essayé de m’arrêter et j’ai perdu le contrôle.

-Tu les as tués ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Non. Je les ai gravement blessés et Kara m’a arrêté. Alex était là et J’onn et Winn sont au courant parce qu’ils ont assisté à mon interrogatoire. On a pas été meilleurs amis au premier regard, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air surpris.

Elle se doutait qu’ils n’étaient pas devenus si proches en un instant, mais se dire qu’ils l’avaient vu à son plus bas, alors qu’il était ce monstre qu’il n’arrivait pas à contrôler et qu’ils lui avaient tout de même donné une chance et accepté sa présence dans leur vie était incroyable. Elle remercierait encore Kara et chacun de ses amis pour ne pas l’avoir abandonné.

-Felicity, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Al Sah-Him a disparu. Il ne fait plus partie de moi.

Envahie d’espoir, elle chercha son regard et y trouva une conviction sans faille. Mais ça n’avait pas de sens, s’il était apparu à peine trois mois plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu’il était complètement parti. Malgré tous les efforts qu’il avait faits sur leur Terre, il lui avait toujours dit qu’il le sentait en lui, qu’il devait toujours se battre contre lui pour qu’il ne prenne pas le contrôle sur son corps. Et aujourd’hui, il lui disait qu’il avait disparu.

-Comment ?

-Grâce à Barry, j’ai appris à le contrôler sur le terrain. Tu te rappelles que j’étais sur le point de rentrer à l’époque. Mais pas de vivre avec toi.

Elle acquiesça. Il n’avait voulu prendre aucun risque. Le monstre en lui n’attendait qu’à réapparaître.

-Habiter avec Kara m’a permis de m’habituer à vivre avec la présence de quelqu’un là où je me sentais chez moi. Même si elle me surprend, je sais que c’est elle, je n’attaque plus.

-Tu l’as attaquée ? murmura-t-elle.

-C’est arrivé. Mais elle est indestructible. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais pas la blesser. C’est pour ça que je suis resté.

Il ne l’aurait jamais mise en danger. Sans Kara et sa force, il n’aurait jamais osé habiter avec quelqu’un. Grâce à elle, il savait maintenant qu’il pouvait se contrôler.

-Et tu crois que dans un nouvel environnement, et avec moi, il n’apparaîtra pas non plus ?

-Il n’existe plus, dit-il d’un ton final. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque d’habiter avec toi si je n’en étais pas certain.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et il soupira de contentement.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Qui aurait deviné qu’il te suffisait d’être ami avec un méta-humain et une extraterrestre d’un autre univers pour guérir ?

Il rit doucement avant de détourner les yeux, comme s’il redoutait sa réaction.

-Ils m’ont beaucoup aidé. Mais j’ai aussi eu les conseils d’une psy.

Interdite, elle le fixa, s’attendant à ce qu’il dise qu’il plaisantait. Mais c’était la vérité. Il avait consulté quelqu’un pour discuter de ses problèmes et essayer de les résoudre. Il l’avait toujours refusé sur leur Terre, redoutant de parler de ses expériences avec quiconque. Même avec ses amis il gardait le secret sur les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Ses cinq années en enfer restaient en grande partie un mystère même si elle en connaissait des bribes. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il croisa son regard.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce n’était pas facile mais je lui ai parlé de ce qu’il s’est passé à Nanda Parbat. Pour me débarrasser de _lui_. Et elle m’a fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas une deuxième identité mais un moyen de défense que je devais arrêter d’utiliser. Il y a trois semaines, je me suis fait enlever et malgré les circonstances, je n’ai pas perdu le contrôle.

-Il est vraiment parti, murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle afficha un grand sourire, un nouveau poids se levant de sa poitrine. Oliver avait guéri ses blessures, il avait accepté de l’aide et il allait vivre avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureuse.

Il jeta un œil sur l’heure et se leva.

-J’ai rendez-vous avec la psy. Je vais discuter avec elle de mon retour et lui annoncer qu’elle ne m’aura plus pour patient.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Tu m’as dit que c’était au DEO.

-Oui, elle travaille pour eux. C’était dans notre accord, j’étais obligé de la consulter. J’étais hésitant au début mais j’ai décidé de prendre cette chance de parler librement. On sait tous les deux que je ne peux pas le faire sur notre Terre.

C’était vrai, il ne pourrait jamais parler de ce qu’il avait vécu là-bas, même avec un psy d’ARGUS par exemple. Il y aurait toujours le risque que ses secrets soient réélés et sa vie détruite. Ici, ce risque n’existait pas et ça lui avait permis de parler et d’être aidé. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il perde ça.

-Tu pourrais rester son patient. Faire le voyage une fois par semaine ou quand tu en as besoin pour discuter avec elle. Elle pourrait continuer à t’aider.

-J’y avais pas pensé mais tu as raison, je vais voir avec elle. Pour l’instant, je dois me préparer pour y aller, tu voudrais bien m’aider pour mes bandages et ma pommade ?

Ça faisait des mois qu’elle n’attendait que ça. Prendre soin de lui.

…

Felicity se réveilla en pleine nuit et ne sentant pas Oliver contre elle, elle se retourna pour vérifier qu’il était bien là. Elle soupira de soulagement en distinguant les contours de son corps dans la pénombre et se rapprocha pour se coller contre lui mais elle se figea à quelques centimètres lorsqu’elle entendit un gémissement. C’était lui qui l’avait réveillée, il devait faire un cauchemar. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle en était témoin mais les bruits qu’il faisait lui brisaient le cœur. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et sortit du lit, se rappelant qu’elle ne devait surtout pas le toucher.

Le voir souffrir lui était insupportable. Il avait les traits marqués par la douleur, les lèvres pincées comme s’il se retenait de l’exprimer et les poings serrés sur ses draps. Elle devait le réveiller. Elle appela son nom, de plus en plus fort, le suppliait d’ouvrir les yeux, de reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais il ne l’entendait pas.

On toqua à la porte et elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser de question, Kara entra, en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard rassurant. Elle se demanda combien de fois elle était déjà intervenue pour aider Oliver, et sentit à nouveau cette pointe de jalousie dans son cœur, car elle avait été là quand Felicity avait été coincée dans autre univers, incapable d’aider son homme. Elle chassa ces pensées, son cœur encore trop meurtri par Oliver qui était en proie à un cauchemar horrible.

-Recule et surtout ne le touche pas, dit doucement Kara.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, pleinement consciente qu’il était dangereux quand il n’avait pas le contrôle sur lui.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Il ne se réveille pas. Il ne m’entend pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle était plus paniquée qu’elle le pensait, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu dans cet état et elle avait pensé que ses démons seraient partis avec Al Sah-Him. Ce n’était pas le cas.

-Je vais te montrer. On a trouvé une solution.

Kara s’approcha du lit et prit un des oreillers qu’elle jeta sur Oliver. Il se débattit et ouvrit les yeux, tenant l’oreiller d’une prise implacable. Si ça avait été elle, il aurait laissé des bleus sur son corps.

-Oliver, tu es en sécurité, dit Kara d’un ton calme. Tu es dans ta chambre, je suis là et Felicity aussi. Regarde.

Il haletait et observait ses alentours comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois.

-Kara ? dit-il d’une petite voix.

-Oui.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit plusieurs fois, chassant les images qui le hantaient. Felicity les rejoignit à pas lents alors que Kara lui demandait si elle pouvait le toucher. Il acquiesça doucement et elle posa une main dans son dos pour dessiner des cercles rassurants. Felicity s’assit à côté de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules et il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle allait refermer son étreinte autour de lui mais Kara lui fit signe que non. C’était vrai qu’il ne supportait pas d’être pris dans les bras de quiconque avant sa disparition, mais depuis qu’elle l’avait retrouvé il les initiait lui-même. Peut-être que dans son état fragile il ne l’accepterait pas et se sentirait pris au piège. Elle suivit le conseil de Kara et lui caressa doucement la nuque.

-Ça va aller ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, désolé…

-Ne t’excuse pas. Pas pour ça.

-Je t’ai blessée ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le mot et elle recula un peu pour qu’il la regarde dans les yeux et y voie tout son amour.

-Non. Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas te toucher, mais je n’arrivais pas à te réveiller.

-On aurait dû t’en parler, mais on a oublié, dit Kara. On a longtemps cherché un moyen pour le réveiller sans danger pour toi et on a trouvé la solution.

-Avec un oreiller, dit-elle.

-Oui. Même s’il l’utilise pour se défendre et te le jette dessus, ça ne te fera pas mal.

Il avait laissé Kara l’aider avec ses cauchemars. C’était logique, il ne risquait pas de la blesser. Ils avaient aussi cherché un moyen pour que Felicity puisse l’aider à son tour. Oliver n’avait jamais abandonné l’espoir de les retrouver, de rentrer chez eux, et il avait continué à essayer de guérir pour pouvoir vivre avec elle. Elle voulait l’embrasser mais se retint, il n’était pas dans l’état émotionnel pour le faire, il était encore tremblant de son cauchemar.

-C’est quand même un réveil violent. Il n’y a pas de risque qu’Al Sah-Him apparaisse ?

Il tressaillit sous ses doigts et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

-Ne dis pas ce nom, siffla Kara.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne devait pas dire Al Sah-Him ?

Le regard de la kryptonienne s’adoucit en voyant sa confusion.

-Ça lui fait du mal à chaque fois, de l’entendre.

-C’est vrai ? demanda-t-elle à l’attention d’Oliver.

-Ça ne fait rien, murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira de frustration et resserra son étreinte sur son homme. Il minimisait toujours sa douleur, comme si elle n’avait pas d’importance. Il recula finalement et se passa la main sur le visage, chassant les dernières images qui l’avaient hanté.

-Il est parti, dit-il, et je préfèrerais ne plus parler de lui. Je suis désolé de t’avoir effrayée et de vous avoir réveillées. Peut-être… qu’on ne devrait pas dormir ensemble finalement.

Felicity avait envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place et Kara n’était pas en reste. À la place, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de parler.

-Je t’aime Oliver. Toi et ton passé. Je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu as des difficultés à dormir après tout ce que tu as enduré. Je ne vais en aucun cas te laisser seul dans ces moments, pas si je peux être là. En plus vous avez trouvé une solution pour que je te réveille sans danger, il n’y a aucune raison pour que je me prive de toi à mes côtés.

Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main en murmurant un merci. Les yeux brillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kara partit en leur promettant de ramener un petit-déjeuner royal. Felicity murmura qu’elle espérait que ça serait des croissants de Paris et Oliver lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu sais qu’elle peut t’entendre ?

-Je compte dessus.


	34. Chapter 34

Kara avait pris congé pour passer la journée avec Oliver et l’aider dans les préparatifs de la soirée où elle avait invité tous leurs amis. Ils avaient passé la matinée à préparer les desserts dans la bonne humeur et Alex les avait rejoints en fin d’après-midi pour cuisiner avec eux, Oliver en chef de cuisine évidemment. Felicity était restée dans le salon, gardant un œil sur son homme, assurant qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de couper des doigts ni de brûler des casseroles aujourd’hui. Concentrée sur son ordinateur, elle travaillait à créer une ligne de communication privée entre les deux Terres. Winn et un certain Cisco travaillaient aussi sur le projet et Kara était heureuse de voir qu’Oliver n’avait aucune intention de disparaître de sa vie et faisait tout pour qu’ils gardent le contact.

Elle reprit pied dans la réalité lorsque la sonnette retentit. C’était James qui était le dernier de ses amis à arriver, Winn et J’onn étaient déjà installés au salon. Il ne manquait plus que ses invités de la Terre 1. Elle conduisit James au salon où tout le monde avait déjà un verre en main et Oliver se leva pour le saluer et le présenter à Felicity qui ne l’avait pas encore rencontré. Elle espérait qu’ils s’entendraient tous bien ensemble mais ne s’en inquiétait pas trop, elle avait déjà rencontré les amis d’Oliver et ils lui avaient tous fait bonne impression.

La veille, ils avaient reçu la visite surprise de Théa qui avait voulu revoir son frère. Elle la comprenait, elle n’aurait pas quitté Alex d’une semelle si elle avait soudainement disparu dans un autre univers. Théa était accompagnée de Laurel, une autre amie d’Oliver dont il lui avait peu parlé. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’ils partageaient une lourde histoire, emplie de sentiments bafoués et de confiance brisée, mais qu’ils avaient réussi à rester amis malgré toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées. Ça, et le fait qu’elle se battait tous les soirs à ses côtés en tant que Black Canary. Ce qui était vraiment cool.

Kara l’avait bien sûr invitée à leur soirée, tout ami d’Oliver était le bienvenu, le but était de tous faire connaissance et de passer un bon moment ensemble, et elle avait accepté. Laurel cachait derrière ses sourires une tristesse et une douleur qu’elle reconnaissait. Elle avait perdu quelqu’un de cher. Elle émettait aussi une aura de force incroyable, comme si elle était prête à faire face à tous les défis.

Un portail bleu se forma juste devant sa porte d’entrée et tous se levèrent pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Barry apparut, Laurel et Théa à ses côtés. Oliver fit les présentations et ils prirent place à table. Ils échangeaient tous des amabilités, faisant peu à peu connaissance dans la bonne humeur.

-Alors, comment vous êtes devenus amis ? demanda Barry à l’attention d’Oliver et Kara.

-J’aimerais bien savoir aussi, dit Théa. Oliver n’accorde pas son amitié facilement.

Kara allait répondre mais Alex la devança.

-Je pense que c’est quand il est venu chez elle parce qu’il avait été blessé et avait besoin d’aide.

Oliver se figea et Felicity lui adressa un regard paniqué.

-Tu étais blessé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Au point de demander de l’aide à une inconnue ? ajouta Théa.

Il poussa un soupir et adressa un regard appuyé à Alex, la blâmant silencieusement pour la bombe qu’elle venait de lâcher. Elle avait au moins l’air contrit. Il allait parler mais Felicity l’interrompit :

-Ne dis pas que c’était rien, c’était assez grave pour que tu ne t’en occupes pas toi-même.

-J’avais reçu un léger coup de couteau dans le dos et Kara m’a aidé à suturer la plaie parce que je ne pouvais pas l’atteindre. Ce n’était pas si grave, la cicatrice a presque disparu. Et non, ajouta-t-il à l’attention d’Alex, ce n’est pas à ce moment qu’on est devenus alliés. Ça s’est fait au fil de nos rencontres.

-Tu étais prêt à suturer ta propre plaie ? s’étonna James avec une grimace.

-Il n’avait pas le choix, il était seul ici, dit J’onn.

-Oh non, dit Laurel, même chez nous, entouré d’amis, il déteste recevoir de l’aide.

Oliver serrait les dents. Il maintenait une façade amicale mais il était clair pour Kara que la conversation le mettait mal à l’aise, il n’avait pas de bonne réponse à donner et il se sentait acculé. Elle reprit le sujet de départ pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Je pense que la première fois que je t’ai vu comme un potentiel allié, c’est à notre deuxième rencontre.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait à la première ? demanda Felicity. Laisse-moi deviner, il a utilisé sa voix d’Arrow tonitruante et t’a menacée de son arc pour que tu ne l’approches plus et le laisse faire son travail. Ou alors il t’a tiré dessus avant de s’échapper par les toits. Mais alors tu aurais pu le suivre comme tu peux voler et sa flèche ne t’aurait pas ralentie…

-Tu n’es pas loin, l’interrompit Kara avec un sourire. Je l’ai vu tomber du ciel quand il a traversé le portail et j’ai voulu le sauver, et il m’a accueillie en me menaçant d’une flèche.

-Typique, murmura Barry.

-Je suis pas surprise, dit Théa.

-Pour ma défense, dit Oliver, je venais d’atterrir dans un monde parallèle et une femme _qui pouvait voler_ m’a pris en chasse.

-Ça a dû te faire un choc, dit J’onn.

-Au moins, tu n’as pas tiré, ajouta Winn. Sinon elle ne t’aurait pas laissé repartir comme ça.

-Et de là vous êtes devenus amis ? demanda Laurel.

Kara pouffa et Oliver secoua la tête. Ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant de se qualifier d’amis. Leur amitié s’était construite au fil du temps.

-Non, il était considéré comme un criminel et Supergirl avait pour ordre de l’arrêter, dit Alex.

-Et tu as réussi à lui échapper ? s’étonna Barry. Je croyais qu’elle avait la super vitesse, la vision à rayons X, des sens surdéveloppés…

-Oui, mais Oliver est un ninja, dit Felicity.

Alex s’étrangla dans son verre et toute l’assemblée rit à la comparaison.

-Je l’ai retrouvé et il a réussi à me convaincre qu’il était un héros, expliqua Kara.

Elle l’avait espionné alors qu’il sauvait une fille d’une agression et elle avait su, à ses gestes, à ses paroles, qu’il n’était pas un criminel et ne méritait pas d’être enfermé. Il voulait seulement aider la ville, à sa façon.

-On n’en doute pas, dit Barry avec un petit sourire. Tu sais qu’il était le premier sur notre Terre ? Il nous a tous inspirés.

-Vraiment ? s’étonna Alex.

-Il y a aussi les rumeurs d’un certain Batman à Gotham, mais aucun de nous ne le connaît.

-Non, dit Oliver. Batman n’existe pas. C’est une légende urbaine inventée par la police pour effrayer les criminels.

Kara éclata de rire et James expliqua :

-Batman est réel. Superman et lui ont souvent collaboré.

-Peut-être dans ce monde, mais dans le nôtre…

-Je crois qu’il est jaloux, dit Felicity avec un petit sourire.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, ajouta Barry, tu restes notre justicier favori.

Oliver marmonna qu’il n’était pas jaloux d’une chauve-souris qui n’existait même pas et la conversation reprit sur ses plans pour la suite. Il allait quitter cette Terre dans trois jours. Il ne le savait pas, mais les agents du DEO lui préparaient une fête surprise pour son départ. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

Kara se faisait peu à peu à l’idée qu’il allait partir même si son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu’ils en parlaient. Elle aimait vivre avec lui et combattre le crime ensemble. Elle n’avait jamais eu ça avant, elle n’avait jamais partagé autant sa vie avec quelqu’un. Et même s’il n’y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux, il lui avait montré qu’elle pourrait trouver une personne qui partagerait tous les aspects de sa vie impossible. Il l’avait acceptée et ne l’avait jamais traitée différemment parce qu’elle était une extraterrestre.

Elle lui était reconnaissante d’avoir repoussé son départ de quelques jours, la séparation en était moins brutale. La présence de Felicity ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, Oliver n’avait plus à passer ses journées seul ou au DEO alors qu’elle était à CatCo. Et elle voyait combien elle le rendait heureux et le complétait. Ces deux-là étaient destinés à être ensemble.

-C’est délicieux comme à chaque fois, dit James. Tu as pris des cours de cuisine ou c’est un talent naturel ?

-J’ai appris ici et là, répondit vaguement Oliver.

-C’est un secret, dit Théa. Après avoir disparu cinq ans sur une île déserte il est revenu avec des talents de chef.

James, J’onn, Winn et Alex se figèrent, adressant un regard ahuri à Oliver. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette île. Et Théa venait de dévoiler ce secret comme si ça n’en était pas un, comme si tout le monde était au courant. L’intéressé prit une inspiration tremblante et serra le poing.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit, murmura Laurel comme si elle avait peur de briser le silence.

De fait, tout le monde prit la parole en même temps.

-C’est là que tu t’es entraîné ? demanda James.

-Cinq ans… répéta J’onn.

-Tu étais coincé ou tu t’es isolé exprès ? demanda Winn.

-Tu étais seul ? Comment tu as fait pour ne pas perdre la tête ? Et Kara, ajouta Alex en lui tapant le bras, tu savais ? Et tu n’as jamais rien dit ?

-C’est lui qui choisit qui a le droit de savoir, répondit-elle. Mais je suppose que ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Théa qui avait l’air penaude.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Théa. Je ne savais pas…

Oliver leva la main et le silence se fit immédiatement. Il s’adressa en premier lieu à sa sœur.

-C’est pas grave, Speedy.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et hocha la tête, rassurée qu’il ne lui en veuille pas. Kara par contre n’était pas prête à lui pardonner. Comment avait-elle pu dévoiler un secret de son frère de manière si insouciante, comme si ça ne représentait pas cinq années de douleur ? Elle eut sa réponse alors qu’Oliver s’adressait à toute la table.

-Il y a huit ans, j’étais en voyage sur le bateau de mon père et il a coulé. J’ai échoué sur une île et je n’ai pu rentrer chez moi que cinq ans plus tard. Sur notre Terre, tout le monde est au courant, j’ai fait la une des journaux télévisés à mon retour miraculeux. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de le mentionner ici.

Kara allait ajouter qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se justifier et ensuite changer de sujet, mais Winn la devança.

-C’est là que tu es devenu Arrow ? C’est pour ça que tu utilises un arc et des flèches !

-Tu les as fabriqués toi-même ? demanda James impressionné.

-Aucune chance, dit Laurel. À l’époque, il ne savait rien faire de ses mains.

-C’est vrai, dit Oliver avec un sourire. Il y avait quelqu’un sur l’île qui m’a appris à survivre.

-Je le savais, murmura Théa.

-Ainsi que des dizaines de femmes, marmonna Felicity.

-Bien sûr, tu avais un mentor, s’exclama Winn comme s’il venait de faire une découverte scientifique. Tu n’as pas pu apprendre seul toutes tes techniques de combat, il t’a tout appris.

Kara n’écouta pas la suite. Tous ses amis étaient stupéfaits d’apprendre ce qu’avait vécu Oliver mais aucun d’eux ne prenait en compte que c’était synonyme de douleur et de perte. Il avait tout perdu sur cette île, sa famille, son innocence, sa joie de vivre. Il s’était transformé pour survivre et après trois ans de retour à la civilisation, il vivait encore avec ses traumatismes et commençait à peine à s’autoriser à être heureux.

Étonnamment, Oliver répondait à leurs questions le sourire aux lèvres alors qu’elle savait qu’il détestait en parler et que le faire devant tant de personnes, sans pouvoir contrôler ce qui était dit était une épreuve. Elle ignora la conversation et porta toute son attention sur son ami, cherchant le moindre signe de détresse. Il ne serrait pas le poing ni les dents. Il ne tremblait pas et son cœur ne s’affolait pas dans sa poitrine. Il était d’un calme étonnant alors qu’il parlait de son passé douloureux.

Elle détailla son visage et retint de justesse un mouvement de recul. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu avec un si grand sourire. Ce n’était pas un de ses sourires en coin qu’elle affectionnait tant. Il n’illuminait pas son visage et ses yeux ne reflétaient pas sa joie. Il n’avait pas non plus son regard froid qu’il réservait aux criminels mais il manquait quelque chose dans ses iris clairs. Il se protégeait avec un sourire fabriqué. Il avait dressé un mur entre lui et ses amis, ne supportant pas de parler de son passé et ne voulant pas blesser les personnes qui l’entouraient.

Kara devait réparer ça. Il était dans cette situation à cause d’elle, c’était son idée de rassembler ses deux mondes et elle n’avait jamais demandé son avis. Elle voyait maintenant en quoi c’était une mauvaise idée quand on gardait des secrets qui avaient le pouvoir de vous détruire. Les habitants de la Terre 1 et ceux de la Terre 38 avaient une vision très différente de la personne qu’était Oliver et elle les avait forcés à se rencontrer. Cette soirée était une épreuve pour lui.

Kara s’infiltra dans la conversation, la déviant habilement peu à peu jusqu’à ce que le sujet tourne complètement sur leur vie ici et les exploits qu’ils avaient réalisés ensemble. Son armure disparut enfin et un de ses vrais sourires en coin fit même son apparition. Elle veillerait à ce que cette soirée ne tourne pas en cauchemar pour son ami.

Un verre se brisa et un corps tomba au sol.

Kara se leva brusquement. Il y avait une bagarre dans un bar de l’autre côté de la ville.

-Je reviens, une urgence, dit-elle avant de s’envoler.

Un éclair rouge la suivit.

…

Laurel et Théa se levèrent dès que Kara et Barry disparurent.

-Oliver, comment on peut aider ? On les rejoint en moto ?

-Non. On reste ici et on les laisse s’en occuper.

-Quoi ? s’étonna Laurel. On ne va pas les laisser seuls.

-Si, répondit-il calmement.

-Elle a dû entendre quelque chose et s’en occupe, expliqua Alex. Si elle avait besoin d’aide elle l’aurait dit. C’est sûrement une agression ou un accident, elle n’a pas besoin de renforts.

-Le temps qu’on enfile nos costumes ils seront de retour, des gâteaux pleins les mains.

Elles reprirent leurs places mais regardaient Oliver d’un air surpris.

-Depuis quand tu laisses quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper des criminels ? demanda Laurel. Si je me souviens bien, tu détestes déléguer.

Elle avait raison d’être surprise, à l’époque, il était toujours le premier sur le terrain et il ne laissait jamais personne d’autre combattre s’il pouvait le faire. Même avec Roy, il avait toujours été présent ou occupé à se battre autre part.

-Je n’ai pas à mener toutes les batailles, surtout si Supergirl peut s’en occuper en un claquement de doigts. On est pas à Starling, la situation est différente ici.

-Star City, corrigea Felicity.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire au nouveau nom.

-Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Felicity m’a un peu raconté mais…

-On en discutera avec John, dit Laurel. Mais la situation s’empire et Dhark a de plus en plus d’emprise sur la ville.

Il hocha la tête. Sa ville l’attendait et il serait bientôt de retour. Il espérait que Diggle saurait lui pardonner ses erreurs et qu’ils pourraient reconstruire leur amitié. Pour l’instant, il lui en voulait encore et avait refusé l’invitation de Kara, disant qu’il n’était pas prêt à partager un dîner amical et à faire comme si tout allait bien entre eux. Mais Laurel lui avait aussi dit qu’il était soulagé de le savoir sain et sauf, sa disparition l’avait aussi affecté. Cela donnait de l’espoir à Oliver pour la suite de leur amitié.

-On pourrait aider, dit Alex, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Kara et J’onn pourraient…

-Non, l’interrompit Oliver d’un ton final. Ce Dhark manipule la magie. Je ne veux pas qu’il connaisse l’existence d’aliens ni du multivers.

-Attendez, attendez, revenez en arrière, dit Winn. Vous combattez aussi ? Vous avez des noms de code ? Et un costume ? Je peux les voir, je pourrais les améliorer.

Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée, Winn avait rendu son costume ultra performant contre les menaces aliens. Ils n’avaient encore rencontré aucun extraterrestre sur leur Terre, mais il était possible qu’ils existent, et avoir les moyens de s’en défendre en cas d’attaque serait un avantage considérable.

-Oui, moi c’est Black Canary et Théa est Speedy.

Winn semblait aux anges.

-Speedy ? Tu as de la super vitesse comme Barry ?

-Non, c’est un surnom qu’Oliver et… Tommy utilisaient quand j’étais petite et il a décidé que ça serait mon nom de code.

-Je ne crois pas que Cisco te laissera toucher à leurs costumes, intervint Felicity.

-Aucune chance, dit Barry en arrivant avec une boîte de donuts, tout sourire.

-Où est Kara ? demanda directement Alex, inquiète.

-Elle a perdu.

Kara apparut, le souffle court.

-C’est de la triche ! Tu es passé à travers les murs !

-Et toi tu peux voler, j’ai juste utilisé mes capacités au maximum.

Kara fit la moue et passa par sa chambre pour se changer en quatrième vitesse.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Laurel.

-Oui, c’était juste une bagarre dans un bar, on a calmé tout le monde.

-Et on a acheté des donuts, ajouta Barry en levant la boîte d’un air triomphant.

Oliver sourit, ses deux amis avaient le don de le mettre de bonne humeur avec leurs bêtises.

-Tu n’avais pas préparé un dessert ? demanda Théa, étonnée.

-Si, mais ils ont un trou à la place de l’estomac.

Barry et Kara s’indignèrent et Alex rit de bon cœur. Cette soirée qu’il avait redoutée n’était finalement pas si éprouvante. Il avait été difficile de maintenir l’équilibre entre ce que ses amis de la Terre 38 et ceux de la Terre 1 savaient de lui, sans mentir ou s’emmêler dans des demi-vérités, mais il pensait s’en être sorti avec l’aide discrète de Kara.


	35. Chapter 35

**Épilogue**

…

Arrow et Supergirl venaient de passer leur dernière soirée à combattre le crime ensemble. Oliver s’était arrêté sur le toit qui avait la plus belle vue de la ville, celui où Kara et lui s’étaient réconciliés et où elle lui avait rappelé la valeur de ce qu’il faisait en tant qu’Arrow.

Accoudé à la rambarde, il observait la ville qu’il avait défendue pendant trois mois et qu’il allait quitter. Il ne s’inquiétait pas, il la laissait entre de bonnes mains, il n’avait été qu’un renfort pour Supergirl. Elle avait en plus le soutien du DEO et ne serait jamais seule. D’ailleurs, s’il ne se trompait pas, une fête « surprise » l’attendait à l’agence. Il espérait que Kara ne se rendrait pas compte qu’il était déjà au courant, mais la connaissant, elle verrait tout de suite qu’il faisait semblant d’être surpris.

Il entendit le son caractéristique de sa cape dans son dos alors qu’elle atterrissait en silence et il tourna la tête pour accueillir son amie.

-Un jour j’arriverai à te prendre par surprise, dit-elle en le rejoignant à la rambarde.

Il lui accordait qu’elle était plus discrète qu’au début, ils avaient travaillé dessus ensemble, mais il n’y avait aucun moyen de rendre ses mouvements entièrement silencieux et Oliver était toujours sur ses gardes, ses sens à l’affut du moindre danger.

-Si tu y arrives, ça voudra dire que je suis _vraiment_ distrait et pas que tu es discrète comme une ombre.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude joueur et son regard se perdit sur la ville endormie. Il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu’elle pensait, il savait que son départ la touchait mais ignorait à quel point. Il avait tout fait pour lui assurer qu’il ne disparaitrait pas totalement de sa vie et elle lui avait déjà donné rendez-vous pour un dîner avec Alex. Mais Arrow et Supergirl ne seraient plus jamais vus ensemble. Personne ne serait là pour l’accueillir avec un bon repas tous les soirs. Il ne serait plus une présence constante dans sa vie, et inversement. Elle allait lui manquer.

Il partait le lendemain matin, c’était certainement sa dernière chance de lui dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

-Merci pour tout Kara.

Elle porta son attention vers lui, prête à l’écouter, consciente également que cette soirée était leur dernière.

-Pour m’avoir donné une chance alors que je n’avais rien fait pour la mériter. Pour m’avoir soutenu et aidé quand j’en avais besoin, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Pour m’avoir offert une famille alors que je n’avais personne.

Les larmes aux yeux, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Elle lui prit le bras avant de parler, comme si elle voulait le retenir.

-Merci à toi pour m’avoir fait confiance. Merci pour tous les conseils que tu m’as donnés. Merci pour ne jamais m’avoir jugée pour ce que je suis et d’avoir toujours tout fait pour garder mon secret. Merci… d’être mon ami, finit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Il la prit dans ses bras, n’ayant pas de mot pour lui exprimer combien ses paroles le touchaient, combien elle allait lui manquer, combien elle comptait pour lui. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui et il sentit ses larmes dans son cou.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre, profitant de leur intimité avant leur retour au DEO et à leur famille. C’était dans ces moments là qu’Oliver se rendait compte des progrès qu’il avait faits. À peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait été incapable d’accepter les bras de quiconque autour de lui. Grâce à Kara, grâce à sa thérapie et à ses efforts, il pouvait savourer cette étreinte sans se sentir en danger alors que ces bras pouvaient le broyer en quelques secondes.

Ils reculèrent finalement et échangèrent de nouvelles promesses de se revoir aussi souvent que possible. Ils resteraient de toute façon en contact, Cisco, Winn et Felicity avaient réussi à créer une sorte de téléphone inter-univers qui leur permettrait de communiquer facilement. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et elle glissa le sien à sa taille avant de décoller pour leur dernier vol.

…

Oliver posa sa valise à ses pieds, prêt à partir. Le moment était arrivé. Kara et Alex se levèrent du canapé où elles s’étaient installées avec un café pour le laisser finir de ranger ses affaires. Il lâcha la main de Felicity et s’approcha d’Alex pour la prendre dans ses bras. Kara s’était promis de ne plus pleurer, elle ne voulait pas qu’il ait une dernière image d’elle larmoyante mais bien souriante. Elle fit une petite accolade à Felicity, lui faisant à nouveau promettre de prendre bien soin de leur archer préféré. Elle la remercia à son tour d’avoir été là pour lui quand il n’avait eu personne et Kara lui assura qu’ils étaient les bienvenus quand ils le voulaient.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Oliver qui les regardait avec son petit sourire en coin qu’elle adorait et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-N’hésite pas à m’appeler pour quoi que ce soit.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et Alex lui prit doucement le coude en signe de soutien. Elle était heureuse que sa sœur soit là, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans son appartement quand ils auraient passé le portail.

-Au revoir, Oliver.

-Au revoir, Kara Zor-El, répondit-il.

Entendre son nom complet créait à chaque fois des étincelles dans son cœur. Il la connaissait, elle et tous ses secrets, et il l’acceptait malgré sa différence.

Il prit son sac et avec un dernier micro-sourire, actionna son extrapolateur inter-dimensionnel et traversa le portail avec Felicity.

Il était parti.

…

Alex était restée avec elle le reste de la journée qu’elles passaient à regarder des films et manger de la glace sur son canapé. Kara se leva pour sortir un nouveau pot du congélateur mais quelque chose attira son regard lorsqu’elle passa devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d’Oliver. Elle l’ouvrit en grand et là, sur son lit, reposait une boîte. Le reste de la pièce était vide, dans le même état qu’avant sa venue mais elle n’y prêta pas attention, obnubilée par le cadeau qu’il lui avait laissé.

Une note reposait au-dessus du paquet et elle la déplia les doigts tremblants.

_Pour les jours difficiles quand je ne serai plus là. Spécial pour les kryptoniens._

À l’intérieur, elle découvrit une sorte de casque clairement amélioré. Elle lut rapidement les quelques instructions qui l’accompagnait et les larmes aux yeux, elle le posa sur ses oreilles et l’activa. Un silence qu’elle n’avait pas entendu depuis des décennies s’installa.

Kara se laissa choir sur le lit, le visage caché dans ses mains. Il avait réussi l’impossible et le lui avait offert. Elle n’aurait plus jamais à supporter ses crises d’hypersensibilité. Elle n’aurait qu’à porter ce casque quand elle se sentait submergée par tout ce qui l’entourait et incapable de reprendre prise sur la réalité.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter, et elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa sœur.

-Je n’entends rien, dit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Il m’a offert… le silence.

Alex savait ce que ça signifiait et lui adressa un grand sourire stupéfait. Kara retira le casque et la cacophonie avec laquelle elle vivait tous les jours reprit. Elle le posa avec précaution sur ses genoux alors que sa sœur s’asseyait à ses côtés.

-Il savait ?

-J’ai eu deux crises et il m’a aidée à chaque fois.

-C’est un ami extraordinaire.

-Le meilleur.

…


End file.
